Confrontation
by Lady Crux
Summary: Non-massacre. Sandaime Hokage & The Uchiha clan come to an agreement, what would the world be like if they never died? Chapter twelve up but be warned there is a scrumptious lemon in it. all reviews welcome
1. Past Confrontations

Sleepy green eyes fluttered open when she felt someone grabing her six year old body, carefully she looked up to see her ojiisans smiling face. His eyes warm and caring like they always were, but then she caught a glimpse of worry, sadness, and regret in his dark brown eyes.She turned her attention to what he was doing and found that she was being carried outside and he was walking with his personal ANBU gaurds carefully she shifted her attention back the Sandaime

"Ojiisan where are we going?" The small pink haired girl asked

"You're coming with me to the Uchiha compound I need to disgust something with Uchiha-san, you & these fine shinobi we'll be there as my witnesses if anything happens. Actually your gonna help me just by doing what you do best." Sarutobi replied

"What is that?" The young girl asked innocently

The Sandaime looked at her, his eyes were full of sorrow and regret, almsot as if he was pleading for forgiveness, but Sakura just couldn't understand why.

"The best thing you know how to do, you know how to be a child, you have a gift at getting the good side out of people"  
Before the young child could reply Sarutobi set her down at the entrence of the Uchiha compound looking her dead in the eye, his face full of regret, sadness, and now she could see that he truly was pleading for her forgiveness. But she still couldn't figure out why.

"Sakura what you're about to hear his top secret you can't tell anybody about anything that happens beyond these walls I know you understand what a secret is, you're a bright child, but I really need you to do this for me & for Konoha okay." The Sandaime said

Sakura shook her head up and down before she gave her answer "Okay Ojiisan." She said before he picked her up and cradled her back into her arms, she looked at the shinobi that were walking with her and the Sandaime and smiled at them and in return he was rewarded with a nod.

She watched all the people she passedbye and watched as they stopped and looked at her and the people she was with she could feel the glares, and she could feel the threatning auras that they had let loose to intimadate her and the other but she only smiled back not allowing her self to back down, in return to her smile many woman and men looked at her and smiled at her, and soon enough she was smiling her way down the Uchiha distric, they stopped in front of a door. She was set back down and one of the ANBU held her hand as they watched the Hokage put his hat on before he knocked on the door.

They stood in silence and watched as the door slid open slowly. A man with short brown hair was reveled, his eyes were as black as night itself possibly darker. Sakura shivered when he looked at her in almost a disgusted way, she let go of the ANBU's hand and hid behind him her small hands grasping at his dark gray cloak.

"Hokage-sama What can I do for you?" The man spoke he voice stern and strict.

"Fugaku you already know the reason I'm here." Sarutobi replied in his aged voice

"Very well then but they stay out here." Fugaku said as he pointed to the ANBU behind him.

"Ah but you see I promised Haruno-san that I'd watch Sakura until he gets back from Earth Country, I can't just leave her alone with no one familiar to her, so at least let me bring her and one of my men." Sarutobi exclaimed.

Sakura poked her head out to watch the interaction with the two, but she quickly moved her head back when the man looked at her, she poked her head out again when she though it was safe.

"Fine but only the two of them, if any of your men try to sneak in, I'll know...and the consequences will be severe." Fugaku said before he turned around walked through the house.

The ANBU that Sakura was clutching at turned around and picked her up, she rested her head on their shoulder, wanting to tell them that she could walk on her own, but decided against it, realizing that she was safer in the ANBU's arms than on the floor. When she saw how he was walking cautiously through the hall, keeping away from certain spots on the floor, and making it seem as though he was floating on top of the ground, looking out for any booby traps, that could endager of them.

She looked in front of her and watched as the man slid open a shoji screen and dissapeared onto the other side of it, the Sandaime, soon after, adn herself and the ANBU went in as well. They were greeted with many men, who didn't look really happy to see them there.

"So it is true Fugaku, well unlike the elders and Danzo I don't think violence is a way to settle this manner, that is why I'm here, I hope we can negotiate some sort of deal to avoid such violent acts." Sarutobi said

"So you do have a spy here, tell me what did the elders & Danzo want to do when they found out what we were planning?" Fugaku asked

"What would you do if you found out that someone in your village was planning to overthrow you and take over your village, if you answer that you will find the answer to your question."

"So they wish to destroy us...the only thing that Konohas enemies fear."

"That is what they wish, I don't want such an exceptional clan as this destroyed, we need you, the elders are just scared at the though of you claiming war on the village that is all, fear brings out the worst in people sometimes, that is why I'm trying to negotaite with you."

"How do we know that this isn't just some trick, and your men outside aren't trying to kill the rest outside?" Fugakua asked

The Sandaime smirked "Ah even though those are my personal ANBU I highly doubt that even them can take on such a clan, only a fool would try that, and my men are no fools."

"I hope you're right."

"Tell me what we have to do to stop this silent battle?" Sarutobi asked

"What do we want?..." Fugaku asked himself as he tapped his chin in deep thought.

_Four hours later..._

"I'm glad we came to an agreement." Sarutobi said as he walked down the Uchiha district Sakura and his men ahead of him.

"As am I." Fugaku replied

"It's amazing isn't it." Sarutobi said as he watched Sakura and the ANBU that carried her learn handsigns.

"What is?" Fugaku asked

"Innocence, and how children can turn even the most evil men back into he good men they once were."

"Hn."

"Fugaku I remember when you were younger, you were always so mean to the other kids, you even belittled them, but once you got married and had Itachi and Sasuke you changed, for the better, for your children, that is why you made no aggresive moves, Sakura was in there with us and even you won't make a child go through something like that."

"Hai...Itachi has already been through that once I don't think we need another person like him walking around."

"True."

"I hear that Sakura-san has activated her kekki genkai." Fugaku said as he watched the pink haired girl in front of them

"Really now, where did you hear that?" Sarutobi asked

"Itachi overheard Masato-san and you speaking about it when he was coming back from a mission."

"Ah...she has, she activated it overnight unconsciously; from what Masato-san had told me she had been having nightmares about her parents death for the last week, and then the night she activated it, she woke up and began screaming he walked into find her shaking in fear. Sakura said that she had saw a woman in her room that was burned horribly all over her body, and she was trying to talk to her. From what I can conduct she activated her spirit connection, she can now speak with the dead." Sarutobi explained

"Poor kid, she'll be hauted by the images of the dead her whole life."

"No she can deactivate it but she's still to young to know how so I sealed her kekki genkai until I believe she is ready, and just incase my guess is correct, she was given the same sleeping pills as Itachi, so she won't be dreaming for a long while."

"So you believe her dreams activated her kekki genkai?"

"Not her dreams exactly, but the fact that a week before she activated her kekki genkai she had been dreaming about her parents deaths, only fuels my guess."

"Which is?"

"Well she watched her parents die, the fact that they died so gruesome in the fire and she didn't, it seems as though that she has to be put through a near death experience to activate it, and the face that she never thought about her parents deaths until their anniversary which was day her nightmares began. But for some reason I believe she'll be able to activate all of them, and not just one."

"If she's able to when she's older you may have to keep an eye on her, if people found out that she may be able to use stuff like that, they'd try use her for their own purposes."

"That is why I sealed it away for now."

"Ojiisan look what I can do!" Sakura said as she ran up to The Hokage and Fugaku.y

They watched as she slowly made the handsigns for the bushin technique, and then with a poof of smoke, it cleared to reveal a pefect copy of Sakura.

Sarutobi and Fugaku stood there in silence as they looked at the bushin, before Sakura canceled it and ran off to the ANBU.

"Wasn't she just learning the handsigns a few minutes ago?" Fugaku asked in shock

"Hai."

"She's a quick learner, Itachi didn't learn that until he was nine."

"Masato-san wasn't kidding when he said she picked things up fast."

"Do you think Masato would allow me to train her?"

"I highly doubt that, he doesn't want her to wast little childhood she has left."

"That's too bad I would've like to see what more she could do."

"It won't matter anyways, I feel that even if she waits until she twelve to be assigned a sensei that she'll still end up a stronger kunoichi than any of the others."

"I was told that you and Masato-san got into another argument."

"Hai, that man doesn't want me to be with Sakura, he's so scared of losing her like he did his son, but what he's forgotten is that I as well lost something in that fire as well, and Sakura is the only piece of her I have left. It's ironic how the first spirit she see is someone whi died in a fire, and her parents died in a fire as well ain't it?"

"Hai...you know you can just take her from him, you are the Hokage after all."

"Of course I know that. Sango would have wanted us to fight over Sakura, and even though she may not be my blood, I was the one who found her and raised her, she is my daughter and I knew how she thought and I'll go by her wishes, if that' what it'll take for her soul to rest in peace."

"She looks so much like them, Mikoto can barely look at her becuase she looks exactly like Sango, on the exception that she has Ichiros eyes."

"I know not many people can, there's one thing that her and Naruto have in common they look exactly like their parents."

"How is Naruto doing?"

"Not good if the villagers continue to treat him the way they do, he'll surely not turn out the way Minato & Kashina wanted him to."

"Such a shame."

"Yes but perhaps in time it will change for the better."

"Perhaps." Fugaku agreed.

* * *

Please Review I'm wondering If I should continue this or not.

Midori Blossom

Oh and check out my other stories if you want


	2. Present Confrontations

_12 years later..._

A man walked the long hallway, only to stop at the large doors, pushing them open he walked in and stopped in front of a busty woman. The Blonde looked up from her writing, when she saw the brunette in the room.

"Uchiha-san what brings you here?" The honey eyed woman said, the man took a seat on a chair that was in front of her.

"Have you sent the order out for Itachi?" He asked

"Hai, a squad from Kemuri is on their way here for vacation, their heading in the same way he is, besides my apprentice and your niece and nephew should be enough to detain him, I say they'll be here before tomorrows sun."

"What about Sasuke?" The man asked

"A team should be arriving soon for the mission." The woman replied

"Tsunade...do you think it's my fault?" The man asked

The woman sighed she leaned back in her chair too look out at the quiet village, watching as the shops opened, and men and woman began to put their carts out.

"No it's Sasuke's pride that made him take the path he chose, he just wanted to gain your attention and at the time all your attention was on Itachi so in order to get your attention he needed to surpass his brother, he believed that he couldn't become powerful in Konoha so he went to Orochimaru. Fugaku you can't blame your self everyone has their favorites when it comes to children, but the children don't know that you do love them even if their not your favorite, perhaps you should use your second chance with him more wisely." Tsunade explained.

"What will their punishments be?" Fugaku asked

"Since Itachi took stayed longer on his mission than he was supposed to, he'll be going to help out with the war in Kemuri, he will be a captain so don't worry, he'll be their for five months, and he'll leave when the rest leave." Tsunade exclaimed

"And what of Sasuke?"

"Sasuke, I'm still deciding, running away for power, and becoming the apprentice of an enemy, killing fellow shinobi from Konoha and Suna, the acts of crime he's committed are deep, he should be executed. But because many people have pleaded with me not to. I'm wondering if I should allow the council to decide his punishment since they may be able to come up with something suitable."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama." Fugaku said

"Don't thank me besides, your boys are much to handsome to rot away in a tiny cell." Tsunade stated before a knock came at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and five men walked into the room, for of them wearing ANBU outfits. except the eldest for was a white haired man that wore a sheepish grin.

"And here is the team that will be going after Sasuke." Tsunade said

"You know you can take of your mask, we all know who you are just by your hair colors." Fugaku said as he looked at the men that stood before them.

"I tried to tell them that they didn't have to wear the mask, but they wanted it to feel serious." The white haired man replied

"This is serious Ero-sennin, we're going to get Sasuke-teme back!" The blonde one said

"I would like it if you didn't refere to my son a a teme in front of me Naruto!" Fugaku said through gritted teeth

"Gomen nasai Uchiha-sama!" Naruto said as he straightened up

"Take off your mask." Tsunade said, the men did as told and removed their mask for the Hokage.

"Your mission is to detain Uchiha Sasuke today and bring him back here to Konoha, before he finds Uchiha Itachi, if you find them in battle do not interfere until they are both tired out do you understand." Tsuande stated

"Hai."

Fugaku cleared his throat before he stood and began to speak. "As most of you know we used a very strong genjutsu on Itachi making him think he had killed Uchiha Shisui, for him to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, and because of this he may have mastered it, therefore if you come into contact with Itachi I command you to look anywhere else but his eyes for the consequences will be near fatal if you do. Is this understood."

"Hai."

"Very well then on your way I'm sure Jiraiya already gave you the basics good luck." Tsuande said as she waved them off, and in a flash the four ANBU were gone.

"Do you think they'll be enough for him?" Jiraiya asked

"I'm sure they will, but the question is will he have that team with him?" Fugaku asked

"Yes that is the question." Tsuande said

* * *

In a small clearing three cloaked figures sat and rested from their long journey.

"Oi, what do you think they'll do with Itachi for a punishment?" the one that sat against a rock asked obviously a female by the voice.

"Don't know, but I wanna know what they'll do with Sasuke-chan." another said, this one sat on top of the rock, it was obviously a male.

"Urasai." The third one said, that one was all but sitting on top of the dried up pond, it was obviously a female as well.

"Ah Pinky lighten up a bit you should be happy your gonna see Sasuke-chan back." the guy said, he was about to say more but decided against it when he had to dodge a kunai, having it hit the tree where is head once leaning against.

"Uchiha I'm trying to concentrate so be quite for once, you can chatter away all you want when this is over." The girl said

"Obviously somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The guy said, a chuckled when he heard a growl emit from the figure in the pond.

"So what do you got at least?" The guy asked

"Eight hours away from us in the north are four signatures heading east where there are four more signatures that are five hours away from us, they are heading south where they're are two signatures only an hour away from us." The girl replied

"The four coming from the north should be the ones who were dispatched for Sasuke-chan do you think you can figure who they are?" the guy asked

"Hm...Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato." The girl replied as she concentrated harder on the chakra signatures

"Ah your old teammates, doesn't surprise me." The other girl said

"So if they're heading towards the east that means that one of the four signatures you felt should be Sasuke right?" The guy asked

"let see...well what do you know your right, but the others are still unknown, I can tell you that two of the other figures are men and one is a girl though."

"Who's Itachi with then?" the other girl asked

"...Hoshigake Kisame...his Akatsuki partner." the girl said

"Well itoko do you have a plan yet?" the other girl asked."

"But which one of you wants to take on the walking fish?" The guy asked

* * *

"Kisame there are three people an hour away from us, we need to get moving " Itachi stated as he stood up from his sitting position on the tree trunk.

"Hm...allies or emenimes?" The blue man asked

"Don't know but we need to get moving fast if we want this to work out." Itachi said before he leapt into the trees

* * *

"Damn we need to get into position, the two in the south have just moved, and their heading towards us fast." The girl in the water said before she turned around too face the Uchiha Shisui in all his glory. His long dark brown hair was put back in a messy ponytail chunks of hair covered his left eye and his bangs were at the sides, he had put his vest on and had the Uchiha insignia on the right side of his long black sleeves, for a guy that was annoying as hell his good looks sure did make up for alot.

"Why is it that all the Uchiha men have to look so good?" The girl known as pinky asked

"So Pinky you finally admit that I'm good looking?" Shisui asked with a cocky smirk adorning his face

"Yeah you and the rest of your clan." Pinky said

"Do you really have to check out my cousin in front of me?" The other cloaked girl asked

"Let's just get ready they're already only about twenty five minutes away." The girl said

"Hai." And with that they disappeared into the trees.

* * *

"Naruto we need to quicken our pace, I feel that Itachi has already realized that they sent a team out for him." Kakashi said as he added more chakra to his feet.

"Hey Kakashi who do you think they sent to get Itachi?" Naruto asked as he caught up with his former sensei

"All I know is that it's a team on they're way back from Kemuri." Kakashi replied

"Do you think one of them is Sakura?" Sai asked

"Don't know it's possibly, but at the same time it's not since her grandfather wouldn't allow her on such a life threatening mission." Kakashi answered

"But who says he knows about any of her missions?" Yamato said

"Ah so true." Kakashi said.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun we've got company." A red-headed girl said as she stopped on a tree branch

"How many?" Sasuke asked as he stopped as well

"Hm...we have four heading towards us, and three maybe four where we're headed."

"Kuso, we have to quicken our pace then." Sasuke said as he ran off to where his brothers chakra was in the south.

* * *

The two men dressed in black cloaks stepped into a secluded clearing it was shaded by the many trees that surrounded it. The larger of the two unstrapped his giant sword and sat down on the hard earth, setting his sword next to him. His partner looked around the area realizing quickly that something wasn't right. dark indigo eyes faded into glowing scarlet.

"Itachi I'm being summoned." Kisame said as he clasped his hands together in concentration

"Ah."

* * *

_"Shall we begin?" _A figure hiding in the trees heard over hear ear piece, by the voice it was a woman that was speaking to her.

"Hai." The figure replied said as she made a few kage bushins, looking at them, before they all ran off in different directions while on the

* * *

Another figure sat on a large tree branch concentrating on her hand signs and when she finished them she whispered quietly

"Guraundo shin."

* * *

Itachi watched as the wind began to pick up and the leaves swayed in the breeze. Then he heard it the shuffle beyond the dark foliage. The were running all around him,giggling, a child's laugh could be heard through out the clearing. Dark indigo eyes bleed into glowing scarlet, his vermilion eyes confirmed it.

"Kai" he whispered, the laughing stopped the wind ceased, the shuffling was no more it was quiete.

Opening his eyes he came face to face with something he didn't expect.

_'I killed him'_

* * *

"Kai" The cloaked figure stopped running and canceled out the bushins, they moved closer to see what was happening below them. Their target was right where they wanted him, and their partner was in position reenacting his faked death. The figure watched as the man stared at the other. After a while of staring Shisui finally spoke

_"Hey Itachi come with me to the river so we can spar." _

He turned and walked away from where the couldn't see him with Itachi following, and there was the hook.

The cloaked figure waited for the two to leave the clearing completely before she jumped out of the tree and behind the blue skinned man. Another cloaked figure landed beside her.

"What do I do now?" The figure asked

"You wait and watch until he gives you the signal." And with that the cloaked figure left her and the rogue alone in the clearing.

It was obvious he was in some kind of meditation state by the way he was stiff and still like the dead, but the fact that she could feel his strong chakra coursing through his body and working its way to his head indicated that he was up to something but she could not tell what.

Looking toward the sword she added chakra to her foot and kicked out of the clearing, the shinobi in front of her visibly flinched and she hid behind the large trees. It wasn't long before he came out of his meditation his hand felt around for the giant sword, he opened his beady fish like eyes, and they widened a fraction for a second or so before he stood. His chakra flared and before she knew it she was dodging out of the way of a moving sword, being summoned back to it's master.

_"Come out come out where ever you are"_ The blue haried nin said.

* * *

Itachi's mind was on over drive as it tried to take in the image before him, it was utterly impossible that the man before him was truly his itoko. He had killed him, he had gained the mangekyou because he killed him, it wasn't possible but his eyes kept saying it was, he looked exactly like he did on the night he had killed him, he was doing & saying the same things he did that night.

He brought his hands up in the release seal quietly saying the the word he hadn't used in so many yeards

"Kai" Shisui was gone, but how was it that his sharingan didn't detect it?

But before he could figure anything out he was in hand to hand combat with a cloaked shinobi, and even through there ANBU mask he cold see their sharingan. He was fighting one of his own clansmen.

* * *

A cloaked figure jumped from her spot as she dodged out of the way of Samehada, Kisame was going crazy looking for her and now he got her out in the open.

"Ah an ANBU, oh so nice, are you a Kirigakure ANBU?, I'm I your target?" kisame asked in a rough & ragged but playful tone.

"No your were in the way of our main target so in oder for us to keep you out of the way one of us had to take care of you, and I just had to be the one who ended up with the short stick." the figure said

"Ah...a kunoichi, do you wanna play with me?" Kisame asked as he swung the giant sword toward the girl.

Dodging the kunoichi jumped into the trees and made more bushins until she found herself an opening, finding it she jumped out of the trees to land a hit on the shinobis back, making contact she watched as the blue fish man fell to the floor only to turn into water.

"Kuso!" She turned around only to be thrown back by the wrapped sword, hitting the tree her hood slipped from her head to reveal her blush colored locks, her mask fell with it as well exposing her pained features.

"Damn no matter how many times I get thrown into a tree it still hurts like hell." Sakura muttered under hear breath as she stood up and got into a defensive stance. Kisame stared at her for a while as if in deep concentration while he leaned on his sword.

"Shit Itachi's gonna kill me." Sakura heard the man say.

Lifting his sword up he strapped it onto his back, before he started to make his way towards her, Sakura stiffened up before she backed up and into the tree, her hand went to her pouch for her kunais, before she could pull one out Kisame spoke.

"Your the Kyubis teammate right, cause if you are that means you're from Konha which means that I won't hurt you."

"Why wouldn't you hurt me am I not in your way of capturing him?" Sakura asked, Kisame came closer and bent his head and back a little to whisper quietly to her.

"I can't hurt you because I'm loyal to Itachi who is loyal to Konoha, I can't hurt a Konoha shinobi because he'd kill me for it little kunoichi."

"How do I know your not lying?" Sakura asked

"...If you take me to Konoha I'll show you something that no one but Itachi knows about." Kisame said

"How do I know this isn't some trick to get Naruto?"

"I told you I'll prove you my innocence when we get to Konoha." Kisame said

"Fine but if you wanna get into Konoha you better put something on to disguise yourself with and that sword as well." Sakura said

Kisame backed away and from her and unstrapped Samehada again, setting it down onto the ground, doing a few hand seals that Sakura recognized, the jutsu was to be able to seal objects into scrolls for safer passage obviously Kisame used it once or twice in his life time. With a poof of smoke the giant bandaged sword was gone, only leaving Kisame to take care of himself.

"Little Hana do me favor and knock me out." Kisame said with a grin plastered on his face, his razor sharp teeth glistening in the little light that cracked through the thick foliage.

Sakura's eye twitched at the new nickname "Hoshigake be warned if I see anything that looks or feels suspicious your gone." She said

"Yeah yeah just hurry up & come at me."

Pushing herself away from the tree she ran towards the larger man with a chakra enhanced fist, the sound of ribs breaking could be hear in the small clearing before the sound of a tree breaking.

She watched as the shark man slid down the tree from the hit now unconscious as he hit the floor with a quiet thud. Walking towards him carefully as to not injure him anymore she added chakra to her hands and arms, gracefully picking up the man that was five times her size. Looking around the clearing she closed her eyes as she looked for any chakra signatures, when she found the ones she was looking for she quickly headed it's way.

* * *

Itachi was not liking the situation at the moment, going against two of his own clansmen that knew how to use their sharingan was not helping this out at all. The smaller of the two cloaked figures had already made a pretty good gash on his side, while the larger one was getting good hits on him...He got jumped and he wasn't the one with the upper hand since he couldn't hurt them.

He stiffened when he saw that in the corner of his eye another cloaked figure appeared before him carrying his rather large partner, but after a while it was obvious they had no intentions of jumping in alongside of their partners.

* * *

Setting down the unconscious blue man Sakura looked back at the fight before it was obvious that Itachi was giving them the upper hand but was not allowing them to have all of it as he swung at them with full force. Adding more chakra to her fist she waited for an opening...and then hit the ground with all her power.

* * *

The ground beneath the three of them began to shake uncontrollably and soon there were cracks forming and the ground splitting...the ground before them disappeared and all was left was a giant crater, and an unconscious Itachi pinned between the ground and a piece that once belonged to the ground.

All three figures jumped next to the unconsious man and stared at him for a while before anyone spoke.

"You crushed him." Shisui stated

"Thanks for pointing that out...help me move this rock off his side." Sakura said

The cloaked figure waited till the boulder was removed, grabbing his hands she dragged him out and away from the boulder. Crouching down next to him the figures hands glowed green as they hovered above his body.

"So how bad is it?" Shisui asked

"Nothing we can't fix before we get back." The figure said

"Then we'll have to stop the fish got heavy damage as well, so I'll have to take care of that." Sakura said

"I thought we decided to get rid of him." Shisui said

"We did but as soon as he saw my face he retreated on his attack." Sakura explained

"So why are we bringing him with us?" The cloaked figure asked

"He says he wants to prove his innocence on something that only Itachi knows about."

"Ah...do you think they have Sasuke-chan yet?" Shisui asked, but the five of them were thrown farther into the tree by a heavy wind. getting thrown against the trees the three cloaked figures looked up to see a terrifying sight.

"Well I guess they haven't caught him yet." Shisui said as he got up and walked over to his itokos unconscious body, he picked Itachis body up and put him over his arm. Sakura followed suit with the other Akatsuki, and when they were all ready they headed off towards where they saw Sasukes flying form.

* * *

Kakashi watched as his two students battled it out in their most terrifying forms, Naruto had five tails unleashed, while Sasuke had his curse deal form on. Hearing footsteps approach from behind him he turned to find three cloaked figures with two of the most deadliest Akatsukis members.

"Oh Kami-sama what has happened?" He heard from one of the cloaked men, he knew who it was immediately just by the sound of their angel like tone, gentle, and almost a whisper like always, not bothering to turn around he answered them.

"They've taken forms Sakura."

As soon as he said that though they were all thrown back another couple feet as Naruto in his kyubi form tried to hit Sasuke again, missing and hitting the ground. Looking back at the scene that laid before them they found that on the other side of the large crater an unconsious Yamato was against a tree.

"Why was Yamato over there?" One of the figures asked

"He was trying to surpress the Kyubis chakra...and now he's unconscious one of you will have to take care of it." Kakashi said as he turned around only to found that, the largest of the cloaked figures was propped up against a tree as well.

"Please tell me that's not Shisui." Kakashi asked.

"Oh yes it is itoko, and now anyone who may be strong enough to control Uzumaki-san is unconcious," the cloaked figure said

"Kakashi-sempai what will we do?" Sakura asked

"That's it I'm waking Itachi up!" The cloaked figure said

"You will not!" Sakura yelled back, she woud've continued her yelling if it wasn't the for the fact that a crazy red head attacked her, wrestling her to the ground, not wanting to use up her chakra she fought without it, trying to keep an eyes out for her partner.

"Nami put those smelling salts down now that's an oder!" Sakura screamed at her partner as she tried to boack a hit from Karin. she fell back to the floor as she got hit by the red head in the stomach and watched as Itachi awoke Nami whispered something to him and with that Itachi was gone.

Growling as she got up from the ground she caught Karins fist and twisted the red head around pushing her to the floor. she ran at Nami roughly shoving her against the tree.

"That was an order, I don't care what clan you come, but since we're not in Konoha at the moment you need to remember something when you're out here you're under my jurisdiction, you follow my orders, and if I'm unable to give orders you take orders from Shisui do you understand me?" Sakura asked her voice dripped with anger and her eyes lit up with a fire that the other girl had never seen, she nodded fully understanding the situation, and Sakura let go of her. Their attention both went back to the Kyubi, appearing out of nowhere all watched as Itachi red eyes stared at the miniature Kyubi, Itachi appeared beside him with a sealing not pulled out and slammed it against Narutos forhead before both were once again thrown against the trees behind them.

They watched as Naruto transformed back into himself and fell. Hearing clapping everyone that was still consious turned to see Jiraiya and Asuma & Guy walk into the formaly made clearing.

"Need any help?" Jiraiya asked as he smirked

* * *

Sixteen figures were huddled around a campfire as they watched the sun set,some were falling asleep while some were waking up.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Nami asked as she moved to sit next to Sakura who was cradling Itachis body, her fingers massaging his head.

"He has nightmares." Sakura said as she kept massaging his scalp.

"So what does that mean?" Nami asked

"Look at his body...his shivering, and his skin is cold to the touch, and he's sweating, from what I remember Tsuande saying one time was that he's been on slipping pills since he was five, the same kind I was on when I was younger which means that his nightmares aren't just nightmares there memories, he's been off his meds for three years already, I'm sure that he hasn't gotten a goodnight of sleep since the last time he was in Konoha."

"So why are you massaging his scalp."

"If you add healing chakra into your fingertips while you massage someones heads it can soothe the pain of any headache, hangover, migraine, and if you know where to look it can help with dreams...but in order to do the dream part the patient has to be unconsious of course." Sakura explained

"Oh."

"Hey Pinky will two hours give you guys enough rest Hokage-sama expects us back before the sun rises." Shisui said as he relaxed against a tree

"That should be enough but you're carring Kisame, I'll carry Itachi will switch when were an hour away from Konoha." Sakura replied

"Ah."

"Hey Sakura-chan I'm glad you're finally back, now I can show you all my new techniques I learned." Naruto said from Sakura said his voice was very hoarse and scratch that it had Sakura giggle.  
"Baka don't talk your gonna hurt your throat just rest for now." Sakura said as she watch Naruto nod and close his eyes.

* * *

_Five hours later..._

"See Fugaku just like I said they've made it before sunrise." Tsuande said as she looked at the figures in the room, the three from Sasukes team were all handcuffed. together, Kisame was on Sakuras shoulder still unconsious, Sasuke was on Guys, Shisui on Asumas, Itachi on Kakashi, Naruto was on Jiraiyas as well. Yamato was laying on the couch while Sai was the only person out of the sixteen people who wasn't carrying some over their shoulder.

"Tsunade I really hate to rush things but if you wouldn't mind having someone take these guys off us cause their pretty heavy." Sakura said as she switched Kisame onto her other shoulder.

"Just put them on the ground." Tsuande said, as she watched the everyone put someone down,

"Put the three from Sasukes team in lock up." Fugaku said, and with that two of Tsuandes private ANBU gaurds hauled them out of the room.When everyone turned they found Sakura unconcious on the floor, with the rest of the unconcious shinobi.

"Take those ones to the hospital, but give Kisame to me I have some question for him when he wakes up." Tsuande said, with a hai everyone was out of the building on there way to put somebody into the hospital. While Tsuande walked over to Kisame and lifted him up and over her shoulder.  
"I'm taking him to a certain wing in the hospital until we find out what he's up to I'm sure you can watch over this village while I'm away." Tsunade said to Fugaku

"Isn't that what I'm paid for?" He asked in a mocking voice

"Damn Uchihas and thinking their all bad." Tsuande mutter as she walked out of the room, leaving behind a smirking Fugaku

* * *

**Kemuri - Smoke**

**Itoko - cousin**

**Guraundo shin -- deaths playground**

**kunoichi - female ninja**


	3. Everybody's Home

**Rookie nine - 17 yrs.**

**Senseis - 30 yrs.**

**Sannin - 52 yrs.**

**Fugaku - 51**

**Mikoto - 46**

**Itachi - 22**

**Shisui - 26**

**Kisame - 32**

* * *

Dark indigo eyes fluttered open, blurred long dark lashes was the first sight they saw, blinking a few times their eyes sight straightened out and they opened to see a pure white ceiling, the smell of antiseptic & many other thing for cleaning filled their nostrils.

"Finally awake Itachi." a voice said from his left, turning his head he saw Shisui laying in hospital bed next to his.

"I though I killed you."

"You know there is a reason why I'm called Shinkiroo no Shisui ... also we used a high level genjutsu on you to convince you into thinking you really indeed did kill me for you too obtain the Mangekyou." Shisui explained

"Ah." came Itachis voice, turning his head to his right side to find Sasuke still asleep on the bed next to him with a red headed girl all but sprawled on top of him, he also was able to see the chakra control device on Sasuke's chest, not to mention he noticed that his wrist were bound to the sides of the bed.

"He woke up when they were healing all of us & tried to attack you."

"What about the girl?" Itachi asked

"She fainted on her way to the prison, Sasuke had over heard Tsunade & Ojisan talking about it, and he said he wanted her with him." Shisui said

Just then the door opened the two Uchiha cousins watched as a stoic Fugaku and a gloomy looking Mikoto walk in. When they looked to see them though Mikoto all but jumped onto Itachi hugging him so tight that he was turning blue from lack of oxygen. She began to sob into his white hospital clothing, as she clutched him as though he would disappear.

"Obasan you should let go he's going too faint if you keep up with it." Shisui exclaimed

She let go of him quickly but stayed by his side as she laid down next to him.

"My boys are all home...I was beginning to think it would never happen." Mikoto said her tears fell onto her cheeks as she looked at Itachi.

"Gomen nasia Okaasan I didn't mean to make you worry." Itachi said as he hugged his mother

"I'm just happy you're okay, both you and your brother." Mikoto said as she hugged harder before she let go of him.

There was some yelling coming from the hallway and everybody just listened as the people shouted.

"TSUNADE-SAMA YOU GIVE ME THOSE SAKE BOTTLES BEFORE I FIND THEM AND DESTROY THEM!" a woman said

"SHIZUNE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, I WOULD NEVER STEAL ANY SAKE FROM THE HOSPITALS LOUNGE!" Tsuande yelled back at Shizune right before they heard a glass brake on the floor

"THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT?" Shizune yelled back

"THAT WAS MY...MY WATER BROKE!" Tsunade yelled

"NOBODY PUTS WATER IN A SAKE BOTTLE TSUNADE!"

"Tsunde-sama, Shizune-nii-chan you've woken some of the patients that have been in comas." A quiet voice said

"Opps!" they heard Tsunade say before they say the knob to the room. They watched as the three females walked into the room.

"Ah I'm glad to see that all three of you are awake." Tsunade said in a profession voice, Itachi and the rest turned to see Sasuke and the red headed girl looking at Tsuande and the two unrelated females in the room.

"How do you expect anyone to recover when there's shouting." Sasuke said monotonously

"Gomen nasai morning routine." Shizune said as she did a quick bow before Fugaku.

"Anyways lets get you guys all checked up." Tsuande said as she walked up to Shisuis bed and read his chart.

"Sakura this one is allowed to leave when you believe he's had enough rest." Tsuande said before she moved to the next Uchiha.

"This will need pain killers, and make sure you change his bandages on his chest from what Shisui said he took a nasty hit from a boulder." Tsuande said unknown to her that Sakura cheeks had turned pink, and Shisui was laughing silently at her.

"And Sasuke will need a full examination, drug test, check for any diseases in him, any changes in the organs you know what to do." Tsuande said as she turned to Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she walked over to Itachi & Mikoto

"Oh Kami-sama Haruno Sakura look how much you've grown, I remember the last time I saw you was when you were five, how gorgeous you've become, you look so much like you're mother." Mikoto said as she watched the pink haired girl change Itachis bandages.

"Arigato Mikoto-san I must say that you look gorgeous as well, I swear it looks as though you haven't aged a day since I saw you." Sakura replied as a smile lit her face.

"Didn't I tell you Obasan she's grown quite well." Shisui exclaimed as he watched Sakura hand Itachi a glass of water and some pills before she moved over to Sasuke.

Sasuke watched as his pink haired former teammate walked up to him, her long pink hair was put back in in two low pigtails much like Tsunades. She had a dark green cami top that had wide lace straps, and a black corset on top of it that pushed up her ripe breast, she sure wasn't that big when he had left all those years ago, her pants were standard shinobi pants black and baggy, but instead of the bandages on her ankles that most shinobi wore she had straight leg wraps like Itachi wore but hers were black, and black high heels the same kind that Tsunade also wear.

All in all she obviously had grown into an attractive girl, but the question was did she change into a better kunoichi than she used to be? Sasuke looked up to see Sakura and the rest staring at him.

"Sakura." Sasuke said as he took in her face, no more baby fat, her eyes were more defined in a more feminine shape but still large, her lips were more plump and her cheek bones were more defined as well, she also filled into her forehead that used to be too large for her.

"I said Are you going to try to attack Itachi-san again?" Sakura asked her voice was scratchy but at the same time gentle and low, husky even, it was sexy.

"Sasuke are you listening to me?" Sakura asked her voice more incredulous

"...What did you say?" Sasuke asked as he came out of his thoughts?

"I said are you going to try too attack your brother again?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth in a restrained voice.

Sasuke smirked glad that he could still get under her skin so easily. "Sakura, why would I listen to you, usually nothing smart comes out of your mouth, and anytime you ever tried to talk to me you always tried to ask me out...it gets tiring so I found out that ignoring you completely is easier than listening to you." He said

He watched as her perfectly trimmed eyebrow rose in question and her eyes twitched, hands clenched into tight fist, this wasn't the actions he wasn't expecting usually when he was mean she'd walk away crying, her perfectly manicured hands that were rolled into fist were at her sides shaking with either sadness or anger he had no idea, he watched as she raised her right fist as if she was gonna hit him but before she could he saw that Kakashi was in the room holding her fist.

"Already pushing people buttons Sasuke...Sakura go outside Naruto's out there right now perhaps you should ask him for some practice." Kakashi said before he let go of Sakura, they watched as she walked out of the room her fists at her sides shaking in uncontrolled anger.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Fugaku asked

"I came to see how my old student was doing Uchiha-sama." Kakashi replied

"Your old student is pushing all the wrong buttons on Pinky." Shisui said

Sasuke looked at his itoko in question

"Yeah don't tell her I called her that she hates it and I really don't feel like being at the end of her anger." Shisui said

"I don't think anyone would."Kakashi said

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, before he got an answer her heard Naruto screaming in agony.

"SAKURA-CHAN PLEASE CALM DOWN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING PERVERTED TODAY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE TEME IS A TEME HE'S JUST LIKE THAT YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!" Naruto cried out before everyone in the room heard a crash and then Tsunade yelled

"NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"IT WASN'T ME SAKURA-CHAN BROKE THE WALL IT WAS ALL HER SHE MISSED MY HEAD BY A FEW INCHES ALL HER!"

"BUT SHE WAS AIMING FOR YOU SO IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT FOR GETTING HER MAD!" Tsunade yelled back

"BUT I DIDN'T GET HER MAD IT WAS ALL SASUKE-TEME I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!" Naruto yelled

"DAMN BOY IS ALL WAYS GETTING PEOPLE SO WORKED UP...SAKURA IF YOU WANT YOU CAN GO GET SOME SAKE TO HELP YOU RELAX!" Tsunde yelled

"Tsunde-sama I'm not old enough to drink." They heard Sakura reply her voice wasn't loud like the two blondes

"Oh well then...go get your self laid, I can tell you from experience that sex is the best stress reliever." Tsunade said now calmed down

"But doesn't Sakura-chan need a man in her life in order to get laid?" Naruto asked now calmed down as well

"Whoever believes that is an idiot Sakura can have anyman she wants, and if she wants she can just go ask one of her many suitors."Tsunade exclaimed

"But Obaachan all those men are weird and scary their just like fangirls but guys." Naruto whined

"Naruto you're so over protective how do you expect Sakura here to pop her cherry if you're always telling her that the guy she chooses is weird, or scary, or whatever you come up with?" Tsunde asked

"But Sakura-chans not a virgin Tsunade." Naruto said

"Wha...SAKURA WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Tsunde all but screamed

"Well Obaachan just like you said Sakura can have any man she wants." Narto said

"SAKURA YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING I WANNA KNOW WHO HE IS, WHAT HE DID."

"OBAACHAN PLEASE YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME SICK SHE'S MY SISTER I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

"WELL I DO SO CLOSE YOUR EARS OR LEAVE EITHER WAY SAKURA YOUR GONNA SPILL IT!"

"EWWWWW I DON'T WANNA HEAR THE DETAILS OF HOW SOME GUY STUCK HIS D-

"Do you really have to talk about my sex life right now?" Sakura asked in a bored tone cutting Naruto off of his sentence.

"...So Sakura-chan what did Teme do to get you all worked up?" Naruto asked, the others in the room added chakra into their ears to hear better.

**BOOM**

"NARUTO YOU JUST RUINED FIVE OF THE HOSPITAL FLOORS DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH IT'S GONNA COST TO REPAIR THE FLOORS, WE COULD'VE USED ALL THAT MONEY FOR SAKE, BUT NOW WE HAVE TO REPAIR THE FLOORS!" Tsunade yelled

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN WAS THE ONE HE THREW ME THROUGH THEM YOU WERE STANDING RIGHT THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED  
" Naruto yelled back

"BUT IT WAS YOUR BODY!" Tsunade yelled back

"BUT TEME WAS THE ONE THAT GOT HER MAD NOT ME, GO BLAME THE TEME PLEASE JUST DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" Naruto yelled

the door opened and Tsunade walked into the room her eyes twitching at the sight of Sasuke.

"WHAT DID YOU DO UCHIHA?!" Tsunade yelled at Sasuke as she lifted him off the bed by his collar

"I merely told her that I wasn't listening to her because usually when she talks she just annoys me and continuously asks me out on a date." Sasuke said in a bored voice

"That's it I've made my decision Uchiha Sasuke you will be executed in a week for all the crimes you've commited and before you are executed you will be the one who fixes the wall and the floor boards to you understand!" Tsunade said before she dropped him onto the bed.  
"Tsunade-sama you really don't mean that you're just mad I'm sure I'd be mad to if I was in your position." Mikoto said as she got out of the bed and walked over to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama you can't execute Sasuke-chan just because Pinky got pissed off I mean yes he went to far but come one he's Sasuke, arrogant, selfish, pretty boy Sasuke, he doesn't know any better." Shisui explained

"(sigh)...you're right, but he's still gonna fix the wall and the floors, it was technically his fault for getting Sakura mad." Tsunade said

"Tsuande what are you up to now?" A voice said from behind her.

"She almost condemned Sasuke to hell." Shisui said

"You get Sakura-chan pissed off?" Jiraiya asked as he took a seat next to Shisuis bed

"He tried to belittle and humiliate my student!" Tsunade screamed as Jiraiya

"Ah yes that would pull Sakuras trigger, I'm surprised you're still." Jiraiya said, the others in the room began to give him odd looks

"I needed new inspiration so...I took it upon myself to do some research on Sakura-chan and what do you know, when she's working in Suna she up and decides to have a little fun. you know there was a reason why I gave you the latest addition of my newest masterpiece."

"So it was someone from Suna?" Sasuke asked

"Well if you all wanna know why don't you pick up my latest addition." Jiraiya replied

"I thought she'd kill you if you said anything." Tsunade said

"I never said anything...I just wrote about it." Jiraiya said as he watched Tsunade fly out of the room.

"You either are telling the truth and did watch or you're being nice and getting rid of her." Shisui commented

"Both." Jiraiya said as a mischievous grin spread out onto his features.

"How have you been Jiraiya?" Fugaku asked

"Fine, I'm just glad that this mission is over & done with I'm getting to old to be a Shinobi." Jiraiya replied

"That is why we have our children so they can live on as our legacy and live the lives we no longer can." Fugaku stated

"Ah so true."

"So Itachi what is your punishment?" Jiraiya asked

"Uchiha Itachi & Hoshigaki Kisame will be serving time in the Kemurigakure settlement both will be there for five months exactly." Tsunade said as she & Kisame walked back into the room.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh...can I have them?" Shisui asked happily

"No. everyone of the Captains except the medical Captain will have to give up one of their men, Itachi will be the Captain of his own team, & I've already made Kisame here Vice Captain, so now there will be fourteen in a squadron but there will be one more squad." Tsunade explained

"So that's why you had Sakura come with us, she's just picking up files for these two." Fugaku said

"What...you dispatched Sakura into the Kemuri settlement?" Sasuke asked

"Ah so you know of them as well." Tsunade stated

"Who doesn't Orochimaru had well has a spy in the Kirigakure settlement." Sasuke exclaimed

"Akatsuki also has a few spy's in the Iwagakure settlement." Itachi said

"It doesn't surprise me with those settlements, Kemuri is the only that is taken care of, and has pole up their tight asses Captains." Tsunade said

"Hey I'm one of those Captains!" Shisui said

"So am I." Another voice said, they looked to see Sakura and another girl walk into the room, the taller of the too had long blueish black straight hair, that was up in a high ponytail. Her skin was peach colored, and her eyes were a sparkling gray color. She wore a jounin vest on top of a dark blue draped tank top that was cut v style all the way down allowing the white shirt that was twisted beneath her bust line and was also v style showing a good amount of cleavage to show. She wore dark blue short shorts just line Karin and had the long boots to go with it as well.

"Ah Sakura, Nami it's so nice for you to join us." Mikoto said

Sasuke looked at the girl they had just called Nami, that couldn't be the same Nami that he and the other had grown up with it just wasn't possible Nami had been overweight and was held back from being a shinobi since she was doing worst than Naruto, she couldn't even activate her sharingan when he left, this woman in front of him was the totally opposite her power rolled off her in gentle waves just like Sakuras did. the woman in front of her was in top shape and wore a jounin vest, and this girl was wearing the Uchiha crest arounf her neck, the Nami he grew up with wasn't even allowed to wear one when they were younger...This person couldn't possibly be his itoko Uchiha Nami.

"Little itoko it's been a while since I last saw you." Itachi said, shaking Sasuke out of his thoughts the young Uchiha looked over too see that Nami had moved to crash Itachi into a tight hug, she was shaking uncontrollably.

Yes this was their itoko Nami she was the only girl that Itachi really ever hugged other than their Okaasan. The girl pulled back and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Jeez Itachi does all of your family members look good?" Kisame asked he chuckled when he recieved glares from the three oldest Uchihas in the room.

"Nami any hellos or me?" Sasuke asked

"Hello." Nami said as she sat next to Itachi on the bed.

"Anyways what were you guys talking about, unlike Kura-chan over there I don't have ears like a hawk." Nami said

"They were saying how that unlike The settlements in Kiri, & Iwa, that Kemuri was full of Captains with sticks up there cold asses." Shisui said

"True & at the same time it's not, it just depends...I mean look at Kura-chan she's the nicest out of all the Captain, not to mention the youngest, but still even though she's nice she does have her moments from time to time, and when she does most people tend to stay out of her way...if they can at least." Nami explained

"But The Vice Captains also have their moments as well...I mean look at Nami over there she looks like she's a peaches and creme but in all reality she's just well she has her stuck-up princess fits nearly everyday." Sakura said in a bitter sweet voice

"I don't have princess fits!" Nami said through gritted teeth as she got off the bed

"And I don't have what you call _moments_!" Sakura said in that sweet bitter tone of hers.

"Okay ladies break it up or else I'll kick both of your pretty asses into next year." Tsunade said as she pushed the girls apart from each other.

"Sakura you're a Captain in the Kemuri settlement?" Sasuke asked as he massaged his temples

"Yes I'm the Captain of the medical squad." Sakura said

"And Nami you're a Vice Captain?" Sasuke asked

"Yes I'm the Vice Captain of the Medical Squad...Kura-chan is my Captain." Nami said as she sat down in the chair into the next to Itachis bed

"I thought only jounins and higher ups were dispatched to the settlements?" Sasuke asked

"They are...Nami is a jounin now, while Sakura is an elite Jounin, she turned down the position to be a Captain of an ANBU squad." Jiraiya explained

"Sakura-chan you never told me you were ANBU Captain level." Shisui said, as he watched Sakura rub her neck with a sheepish smile and a blush covering her cheeks.

"I don't like bragging about things...besides being a jounin means that I get easier mission. I don't like doing S-class mission unless I truly have too." Sakura exclaimed

"If Sakura picked up any bad habits from her sensei it would be the laziness, & I'm very proud of what I've taught her." Kakashi said as he pulled Sakura into a bone crushing hud.

"Suck up." Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Well unlike Kura-chan some people actually work hard for there strength." Nami said

"I worked hard to get to where I am...you just didn't see it." Sakura muttered under her breath

"Did you say something Sakura?" Mikoto asked

"Oh I was saying that she's only seen the medic side of my training, she's never seen the other things I had to train to get." Sakura said

"Yeah but unlike the people in this room they didn't have a kekki genkai that helped them learn stuff faster than others." Nami continued

"That was not my kekki genkai I just pick things up easier than most people do...besides my kekki genkai was sealed by the third and no one but him can undo the seal he put." Sakura said

"In other words Nami unless the third comes back to life for god knows what Sakura-chan here will never be able to use her kekki genkai ever." Jiraiya said

"I though he unsealed it when you graduated from the acadamy." Fugaku said

"He did but when he saw that I couldn't handle it he resealed it, & he died before I could ask him to unseal it again." Sakura explained

"But it's still possible for your offspring to inherit it right?" Fugaku asked

"...No clue guess we'll never find out though." Sakura replied

"..."

"Sakura here has a condition were she can't have children." Tsunade said

"You were the first child to be born with that kekki genkai since who knows how many centuries & yet you can't reproduce to hand down what you have...how the gods do not trsu us humans with such power." Mikoto said

"Yeah but hey what can you so?" Sakura said before she walked out of the room

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked before she walked out

"Well the only reason I came back to Konoha was because I had to pick up some files and other stuff, I have to return back to the settelement in two days, I can't have my squad looked after only one Vice Captain it just wouldn't be fair." Sakura said

"But I thought Nami is your Vice Captain." Sasuke is

"She is but she's here, And I have Shisuis Vice Captain taking care of mine team as well." Sakura said before she walked out

"...Do all the girls in Konoha look as good as her?" Kisame asked when Sakura left the door.

"Don't be looking at my apprentice like that Hoshigaki or I'll be making sure you will never be able to piss right ever again." Tsunade said, she smirked when she saw him gulp

"Any how you three need some rest it's already late in the afternoon and soon visiting hours will be so everyone out...Hoshigaki we need to talk in my office." Tsunade continued on

* * *

**Okay I know it makes a weird chapter but the next one will be good I hope...well please review Midori Blossom**


	4. Welcome to Konoha

Itachi watched as the birds slipped into the room through the half opened window, flying towards his blue haired partner who would shoo them off with the flick of his wrist. It had already been a good week since they've arrived in Konoha and he, Kisame, & Sasuke were still in the hospital. Once the pink haired medic allowed Shisui to leave Kisame was put in the room with him and Sasuke.

"Itachi I just realized something." Kisame said from his bed

"What is it?" Itachi asked

"My ring is gone."

Itachi looked to Kisames raised left hand, and indeed his ring finger vacant, his ring was gone. Looking to his right hand he found that his ring finger was also vacant of any ring, not even a mark was left from the ring.

"Ah so you finally noticed." A voice said from the doorway. Looking up both men found Tsunade walking towards them

"How?" Itachi asked

"We are connected to those rings, they wont come off us unless we die." Kisame said

"We know this...we came up with the idea of just cutting your fingers off and regrowing them back with your hair. Jiraiya has been researching them, seeing how they work, what their made from, since the two of you have been in here resting." Tsunade said

"You cut off my finger!" Kisame said hysterically

"Yes, don't be such a baby we did regrow the thing for you!" Tsunade yelled back.

"Tsunade-sama did you need something?" Itachi asked as he looked back at the busty blonde

"I just came to check up on the two of you, and there's something Kisame here needs to know." Tsunade said

"Ah."

"Kisame I'm not sure if you're aware of this or not but, the elders that had sent you on the mission had passed away ten years ago, the Mizukage of that time that also knew of this, passed away two years ago, your secret gone with them. Therefore we are not sure if the Kirigakure council will believe you when they hear this, because of the reputation you've made of your self, and since we are at war with them we highley doubt that our opinion matters at the moment." Tsunade said

"So what you're trying to say is that I might not be able go back to Kiri, and if I do I will most likely be executed." Kisame said

"Yes that is what we think, and since there is high possibility of you being executed, the council of Konoha has decided to let you make a choice of what you wish to do. Your first choice is that you may be allowed to leave and return to Kirigakure where they council makes your life or death decision...or you may stay here if you wish and become a shinobi here." Tsunade said

"The people of Konoha will not except me." Kisame replied

"They will if they knew that it was a mission that was served to you, they've already excepted Itachi & even Sasuke back, I'm sure it wont be hard for you to be excepted as well, Konoha may be the strongest of all the villages but we are not ruthless judgmental people like others think we would be, I asure you that you will have a good life." Tsunade continued

"How long do I have to think about it?" Kisame asked

"Well lets see if you do decide to stay with us you & Itachi will still be going to serve in Kemuri for five months, you'll be leaving three days from then which is only a week and a half from now, if a week is good for you." Tsunade stated

"Yeah a week will be good enough." Kisame said

"Good." Tsunade said as she walked next him her hands glowing green before they touched his rib cage area.

"Sakura did a number on you...you must have said something to piss her off." Tsunade said

"Well from the twitching of her left eye at the time, the reaction itself said she was either pissed or annoyed at what I call her." Kisame said with a grin.

"The twitching of the eye means she's annoyed, what was the name?" Tsunade asked

"Little Hana." Kisame replied

"That's a new one." Tsunade said

"Anyways your ribs are healed but you back bones were splintered & some are still fractured...she must have unconsciously added her medical chakra into the punch since it's taking a while too heal." Tsunade said

"Your apprentice my be small, bewitchingly captivating even...but she's very scary when she loses her temper." Kisame said

"Your not the first to point this out." Tsunade said as she turned to Itachi pulling some pain killers out & handing him them

"She's grown into a very powerful & intelligent kunoichi..and an attractive woman, even if she doesn't have her kekki genkai." Itachi said after gulping down the pills

Tsunade chuckled softly at this "Powerful & intelligent yes, attractive of course, but you wanna know something your father doesn't know?" Tsunade asked

"She unsealed her kekki genkai on her own around the time your bratish brother left...her grandfather told her to tell no one, but when she became my apprentice she began to tell me all her secrets, & because she is like a daughter to me I understand why her grandfather told her to keep it a secret." Tsunade continued

"If otou-san knew he'd surely convince the council that she should be used as a cattle and breed for her kekki genakai...and they'd most likely want her to be with one of the strongest clan, which is the Uchiha clan." Itachi finished

"So if your apprentice was lying about her kekki genkai, does that mean she was also lying about not being able to reproduce." Kisame asked

"No that was actually the truth, she can't reproduce. During a certain time in Konoha there was a break out of a new virus, it killed only five people all civilians, but the shinobi who caught the virus suffered horribly, some became blind, some were put into comas, and some have become mentally ill, those ones lost their minds literlly and have been locked away since, when I came back & became the Hokage I realized that I couldn't help those ones out, the others we did though. Sakura on the other hand didn't get anything like that, the virus messed her up in the most absurd way; it somehow made it to where she can no longer have children, the symptoms were almost as if the virus speed up her aging process in her female body parts, making her hit menopause at the extremely young age of twelve." Tsunade explained

"I remember that time the whole Uchiha clan stayed in the district never coming out unless someone was sent on a mission or do to work in village." Itachi exclaimed

"Well I should be going now I really don't want to wake up the brat." Tsunade announced as she left the room, the door shutting softly behind her.

Looking to his left side he found that Sasuke was still asleep, along with the red headed girl, he forgot that they were also in the room.

"You know the little hana sure did make your little otooto look like a fool before she left." Kisame said

"Hai...but someone needed to make him & Naruto-kun see the truth." Itachi said as he remembered the last time Sakura had stopped by.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Itachi, Shisui, & Kisame watched as the blonde dressed in orange and black continued to talk with Sasuke, who looked as though he wasn't listening to half of the things Naruto was saying. The door opened and the three men watched as Sakura, & Nami walked into the room, closing the door softly behind them._

_"Konban wa Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as Sakura took a seat next to Shisui who had been released the day before_, _he sat in a chair next to Itachis bed, while Nami sat in the bed with Itachi, as her fingers combed through his mid-back length raven colored locks._

_"I was just telling Teme here how I can't wait till he's off probation, cause then we'll be able to be a team together you know like we used to be in the old days, the days 'Team 7' ruled all of Konoha, the days we used to hang aound and just be lazy,." Naruto said his face a lit with happiness._

_"The days we used to make promises to each other about being team forever." Sasuke said in a mocking tone._

_"Yeah I remember those days." Sakura said as a small smiled appeared on her face, although only a few could see the sadness it held._

_"I thought we were so good together, I guess forever didn't really mean always." Sakura continued her smile gone and her tone went to that quiet whisper of hers._

_"Hey Sakura-chan that's not true we're all together again, & this time we wont be torn apart like the last." Naruto said_

_"Why do you believe that?" Sakura asked, not receiving any answer she spoke what was probably meant to stay in her head. "It's a simple question and you can't answer it."_

_"Sakura you know you should just be happy that the Dobe brought me back, in all reality I would've ran when I had the first chance to." Sasuke said_

_"Sasuke why are you bothering with me? weren't you the one who said that the dream of 'Team 7' being reunited is over with, & that you don't care about us, didn't you tell us that three years ago? So tell me Sasuke in all reality since you've had plenty of times to run, what are you doing here still?" Sakura asked her voice taking on an edge not many were used to hearing from the small pinkette._

_"Can't you just put on a smile and act as though nothing happened like everyone else?!" Sasuke asked as he got off his bed and stood up._

_"No! Don't you dare try to tell me to act like nothing ever happened, you can't just come back and try to pick up where you left off, you can't come back and just expect me to let you put me down forever!" Sakura said as she got out of her chair walking up to Sasuke._

_"Stop trying to act tough Sakura, we all know that you want us, the team, to get back together."Sasuke said as he straightened his back to stand at his tallest which just happened to be a good foot taller than the kunoichi._

_"What makes you think I want the team to get back together?" Sakura asked as she looked up to look Sasuke dead in the eyes._

_" Simple because I can still get under your skin so easily, because you still have feeling for me, even if I'm with someone else." Sasuke said as he smirked down at the girl_

**_SMACK_**

_The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the larger room, Sasukes face began to turn red at the sight of the slap, he had finally broke her, and she finally allowed her true feelings to show.  
_

_"I finally got you out of my system Sasuke, and just the fact that you're using my old feelings against me just proves that now, you wish that thing were still the same...I hate to be the one to brake it to you Sasuke but It's to late." Sakura said through clenched teeth as she watched Sasuke double over in pain as he nursed his swelling cheek._

_"Dammit...just give me one more chance Sakura...I promise I won't screw up this time." Sasuke said as his looked back at Sakura, his dark grey eyes unreadable to everyone in the room._

_"Gomen nasai Sasuke you had your chance...now it's over, You know I still remeber when you made me cry all those times, & ain't it funny how now I'm the one who's saying goodbye." Sakura said_

_"What happened to you Sakura?" Sasuke asked_

_"What happened is that I learned something when you were gone. I learned that you have to live and learn, and when someone does you wrong, just brush it off & move on, because the tables always turn, & one day someday you will hurt, and realize that what is gone is gone." Sakura said as she turned to leave the room._

_"It's like I told you when you walked away six years ago Sasuke." Sakura said before she left the room, the door shutting behind her gently._

_Only two knew exactly what she was talking about Sasuke was the one she told, and Itachi was the one who had heard._

_'I know you're gonna miss me.'_

_**-End Flashback-**_

And Oh how Sasuke probably did miss her, even Itachi knew how close team 7 was, he had heard the rumors of how the pink haired girl would have to watch their backs as the male members of her team, would fight the rough battles, of how she would be by their side at any time, of how she had loved him even till the end, of how she was nearly killed by her first love. How she had almost killed her self when his otooto had left, Sasuke had suck amazing friends and yet he was too blind to see what a great privilege he had.

"Hey Itachi speaking of the little hana do all the kunoichis here fight like that?" Kisame asked

"Kisame I'm gonna answer a question for you since none of the others are here...all the girls look as good as Haruno-san, and all of them are filled with pride, & jealousy." Itachi replied as he remembered what had happened between Sakura & Nami.

_**- Flashback -**_

_Sakura & Nami had just walked into the room, Sakura looking annoyed as he hands fondled with something in her pockets._

_"Ah Sakura-chan it's good to see you so early in the morning." Shisui said as his eyes filled with amusement at sight of Sakuras twitching left eye._

_"I'm not in the mood to deal with you today." Sakura said as she pulled out a small glass container with blue liquid in it and placed it on Itachis nightstand, before she walked over to the cupboards pulling out a few syringes and needles. Walking back over to Itachi she picked up the glass container and stabbed the lid with the needle. Itachi watched as the needled sucked all the blue medicine into the syringe before she removed the needle from the cap,and squirted some of the medicine out making sure to get all the air bubbles out._

_Carefully she moved over to him before she lifted his arm, turning it sideways so she could push it into one of his veins, the needle broke skin and slid into the vain easily, and she pressed onto the syringe lightly & slowly, the medicine pushed passed his blood in almost a snakish way. He watched as she pushed onto the syringe all her concentration on him, her other hand was glowing green, it was placed onto his arm, he could feel her cool chakra and the way it spread the medicine out into his body, and then it was gone, he looked up to see her smiling face._

_"I wish all my patients were like you when it came to shots, not many are so calm and interested on feeling how it worked through their body." Sakura said before she moved to Sasukes side of the room._

_She pulled out two different glass containers, one had a pink medicine while the other had a black medicine. She was about to inject the needle Sasuke began to ask questions_

_"What are you putting in my body?" he asked his voice took on a rough edge to it._

_"It's for the exam." Sakura said through repressed anger._

_"How do I know that it won't kill me, black is the color of death as everyone knows." Sasuke said_

_"If I was going to kill you, you'd know it."_

_"Is that a threat?"_

_"No it's merely the truth." Sakura said_

_"Sasuke-kun just tell the elders about this, so they could get rid of her & her hideous face." The red head said_

_Sakuras left hand twitched a bit before she regained her composure her voice taking on that dangerously sweet tone of hers._

_"And may I ask who you are to think you have any say in anything?" Sakura asked_

_"Who am I, I'm Karin, I'm part of Sasuke-kuns team, & I have a say in everything that has to deal with Sasuke-kun." Karin said, her voice was a screechy high pitched voice_

_"Sasuke's team is no more since the say he was captured." A voice said sakura and the rest turned to see Fugaku & Tsunade in the room._

_"Uchiha-sama, Hokage-sama." Sakura said as she bowed before them, it was obvious that today meant serious buisness & so everyone bowed respectively towards the two figures._

_"Karin was is? well just to let you know you have no say in my sons matters, you may have been part of his team out there but in this village the only person who has any say is Me & my husband." Mikoto said as she walked into the room._

_"Karin I think it's time that you leave & join the rest." Tsunade said_

_"No Karin will stay here." Sasuke said_

_"I'm not going anywhere without Sasuke-kun!" Karin said as she glared at Sakura_

_"I'm sorry to say this Karin but it seems as though you have to." Nami said her voice becoming very professional._

_"No! I will not leave Sasuke-kun especially while there's a pink haired slut running around this village." Karin yelled_

_Sakuras hand twitched again, and before anyway could blink Sakura had pinned Karin to the wall smashing her head into the wall repeatedly._

_"WILL SOMEONE PULL HER OFF!" Tsunade yelled. Nami walked up to Sakura wrapping her arms around her she tried to peel Sakura off the red head, nearly getting elbowed in the process. Shisui himself came to help as well & together they successfully got the small girl of the red head._

_"See slut they wont let you hurt me." Karin said in a sing song voice_

_"Kura-chan calm down, she's now worth losing control over just calm down." Nami said_

_"Ah ain't that cute Sasuke look your itoko is trying to calm down the slut, and she also has a pet name for her, know wonder she followes the slut around, she must be the freaks bitch." Karin exclaimed_

_Nami turned to look at Karin her eyes held promise for death, Nami ran at Karin successfully throwing the girl to the ground, straddling Karins hips Nami repreated to puch the disrespectful red head while Shisui was trying to keep Sakura from jump in & trying to pull Nami off of Karin._

_Finally after being elbowed a few times he successfully pulled Nami off the red head._

_"Uchiha Nami & Haruno Sakura!" Tsunade said through gritted teeth_

_"Hokage-sama don't be so mad at the girls they were only defending their dignities." Shisui explained_

_"Still the fact is, is that they disobeyed my direct orders!" Tsunade said her voice shaking in anger_

_"Outside both of you." Fugaku said, he more calm than Tsunade, everyone in the room watched as Sakura stuffed her hands in her pockets & walked out of the room calmly._

_While Nami, turned around her hands at her sides clenching & unclenching as she tried to control her anger, then they watched as she slammed the door shut._

_"Tsunade-sama I think you were to hard on the both of them this time." Mikoto said_

_**BOOM**_

_The door to the room crashed open, Namis body flew into the room, they all watched as the female Uchiha stood up & ran out of the room. Another crash was heard, they watched as the wall cracked, another crash and they saw Sakuras body fly into the room along with the fragments of the wall. Sakura landed on her butt skidding to a stop right against the other wall, that's when they saw Nami enter through the hole, Sakura stood up from her spot on the floor, dusting her self off, their eyes meet before they ran at each other, only to be thrown away from each other. The sound of skin hitting cement was heard through the room before the dust cleared._

_Tsunade was standing in the middle of the room, her anger showing quiet well now, while on her far left side was Nami laying against the wall while on the far right side of her was Sakura who was leaning casually against the wall._

_"And you said I was too hard on them!" Tsunade said as sge turned to look at Mikoto_

_"Ah well girls will be girls." Mikoto said with a sheepish smile._

_"Ah Shishou we were just venting out our pent up anger...like you said a good spar always helps with that." Sakura said as she observed her nails lazily._

_"Tsunade you have told her that so you can't get mad at her for doing something you said she could do." Jiraiya said as she nodded his head._

_"Well...Fugaku I need some help here." Tsunade whispered to the eldest Uchiha._

_Fugaku cleared his throat before he began to talk "By venting out your pent up anger you destroyed this side of the hospital."_

_"Exactly & that is why you will leave this room & we'll discuss this situation more in my office...I do not want to see your faces until then now out of my sight." Tsunade said as she turned her face away from Sakura_

_the others watched as Sakura lazily stood up straight stuffing her hands into her pockets before she slowly made her way out, she stopped at the door though when she realized that Nami was not following her._

_"Nami-_

_"- That red headed bimbo is the one who caused this Sakura, she's the reason why were getting kicked out of here, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt her to take one more hit." Nami said as she walked closer to Karin._

_"Nami if you hit her once you will be tempted to hit her again & again & again, if we leave now our judgment may not be as unfavorable." Sakura said_

_"Understandable but still I'm not just gonna be like you & let some bigheaded slattern with ugly red hair walk all over me." Nami said as she took another step forward_

_"Nami you're walking on thin ice at the moment if I were you I'd-_

_"You're not me so shut the hell up." Nami said as she cut Sakura off_

_"Uchiha Nami-_

_"Tsunade are you really gonna allow one of Orochimarus henchmen walk over any of your shinobi? It seems as though you are since usually you allow us to take hits at any enemy shinobi in your presence."_

_"Urasai Nami you're pushing their limits now drop it & lets go." Sakura said her voice carried an authoritative edge to it as she spoke_

_"Fine." Nami said as she turned to walk away_

_"Damn Senju always messing with my fun." Nami muttered under her breath_

_"What did you say Uchiha!?" Tsunade asked as her hand twitched. Nami turned around her before she spoke again._

_"I said that you damn Senju are always messing with my fun." she turned around again & walked away_

_"You dare talk like that to me you little brat!" Tsunade said as she walked towards the girl who had stopped at Sakura side, Tsunade was stopped also when Jiraiya grabbed her by the wrist._

_"Tsunade let her go she just needs to let go of her anger a little." Jiraiya said before he heard Nami speak to Sakura again._

_"But then again Sakura you're not a real Senju anyway...your mom was just an orphaned infant that was taken in by the Sandaime under pity." Nami said before she walked away from Sakura._

_Nami was about to open the door when she was pulled back by her hair roughly & into the wall. Kicking back at her assailant. Sakura fell to the floor, watching as Nami turned to look at her with a smug smirk across her features, Sakura swiped her feet under Namis quickly making the steely eyed girl lose her balance & fall to the floor with her._

_Sakura pulled Nami forward toward her by her leg, hitting her across her face as soon as she was close enough making the girl flybackwards into the wall again. Sakura stood up again walking towards Nami before she picked the girl up by her neck, then throwing her back onto the ground like a rag doll._

_"ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled at the two girls._

_"Now listen both of you, when you're in my presence there is no Senju & there is no Uchiha, no names seperate us, we're all shinobi when in my presence do you undertand?!" Tsunade yelled at the two girls_

_"Hai."Sakura & Nami said in unison before Nami dissapeared in a whirl of moon flowers, Sakura turned to look at Tsunade a bit a small silent message passing between them before she herself dissapears in a whirl wind if fire lilies, & sparkling dust._

_"Where'd they go?" Shisui asked out of confusion when the girls dissapeared._

_"Doesn't matter they'll be back shortly anyways." Tsunade said as she turned her attention went to the three people walking into the room._

_The Blondie wore a sheepish smile as he took in the damage that was inflicted on the room._

_"I take it someone got Sakura-chan mad." The blonde asked as he walked further into the room._

_"Or someone called her something they shouldn't have." the grey haired man added_

_"Or perhaps she was just annoyed by one of her former teammates...Tsunade-hime the test results have finished." The brunette female said_

_"So what's wrong with her Shizune?" Tsunade asked her other apprentice._

_"Karin-san fainted do to fatigue which was cause by-_

_A whirlwind of fire lilies interrupted Shizune from her report & they watched as Sakura dropped an unconscious Nami onto the floor gently._

_"Sorry about that as you were." Sakura said as she walked over to stand between TSunade & Jiraiya._

_"Like I was saying the fatigue was caused by Karin-san being three weeks pregnant." Shizune announced_

_Karin squealed in delight as she hugged Sasuke. causing Nami to wake up from her unconscious state, standing on wobbly feet, her eyes looked to the squealing red head & she growled loudly before she went to lay next to Itachi._

_"Uchiha Sasuke!" Fugaku said through gritted teeth_

_"Now, now Uchiha-sama the child may belong to one of the other boys-_

_"-I would never cheat on Sasuke-kun!" Karin said as she cut off Mikoto_

_Fugaku's anger rose as his eyes meets Sasukes, it was clear that the youngest Uchiha did not care about anything at the moment._

_"I want the child terminated." Fugaku said as he turned to Tsunade _

_"Hai Uchiha-san." Tsunade said as she nudged Sakura forward, the cherry haired kunoichi walked up to the Karin, Shizune threw a glass container at Sakura that was filled with a red liquid in it, Sakura caught it effortlessly as she pulled out a syringe from her pocket stabbing the needle into the cap of the container. They watched as the syringe filled with the blood colored medicine before Sakura pulled the needle out & threw the container into a bin in back of her, she quirted some of the liquid out of the sryringe making sure to get out all the air bubbles in it. It was when she had positioned the needle at vein of her arm that Sasuke finally spoke up._

_"Stop I'm keeping the child." and with that he took the needle out f Sakuras hand & threw it into the bin._

_"You're still to young to have any say in this, and until you're eighteen you won't have anysay in anything." Fugaku said_

_"But it's my child I have all the say in it as the father, I can do as I wish." Sasuke countered_

_"Ah but you belong to my clan & as the clan leader I can do as I please when it comes down to my clans men." _

_"Then I'll leave the clan." _

_"I'm still you're father I have every right to do as I please with your unborn child, since you are my son-_

_"You'd allow Itachi to keep the child if it was his!"_

_"Itachi would never sleep with such a girl...or a girl at that, & he would never impregnate a woman unless he knew he wanted her to have his child." Fugaku said_

_"You always make Itachi seem like he can't do wrong!"  
_

_"He's not as foolish as you-_

_"Otou-san I think you should allow him to keep the child, perhaps he will learn from this & grow into the man you wish him to be." Itachi said growing tired from hearing the fight turn into a fight about him._

_Fugaku looked at Itachi for a while before he looked back to Sasuke realizing that Itachi had a point._

_"Fine then keep it, but know this when the child is born it will not carry the name Uchiha, it's Sharingan will be sealed away, you will be staying in the Main house, now one will train the child, & the child will not be allowed to become a shinobi at all." Fugaku said before he left the room with Mikoto trailing behind him_

_Everyone else left the room leaving the two Uchiha, Kisame, Karin, Naruto, & Sakura in the room. Sakura turned to walk out only to stop when she reached the door, she turned around with a small smile before she spoke._

_"Welcome to Konoha Kisame-san." With that Sakura walked out of the room closing the door softly behind her._

_**- End Flashback -**_

Oh how he loved catfights, although unlike Kisame & Shisui he kept that to himself, but it was only good when you didn't have any cousins in the fights of course.

Now because of Sasuke he was going to be an uncle...Sasuke was making him seem older than he was, why Sasuke would want to sleep with the red head he did not know & did not care to know. He was already disgusted with her, even after being told that she was pregnant with his brothers child she continued to stare at him like he was a piece of meat, the girl obviously had no decency & manners, but if she was gonna be living with them his Okaa-san was obviously gonna fix that, too bad he wasn't gonna get to watch it.


	5. Life in The Kemuri Settlement

Chaos, that's all you could say when you entered the infirmary of the Kemuri settlement, it was pure chaos, the medic-nins were running around the entire infirmary because of the war outside the building.

Sakura sat back in her chair & watched as Ino tried to take hold of the situation, times like these were never good. She watched as another load of shinobi were taken into the recovery, while more where brought into the emergency, Kemuri had finally gotten smart and decided to go after the infirmary ward where all the medics are. Thus causing all the Captains and their teams to protect them, in all reality Sakura could just go outside, and just obliterate all of them with a couple of hits to the ground, but, it just wouldn't be fun if the Captains found out how strong she truly was. If that ever happened she'd have more work to do, work and her didn't go together, she'd prefer to sit, watch, & eat her dango while sipping some hot jasmine tea.

"Haruno Taicho a captain has just been brought into the emergency room, so has his Vice Captain what do we do?" Ino asked desperately

Sakura looked up from her desk, it was now that she was beginning to really hate Kemuri, they were interrupting her while she enjoyed her dango, some people just didn't have any manners.

"Take the two into the emergency room, send a runner to one of the Captains, I don't care which one either, the Captain you chose will have full command on the squad until one of the two get out of recovery, once your done you'll help me out in the emergency room." Sakura said as she stood up walking across the chaotic room, Ino disappeared into the chaos that consumed the room, while Sakura disappeared into one of the emergency rooms for the Captains & their Vice.

Walking into the brightly lit room she found herself alone in the room with two ex-Akatsuki members, unconscious, bloody & beaten, it was gonna be a while before she got back to her dango & tea. With that thought she created clones to help her clean up the mismatched pair.

* * *

Dark azure colored eyes fluttered open, blurriness, bright blurriness, was all they could comprehend. They could here voices talking but his mind was gone with all the pain he was feeling at the moment.

_"This one's awake!"_

_"Yamanaka stop yelling, were in an infirmary!"_

_"He shouldn't be waking up we haven't even begun surgery yet."_

_"What do we do Taicho?"_

The voices muted out for a bit as he felt a white hot flash of pain enter his system, his lungs felt as if they were on fire, his mind felt as if it were about to explode, he was freezing at the moment, he'd never felt such pain in his life. He could here the voices again this time they were louder.

_"He's going into shock, get me three more men in here to take care Hoshigaki, when you get back I need you to help me with him now hurry up!"_

His mind finally registered what was being said, he was going to die, all the pain was killing him. More pain racked his body, now his entire body felt as if it were on fire...and then he could feel a cool tingling feeling entering his system, it felt soft, like silk, it didn't seem to hurt him, with that final thought his mind drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Shisui walked into the now calmed infirmary building, he watched as the medic-nins began to put everything back together, back to the order that Shizune had always kept it. Sakura was a good Captain, but when things got out of hand she would just sit & wait, as if she knew it would all pass over soon.

Passing the large desk that was made out of Oak he saw the cup of tea, and unfinished dango, things must have gotten really bad if Sakura couldn't finish eating. Knowing how she is, she's probably moody as hell since she didn't get to finish her sweets.

Looking around the room he spotted Ino walking into a different room, it was the room where they did surgery on the higher ups. He had heard that a Captain & their Vice had both gotten injured but he never heard who exactly had gotten hurt, he was positive that Sakura wouldn't kill him for wanting to find out. He walked across the room until he got to the door he pushed it open praying that Sakura wasn't too moody right now.

* * *

Sakura sat in a chair across from the surgery beds, they had just finished the last on the Uchiha heir. She was sweaty, covered in blood, exhausted, and smelt disgusting, oh how she hated it when things got to out of hand. She smiled a bit at the sight of the two sleeping men, pride swelled up into her body, she was happy that they were able to fix the two of them up, glad that they didn't loose another man in battle, oh how she loved being a medic-nin sometimes.

She watched as the door creaked open slowly, Ino was back in the room, her red medic uniform was now a darker shade with all the blood that was on it. She was starting to miss Nami, although Ino was a good Vice Captain she was more annoying & childish than Nami, who well actually fought to back herself up, Ino well she did things more childishly. Ino was always complaining of how their outfits were ugly & always smelt like blood, what was she too expect that their countries would buy them whatever they wanted, did she expect that their clothes were always going to smell like daisies, they were medic-nins, they were bound to get blood onto their clothes, & carry the smell with them wherever they went, that's why they were paid so well.

Sakura looked down to her white suit, it was covered in the Uchihas blood, and the wet material was beginning to stick to her skin, this is why they were paid so well.

The door opened again & the two girls watched as Shisui walked into the room, he frowned at the sight of his little cousin & the shark man. Even though the two had only been here for half a month, everyone had come to enjoy having them, even Kisame, they especially loved him when he was drunk, a drunken fish-man was the most hilarious thing they had ever seen.

Shisuis attention reverted back to Sakura his sheepish smile back on his face at the sight of her, his eyes then went to Ino, it was the same thing, both girl looked like crap, but hey they knew how to make crap look good.

"Uchiha Taicho is there something you need?" Sakura asked as she grabbed the attention of the oldest Uchiha again.

Shisui watched as Sakura peeled off her white medic shirt revealing her black mesh shirt and the black sports bra underneath it, then her hands went to her hair, pulling the band out of it, allowing her wavy cherry colored locks to fall down in the most appealing way.

"I was just curious as to who were the ones that got messed up." Shisui replied

"Your cousin and his dear friend...how's everything outside?" Sakura asked

"Back to normal finally the troops retreated back to their camp for now, so we did as well. One of the Captains decided that he & his squad would keep watch for us though just in case."

"Anything else?" Ino asked

"Yeah as soon as Itachi wakes up were having a meeting...an only Captains meeting." Shisui said quietly.

"Why only Captains?"Ino asked

"Don't know, but it must be serious if only the Captains will be allowed in there."

"Ino have these two moved into the recovery ward, after that wash up & get something to eat, you have full command today." Sakura said as she stood up, walking towards Shisui.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked

"I need a shower, then I'm gonna eat, & get some rest before the meeting starts." Sakura said before she & Shisui left the room.

The two walked in silence for a while, their attention solely on the medic-nins before them, watching as the reorganized everything, restocked the cabinets with all that was needed, stripped the surgery beds, cleaned their utensils. Shisui chuckled at the sight of a runner, watching as he ran around the room, picking up the medic-nins shirts, any sheets from empty beds, then disappearing into the wash room to clean them all.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked finally.

"Just remembering the good ol' days...when I was a runner." Shisui replied.

"You were a runner as well?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, don't tell me you were to." Shisui asked as they walked out of the building.

"I was as well, obviously I worked my way up just like you." Sakura said as she shivered at the light breeze that hit her sweat glazed skin.

"Yeah I feel bad for those guys sometimes though, they have to deal with all the pricks who think their better than them."

"Yeah I know, but sometimes you got deal with it."

They walked down the dirt path that lead to their residence, all the buildings in the settlement were created by Yamato, every residence building held up two squads, Sakura & Shisui just ended up in the squads that were housed together when they first arrived at the settlement.

Although they were in the same residence, the squads had been separated one squad would be on the left side while the other was on the right both would be on top while on the bottom would be where tatami mats made up the dojo area, while a small library would separate the squads from each other on top. One hallway would lead to a whole squadron while the other would lead to another squad, each person got their own room, although Captains & their vice always got the biggest rooms. No one really knew who made it that way but Sakura knew that Yamato or Tenzo how she came to know him, was the one who created the houses, she had seen it many a times with Sai & Naruto.

Sakura & Shisui finally seperated both going to the stairs that lead to their rooms, to shower so they could go to the mess hall & eat. Life was extraordinarily simple when they weren't being attacked, everybody got along with everybody, especially because if you weren't a medic-nin you never knew if you would live to see the next day.

Sakura slid open her door, closing it she peeled off her mesh shirt as she walked over to her bathroom door, throwing it to the ground as she did so.

* * *

Itachi looked around the white room he was in, it was obvious that he was in the infirmary, but the question was why wasn't anybody in the infirmary with him?, where were the other patients? The door opened and he watched as a girl with long blonde hair walked in to the room, she was wearing a long sleeved mesh shirt with a tube top under it, & long red thin pants that were almost see through. She smiled at him before she spoke.

"Uchiha Taicho you really should rest there's going to be a Captains meeting soon."

"How long Have I been out?" Itachi asked

"The surgery lasted about an hour & a half, so you've been in recovery for at half an hour, the meeting isn't for another five, so I advise you to rest."

"Where's your Captain?"

"Haruno Taicho is resting for a while you'll see her at the meeting."

With that the blonde turned around & left the room, the door making a soft click as it closed behind her.

* * *

Sakura pulled her light blue robe on her naked body as she ran to the door, sliding it open she found Shisui standing their with two bento boxes in his hands. Stepping to the side she allowed him to enter her room, as she slid the door closed. Turning around she found Shisui holding up a jewelry box, it was obvious he wanted her to open it. Taking it from him she slowly opened it to find...an engagement ring.

"Shisui." Sakura said quietly as she took in the beautiful ring.The ring itself was yellow gold, The topaz colored gem that was cut into a diamond shape was situated on the top contrasting perfectly with the gold, many other little yellow gems went around the ring, it truly was a beautiful piece, expensive too.

"Her father finally gave me his blessings...I just hope she says yes." Shisui said finally

"She'd be an idiot to not say yes, & I would never allow you to be with an idiot." Sakura said as she closed the box & handed it back.

She finally took a seat on the bed waiting for him to hand her one of the bento boxes.

"So why aren't we eating in the mess hall?" Sakura asked

"The atmosphere is to tense, everybody is still too shocked from the attack, so I thought it better if we eat in here instead...not to mention I love your room it's so relaxing." Shisui said as he laid back on the bed.

Sakura hit his face with a pillow, that he took away from her & placed under his head.

"You need a man."Shisui said

"You need to stay out of my love life." Sakura said as she took a bite out of her onigiri.

"I'm only stating the obvious...here's an idea, why don't I hook you up with my dear little itoko Itachi." Shisui said as a mischievous grin spread out onto his face.

"No."

"Why not any other girl would say yes...shit every other girl would kill to be in your position right now."

"Well ain't it a good thing I'm not every other girl."

"True because if you were any other girl I wouldn't be talking to you...or even suggesting dating my itoko."

"Shisui shut up & eat, I would like to get some rest before the meeting starts."

"Oh speaking of sleep can I stay in here tonight one of the new girls are starting to give me the creeps, & I fear I may be raped tonight, so please." Shisui said as he sat up again.

"Fine, I'm sure Ayame-chan wouldn't want her dear Shi-kun harmed in any way." Sakura said in a teasing voice as she pinched the older mans cheeks.

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"That was mean."

"Yeah I know but hey...suck it up." Sakura said as she went back to her meal.

* * *

Tsunade looked around the round table watching as all the council members bickered about insignificant things, and she had to hear it until the last clan head showed, and the Uchiha was taking his sweet time getting here.

The door opened and Tsunade watched as a man with long black hair that had white streaks in it walked into the dimly lit room, The man looked at least forty at the most, but he was in all reality older than herself, his long black gown dragged behind him as he walked further into the room until he sat in an empty seat on her right side. His bright green eyes glowed in the dim room, the man was a very intimidating, although he was a civilian, he had been at one time a shinobi, but gave it up when he had his son come into the world.

"Haruno-sama, I didn't know you had arrived yet." Tsunade said as she looked at the older man

"I just arrived a few minutes ago, Shizune-san informed me of the meeting."

"Oh."

"Any word from my granddaughter?"

"No she's keeping her self a low profile, that is the whole reason of her being sent to the Kemuri settlement." Tsunade said

Tsunade was about to say more, only to close her mouth as Fugaku appeared in a heat of flames.

"Uchiha-sama did you forget about the discussion we had about you coming a minute before the meetings starts?" Tsunade asked

Fugaku looked at the Hokage for a bit before he answered in a calm tone.

"I'd like to see you deal with a teenage Uchiha...one who is more emotional then that pregnant thing in my home."

"You miss Itachi-san don't you?" Tsunade asked as her eyes gleamed with taunt.

"Itachi is not emotional like Sasuke, I'm sure everyone prefers the gentle & calm Uchiha Itachi, then the angry, brooding Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade sat back not satisfied with her answer, the Uchiha sure did know how to make it seem as though his children were nothing more than lab mice.

"Since were all her let the council meeting begin." Tsunade said.

* * *

Shisui's chocolate colored eyes fluttered open, turning his head to the left he found Sakura still asleep on her side, her back was facing him. Her breathing even as her chest dropped down & lifted back up in a healthy rhythm, the dark red covers wrapped around her, keeping her warm inside. Her blossom colored hair was all over the place.

Gently Shisui got out of the bed careful not to wake the sleeping Sakura, sliding the door opened he stepped out and slid the door closed. Turning around he came face to face with light blue pupilless eyes...that were filled with amusement.

"I thought Sakura said that the two of you were just friends?" The blonde asked.

"Be quiet Ino, you out of all people should know that there's nothing between Sakura & I except friendship." Shisui replied as he pushed the blonde out of his way.

"I know I just love teasing the two of you, you guys get so annoyed so easily it's just to tempting not to push your buttons."

"...Did my itoko awake yet?"

"Yeah a little while after we put him in recovery...so I told him to get some rest before the meeting started." Ino said as she slid the door opened again.

"Ah." Shisui walked away heading for the infirmary.

Although it would seem as though he & Sakura were in some kind of intimate relationship, there really was nothing between them like that. Sakura was a very beautiful girl, but, she wasn't his type of girl, her monstrous strength still scared him. Besides if it weren't for Sakura he would have never meet the woman of his dreams, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with...even if she was still a bit younger than him.

Looking up Shisui found himself in front of the infirmary building, many people were going in & comeing out of the large wood building. The medic-nins from Suna all wore khaki colored thin material long sleeved suits, while anyone from Takigakure wore greyish blue colored thin material long sleeved suits, while anyone from Konoha wore red suits. Only the Captain wore white, & she hated it.

Walking into the building he came to find that it looked as Kemuri soldiers hadn't tried to bomb the inside of the building, Obiously Ino had gotten all the medics nin acts together seeing as nobody seemed distraught at all. He walked into another room, a recovery room reserved for Captains, Opening the door he found that his itoko was wide awake.

"Itachi how are you feeling?" Shisui said as he walked further into the room to stand next to Itachis bed

"Fine."

"That's good to hear, Haruno Taicho said that you were allowed to leave when you felt alright, besides you should head back to your quarters to change the meeting is in an hour."

"How's Kisame?"

"I haven't heard anything about him, but Haruno Taicho told me you took more damage than he did, I'm sure he's recovering in another room right now."

"What's the meeting about?"

"I don't know...They're not allowing any of the Vice Captains to go though, so it must be a serious matter."

"Ah."

* * *

"Now on to our next topic...Heirs." Tsunade announced as she looked around the room filled with nothing but clan heads that made up the council. Inuzuka Tsuma was the first to stand.

"My son Inuzuka Kiba will become the head to the Inuzuka clan when he turns eighteen." The woman with the dog eyes announced.

"Does anyone here have any reason to object to this?" Tsunade asked looking around the room for anyone who was willing to object.

"Since their is no objections then he will be the heir to the Inuzuka clan...next." Tsunade said as she watched Tsuma sit back down.

_Two hours later..._

"Okay then Hyuga-sama you're next." Tsunade said as she nodded to the eldest Hyuga.

The man with the white eyes stood up and cleared his throat before he spoke. "Seeing as My eldest daughter has been proposed to by Uzumaki Naruto I see that she will not carry the name Hyuga anymore, so I decided to go with the next strongest person being my nephew Hyuga Neji, he will take the role when he has concieved a child with a woman the clan approves of."

"Any objections?" Tsunade asked boredly

"Then Hyuga Neji will be the heir...Uchiha-sama?" Tsunade said

Fugaku stood before he spoke. "My eldest son Uchiha Itachi will become the leader to the Uchiha Clan when I pass over." With that said many whispers began in the dim room.

"How do we know that he hasn't been tainted by the evil he has been working around?" Yamanka Inoichi asked

"He's right, your son had stayed longer than needed on that mission, Kami-sama knows what he told them of Konoha." Another man said

"I believe this was the reason why we decided on placing him in the Kemuri settlement." The man with the bright green eyes said

"...The Kemuri settlement is the only settlement that has not been invaded by the spies of our enemies, if Itachi-san & Hoshigaki-san truly have become real traiters they will give out any information they can gather there. Seeing as the reports that have flown if from Kemuri, I have noticed that the settlement has become even better since his arrival. Meaning that so far the two men have done quiet well on their test. so far." The man said

With that everyone in the room got quiet thinking over the new information that was just given to them. "Any objects?" Tsunade asked. No one said any thing. " Then Uchiha Itachi will become the head clan leader of the Uchiha's after Uchiha-sama passes over."

"Haruno-sama?" Tsunade said as she looked at the man on her rightside, with the grace that only so many elders his age had the sman stood & cleared his throat before he spoke. "The person that I have chosen to take my place as Leader of the Haruno clan will take over when I beleive they are ready...& when they marry their spouse will take the clan as their own & do whatever they wish to do with it...& the person I have choosen for this is none other than Haruno Sakura."

This time their was an uproar men & woman yelling at the elderly man for many a reasons. "Masato-san she is a child...a female child she is still naive to the world that surrounds her." A grey haired man said

"What is so wrong with Uchiha-sama wanting his granddaughter to take over? Woman are just as capable as men are in ruling!" Tsuma yelled back

"Uchiha-san your granddaughter cannot reproduce, if she were to die, your clan would be left leaderless!" A red haired man said

"The girl isn't ready to take over such responsibilities, she speaks from her emotional side, not her logical side." A blonde woman said

"URASAI!" Tsunade yelled.

"Ladies & gentlemen I understand what you are all saying but I believe she is the best choice for this position...As for her not being able to concieve, I have found a cure for that. When I was in Lightning country I stopped by an old town, a woman there was trying to concieve after she had hit menopause, so she used herself as her own ginnie pig, finding the cure for her to be able to concieve once again. I had told her about my granddaughter & she had handed over the concoction she made to me. Sakura will take it when she does her exam after she returns home." Masato said

"Why don't we just vote over this?" Nara Shukaku advised.

"That is a great idea!" Tsunade said

"All in favor." Tsunade said eight rised their hands

"All not in favor." eight again.

"Uchiha-sama you are the only one who didn't vote." Tsunade said as she looked to her left.

"Although Sakura-san is a young woman, she speaks from her heart...but in time with the councils help she learn how to speak from her mind." Fugaku said

"Then it's settle Haruno Sakura will be the leader of the Haruno clan...when Haruno-sama believes she's ready." Tsunade said

* * *

Sakura looked around the empty room, the long rectangular table was empty, but hot cups of tea were already set in front of the chairs. Taking a seat at the end of the table she waited till she heard the doors open again, footsteps becoming louder & louder the closer they came. Shisui & many of the other captains walked into the room taking their seats.. their white suits nicely pressed & cleaned.

She waited till the kunai was thrown into the middle of the table.

"The meeting has commenced." The man with the short messy green hair announced

"So Taicho what is so important that our Vice's are not allowed to be here tonights?" Sai asked

"Today our medical fecility was attacked we need to do something about this!" The green haired man said his rose colored eyes glowing with anger.

"Nothing was destroyed in the attack, & no one died there shouldn't be anything needed to discuss." Shisui said

"How can you say that nothing was destroyed when their is was a good chunk of the side missing from the fecility!" The man said

"We almost lost Uchiha Taicho, & Hoshigaki as well!" A orange haired man interjected

"So tell us Taicho what do you wish for us to do?" Itachi asked calmly

"I say we need to keep a closer eyes on our enemies." The green haired man said

"We are keeping our eyes on them...& the best we can!" Temari yelled

"No we aren't we can do better!" A purple haired man said

"And how do you propose we do it?" Neji asked

"We can use the bungalows that Yamato-san first created when this was started, all of us will have to have at least one man at every one of those stations." The green haired man said

"That is a wise idea & the fact that they are up in the trees hidden makes it even better." The orange haired man said

"Those cottages are at least six years old, there is no certain possibilty that they are secure enough to reside in, not to mention that with such time they have probably been invaded by termits if not our enemies." Sakura said quietly

"Haruno Taicho is right, we haven't used them in seven years, there is no absolute certification that those huts are safe anymore, the whole reason that this settlement was created was because they had found out about them in the first place." Neji said

The purple haired man glared at Sakura before he spoke again, venom dripping from every word he spoke towards her.

"Then put at least two of your men in their just incase...everyone here knows that out of all of us you have the most men, why don't you put them to good use for a change."

"My men are put to good use, they do what they were trained to do, there is no reason to put my men or anyone elses men in danger just because an idiot Captain such as your self believes that taking such high risks is well worth the effort of ending this conflict...we don't need anymore men dying out there we've already lost enough good men." Sakura said gently paying no heed to the mans attitude towards her

"We wouldn't have lost men if you & your men were doing their goddamn jobs right!" The orange haired man yelled

Unseen to everyone as Sakuras hand twitched a bit underneath the table, She stood her long white halter dress showing the newly made wrinkles that were formed from sitting for so long.

"Stop blaming me for your unintelligible descisions, we wouldn't have lost so many people if you hadn't had gone & done the lowest thing a person could do." Sakura said

With that being said the orange haired man jumped at Sakura, kunai in each fist as he did so. The Captains in the room watched as Sakura boredly sidestepped the man before she grabbed his wrist and twisted it before she through face first into the table. His head only missing the kunai in the center my mere inches.

"Haruno that was low even for you." The purple haired man said

"Kidnapping an innocent child & holding them hostage is not a way we will end this war!" Temari yelled back

"Haruno Taicho has a point, there is no need to put our men at such life threatening risks...but at the same time you have a good idea." Shisui said

"No Haruno Taicho has an excellent point there is no point in continuing this further, the building is old & has aged over the years since they have been evacuated, we truly don't know what they have been invaded by & we should not even be considering the thoughts of finding out." Itachi said

"The what do you suppose we do?" The purple guys asked his voice taking on an attitude as he spoke, it was obvious that he man really hated all of them.

"How we are is fine right now we are just buying time for Hokage-sama, if this treaty doesn't go through then we'll do what is nesscary to end this war but until then we contintue on." Neji interjected

"Fine but if we take one more hit like that then we will be going with what I say." The green haired man stated before he & the other two dissapeared.

"I swear Sakura you should have just kicked his ass." Temari said as she stood up.

"Yeah hag why don't you take out some of that pent up anger on them for a change?" Sai asked

"There is no need for fighting right now, let them think they have the upper hand & then when they mess up again we take full control of the situation at hend & be rid of them." Shisui interjected

"He's right, besides they are just taking out their anger since the elders are gone, seeing as Sakura-san was the one to turn in the elders, & those three were sent here by the elders it is only logical that they would do this." Neji said

"Yeah well next time I say we kick their asses." Temari said before she too dissapeared in a gust of wind

"See ya ugly." Sai said as he turned into ink before it was absorbed into the building.

"I must be on my way as well, I don't think it will be good to leave my new Vice in command very long." Neji said before he dissapeared in a whirlwind of leaves. many others doinf the same, leaving Sakura, Shisui, & Itachi in the room.

"I don't know about you to but I'm hungry." Shisui said as he walked to the doors.

"Yeah me too I say you buy me some dango." Sakura said as she leaned against Shisuis shoulder as they walked

"Yeah I guess I can...since you are letting me stay with you tonight." She brunette replied.

"Care to join us Itachi-san?" Sakura asked as she opened the large door.

"No I must return, although Kisame-san is a good Vice Captain, if I leave him alone for to long he may find out where I hid the rest of the sake...but arigato for the offer Haruno-san." Itachi said

"It's Sakura." Sakura replied

"Ah." With that Itachi dispersed into a flock of large crows.

"Show off...I really need to learn how he does that." Shisui said as he & Sakura walked out of the building.

"Hey come on I want my dango." Sakura said

"You know the offer still stands Sakura...I mean the chemistry between the two of you is so strong." Shisui said

"We've barely even said five words together how is their string chemistry?" Sakura asked

"Tsust me you don't see what I see."

"Shisui shut up & buy me my dango." Sakura said as she smacked him upside the head.


	6. The Male Population & Their Ego's

Sakura & Ino watched as a quite large crowed of girls pulled Kisame over to them so he could eat with them, the two watched as the females surrounding him giggled & flirted with the shark-man some playing with his navy colored hair & some caressing his arms. Although he looked like a fish and well wasn't what anyone would consider beautiful, the man still had a way of pulling girls just as easily as the Uchiha men did which was a difficult feat for many men other than the Uchihas.

"God I swear that man one of these days he's gonna mess with the wrong girl." A voice said as it brought Sakura & Ino out of their thoughts.

The two watched as a tired Yugao placed her boxes of food onto the four seated round table, her dark purple hair swayed as she took a seat next to Ino.

"How true that is, but girls are all he's ever messed with. I'll start complaining about him when he starts to mess with the women here." Temari said as she sat next to Sakura placing her boxes on the table as well.

"I wonder what it is that they see in him?" Sakura asked as her attention went back to the blue man surrounded by girls.

"I heard that he's a sweet talker, they say his mouth his full of sinful candy." Temari replied

"I was told that he's like the nicest person in the world, & he's very sensitive." Yugao said

"Yeah well I heard something better that beats what you guys heard, I was told that he's a total freak in bed." Ino whispered quietly

"NO WAY!" Temari screamed loud enough for all to hear. looking around the mess hall the sandy blond kunoichi found that everyone was staring at her

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS." Temari yelled at everyone as she stood up.

"Sit down!" Sakura said as she pulled Temari down onto her seat.

"So where did you get this info from Yamanaka?" Yugao asked

"Well...Hinata told me." Ino said

"How would Hinata know the girl hasn't even meet him, she wasn't even in Konoha when he was there, & she's never been here.?" Sakura said

"Well you know how Hanabi came down here to inspect the place & all. She came down the same time that rumor was going around about how Itachi makes his men do all the work, I guess it was true because they were the only ones who got the best grade on the inspection out of all of the squads. Anyhow when Hanabi went back to Konoha Hinata had noticed that she was acting quiet weird, she actually caught Hanabi trying to sneak some guy's into the estate. Hinata snapped at her & wanted to know what was going on. Turns out the only reason that Itachi's squad got the best score was because Kisame slept with her, popped her cherry & turned the girl into a nymphomaniac." Ino whispered

"Damn he was that good." Yugao asked

"Hinabi had also told Hinata that he had done some of the craziest shit, I mean back braking things, he even used toys on her."

"No way." Temari said

"Yes way." Ino said

"Well that's different." Sakura said

"What's different?" A strong voice asked, it was coming from behind Sakura, the girls turned to look at none other than Uchiha Itachi.

"Ohayo Itachi-san." They girls sang in Unison.

"Ohayo ladies."

"So what brings you here Itachi-san?" Temari asked as she pulled a chair from another table for Itachi.

"I was actually wondering if the only three female Captains would do an inspection on the kunoichis in my squadron?" Itachi asked

"Why would you want us to inspect them?" Yugao asked

"No. The question really is what are you up to, I've been around enough Uchiha men to know that they don't go up to people like us asking for help...they especially don't ask help from the female population." Sakura said

Itachi smirked at the kunoichi's before he spoke again. "Not only are you women enticingly attractive but you are also inobtrusively intelligent."

"Cut the sweet talk pretty boy." Temari said

"Fine truth is since I was placed here I put my men on an explicit training regimen. I wanted to see if the kunoichis in my squad were at Captains level yet. That is why I've come to you lovely ladies, since you are the only Female Captains in this entire settlement, actually in all the settlements." Itachi explained

"Could've just said that from the biginning...but then again you are an Uchiha, & Uchihas love to be difficult." Sakura said as she opened her dango box.

"So is that a yes?" Itachi asked

"Well since we have nothing more to do than gossip I guess we could go." Temari replied.

"That's good to hear...be at the main dojo in twenty." Itachi said before he stood up & left them.

The girls watched as he walked away before he finally left the mess hall, none knowing that he was sporting a sadistic grin on his face.

"Damn the Uchiha has a fine ass." Temari said breaking the silence

"No more like Damn that Uchiha is gorgeous." Yugao said

"It's too bad that none of us have a chance though I can't help but wonder if he's good in bed like he's good in the field." Temari said

"Sakura has a chance." Ino said as she began to eat her origani

"WHAT!" Temari & Yugao shouted

"Calm down you're causing a scene!" Sakura said as she pulled Temari down again.

"You have a chance with the Uchiha Itachi, How'd you get it?" Yugao asked

"Shisui says we'd make a cute couple, he thinks he feels strong chemistry when we talk, I have no idea where he gets it from I think he just wants to get his itoko laid." Sakura said

"So you haven't taken the offer up yet?" Temari asked

"Why would I?" Sakura asked

"He's Uchiha Itachi, holder of the Mangekyou Sharingan, ex-Akatsuki member, former missing nin, former ANBU Captain, he may be claimed as heir to the Uchihas anytime now, & he's the god of all hotties!" Ino said

"Wow someone's been keeping tabs." Sakura said

"So why haven't you taken up the offer? It's not like you have someone holding you back from being with him." Temari said

"I know but He's Sasuke's older brother, I don't know if he's like Sasuke, or if he's like Shisui, & I'm not putting my heart on the line just to find out." Sakura admitted

"Huuuh! You still have feelings for Sasuke don't you!" Yugao said

"Sakura he's having a baby with some slut even Mikoto-san wanted to kill the bitch, you need to get over him, we both lost, & now you have a chance to get someone better I say you should take this chance." Ino continued

"We'll you leave me alone if I said I'll actually think about?" Sakura asked

"No!" The other girls said

* * *

"Tsunade-sama is it really necessary for my son to marry this woman?" Mikoto asked as she read the papers in front of her.

"It's in the rule books, blame your husband for this one, if you look in book seventy-three, chapter fifteen, section 103, paragraph twenty four, it states that if a unwed woman or man moves into an unwed man or womans residents & stays there for more than five months, they are leagally considered married. And since the girl will be staying with you throughout her entire pregnancy we might as well consider them married anyways." Tsunade said

"And tell me again who created that law?" Mikoto asked

"That man of yours." Tsunade replied.

"Ah...& we can't change the law in anyway since it's written in one of these books that the laws cannot be changed no matter what. Men & all these rules they make it really hard for us woman to do anyhting these days." Mikoto said

"You got that right." Tsunade replied.

* * *

Shisui watched as Temari was thrown against one of the dojo walls, the sound of her body connecting with the wood resounded throughout the entire room.

"If she doesn't get up then she loses." Kisame said to him.

"That means that kunoichis in this squad are stronger than two Captains." Shisui said

"Itachi really knows how to train a person doesn't he?" Kisame asked

"Ah so true." Shisui replied

The watched as Sai counted the seconds Temari was down for before he turned to walk away.

"Sabaku Taicho looses."He said as he went to his side of the room. Sakura stood up & walked over to Temari her hands glowing blue as she went over her body.

"Three broken ribs, & a broken arm, she's unconsious at the moment...someone take her to the infirmary." Sakura said as she stood up to leave.

"And where might you be going?" Itachi asked as he blocked Sakuras way out.

"To sleep." Sakura said simply.

"Ah but you agreed that you would fight them." Itachi replied.

"No they agreed Uchiha-san I never said anything...besides I'm a medic nin, medics are not fighters." Sakura answered

"That's a lie, or else you would've been killed at the Captains meeting three nights ago." Itachi said

"Oh that, that was nothing but a simple offensive move that the teach you in Medic 101." Sakura said sarcasticly

"Right...tell me again how I ended up hopitalized for a good two weeks?"Itachi asked & watched as Sakura's skin began to turn as red as a rose.

"that was an accident, I had thought you would've seen it coming I mean I had seen you turn your attention to me when I had arrived at the scene so I thought you would have put you guard up." Sakura said

"Just one fight that's all I'm asking."

"No. now move out of my way before I move you myself."

"Is that a threat?"

"Uchiha what the hell are you up to?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth.

"How about this then you fight me, If you win then I'll be your slave for however long you want, but if I win you pack your bags & leave this place, handing all of your men over to me."

"Now I see what this is about...your afraid I'll snitch you out about that blonde akatsuki you have hiding here." Sakura whispered the last part

"So is that a yes?" Itachi asked

Sakura smirked as she walked forward her eyes stared boringly into Itachis as she walked closer to him. Spreading his arms out on both sides so as keep her in Itachi held her stare with his own. The closer she came to him the wider her smirk got, and then she ducked under his arm. brushing against him as she did so.

"Ain't it a good thing I'm small Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked as she finally got out of the building she turned around to find Itachi's back still facing her.

He turned around finally turned around getting himself into a defensive stance.

"Ah so you wish to take this fight outside I see." Itachi replied as he moved forward

Sakura's smirk faltered at the simple statement. "Don't you men know that no means no, I'm not a fighter." Sakura said as she backed away.

"Ah but you are since you have a haitai. medics do not have those nowadays." Itachi replied

It was then Sakura realized that he was being serious about fighting, it was then that he finally attacked head on. Kunais in both hands, Sakura reached into her head pulling out two black senbons that were keeping it up & out of her face. the metals finally clashed, clicking loudly as they did so.

"Shit! What the hell is he upto this time!" Kisame yelled at no one in particular.

"He has no idea what Sakura is fully capable of if he causes he to let loose on him." Shisui said

"Now I know what he's up to." Kisame replied as he smacked his forehead.

"He wants Sakura to fight him with all her strength." Shisui said

"So tell me again how strong is she?" Kisame asked

"She's ANBU Captain strong is what Hokage-sama says." Shisui replied

"So she's just as strong as him." Kisame stated

"Yes, & she carries much more pride than he does." Shisui answered.

"Great, he's pissing off a woman that will try to rip his head off...literally." Kisame said

"She keep calm for a while, but if he keeps pushing her she'll do something regrettable probably...don't forget she is a medic-nin also, a medic-nin scorned by an Uchiha as well."Shisui said

"He's screwed." Kisame replied.

The two watched as Sakura hit the ground causing the earth to crack & split right from under their feet. The dust surrounded the area, before it was cleared by Itachi, Sakura stood a few forty feet from in the middle of the settlement her fingers tightening around the black senbons, her hands twitching a bit a the newly gained knowledge.

"A wind user...there aren't many out there who have wind & fire, you truly are a rare one Itachi-san, But so am I." Sakura said before she disappeared in a gust of fire lily's & sparkling dust.

"I think she's loosing control now." Kisame said

"No she's playing with him still, just like he's playing with her, you'll know when she's lost control of herself." Shisui replied.

"So what's the glitter sand she uses?" Kisame asked

"Moon dust...It's only passed down to clan heir from the moon country...at least that's what I've been told." Shisui answered.

"So how'd she get it?" Kisame asked again.

"No clue...perhaps her mother was originally part of a clan from moon country or something, all I know is you can only find it there okay." Shisui replied.

"Geez I was just asking." Kisame said

With that last word rain began to fall hard onto the settlement, warm rain, it stung when it would hit their skin, it was deadly in it's own way.

"She's a water user...I definitely like her more now." Kisame said as he titled his head up to feel the rain better.

"I fear that something bad will happen now." Shisui said

Itachi stood in the rain waiting for the kunoichi to come out of hiding, although his sharingan could see chakra signatures, she was obviously a master at hiding it, it was only a matter of time before Kakashi taught someone how to do it right.

"Now I wonder how many innocent people you have killed since you've been away?" Sakura asked as she appeared a few feet in front of him, he was momentarily stunned at the presence of her, but he realized she was still hiding her chakra from him.

"Let's see I hear a girl from Nami screaming, a Man in Yukigakura, an elderly woman in Takigakure...wow so many of them follow you around, how can you take it all?" Sakura asked as she moved closer.

"Obviously you've read the bingo book...besides you can't possibly hide your chakra & use your kekki genkai at the same time." Itachi replied.

"Oh dear has someone forgotten that I'm what they call a prodigy at chakra control, from what I was told by the Sandaime himself, your father admitted to him that I accomplished the bushin technique four years before you had accomplished it. Oh and another thing it never said the genders of the people you killed, it just said how much you were worth because you killed them." Sakura said

Itachi stared at the girl for a long while, although it was true that he didn't accomplish the bushin technique until he was nine he was unsure if she was telling the truth about herself, for if she was, she was alot stronger than she made herself out to be, & far smarter than he thought her to be. Perhaps she was just messing with him, trying to psych him out before she really started to fight, or perhaps this was just all an illusion, no he would have sensed it already.

Distracted by his thoughts Itachi did not see how sakura pulled at her leaf tattoo on her back pulling two green daggers out of it as she did so.

"How the hell did she do that?" Kisame asked with wide eyes

"It's a jutsu she created, if you haven't noticed she has no weapons pouch on her, that tattoo of hers is something every shinobi should have." Shisui replied

"Why is that?" Kisame asked

"Because she is the Hokages apprentice she has access to everything an enemy would want to get their hands on, she even has access to the arsenal, where all the extra weapons are, that arsenal holds at least fifteen thousand weapons in it. Sakuras tattoo is linked directly to that arsenal." Shisui explained

"So she has...damn Itachi just messed with the wrong kunoichi." Kisame said

"Yup never mess with a kunoichi that has an unlimited supply of weapons on them." Shisui stated

Sakura spun the two dark green daggers around her pointer fingers as she waited for Itachi to come back from his thought, although she could take him down right now, she herself knew that she had the perfect opportunity to take him down but seeing as she was a nice person & actually had her sanity in tacked, she didn't take the shot.

"This is taking to long." Sakura muttered under her breath as she tossed one of her daggers into the air, it landed neatly on the tip of her finger, digging into her skin a little, causing a tiny dab of blood to draw.

her white outfit was soaked because of the down pour she had created, pulling her hair back and securing it with her one of her blades. reaching for the hem of her shirt she lifted it pulling it over her head & throwing it to the now muddy ground, leaving her standing in white chiffon material loose fitting pants, a white fish net shirt, & a black sports bra underneath it.

Holding up her dagger she observed it for a while, remembering that it was made purely out of emerald stone, & it was far more delicate than a regular blade, but also far more deadlier than a regular blade. She tippped it a bit watching as the dark fluid inside it moved slightly as she did so, The fluid that was in it had been made specifially by her, it was a poison that would quicken or slow the time it would take for a person to die, mixed with her & the Kyubis chakra, she also added an Uchihas blood to the mix, but no one needed to know about that little part. Her chakra was made so that she could control what happened to the body from the inside, the kyubis would act as fire and turn you insides slowely into ashes, & the blood of the Uchiha (who will not be named yet.) would cause a person to hallucinate quickly, it was a known fact that the Uchiha clan had a different type of blood, yet it was normal, but it was entirely different because of the sharingan gene they carried within them.

If the blood were to be mixed with the chakra that was not of an Uchiha it could be dangerous in all ways...but if it mixed with a deamon it would be fatal.

Itachi was thrown out of his thoughts as he watched Sakura stripped of her clothing, The white mesh shirt revealed her toned stomach & arms. Now he finally figured out why Shisui spent so much time with her, there were few kunoichis who could do extense training & keep a ...womanly figure. She just happened to be one of the few.

The rain was hard & there were no clouds in the sky, it was warm water. She was a water user, not unique but she probably had more tricks up her sleeve. He took his time watching her trying to figure out what she was up to & what she was planning. Neither had any idea how dangerous the game was becoming.

He unsheathed his katana from his back before he dropped it to the ground, his hands went to the hem of his white loose shirt, & he tugged it over his head, revealing his black mesh shirt, that had nothing but his bare skin underneath.

Shisui & Kisame watched as some of the kunoichis & medic-nins faited at the sight of Itachis body. It was a known fact that Itachi was the second in amazing shape in all of Konoha, Suna, Takigakure, and a few other villages. The first was still Jiraiya, it truly was amazing how displined the man could be when he wasn't chasing woman, & being the worlds biggest pervert.

Sakura watched as Itachi bent down to pick up his katana, that was her chance, gathering a good amount of chakra into her dagger she watched as it began to light up with lightening...she really had to thank Sasuke for exposing her to this jutsu, it truly was a magnificent justu when she used it, he's way was much to boring.

Looking up Itachi found Sakura with a dagger that was surrounded by lightening...lightening & Water, that was different, but wind was stronger than lightening. Itachi smirked before he ran at Sakura with his katana at the ready.

Sakura ran at him as well, unknown to her that he as well added his element to his sword, their blades clashes. They watched as Itachi's blade slid right through Sakura's, before it fell to the floor, the dark liquid dripping from it & soiling the ground. Sakura gapped at the sight before she looked back up at a smirking Itachi.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face Uchiha, you now owe me a new blade." Sakura said as she kicked back from him with a chakra filled foot, sending him flying a couple feet away.

Sakura reached into her hair pulling out her other dagger as she did, she ran at him again this time fully prepared for an all out fight with the Uchiha Itachi. Metal meet stone as they finally made contact adding chakra to her fist Sakura attempted an uppercut, but Itachi grabbed her fist in his hand before he twisted it, causing Sakura to drop her dagger. Sakuras eyes widened a fraction, but not at what anybody thought, her mind had gone else where when she had felt a chakra surge...a very strong chakra surge in the distance. but what she was looking at the moment was what scared her the most.

Itachi watched as the little kunoichis eyes widened into the size of saucers. But even he could tell that her attention was not on him or anything in the settlement, but it was somewhere in the sky. Looking at her glassy emerald eyes for a while that's when he saw the refelction...there was a giant Komodo dragon heading straight for the settlement.

"Uh oh." Sakura said.

Itachi faltered at Sakuras wording for a moment before he straightened himself out & let her go.

"ALL MEDICS REPORT TO THE INFORMARY IMMEDIATELY!" Sakura screamed out

Kisame & Shisui looked at each other before they walked up to Itachi.

"Why'd you stop it was just getting good." Kisame asked

"Perhaps you should look behind you." Itachi replied before he turned around to gather his squad members.

Kisame & Shisui turned around before they found themself staring at the sight of a giant running komodo dragon.

"They used a summoning that is so not fair!" Shisui said

"We're at war what the hell do you expect?!"Kisame asked before he ran off to Itachis side.

"Uchiha Taicho what are we gonna do? We're down on men, Sabuku Taicho & Uzuki Taicho are in the Infirmary right now, & their Vices locked themselves in their chambers & are refusing to come out." Said said as he walked up to Itachi.

"What about those three baka Captains?" Shisui asked

"They're refusing to help us, & they won't allow us to use their men." Neji said

"So in other words we don't have enough time or men to do the couter summoning." Kisame said

"Not unless someone here knows how to do one, & no one knows how to." Neji said

"Yes there is." Sai said

"Who?" Itachi asked

"Haruno Taic-"

"No!" Itachi said

"Uchiha Taicho she's the only other person who knows such a summoning." Shisui said

"No we don't need her she needs to stay in her department." Neji said

"How the hell does the little flower know such a summon?" Kisame asked

"She the Hokage's apprentice baka!" Sai said

"Oh that's right the three little twerps are the only other people who know how to do the large summons!" Kisame said

"Uchiha Taicho it will by us time!" Shisui said

"No!" Itachi said

"Itachi!" Shisui said through gritted teeth

"Find another way."

"Your gonna kill us!" Sai said

* * *

Sakura stood in the middle of the infirmary as she watched all the medics prepare for the oncoming rush. She could hear the argument that was just outside the doors, obviously Uchiha Itachi was much to proud ask for her help. Even she knew that they didn't have have enough men to summon The Monkey King enma, it was standard procedure, even she knew that. In war if the enemy summons their past kages animal, they shall as well so they could by enough time for themselves to takeout the people who summoned the animal.

Kemuri just happened to have the best timing when it came to these things, since their wasn't enough men they had to find someone who knew how to do a large summon on their own, that would be her, Kemuri also had a better summon when it came to this as well, since all she has is a slug for an animal..could things get anybetter?

Small rocks began to hit the glass, as the wind began to get harder, Sakura walked over to a window & opened it, reching out she watched as the small rocks hit her hand cutting her up badly as it did so, pulling her hand inside she looked at the small rocks that had damaged her hand...& it turned out to be hail.

_Yup this day is gonna be just dandy. _Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

Tsunade walked into the interrogation room, she waved a hand at Ibiki, in return he threw her a needle with a sedative in it.

Walking up she pulled up the tall orange haired mans sleeve, until she found the right vein.

"This is just going to help you relax." Tsunade said as she pushed down on the syringe.

"What will you do with us?" The giant man asked.

"I don't know, Perhaps that will be the next discussion in the council meeting though." Tsunade replied

"Is this really necessary? I'm not that dangerous." Jugo said

"From what that red head told us she thinks you should be killed right now, you're a bipolar maniac with an unbelievable strength & your the origin of the curse seal...that gives me enough reason to use sedatives on you." Tsunade said

"You women gossip too much." Jugo said

"Yes we do...but you men don't talk enough...on the exception of Naruto & Konohamaru." Tsunade replied

* * *

**Sorry for the extreanly long update we've just been very, very, very busy...plus I'm in the works of this crazy story I'm sure you'd like it well laters...ohhh yea 1 more thing if you have a myspace hit me up, search for me under _heavenlyblossom_...love you all**

**Midori blossom**


	7. The Comparison Card

"Are crazy or something?!" Sai yelled

"Itachi as your elder I demand that you ask Haruno-Taicho for her help!" Shisui said through gritted teeth

"You may be my elder itoko, but here on the battlefield things like that don't exist & you off all people should know that." Itachi replied

"Uchiha! it's hailing! raining, & theres a giant komodo drangon coming our way! tell me what do you suppose we do...your are a genius so figure it out now!" Sai said

Shisui said as he bent his arms a bit, he was beginning to loose feeling in them, keeping them up in the air, as they held out his captains haori, shielding him from mother natures viciousness."Itachi...you're beginning to act like your father." He said.

Itachi did not move, although it seemed like he had not cared about what Shisui had just said he truly did, being compared to his father felt like saying that you were just a toy that a child would soon loose it's interest in. His father was controlled by the elders, elders who were beginning to become impatient with the ways he had things, they wanted a new leader, someone who would put them at the top again since they felt that, they weren't feared enough by the other clans. His father was the Hokages adviser, there had never been such a thing as an adviser before in the history of Kages, no other country had it that way as well, but his clan elders still weren't happy...just like a child.

"Fine call her." Itachi said as he sighed

Shisui smiled a bit he knew that he had hit a sensitive spot, Itachi even as a child hated being compared to his father for some odd reason, but it was something he was glad to know about because whenever Itachi would go stubborn on him he would be able to pull out the comparison card on him. "PIN-

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you." A female voice said from behind him. Shisui turned around to find Sakura beginning a series of handseals, even with his sharingan activated he could barely keep up with the handseals but he did catch two of them, ram, & ox...Kakashi had obviously trained her well, seeing as he could barely keep up with her.

"Tate Nikutai no jutsu." Sakura said & within seconds a blue glowing shield was hovering above them, shielding them from mother natures wrath.

"I still think you should teach me some of your jutsus." Sai said.

"That's much better don't you think, now...did you need something?" Sakura asked in a sugar sweet tone.

Itachu watched the small female carefully as Shisui explained the situation. It was obvious that she truly was a strong & well trained kunoichi, he had to strain his eyes to keep up with the handsigns, Kakashi obviously didn't waste time in teaching them to be ahead of the sharingan, he had the feeling that only she & blonde boy were taught it unlike Sasuke. But that was his own fault.

"Itachi progressed are you in your elemental jutsus?" Sakura asked him as she through him out of his musings.

"I made ANBU captain at thirteen I believe that would mean that I completed my training in the area." Itachi replied

Sakura forced a smile onto her face. "Well forgive me for not caring to listen to everything people say about you, I only wanted to make sure I needed to know seeing as I'll need you & Hyuga-Taicho's help." Sakura replied

"What were you thinking of doing?" Itachi asked

"This barrier will shield will only last about ten more minutes meaning we have ten minutes to do something about the weather, I canceled out my rain, but there's still this light sprinkle, not to mention the hard hail, & the wind. What I propose we do is use Hyuga-Taichos Koorimasu Shizen, & then while that jutsu is being executed you could somehow send all of this towards Kemuri with a wind jutsu." Sakura explained

"How long will the Koorimasu Shizen last?" Itachi asked

"A maximum of eight minutes, so you need to do a jutsu quickly & while your doing that Haruno can begin her summon." Neji replied

"Look we only have about six minutes left so we need to hurry." Sakura said

"Fine...stand back." Neji said as he activated his kekki genkai, although he himself thought his hand seals were fast, Shisui & Itachi saw every single, one. Boar, rat, monkey, bird, tiger, ram, rat." Koorimasu Shizen no justu!" Neji yelled out.

With that they watched as everything in the air just stopped, Hail was just there, they could see the makings of the raindrops, the trees were in swayed positions, everything stopped, & then Sakuras shield shattered into sparkling blue lights, that disappeared into the stilled air.

"Uchiha-Taicho I only have about five minutes left, I think it would be wise if you & Haruno-Taicho begin." Neji said as he kept his body as still as he could.

Itachi & Sakura began their hand seals, Itachi being the more seasoned shinobi he was finished first though as he calmly said the jutsu. "Bakuhatsu Kaze no jutsu." Neji cancelled out his jutsu when he figured Itachi was done executing the jutsu. It was a simple wind jutsu for an experienced elemental user, but for others it was still an amazing sight when shinobi would put there jutsu together to take down their enemies.

Sakura had put a barrier up to shield them while they planned & executed the scheme. It canceled out when Neji had did his jutsu so everyone could go inside & also give Itachi & Sakura enough time to do their jutsus, Itachis would push everything towards Kemuri, hitting them full force, giving Sakura enough time to

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Sakura yelled out as she slammed her hand onto the ground. In a puff of smoke she was standing on top of a giant slug.

"You called for me Saura-hime?" Katsuya asked

"Hai...you see that dragon ( Sakura pointed out in front of her, & Katsuya nodded) We have to take it down, the men decided to piss off & knock out some of the other Taichos so we are left to do all the work." Sakura said lazily.

"Sakura-hime in this form I cannot defeat it.. I have to transform into another creature, one with arms & legs, claws as well." Katsuya said

"I already know what you'll transform into." Sakura said as she did the hand signs for the transformation. "Konbi henge." Sakura said

Itachi watched as Sakura did the reverse hand seal of the sheep & in a puff of smoke no longer was there a giant slug, but now there was a giant black panther, who had probably the deepest violet eyes he had ever seen in his life. She was a lot more stronger than she allowed others to believe.

**_One hour later..._**

Sakura flipped off of the panther in order to watch out for the giant claws that were about to slice her in half. "Sakura-hime watch out!" Katsuya screamed only it was to late...a long slimy snake like tongue protruded out from the Komodo Dragons mouth & whipped her up, swallowing her whole.

"Well at least she is not dead." Kisame said as he watched the giant panther back away from the dragon.

"Shit! Shisui what do we do now?!" Neji asked

Shisui ran up to the side of the giant panther. "HEY SLUG, WE NEED HELP HERE!" he yelled out. A loud growl could be heard & felt on the ground. "My name is Katsuya boy, & you men should figure something out on your own, stop depending on the females here!" Katsuya replied angrily.

Shisui backed away from the angered animal & spoke again. "Gomen nasai Katsuya...sama...we just need some help on getting Haruno-Taicho out alive." He said

Katsuya said nothing for a while before she turned her head towards Shisui "... Give her some time, she'll be out sooner than you think, if you attack now, you could harm her somehow...if she get out by giving him a fatal wound then everything will be fine." She explained

Shisui nodded & stepped back as he watched the Komodo dragon circle them. Not long after all the waiting, the dragon began to sway a bit, his moans came out loud, & painful, then finally he stopped.

"What the hell is wrong with it?" Kisame asked

"...I believe it's being wounded from the inside out." Itachi replied

In a blink of an eye, the dragons stomach split in half, a long sword was sticking out of it, it's blood dripping, & then...poof. The Komodo disappeared, & Sakura fell from the sky, none could see but she was covered, in blood,& goo. Katsuya ran & caught Sakura with her long tail. None had seen the piece of claw that had been chipped off, it was small, but still considered deadly, & as soon as Katsuya caught Sakura, the piece of claw plunged into her back. The pain was so excruciating that it caused Sakura to fall unconscious, witch in return caused her summon to be canceled, & they watched as she began to fall even further & faster.

Itachi watched as Sakura fell, he looks to his side to see Shisui in a near panic attack, it was very obvious that the two of them were close...very close. He sighed, it was obvious Shisui was much to distracted with his feelings to actually do something, & the others were still in shock from how she tore herself out, & all the others could only do something if he said seeing as they were Vices & lower... He ran, ran towards the falling girl, keeping his eyes on her form at all times, never leaving her once. Then she dropped directly into his arms, Shisui fainted, Sakura was unconscious, Ino gaped at the sheer luck the pinkette had. Kisame stared wide eyes at Itachi, it was very unusual for him to do something as kind as he had just did.

* * *

Tsunade walked into her office to find all of the council already there, Naruto & Sasuke were there as well. She smirked the young Uchiha was in handcuffs & had chakra suppressors on him plus bindings in order to keep him right where he was.

"Ah Ladies, gentlemen I wasn't expecting you so early." Tsunade said as she took a seat in her chair, Fugaku stood on one side of her while, Jiraiya stood on her other.

"Hokage-sama I'm sure you know that all of us are very eager to pass judgment on Uchiha Sasuke."Tsume Inuzuka said from her spot in the line up.

"True so so true." Jiraiya replied

"Must I remind you that his father is in the room?" Fugaku asked

"Uchiha you should have expected this now should we get down to business?" Shukaku Nara asked

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement. " I agree...Uchiha Sasuke do you know why we have summoned you?" Tsunade asked as her voice turned professional.

Sasuke said nothing as he glared at them all, He could feel Naruto trying to contain his laughter form beside him, it was obvious that the ANBU standing right next to him was Naruto, the messy blonde hair was a dead give away. Not to mention he was trying way to hard to suppress his laughter.

"Uchiha Sasuke you have been summoned because the council believes that your punishment was not fair considering what you did." Tsunade continued

"Attacking fellow teammates Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura, Attacking Haruno Sakura when she tried to persuade you into staying, during you defection you collaborated with Nins from Otogakur to Murder Konohas shinobis, Nara Shikamaru, Izuzuka Kiba, Akimiche Choji, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji. Nearly killing Uzumaki Naruto, attempting to kill fellow Konoha Shinobi & elder brother Uchiha Itachi. Fraternizing & consorting with S-class criminal & former Konoha Shinobi Orochimaru, & his disciple Yakushi Kabuto ,physically killing S-class criminal & former Konoha Shinobi Orochimaru. renegading around with Otogakure no Karin, Tenpin no Jugo, & Hozuki Suigetsu, trying to once again hunt down & exterminate fellow Konoha shinobi & elder brother Uchiha Itachi, & last but not least. Initiating a fight with fellow ANBUs that were dispatched to detain you, Oto no Karin, Tenpin no Jugo, & Hozuki Suigetsu." Fugaku proclaimed

"And also engaging in a sexual affair with Oto no Karin, & impregnating her...Oh & trying to attack fellow shinobi & your elder brother Uchiha Itachi during surgery." Jiraiya finished.

"Uchiha Sasuke you do realize that if any other shinobi were to have done any of these thing they would have been killed by me personally, for betraying Konogakure?" Tsunade asked

Sasuke merely stared at them. "Uchiha Sasuke tell us if we were to decide to kill you right now what would your last words be?" Tsunade asked.

Once again Sasuke said nothing. "Do you care at all about the crimes you have committed?...Or has your haughtiness & jealousy for Uchiha Itachi consumed you so much that you only wish to kill him so you can prove you are stronger?" Tsunade asked

"...I am not jealous of Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke said. Tsunade raised a brow. "Then tell us, why did you defect from Konoha?" Fugaku asked

"I left because the only way I could become stronger was if I left this village that continued to hold me back." Sasuke answered

"Why did you need to become stronger?" Jiraiya asked

"...To be better than Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke replied truthfully.

"Why did you feel you had to be better than Uchiha Itachi?" Haruno Masato asked

"...Because maybe then would my father notice me, & appreciate me the way he does him." Sasuke said

"So your actions were caused by your dependency to have your Otousans complete attention, recognition, & admiration?" Shukaku asked

"...They were."

Tsunade closed her eyes in deep thought, it did make sense, Kakashi had said that Itachi was the favorite of the two, so it would only make sense that Sasuke would have been jealous, but this kind of jealousy was dangerous, if he was willing to go as far as commit as many rules as he did only to get his fathers undying attention. Kami-sama only knows what he would do if he had the attention & tried to keep it.

"Uchiha Sasuke you will be escorted outside by the ANBU while we make our decision." Tsunade said & she watched as Naruto took off one of the binding in order to walk Sasuke out of the room.

"So what is the verdict Hokage-sama?" Fugaku asked. Tsunade turned to look at him before she spoke. " As a relative you cannot help decide on what will happen to him...You must leave the room as well." Tsunade replied.

Fugakus eyes bleed into the sharingan, & it was very obvious to everyone that he was not happy with what Tsunade had just said, & he lit up into flames.

* * *

Sakuras eyes snapped open as she sprung up from the bed, looking around the room she found that she was in one of the rooms that only captains were allowed. Looking to her side she found that Shisui was sleeping in the chair beside her, & she could feel the bandages that wrapped around her whole torso.

"I see you have woken up." A deep & yet gentle male voice said from the doorway, Sakura jumped a bit & turned to find Uchiha Itachi leaning on the door.

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"A piece of the dragons claw dropped into your back rendering you unconscious, which caused your summon to cancel out, leaving you falling to the ground." Itachi explained

"If I fell to the ground from such heights I would not be alive right now." Sakura said as she eyed him carefully.

"I never said you hit the ground." Itachi replied

"Then who caught me?" Sakura questioned.

"I did, are you mad because it wasn't Shisui?" Itachi asked

Sakura did hear a thing he said as she was busy checking her wounds, everything was healed perfectly. "What happened after that?" She asked

"...Kemuri backed down again." Itachi replied

"How long have I been out?" Sakura asked

"Four hours." he said

"Did anyone else get hurt?" Sakura asked

"Only by the hail, but it was mostly minor." Itachi said

Itachi watched as she slid out of the blankets walking & off the bed, being careful not to wake up Shisui. She walked over to the armoir, & pulled out her Captains issued hoari.

"What of my team?" She asked

"Vice Captain Yamanaka has been handling them." He said

"What of Shisuis?" She asked

"Vice Captain Shiranui has been taking care of them."

"Good...what happened to Shisui anyway?" Sakura asked curiously.

"He fainted, Yamanaka said he nearly had a panic attack." Itachi explained

"...Seems like something he'd do." Sakura said.

"He hasn't woken up yet?" Sakura asked

"No, he was put there just in case he did but he hasn't." Itachi responded.

"Has anyone else checked him since then?" Sakura asked as she bent down to examine the unconscious man.

"No."

Sakuras chakra probed his body, & she quickly pulled out when she found the problem. " He didn't faint, he was hit hard by hail, it rendered him unconsious, he has a consusion but thats all he'll be okay." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Hmmm.."

"Can you put him on the bed please, I'd do it myself but my back is a bit soar, & I do not wish to pull a muscle." Sakura said

Itachi nodded & walked over to her & Shisui & picked up the older of the three & placed him on the bed. At the same time a envelope dropped out of a candle next to the bed. catching both Sakura & Itachis attention.

Sakura quickly grabbed the letter & read it quickly. "It seems your brother is being judged as we speak...& your father was kicked out of the office seeing as he was a relative & is not allowed to help decide on the judgement, & he's pretty mad." Sakura said.

"I bet he is, who sent the letter?" Itachi asked

"Nami did, she a earth user, & the jutsu she used allows her to transport small objects or letters through elemental properties, candles being made up of many it was quiet simple to send to use, & much safer." Sakura explained

"...She's become quiet strong." Itachi said

"Under Shizunes guidence I never doubted that she wouldn't." Sakura said as she kept reading.

"What else does it say?" Itachi asked.

"...For all the crimes that Sasuke committed he might get the death sentence." Sakura said

"They wont kill him if he gives them good reasons not to." Itachi replied

"He has no good reasons to live." Sakura said

"He does, If I was claimed air to the Uchiha clan & I died before I married & concieved an heir of my own, he would be the next heir." Itachi explained

"...Still not a good enough reason for the counsil, they need something more concrete than that." Sakura said.

" True." Itachi said as he opened the door to walk out & Sakura walked out with him still reading the letter.

"How protective are you of Nami?" Sakura asked out if the blue.

"...I see her like the sister I never had." Itachi replied

"So your overprotective...well sucks to be her then." Sakura said

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"I can't say." Sakura said as she stopped next to a candle & burt the letter up.

"It's five in the morning are you going to your quarters to sleep or are you going to be doing work?" Itachi asked

"Hmm...I don't know, Why?" Sakura asked.

"I was just going to see if you were hungry, I know I am, since I haven't ate since luch yesterday." Itachi said

"Now that I think about it I haven't ate anything since then either...wait..why are you being so nice to me?" Sakura asked as she stopped to stare at Itachi suspiciously.

Itachi shrugged. "You did do nearly all the work out there." Itachi replied.

"Uh huh...well I guess I'll join you." Sakura said as she began to walk along side him again.

* * *

Figures in black & red cloaks began to fill a room, somwhere no one knew of.

"Has anybody heard from Itachi & Kisame yet?" A man with a orange swirley mask asked with a deep tone to it that would send chills down other shinobis backs.

"They were captured by Konoha shinobi." A man with hald white, half black face replied

"What about Deidara?" The man asked

"He was captured on the border line of Fire country & the wind country." A red headed man said

"Madara what is it you wish us to do?" A man with orange hair asked

"I want you all to split up into teams to figure out what's going on, three of our best men were just captured all on the same day, & yet I have heard nothing about any executions." Madara said

"Where do you wish for us to go?" A woman with blue hair asked

"Pein You & konan have Konoha, Hidan, Kakazu you have the Nami, Zetsu you have Inazuma, Sasori you have Tsuchi, I'll go to Kaze." Madara said before he disapeared. & the rest followed in suit.

* * *

**Kaze- Wind**

**Tsuchi - Earth**

**Inazuma - Lightning**

**Nami - Water**

**Konoha - Leaf**

**Kemuri - Smoke**

**Konbi henge - Combination Transformation.**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu - summoning technique**

**Bakuhatsu Kaze no jutsu - Wind explosion techinque**

**Koorimasu Shizen no justu - Nature Freeze technique**

**Tate Nikutai no jutsu - Body Shield technique**


	8. Baby Steps

Itachi watched as Sakura ate her dango, they were eating in the mess hall, sitting across from each other, eating on a two seat table. He had just finished his dangos himself when he remembered why he had asked her to breakfast, no it was considered dinner for them, but it really didn't matter. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out last seasons bingo book & placed it between him & Sakura. Said woman only popped another dumpling into her mouth as she stared at the book curiously, she grabbed her jasmine tea & took a small sip before she picked the book up & off the table.

"What is it that I'm looking for Itachi-san?" Sakura asked as she went through the listings of missing-nins.

"My page." Itachi replied

Sakura skimmed the pages until she found his page & read off the informarion.

**Nami -5,255,0000**

**Hi - 315,299,0000**

**Kaze - 8,408,0000**

**Yuki - 5,233,0000**

**Tsuchi - 210,2,0000**

**Inazuma - 10,404,9,0000**

**Uchiha Itachi - missing nin from Konohagakure, heir to the Uchiha clan, previous ANBU Captian. Highley Dangerous.**

"I already read this." Sakura said as she put the book down back on the table as she popped another dumpling into her mouth.

"How did you know about the little girl in Nami?" Itachi asked

Sakura stopped in her chewing in order to stare at Itachi she swallowed hard as she pondered over telling him or not.

"Itachi-san...perhaps you should visit one of the many libraries in the residential buildings,the Haruno clan...has a very interesting history."She responded as Itachi placed the book back into his pocket.

He looked back up at Sakura questingly before he spoke again. "The Haruno Clan allows the rest of the world to know of their past, Why?" He asked

"My Ojiisan says that they did it because the Haruno clan didn't only come from the Hi country but they came from everywhere, which is why when they built this compound he asked for the books to be placed in the libraries, & he also wanted me myself to read them as well." Sakura said

"You've never read about your own family?" Itachi asked

"Don't need to I already know all about it." Sakura said as she pointed at her head. "One thing no one knows about the Haruno Clan is that everyone born into the clan can easily access the clans history using their mind."She continued

"Your okay about telling this to me?" Itachi asked

"Yes I'm okay because it's will not effect anyone, seeing that all we are doing is looking into our ancestors past lives, & will you please stop asking questions, I may also want to ask you questions." Sakura said

"Gomen nasai." Itachi said

"Don't apologize, you make me wonder if you truly are an Uchiha, all the others that I've meet are queit rude & inconsiderate of others, not to mention they have to much pride to apologize...especially to a woman."

"Obviously these attributes did not stop you from being with Shisui." Itachi replied

Sakura stared at him as though he had gone crazy, & it was an uncomfortable silence between them, until she burst out laughing, & she put her hand against her chest as though she was having a heart attack. "You...you think...that...Shisui & I are, that we are, dear kami-sama, do we give off that impression?" Sakura said.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You & Shisui are not together?" He asked.

"No..no..no, heavens no, Shisui & me are only friends, besides his engaged to Ayame." Sakura said

"Shisui is engaged he never told me." Itachi said mostly to himself

"Oh well then I guess now you now...just don't tell him anything no one is suppose to know until he returns back to Konoha...no one evens knows that they were dating so please don't say anything, " Sakura

Itachi gave her a small smile of reassurance "Don't worry I wont say a word."

* * *

Fugaku stood in the hallway waiting for him & Sasuke to be called back into the room, he was flabbergasted by the whole ordeal. He was the Hokages personal soodan, he was the leader of the Uchiha Clan, he was the head chief at the Konoha Military Police Corps, & they just threw him out of the room as if he was none of it. All because he was related to Sasuke, it was the damn boys fault, unlike Itachi, Sasuke was constantly in trouble or causing trouble, even when he was still a child he was. Where exactly did he go wrong in raising the boy? Why did he turn out like this?

It was a complete mystery to him, Itachi was nothing like Sasuke, he was a good boy, always polite, always calm, he was gentle. A very good listener, an understanding boy, which was why he had chosen him as the heir to the Uchiha Clan, if he was different then he would have chosen Sasuke, if he was well more like Itachi.

Unfortunately for him, he would never understand they way DNA worked, & in all honesty, he really wanted to know, maybe then he could find a bride for his elder son. One who was worthy enough for the title of the Uchiha Matron, one who was gorgeous, intelligent, & easily molded into what the council would want.

* * *

Tsunade looked around the council members, waiting for one of them to come up with a good idea for a punishment for the Uchiha brat. She knew when Fugaku & her were ever alone again, she would not hear the end of it, the man was much to stubborn to give up, just like his sons. Itachi stayed longer on his mission because he was to stubborn to come back empty handed, Sasuke was to stubborn to continue to allow his elder brother too get all the attention so he up & left attracting all the wrong attention.

It was fairly obvious that the Uchiha men gave her migraines beyond belief but it really didn't matter because they weren't gonna leave her alone until they were completely wiped out...that would be a wish come true. Although then the Hyuga clan would become just as stuck up thinking that they were the strongest clan in Konoha, & they were just as stubborn as the rest so it truly wouldn't matter if she got rid of one clan because the next strongest clan would become just like the previous & then she'd be wanting to kill them too. What ever happened to listen to your Hokage & be a loyal shinobi to your country & village?

"Hokage-sama?" Shizune called out to her

Tsunade blinked her honey colored eyes a few times before she spoke. "Shizune unless you have a good idea as to how to get clan members to bow down to me & only me I don't want to hear it." She replied

"Hokage-sama we would like to hear what you think should happen to Uchiha-san." Shukaku said

"What I think should happen to him is someone slap him around a few times & get the long cold stick out of his fucking ass." Tsunade said as she hit the desk.

"Hokage-sama do not let this matter get you so fustrated, the reason why were here is to give a fair judgment to the boy, nothing more & nothing less." Masato said

"Perhaps after I'll get you some sake...to ease your flustered mind, let Fugaku handle things, it is his fault after all that you are becoming so stressed." Jiraiya said

Tsunade nodded. "Okay now listen how about we just give him time, I think being locked away & not allowed to use violence or his chakra would be good for him." She said

"Hokage-sama a pretty boy like him would be rape bait, it would be to cruel of a judgment." Tsume said

"Although perhaps such an experience would teach him why he should not disobey us." Inoichi said

"No what I believe we should focus on is this attention he craves for from his father, it is a threat to this village." Chouza said

"I have to agree, it is highley dangerous, if the Uchiha Clan ever wished to try & over throw you, Uzumaki-san would become weak because he could not truly hurt him, which could lead to his demise." Hiashi said

"Yes I know, it is a problem that should be dealt with, but if Fugaku knew of it then he would have a fit over it, he would think of it as us not trusting him or the Uchiha Clan." Tsunade said

"Then perhaps we should trick him, we could tell Fugaku something else as a punishment, but we'll have to first get Sasuke-san to sign an oath." Masato suggested.

Tsunade smirked at the elder. "Now I see where my apprentice gets her brains."

"Ah yes well, it runs in the genes." Masato replied as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"So secret counseling, & what else?" Jiraiya asked

Tsunades turned into a frown as she tapped her nails aggravatingly against her wooden desk. "I still think he should be locked up, the men down there arent exactly nice to clansmen...no matter how high up the food chain the believe they are." She said

"Fugaku & The Uchiha elders will go on a rampage." Tsume said

"With the crimes he's committed he deserves death, imprisonment is something any shinobi, & commoner would be glad for." Hiashi said

"I know, I know...but we don't know what the Uchiha clan would do if he locked him up, this time we have nothing to bargain with too keep the village safe again, not to mention we are still a bit unsure of where Uchiha Itachi stands at the moment, he could just be playing us for all we know."

"That is why we sent them to Kemuri, I believe that Haruno Sakuras judgement is one we can all trust in." Hiashi said

"Yes it's true, your apprentice is a smart kunoichi, she cannot be fooled, not even by the Uchiha Prodigy." Tsume said

Jiraiya bent down next to her & whispered so softly that no one could hear, or see the words being said. "Not to mention that kekki genkai will not allow any deceit to go undetected."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Sasuke will have two months of imprisonment." Tsunade said

"...I think that would be a good idea, it's truly reasonable, & undebating." Hiashi said

"What we'd have to give him probation as well, & he can't use chakra, or hold any weapons." Chouza said

"Yes we would." Tsunade said as she began to fill out a scroll.

* * *

Nami watched as her uncle paced back & forth in the hallway, she was glad that Izumi called in sick today or she wouldn't be helping in the office, as a fill-in secretary. She saw everything that happened, from when they went in, to when they came out, their expressions, & she could also get to hear the arguments that were gonna happen or had happend in the Hokages office. So far saw got too see Naruto walk Sasuke in & out of the office, his hands were cuffed, & so were his ankles.

After a minute of two her unlce apeared in flames, & he seemed really mad, & that's when the pacing began, & he hasn't stopped, everyone just keeps watching him pace back & forth, & it getting quiet annoying too.

The door opened & Shizune walked out & spoke. "Uchiha-sama, the counsil would like to speak with you."

Nami & the rest watched as Fugaku went into the room & Shizune closed it behind them. Quickly The female Uchiha pulled out another piece of paper & began writing in it.

* * *

Sakura looked to her side to see that indeed she was not dreaming & Uchiha Itachi was actually walking her to her room, it was odd, the Uchiah prodigy was being nice to her & yet it was only some hours ago when he was trying to beat her to the ground. This man had to have some kind of split personality disorder, becuase there was no way in hell someone like him would be this nice to her without reason.

She turned her head to look forward & found that they were already at her residential building, going into the building she turned to to the left to & walkd up the stairs that lead to her squads bedrooms. When they reached the top, they came to three hallways, her squad was the bigggest squad seeing as their was nothing but medics in it, & any medics went to her squad, walking down the first hallway, they walked all the way down until they stopped at a long shoji screen, her room. Three regular rooms would fit in hers, not even regular captains had a room as big as hers, only the captain of the medic squad did, & she just happened to be that captain. Sliding her door open she turned around to look at Itachi.

"Arigato, for I think it would be considered dinner for us, & for walking me here." Sakura said as she slowly stepped into her room, still facing Itachi.

"It was no problem, I was actually hoping I could look at you librabry." Itachi replied

"...Sure." Sakura said, & she watched as Itachi turned to walk away, she watched as his hair swayed from side to side as he did & it was then she remebered something.

"Oh & Itachi, Hokage-sama informed me about your blonde friend, he has permission to walk around, but if I see anything suspicious, I'll send him to Iwa, & maybe then our war with them will be settled." Sakura said before she closed her door.

* * *

Kisame walked into his room to find a long haired blonde on his bed, although it looked like a woman was there, he was not fooled, he knew the man like the back of his hand. Walking up to his bed, he picked up the water pitched on his nightstand & pulled off the black covers from the blondes body. Then he poured the cold water onto the blonde, getting an immidiate awakening.

The Blonde male quickly fell off the bed from the cold splash, with a startled scream. "FUCKING HELL KISAME!" The blonde yelled as he stood up & looked up at the laughing fish man. "YOU DON'T GO & THROW COLD WATER ONTO POEPLE WHEN THERE SLEEPING!" The man continued in a scream.

Kisame waved a reassuring hand in the air. "You've been asleep for a good eighteen hours, you stinking up my bed, & taking up my room, shower, eat, then leave." Kisame said as he pointed a finger at the man.

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest. "Kisame I can't do that, I'm an Akatsuki member, they'd kill me on sight yeah."

"Then why did you come here Deidara?" Kisame asked

"Because that big boobed blonde Hokage told me too, not too mention she had her ANBU chase me all the way over here yeah." Deidara replied as he sat down on the soaked bed.

"Yeah yeah I know you already told us." Kisame said.

"If I hadn't had followed that girl I wouldn't even be here yeah."

Kisame lifted a brow as he took a seat on the wet bed next to Deidara. "You never said anything about a girl." he said as he stared as the blonde curiously.

"You see what happened was, I was going back to Ame from a town near Konoha when I realized I was down on my clay yeah. It was on my way to Iwa when I spotted her, long blackish bluish hair, sparkling silver eyes, ivory skin with a splash of a peach tint. That's not even the best part about her either yeah." Deidara said in a dreamy voice as his eyes glazed over.

Kisame sat their trying to get a good vision on the girl but he had nothing. " What's the best part? I like girls with pretty eyes." He said

"She was thick, not fat, not chubby, she was in shape, she had meat on her, & it looked delicious yeah. She wore these skin tights shorts with these long boots, like the ones that chick in hebi wares, & they were a dark blue color that made her eyes pop so seductively I swear yeah, I thought I was in heaven yeah." Deidara replied he looked to see that Kisame was staring at him wide eye & gapping.

"Deidara, did this girl give you a name?" Kisame asked slightely worried for the blondes health.

"Yeah un. Her name was Nami un." Deidara answered back

"No I mean her clan name?" Kisame said

"Oh that un. Nope but I'm positive she was from a clan, she had a black necklace around her neck, but the clan insignia was buried between her yummy looking breast." Deidara replied.

Kisame slapped his own forehead, as he laid onto his cooled bed. "Deidara for your own sake don't tell Itachi about her...actually matter of fact don't bring her up or even think about her when your around Itachi."

"Anyways she caught me in a genjutsu, & dear Kami she led me into the ambush where they tied me & gagged me & my wonderful helpers...if I ever see her again, i just might make her my wife." Deidara said

Kisame sat up immediately as the word wife & slapped the infatuated blonde across the head.

"You're beginning to scare my so shut up."

"Tokushima Na- " Deiadara was cut off by Kisame as the man clasped her hand over his mouth right before Itachi slid open the screen.

Said man lifted a brow at the odd sight. On top of a soaking wet bed, Kisame sat on Deidaras hips covering his mouth with his giant hands as Deiadara layed on the bed with big bright greenish blue eyes.

"Kisame I know you like sex but please tell me if your are bisexual so I can inform the straight men here." Itachi said as he slid the screen shut & walked further into the room. It was then that Kisame got off Deidara & he blonde sat up, they looked back to Itachi to see that he had a few books in his arms.

"I just pasted the library not even twenty minutes ago, I didn't see you." Kisame said

"This is from the library of squad four & the medics." Itachi replied as he placed the books down onto the nightstand

Kisame gained a smug smile. "Whatcha doin' over there?" He asked

"I walked Haruno-taicho back to her room, & she allowed me access to the library there." Itachi replied

"You were with the little hana...tell me is she as sweet as she looks?" Kisame asked

"I wouldn't know, there was no such contact between us, I merely paid my debt to her, & in return she allowed me to look through the library in her residential building." Itachi replied

"Hey did she say anything about the Hokage talking about me un?" Deidara asked

Itachi nodded his head. " She said that you were allowed to walk around & do as you please, but I think your gonna have to take orders from the rest of the captains, since she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would allow someone to do nothing without working on something." Itachi explained

"Kuso...how many captains are there un?"

"Twelve & that's not including little hana, so actually there's thriteen, but she has the most men in a squad, I think she has about forty people in the medic squad." Kisame said

"Why does the medic squad have more men on it then any of the other squads un?"

"Because you can never be too sure about things." Kisame replied

"Urusai...just get up & go something, I suggest a shower since you smell like you haven't showered in a few days, & I don't know why you haven't when everyroom has it's own sudatory. I'll have someone come stop by & give you a change of clothes." Itachi said as he watched the blonde run to the bathroom.

"I don't get it, he claims to hate you, & be your rival, yet when you tell him to do something he doesn't act like an ass, & he runs off as though your gonna tear him to pieces." Kisame said

"Kisame, I need to rest, do me a favor & read those books for me." Itachi said before he slid the screen open & stepped out.

Kisame fell back onto his bed with a sigh. "Now I gotta go find some love sick girl to read these books for me, Why do i always got to get stuck with the reading?" He asked himself.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the council members & the Hokage as he waited for them to proclaim his judgment. His father was on the left side of the ditsy Hokage, while Sakuras grandfather was on her right & Jiraiya was in back of her. It was blatantly obvious that they were trying there hardest not to grin smugly at him since his life & condemnation was in their hands.

"Uchiha Sasuke, As the council of Konoha we have come to an agreeable ruling." Masato said

"For all of the unlawful acts you have committed, your punishment will be Two months in the Konoha Military Penitentiary, if you make any mistakes you will add on another month. If you finish your two moths without any problems whatsoever you will be placed under house arrest for a month, we will also add another month too this if you screw up. After that you will be put in isolation in the Uchiha clan compound for two months. When you leave the penitentiary you will have a doctor who we choose to do a thorough examination every two weeks, if we find anything out of the ordinary that is when the Uchiha family will be allowed to give out any punishments they believe you deserve. All in all you won't be allowed back into the village for a maximum of five months, you will be put under probation when you have been allowed back into the village. Are there any questions?" Tsunade said

"What of my training?" Sasuke asked

"Your training will be begin three months after you are allowed into the village, but it will only be body training, & nothing more." Jiraiya said

"Anything else?" Tsunade asked, silence. "Very well then Uchiha Sasuke we have judged you, Your will have another trail in fifteen weeks." Tsunade said as she waved a hand to get Sasuke out of the room.

"Wait." Sasuke said

"Tsunade looked back up from her paperwork. "What is it?" Tsunade asked

"What of my team?" He asked.

"The remaining members of team Hebi are waiting outside for there judgements, we called them just before we called you back in." Fugaku replied.

"If that is all then I think we all wish for your time to begin, actually it won't start until tomorrow since a few things need to be cleared today, but see you soon." Tsunade said as she stood up & once again waved him off.

* * *

A man with messy light auburn hair, stood outside the window of the Hokage tower, as he listened in on the trial that was taking place. He smirked, at the information he so easily received, it was early morning & yet, no guards were out patrolling yet, Konoha was too peaceful, & overly confident.

He didn't even need to use a concealing jutsu because no one would see him since no one was outside right now. He frowned although he got information on an Uchiha he didn't get the Uchiha he was sent for, but never the less Madara would still like this little bit. It would make him mad, the Uchiha that he was able to deceive was being locked away for a little while & he didn't doubt that they were gonna have guards watching him day & night.

Still though where were Itachi, Kisame, & Deidara? It was as if they just vanished into thin air, he had not heard one sentence of any of them, he hadn't even heard anything about the Akatsuki. Were his best shinobi truly dead? Were they hiding from him? Were they being held captured? He did not know the answer to any of those question, he was a god he was supposed to know where every human being was, & yet these three mortals he did not?

Something was going on & it had a feeling that the three were in on it somehow...


	9. Kind Hearts Attract Trouble So Easily

Holography figures gathered in a dank & dark cave as they waited for their leader to speak. "What have you found Pein?" The man with the orange swirled mask.

"I have not heard any news of Itachi & Kisame, but I did hear about the boy." Pein said

A scoff was heard from Sasori. "What did hear about Sasuke?" The eldest Uchiha said

"Uchiha Sasuke will be under constant watch, for at least five months, if he does not mess up during his enjailment, & the rest of Hebi have been judged as well." Pein said

"What were the judgments?" A woman with silver eyes asked

"Oto no Karin, will be on house arrest & will not be allowed to have any sort of visitors for a year, she will be handled by Uchiha Mikoto, & she will not be allowed to be in the same room with Sasuke until after the baby is born." Pein replied

"What of Jugo?" Sasori asked

"Jugo is to be put under surveillance & they have decided to council him & use him as a giny pig until they find a cure for his disability." Pein replied

"And of the Kiri nin?" Zetsus white side asked.

"Suigetsu will be put under surveillance as well, he is also to give back the sword he had stolen from Momochi Zabuzas grave." Pein said

"Is that all you heard?" Madara asked.

"Hai." Pein said

"Does anyone have any clue as to where they could have disappeared to?" Madara asked frustrated.

"Perhaps they were killed, it would explain why their heads were taken out of the criminal bingo book." Kakazu said

"They have been taken out?" Madara asked

"Hai, they are not in the criminal bingo book anymore, & I have not been able to get my hands on a regular bingo book." Kakazu replied

"Uh huh...very well then this meeting is over, & we will continue the search for the three." Madara said before he disappeared.

The rest stayed there for a moment taking in the information Pein had said.

"So the Uchiha brat knocked a oto nin up? ... damn he has bad taste in women... what ever happened to that little pink haired girl that used to chase him around the world with the Kyubi brat?" Hidan asked

"She's disappeared as well after her head was put in the bingo book for quiet a prince." Kakazu replied

"Haruno Sakura, is in the bingo book? For what?" Sasori asked

"Doesn't say." Kakazu said as he reached into his pocket & pulled out a book.

"I thought you said you didn't have the regular bingo book?" Konan asked

"I don't have this seasons regular bingo book, this is last seasons." Kakazu replied as he scanned through the pages.

"Ah here it is...Haruno Sakura, March 27- twenty second yellow moon, which means she's eighteen years old,Konohagakure Kunoichi, Godaime Hokage Tsunades apprentice. Highly skilled in genjutsu, superior chakra control, inhuman strength, & highly skilled in medical jutsu...69,608,000000, wow whatever she did or knows they are truly willing to pay a good price to get rid of her." Kakazu continued with a whistle

"You said she disappeared after they put her in the bingo book." Pein said

"Yeah that was about two years ago, like I said she should be eighteen now, weird really not a trace was left, they say that she may not have even been real." Kakazu said

"Or she's just really good at hiding her tracks." Hidan said

"Or perhaps she disappeared to the same place the others did." Konan said

"Everyone, look out for any information on Haruno Sakura, perhaps she knows where the others are." Pein said before he disappeared.

* * *

Pink eyelashes fluttered open revealing hazy emerald eyes. Sakura rubbed her eyes as she woke herself up further, looking to her side she saw that her clock read that is was already four in the morning. She had slept a whole day, and she wasn't mad about it either. Why because she could care less what happens around here, she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be home, with her family, she wanted to eat something other than the stuff they got, she wanted to deal with more advanced sicknesses, she wanted to go out & party, she wanted to not to have to deal with soldiers coming from battle saying this & that happened, she didn't want to have to deal with a squad, she was sick of every guy coming on to her no matter how many times she said no.

She's going through another homesick day, she sighed, her mood was going to be the talk of the camp. Today just wasn't going to be her day & she knew it.

* * *

Brown eyes fluttered open to look around the room they were in, they were in the captains personal patient room. There was movement on his side, he turned to see Itachi reading a book, narrowing his eyes he read the books name. _Lullaby's for the curious._

"You could of just asked." Itachi said

Shisui stared at his little itoko for a little while before he spoke."Bedtime stories?" Shisui questioned.

Itachi nodded his head. "How long have I been out?" Shisui asked

Itachi put the book down & spoke. "Two days." He said

That's when it all came back to the older Uchiha. "What happened to Sakura?! Is she okay?! where is she?!" Shisui asked in a panicked voice.

"Calm down she's okay, she woke up a few hours after she was brough into the infirmary, she's the one who put you in a bed." Itachi said.

Shisui sighed happily, _Sakura put me in the bed...I wonder._ Shisui thought as a grin spread onto his face. "Exactly how do you know this?" He asked as he watched Itachi for any signs of sneakiness.

"I came in here to check on the two of you, & when I opened the door she was awake, we talked she asked me to move you & place you on the bed, & then we went out for dinner, I walked her to her room and we said our goodnights." Itachi explained simply

Shisui gaped. "THAT'S ALL YOU DID!" He yelled

Itachi lifted a questioning brow. "Was there something I forgot to do?" He asked.

Shisui stared at his little ikoto as though the man didn't know what he was suppose to do. he sighed then scoffed. "Geez Itachi, I would have thought that you would have taken the chance I gave you. (he sighed again) But then again you are the type who wouldn't notice these kinds of things." He said

Itachi got up from his chair & moved to stand at the foot of the bed. "Up until dinner I thought that the two of you were together." He admitted as he traced the wood frame of the bed.

Looking up Itachi found that Shisui was looking at him like he had gone said he had met a girl & impregnated her, then he laughed. He laughed so hard that the man could barely breath, Itachi moved to grab the glass of water that was on the nightstand & handed it over to him & even drinking water was a dificul task at the moment. Itachi then hit his cousin hard on the back making him gasp in pain, the laughing ceased & all was heard was Shisuis hard breathing from the hit.

Then finally the older Uchiha spoke. "I can't believe you actually thought that Sakura & I were together. I admit she is very attractive but after I got to know her I didn't see her as another girl, I began to see her as family, & because your my family I decided too make sure no man ever went near her... I've been saving her for you Itachi. I've been saving her for you because I know that if the two of you ever actually tried to get to know each other, not only would you actually like each other, I believe that the two of you could actually love each other." Shisui explained

Itachi stared at his itoko for the longest of time, unfortunately Shisui realized that he had brang up a difficult subject. "Itachi, (sigh) I only want you to be happy, you've done so much for our clan, you've done so much for our village, the country. You will do even more for this world, I just think that with all the things that you have been through, you deserve to have some kind of happiness. You deserve to be selfish, to be greedy. It's the same with Sakura as well, the two of you don't know how to stop giving, & yet nobody wants to give you anything in return. That's why I'm trying to play match maker, although I never told Sakura any of this, she just thinks I'm trying to get you laid, but I want her to be happy as well." Shisui continued.

It was then Itachi finally spoke. "How is it that you know everything will work out...I have been gone for sometime now, I could have changed, she could just be playing you & everyone else for fools, tell me Shisui how is it you know we'd be so happy together?" Itachi asked

"How I know it? It's because if I were to say the same thing to her she would answer the exact way you have. Itachi you may have been gone but you have always been like a little brother to me, I would know right away if something had changed, just like you probably noticed that something has changed with Sasuke." Shisui answered

"And Sakura?"

"Sakura, Sakura was raised well by her Ojjisan, Tsunade, & Kakashi. I don't believe she would ever make people believe she was a certain way unless there was a very great reason behind it." He replied

Itachi sighed as he sat down on the bed. "For some reason I feel that if I reject this you will continue to bug me about." He said

Shisui grinned. "Of course I will I just finally stopped bugging Pinky."

"Will you leave me alone if I said I would try to get to know her?" Itachi asked

"Of course I would that's the main reason I stopped bugging Sakura." He replied

Itachi got off the bed & walked to the door but stopped when he was about to open it, turning around he looked at his cousin quizzically "You aren't just trying to get me to impregnate her so our Kekki genkais could mix, & we'd create an even more dangerous kekki genkai?" He asked

Shisui could only stare at his cousin, the boys mind was truly amazing no matter what he was always thinking of other reason that could be behind everything. "Itachi, did you not forget that Sakura cannot reproduce?" He asked in return.

"No I was just seeing because everyone could be saying that just so that if ever we became intimate with one another I would not think about protection." He replied

"Ohh well from what I was told by Sakura herself she cannot have children." He said

"Very well then I'll see you when you have been allowed to leave." And with that he opened the door & left the older Uchiha alone.

* * *

Sakura walked into the mess hall only to get tackled down as she entered. Who was it that was daring enough to do such a thing even when Sakura was letting out a very scary aura, well that would be the other two female captains & her vice captain...she had the worst feeling that it had something to do with an Uchiha which one she did not know.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The girls screamed as they got up & off the floor. pulling the pink haired captain up with them as well.

They sat Sakura down at the table they usually sat at when they ate together, all of the girls began to ask their question, all of them began to tell her their fears, all of them began to envy her, all of them began to hate her.

"I knew today wasn't gonna be my day." Sakura muttered under her breath.

She continued to stare at them as they kept with the babbling, jabbering, & gabbing. _'Uchiha Itachi'_ Sakura had caught the name of what they were talking about. She was right it was definitely about an Uchiha.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura said as she rubbed her temples. The girls quieted down quiet quickly when she had yelled. It was then that they began to feel her aura, & felt it they did, she was obviously pissed off at something or someone.

"Forehead! Why didn't you tell me you went on a date with Uchiha Itachi!" Ino said, almost everyone had felt Sakuras aura...almost.

"We did not go on a date, he was paying his debt to me seeing as I all but had to come in & save the day because his male hormones were telling him not to ask for a woman's help." Sakura said

"He took you out to dinner though...Sakura that is classified as a date." Ino continued

"Hey Pig, shut up you can't consider it a date." Sakura said

"Oh & tell me Forehead girl how is it not considered a date?" Ino asked as she crossed her arms angrily against her quite impressive chest.

"I would consider it one person asking to repay the their debt to another person by asking them for dinner, or perhaps it was breakfast...oh well but yes he paid his debt walked me to my room & said goodnight...that would not be considered a date." Sakura stated

Inos eyes widened into saucers as her hands fell to her sides. "Uchiha Itachi walked you to your room... THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" She screamed.

"Oh shut up you Ino I don't even know why you care, your getting jealous over me eating with Uchiha Itachi when your dating Sai." Sakura said as she pulled the blonde to sit next to her.

"Yes but Sai is not like Itachi, the man is mysterious, gorgeous, oh so strong, oh so powerful, & he's an Uchiha, one of the most untouchable men thanks to their rules, we can fuck men like them as many times as we want, but we can't marry them, have their babies, but the baby can't have their name or even see them, I tell you that stupid rule is annoying. Sai is well, Sai is what you see is what you get." Ino explained

Sakura looked to Temari & Yaguo. "...But just the other day you were bragging about how amazing Sai was & how he will never know cause we aint you." Temari said as she pointed a finger at the gossiping girl.

"Yes but that was the other day, Sai is an artist he is very emotional, even though he doesn't show it around you guys, but anyways his mood changes quiet quickly, it gets rather boring quiet fast actually."

"Perhaps his mood changes so fast because you never want to eat with him, you don't ever like to talk with him, you hate watching him pain & your constantly talking about other guys with him, to be honest I don't even know why he's still with you, the man deserves someone much better than you." Yaguo said

"Hey weren't we just ganging up on Sakura!" Ino said

"Yes but Sakura isn't the one who has a man & is getting jealous of someone else." Temari said

"It's about time you get a reality check beautiful." Yaguo said

"So here it is, Sai doesn't like the fact that A. You never spend time with him & your always spending more time with your teammates, us, & other guys. B. He doesn't like the fact that you never want to talk about his art, listen men have pride & they need to hear that they are great at something, Sai is a great painter, he needs you to tell him that. C. No man & I don't care who you say, no man like to hear you talk about other men, especially when you are there, not the other guys, okay. D. Sais very emotional, yes we know this, you can't be that great a painter & not be emotionless, people who are actually in tune with their emotions don't like just being used for sex when your telling them that oh how much you love them & you want to be with them forever, you can't say that & then just leave them for a week until you get an itch for his dick." Temari said.

"Are you trying to tell me something cause if you are just say it." Ino said as she stood up

Sakura rubbed at her temples, she knew a fight was about ti ensure.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a girlfriend, you are a pathetic excuse for a woman, you don't deserve shit." Temari said

That was all that had to be said for Ino to puch Temari, the fight was on, & now everyone gathered around to watch the fight, Yaguo tried to break the girls up but that didn't work. Sakura watched as a hand swung up & punched the purple haired woman in the stomach. Sakura gaped, Yaguo jumped in, now it was a three way fight... every mans dream.

Whistles went off & Sakura knew that she was going to get in trouble for not breaking up the fight, she sighed today was not her day. She watched as Captain began to break up the people that crowded the area, Sai, Neji, & Shisui broke up the fight.

"Haruno what the hell why didn't you break them up?!" Taicho Ehime yelled at her. Sakura hated the green haired man, with the rose eyes, she really did want to punch him in the face.

She looked around herself & found most of the captains watching her, waiting for her answer. "Well I thought it best to just let them take out all there frustration, & anger. Sparring is a very healthy way to take out anger & frustration, although so is sex, & some other stuff." Sakura said as, she heard chuckling & she knew she was going to get an hearful of shit from someone when one of the Kages came to do a sweep.

"Did you actually just think that up?" Shisui asked as he held back Yugao.

"No actually I didn't." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well it's no excuse, Haruno, you & the others will be punished for this crime." Ehime said

"...Punished?...I didn't know we gave away punishments." Sakura said as she scratched her head.

"We obviously do now." Neji said

"Haruno, you & the three girls will be-

"No I gave the others permission...as I said fighting is a great way to clear the mind." Sakura said, her mind was working over board to get the others out of this & yet she knew she was now gonna get something horrible for being a good friend.

Ehime stared at her for a while. "Very well then Haruno, since you allowed this you'll get punished for it.-

"You know you really need to stop saying that word it just sounds so nasty & kinky." Kisame interuppted only to get a glare his way.

"As I was saying, you punishment will be staying with me where I can watch you & make sure you make no more stupid mistakes & decisions." Ehime finished

Sakura shuddered the man was most likely gonna rape her, she got it right again, she was way to good of a friend. "You can't do that Ehime, that is no kind of punishment!" Shisui argued

"It obviously is since I just gave her the punishment." Ehime said with a smirk

"Well why don't you have someone else carry out said punishment, since you gave it out." Shisui said viciously.

"Uchiha-Taicho stop, arguing is just a waste of time. Besides, if you suggest someone he'll just say that I wont be treated the same way." Sakura said

"She's right Shisui." Itachi whispered.

"Then do something, your a genius." Shisui whispered back.

Itachi cleared his through & his mind began to work out the situation. "Ehime-san perhaps she should be with someone she is unfamiliar with, knowingly from what I have seen she seems like the type of person to test others limits, I believe that seeing as you & her are not on good terms that she'l try this on you & it will lead you to do things you would soon forget." Itachi explained, he had an idea in his head but he really didn't want to do it. He was positive though that he was going to have to seeing as the girl was either going to get beat or raped by the person she was probably going to be handed to.

"I see, well then I'll hand her over to Shimane-Taicho, I'm sure he'll take good care of her." Ehime said

Itachi sighed, he truly had to do it. "No, I'll take her, not only is she probably warry of me but she is also unfamiliar with me." Itachi explaied

Shisuis eyes widened then he smirked. "Unfamiliar you say, but from what I've been informed of, the two of you had dinner the other day." Ehime said

"Actually he way paying his debt to me , I never considered it a date." Sakura interupted.

Shisui shook his head, they truly were the same. "I think it would be a great idea." He said with a smirk

"No how about she stay with Kisame." Ehime suggested

"Kisame has someone else staying with him." Itachi said

"Really & who would that be?" Ehime asked

"Someone who has permission from the Godaime Hokage & The Godaime Kazekage." Sakura said

"...Fine you take care of her, but I will be watching." Ehime said as he walked away with pressing his whistle against his lips, he blowed on it, & every one other than them went back to there own business.

Sakura was once again jumped by the group of crying girls.

"Will ya get off of me!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh Forehead girl, you really didn't have to do that we could-

"No you couldn't have taken care of yourself because you don't talk without think about what you are saying." Sakura said as she dusted herself off.

"Wow someones in a bad mood." Shisui said

"Don't even." Sakura said as she sat down at the table again as she stared at Itachi. "So what are we suppose to do?" She asked the quiet man.

Said man shrugged his shoulders as he sat down on the table across from Sakura. "I don't know I've never heard of a punishment like this get handed out, but I would think that he was probably going to keep you in his room, so perhaps one of us has to stay in the others room." Itachi said

"Oh Kami!" Sakura said as she hit her head against the table. "Why am I so kind hearted?!" She cried.

"Sakura your homesick again aren't you?" Neji asked as he watched his pink haired friend

"Oh Sakura-chan it will be alright. I'm sure this Uchiha isn't going to be mean to you like the othe-

Temari was cut off from her talking as Sakura grabbed her throat. "Don't." Was all the girl said as she let go of the neck.

Itachi continued to watch as the younger female kept her head on the table hiding it from everyone. "Har-...Sakura-san perhaps you would be more comfortable if we stayed in you housing building."Itachi said, but quickly regretted it when he felt many eyes on him & they weren't from any of the peope at the table, or any of the males...he hoped at least.

Sakuras head whipped up. "No absolutely not. you would be a distraction to my men." She said quickly.

"Then we'll stay in mine." Itachi said

Sakura wanted to scream, she really shouldn't have gotten out of bed today, she should have left Ino in charge, why was bad things always happening.

"Fine, I'll go get my stuff." Sakura said as she got up, Itachi did as well.

"I think it would be better if I accompany you." He said as he followed her.

Sakura just nodded her head, he was right Ehime may still be watching & lingering around, she really didn't want to have to deal with him either.

"Oi Itachi I'm gonna inform a certain blonde about little hanas presence." Kisame said, he did not wait for an answer when he felt the pink haired captains chakra darken at the nickname.

* * *

Naruto slurped up more ramen as he though of about his wedding, he had told Hinata that he was going to handle all of it, but there was one thing he had never told her. He had no idea how to plan a wedding, it was that simple, it was a were gonna get married tomorrow wedding, it was a more were gonna get ready when everything is ready. He needed help & he knew that, but he didn't know who to go to, Tsunade had never been close to getting married, neither had Shizune, Sakura wasn't here to help, & he couldn't ask Hinata for help especially now, he only wanted her to worry about a dress. He wasn't ever gonna go to Jiraiya, that went for Kakashi as well, he reall didn't want to go to Hiashi for help, the man truly didn't like him for some reason, & he had never even disrespected the guy, he never touched Hinata in a way she didn't want, yet the man still hated him.

The only other people were...Haruno Masato & Uchiha Fugaku, they were the only decent people he actually knew that went through a marriage ceremony but, Fugaku he didn't want to ask for one reason, the man knew of his training for Hokage meaning he would want something from him, all the Uchihas were that way they didn't do anything for you unless you did something for them.

Then there was Masato he wasn't afraid of the old man he was Sakuras grandfather, never in his life did the elder ever criticize him, & he wasn't like Fugaku either. The only thing that worried him was that if he asked him, he was afraid that Masato would start trying to push Sakura into marriage, & even he knew that Sakura wasn't ready for marriage, & he knew she didn't want to marry a guy unless she was in love with them. But perhaps he could strike up a deal, from the letter he just got from Shisui he was sure that everything would work out fine.

"Hey Naruto!" A female voice screamed

Said blonde blinked in surprise as a hand waved in front of his face, putting his chopsticks down he looked at the person who owned the hand & found that it belonged to Ten-ten.

He beamed a smile at the girl. "Konichiwa Tenten...what are you doing here I thought you didn't like ramen." Naruto said as he watched Tenten order a bowl for herself.

"It's not that I don't like ramen, I just got tired of always having it when you were put on our team." She replied easily with a smile of her own.

He nodded his head in understanding that's how everyone was, the only ones he could actually get to eat with him now was Iruka, Jiraiya, & Hinata, Tsunade & Shizune were always busy, Sakura wasn't here anymore, and Sasuke wasn't gonna be allowed back into the actual village until another five months.

"So what brought you here?" He asked as he ordered another bowl.

"I came her to talk to you." She said

"What about?"

"Well you see, Neji plans on telling Hiashi about our engagement soon & when he tells them, he wants to be able to present me to them with a full knowledge of how politics in their clans work, & plus he wants me to take 'lady lessons' as well." She explained

"Oh so you guys haven't said anything yet."

"No & we'd like to keep it that way until were ready." She said with an edge to her voice, but he didn't blame her, he did have a habit of letting things slip but after he began to date Hinata that all change.

"So why come to me?"

"You aren't a Hyuga & somehow you got Hiashi to except you into the clan-

"He still doesn't like me though-

"It doesn't matter he was okay with you marrying his daughter, your not a Hyuga & neither am I, I was hoping you could help me out." She said

"I guess I can but I'm not exactly sure how to." Naruto said as he watched his bowl get handed to him.

"I need to learn politics." Hinata said

"I can talk to Hinata for you, I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you out there, I would refer you to Hinabi but she's still in counseling."

"What about these lady lessons, Neji was saying I needed."

"Well Sakura taught me how to act & treat one, but & Jiraiya & Haruno-sama gave me my gentlemen lessons."

"Do you think you can talk to Sakura about it?"

"Sure I'm positive she'll do it, but that means that you'll have to wait a little while before you can say anything to Hiashi." Naruto said as he nodded a finger at her.

Tenten hugged him. "Naruto I think your gonna be my favorite cousin." Tenten said to him, Naruto hugged back. "Yeah I know Neji said the same thing, but he never hugged me."

Tenten laughed.

* * *

Itachi walked into the room along with Sakura, and found that her room was quiet bigger than his, but then again, he didn't have three rows of smalled room going towards his, he only had two. Her room was actually quiet comforting for some reason, the plum blossom insence gave the room a sweet smell, the dark colors gave a cool mood, Sakura kept alot more things in her room, than he & Kisame, or any of his men did.

Her room was furnished the same way as his, only she had a heavier blanket, it was a rich black silk comforter, he could tell just by looking at it that it had been personalized for her, it was a gift most likely, her bed was right between two walls making it hard to see, but it also had black silk curtains above it as well, & her window was diagonal from it.

There were many small trinkets in the room as well as an altar, a picture of her grandparents, her parents, her team, her friends, Shisui, which was surpring to him, her mentors, & many candles.

"Are you ready yet?" He asked as he turned his attention to her, she was running around the room stuffing things into her duffel bag, & it was then that he noticed the odd rug.

He looked down, the reg was burgundy, tan & black, with many symbols he had never seen, the girl must have been deeply religious.

"Okay now I'm ready." Sakura said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Follow me then." Itachi said as he walked out of the room only to stop when he noticed that Sakura wasn't following him. He turned around to find Sakura writing something.

"Sorry I need to make sure this gets done." She said as she continued to write.

"I will not keep you from handling you men." Itachi replied

"No it's not about my men, it's about a certain man I don't want in this building." Sakura said

"Ah Ehime."

"Yes Ehime." Sakura repeated. as she put down the pen & pad, & left it on her bed. "Shisui will find it, he loves to sleep in my room, something about it being comfortable." She continued

"Ah." He said before he walked out with her & slid the screen shut.

They walked in a comfortable silence, although Itachi find it quiet hard to not run off as all the woman continued to ogle him, he was like a piece of meat to him & he hated it, he hated being an Uchiha.

"So tell me Sakura-san why did you take the heat for them?"

"He's after me, not them, I don't like it when him & the other two bring people into our problems." Sakura replied.

"Why would he be after you I thought he was from Konaha as well."

"They are from Konaha but they were brought in by the elders, right before they were exiled." Sakura said

"I heard your conversation. but I never heard this story before."

"Perhaps when I'm in a better mood I'll tell you right now I just wanna rest my mind."

Itachi walked into his housing building with Sakura & his men stopped what they were doing to salute him, he nodded for them to continue. " I guess it ttruly does run in the genes." Sakura said

"Hmmm. Ah, yes we Uchihas do have this military organization planned in our heads at all time." Itachi said as he walked up the stairs.

"Onbviously."

_"What the fuck do you mean I'm gonna have to see Sasoris arch enemy, & I have to respect her that just isn't fucking right! yeah." _Sakura & Itachi heard a guy yell

"I didn't think he hated me that much, I mean I didn't even get to kill that damn puppet man." Sakura said as she stared down the hallway she believed was Itachis.

"Deidara highley respects Sasori, there artist, so I guess it would be logical that such a thing would happen." Itachi explained he watched as Kisame flew out of his room avoiding a bird that was created by the blonde.

"Come." Itachi said as he grabbed Sakuras arms & dragged her down the corridor. "Ah perhaps we should stay at my housing I'm positive that people there are less violent." Sakura said.

"To late, besides I've made my decision of never going back in there, I may be jumped oneday." Itachi said

"Yes & I may be killed, & I do not want to die just yet, that is the whole reason why I'm here." Sakura said

"Ah Little hana!" Kisame yelled as he jumped to hide behind Sakura. Deidara jumped out of the room as well. "Don't think I won't hesitate just because you hid behind her, I can still blow your head off seeing as you two fucking feet taller that her yeah!" Deidara screamed

Itachi grabbed the fyling bird & lit it on fire, watching it as it melted. "Deidara do not try to kill her or I will make sure you never get clay transported to you." Itachi said

Deidara crossed his arms as he stared hard at the pink haired girl, it had been a while since he last saw her, & now that he has, he realized that she had grown to be quiet the beauty, just like Sasori said she would, She was unique, a perfect creation. But he had always been a sucker for girls with blue hair & silver eyes, & now that he found one with both he really was going to try to not be a dog.

"Excuse me Itachi-san but can I have a word alone with Deidara hear. Sakura said suddenly.

Itachi lifted a brow in question. "There was something I was suppose to tell me...in private." Sakura said

"Kisame watch her I need to make up my room." Itachi said as he took Sakuras duffel bag from her.

Sakura pushed Deidara into the room he had come out of Kisame watched as she threw him against the wall. "Now listen to me don't you dar try to disrespect me becuase not only do are you on probabtion right now but I am the one who is to keep an eye out for you. Not only that but I bet you don't know about Nami." Sakura said as she pushed him more into the wall.

"How'd you know about her un?!"

"Simple she is a friend of mine...& she is Itachi's baby itoko, he sees her like a baby sister he never had, & he's very protective of her, & I'm sure that if I told him about you & her, I'm sure he would not hold back on you, & she'd probably get something as well." Sakura said

"Fine what do you want yeah."

"No disrespecting me...or trying to kill me." Sakura said as she let him go.

Deidara rolled his shoulder as he tried to get the feeling to come back. "Fine un...your much stronger than you look yeah." He said as he popped his shoulder in place.

"Oh trust me I'm very strong & you won't want to be at the end of this fist when I'm pissed off." Sakura said as she walked out of the room.

Kisame said nothing as he watched the pink girl leave. "Damn she's scarier than I thought she would be." He said to Deidara before he walked out

"Let me show you to Itachis room." He said as he walked out, she nodded her head.

"Oh yeah welcome to our little piece of paridise." He said as he stopped at Itachi door.

"Little piece of paridise...I think I need to make sure that you guys get more work." Sakura said as the door slid open & Itachi looked beween them.

"I bet you would love to see us work little hana, but then again I'm sure everyone in this compound would actually like to see you do your job for once." Kisame said

"Yeah I know but I wont lift a finger until I have been given orders to." Sakura said before she slipped past Itachi & into the room.

"Damn, that woman is gonna give me a hard on by just having a conversation with her...do me a favor & please get that girl on her knees." Kisame whispered before he turned to walk away.

Itachi slid the door close, & turned around to find Sakura slipping off her assigned captains shirt revealing a white mesh sports shirt, with a white sprots bra beneath it, her flat toned stomach was perfect, & it was now that Itachi remembered why everyman wanted her.

She threw herself onto the bed. "So what are you going to do for the day?" She asked as she looked turned on her side & looked through his stacks of books he walked over to sit at his desk that was against the window. "I believe I will be studying about your clan." Itachi said

"I can see you will be." Sakura said as she held up a book called '_Gods & Clans.'_

This was going to be harder than he thought, the girl was a minx & she knew it. "Hmmmm. Do you have any idea what I'm suppose to do?" She asked

"I thought you were going to rest you mind." Itachi said

Sakura sat up quickly & looked around the room, she got off the bed & moved towards her duffel bag, she pulled out a rolled up yoga mat, & threw it onto the floor.

Itachi watched as she took off her pants for a moment he thought she was going to do naked yoga, but it turned out she had small spandex white shorts beneath her pants. He couldn't concentrate on his book any longer as he watched her stretch, & get into poses that were much to tempting, & much to advanced.

It was going to be much more difficult if this was going to be a daily routine.

* * *

_**So there it is I hope you guys like it, Now the Ita/Saku stuff is going to start, she caught him & she doesn't even know it. Oh I'm good, well hey check out my other stories, **_

_**Call Him Mine.**_

_**Eternal Flame.**_

_**A mission to remember.**_

_**Yes I stole your man**_

_**Him**_

_**Secret Love**_

_**All of these are Pein/Saku but if you like this I think you'll like some of the others.well I got to go I need to get some sleep I finally found a job & I really need to keep it. but I be sure to keep up with my stories...Love you all**_

_**Midori Blossom**_


	10. He Found Out

**Crack**

Itachi let out a moan, that felt so good, the cracking of his back, how he got into this was his guess, how she persuaded got him to agree was a wonder.

"You know what you are the only person I've ever meet to be this stressed out." Sakura said from above him. A knock came at the door, & Itachi groaned in displeasure.

"Come in." He grumbled out, the screen slid open revealing Kisame, Deidara, smirking proudly, only to gap at the sight before them

There laid Uchiha Itachi in only a pair of black, briefs, on his bed, with the Haruno Sakura standing on his back, in nothing more than small skin tight short shorts, & a fishnet shirt, all white, & showing off why there were so many rumors of her going round.

"What?" Asked Itachi

"Well we heard noises so we thought-

"That your captain was getting laid right?" Sakura asked while cutting off Kisame.

**Crunch**

This time Itachi hissed in pain. "It's your back not mine." Sakura said as she continued to stop on his back. "Was there anything else you needed to know?" Itachi asked

"Actually yeah, _some_ of the men in _some_ of the squads want _some_ people to explain about the hail that happened not too long ago." Kisame said as he rubbed his back, putting an emphasis on the word some.

**Crack**

"Told you." Sakura said as stepped in a particularly sensitive spot for the Uchiha. Her voice was heated from exhaustion, and for the men in the room it was that kinda voice that made them want to slid the screen shut & pounce on her.

For the Uchiha in the room, he couldn't see how Shisui could even consider the girl just a friend, the woman he was marring must of been one hell of a scary kunoichi, or she was even more beautiful that than the one on top of him. Itachi moaned in pleasure, he could definitely get used to having her around, although if she packed more of those little clothes to sleep in like last night no one would be able too blame him for having her.

**_-Flash Back - _**

_Sakura had just finished with her yoga & Itachi lifted his head off the back of his chair as he watched the woman stood up & laid back down on his bead. "Your room is so boring honestly who was the idiot who decorated your room?" She said as she scanned more of the books he had taken from her housing library._

_"That idiot would be me." Itachi replied as he got off his chair & sat at the foot of his bed, Sakura sat up with him._

_"You know I never thanked you for getting me out of trouble...well the worst part of trouble at least." She said before she kissed his cheek & got off the bed._

_He could only stare as she took of the the bathroom presumably for a shower, his cheek where she had kissed his was tingling, he wanted to touch it but he didn't want the feeling to leave. He stood back up quickly leaving the room. He had a possibility where he would find that sneaky itoko of his, yet he didn't want to but he had to._

_In the blink of an eye, he was in Sakuras room, where he found his Shisui sleeping on her bed, looking quiet comfortable, & vulnerable. He pulled the man out of the bed by the foot, dropping him to the ground. Said man could only scramble up._

_"Itachi! ... what are you doing here... where's Pinky?" He asked as he got back into the bed, snuggling into the comforter._

_This time Itachi pulled the man out of the bed & lfted him up by the collar. "WHAT THE HELL, PUT ME DOWN!" Shisui yelled._

_"You better answer all of my questions...truthfully." He said in that deadly tone his enemies feared, before he dropped him back on the bed._

_"O...kay...well then start your questioing."_

_"Is she another one of those fangirls that never gave up on me?" Itachi asked as he sat back down._

_"She? ... Oh Sakura, no, at least not that I know of, we never talked of you, well she never talked of you, I always did, but she wouldn't get all weird like all the others would, but unlike Sasuke I could say your name, with Sasuke it's taboo." Shisui replied._

_"Then why did she just ...-_

_"Just what...I didn't think the two of you would be that fast but then again, it's probably been a while since either of you had actually had some fun beneath the sheets." Shisui said._

_**Slap**_

_"WHAT THE HELL ITACHI!" Shisui yelled as he rubbed his head, where Itachi's hand just hit_

_"I just had a woman this morning." Itachi said_

_"Well then if she's moving that fast then it's probably been a while since she's gotten any, she must need you to scratch that itch of hers."_

_"If she's not a virgin then how did you save her for me?" Itachi asked as he crossed his arms against his chest._

_"Don't look at me, I guess when she was in Suna she took the opportunity of me not being around her so much, & well you know... I just can't help wonder who it was? ... From the scream I heard before Sakura left Konoha I take it that she burned every single copy Jiraiya had made of the book, so we can't find out."_

_"Well it makes sense, I think if Kakashi, her Ojiisan & Naruto-kun were like you then she'd do the same thing still, so it may have been your fault in the first place that she did it." Itachi replied_

_"Like I said Sakura-chan never seemed like a fangirl type so you don't have to worry...so was it good?"_

_**Slap**_

_"Geez all you had to say was shut up or something." Shisui said as he rubbed his head for the second time that day._

_"We didn't sleep together you baka... she just kissed me on the cheek, for a reason I don't know of yet."_

_Shisui wanted to laugh. "Your freaking out because she kissed you on the cheek... dear Kami Itachi are you that incapable of realizing niceness?"_

_Itachi stared at his cousin. "Ay Itachi, she does it to me too when I do something nice for her that she doesn't expect from me, it's nothing to worry about it's just her way of saying thank you...And here you got me all excited that the two of you had already gotten together, you tease." Shisui said as he pouted._

_"Must you constantly make me wonder if you are truly an Uchiha, I know of know one like yourself in our clan who is so, so different from what we truly are, not even Sasuke is like you, he is the more emotional side of us."_

_"...You know I had just got that boy & his problems out of my head, now you got me thinking about them again." Shisui said_

_"You too huh ... seems like his situation is on everybody's mind lately."_

_"Yeah...you know he's an idiot right, I mean god what kind of guy would leave a girl on a bench in the middle of the night, after she confessed her love to him, then when he returns he has a hideous girl knocked up, what kind of guy is stupid enough to say no to a girl with pink hair & green eyes, know one is, why because you don't meet girls with pink hair & green eyes every single da-_

_"Yes we know the boy is a fool, we learned that when he challenged me at the age of eleven ...I have to go, Ehime is sneaky when he wants to be." Itachi said as he got off the bed._

_Shisui watched as Itachi walked over to the screen, any other guy freinds Sakura had would probably be furious with the idea of her being hooked up with Itachi or any Uchiha at that. He knew this situation would be a good thing, Itachi wasn't easily caught with women throwing themselves on him in sluttly clothes, or chessy line. No what caught Itachi women who dressed the way they were supposed too, but when the doors were closed they wore what men usually dreamed them in ...which was how Sakura was. Although Itachi was right when he said he was not the same person as he was before he left, but that didn't mean his taste in women changed, no not at all, the guy was picky when it came to the female species, and he showed it more then he thought he did. Sakura was Itachi perfect match, even if she didn't know it._

_...Speaking of the girl, and her choices of clothing when she sleeps, perhaps he should warn Itachi to be prepared "Itachi just to let you know Pinky likes to wear -_

_He stopped mid sentence when a thought came into his head, this could be the pull he's been hoping for, Itachi would not win this because if he knew Sakura, & he did then he knew what kind of clothing Sakura wore when she slept. Once Itachi walked into that room and saw Sakura, he would have to forfit for he should relize how badly he would lose if he continued the game. "Never mind just sleep well, and tell Pinky I said goodnight."_

_Itachi merely nodded._

_As he walked back to his housing building he thought about what Shisui was about to say, whatever it was he'd have to ask about it later. Looking up Itachi foun that he was already at his screen. Turning around he found Kisame & Deidara hanging around the hall way grinning at him._

_"Hey Itachi, do you know what happens when blue & yellow meet." Kisame asked, Deidara narrowed his eyes at the kiri nin._

_Itachi lifted a brow at the question of course he knew what happened. "They make green." Itachi replied easily._

_Kisame shook his head."Nope you see what happenes is black comes in & dominates over yellow so blue cannot be mixed with the girlish color." Kisame said, this time he heard Deidara growl._

_He did not understand what it meant. He slid open the screen door, stepping in he watched as Deidara whispered something to Kisame. then he closed the screen turning around he found that Sakura was still in the bathroom, he walked over to his bed & laid down rubbing his eyes as he did so. He sighed it was obvious that they were up to something, but he couldn't figure it out, blue and yellow, then black, it was odd. He heard the screen to the bathroom open & he watched as Sakura walked out, for a moment he swore he was in a Icha Icha book._

_Her hair was dried & in loose wave like curls, she wore a black lace camisole, that had little snowflakes, and was trimmed with ribbon material, then she wore black little lace material shorts, that had a small black ribbon right where her -_

_"Itachi-san are you alright?" Sakura asked as she threw him out of his thoughts._

_Of course he was not alright there was a woman in his bedroom standing nearly naked in front of him, looking as though she was a charachter out of one of the perverted sages books._

_"I'm fine just a bit tired from the events that have occured today." Itachi replied, well at least it was true on some part._

_She walked over to him & laid down by him "Yeah I know how you feel, that's why this week I planned on sleeping the whole time, I truly don't feel like putting up with people & their issues." She said_

_He tried to concentrate but it was quiet hard to, he was used to women dressing exactly like this but he made it a point to never be alone with them, especially like this._

_"Well I'm gonna go to sleep." She said as she pulled the sheets & got beneath them, he did the same but made sure to face the other way._

_"Goodnight." She said_

_He closed his eyes, hopefully when he opened them when he woke up she would not be in his room & he would not be stuck with her._

_**- End Flashback -**_

And how he got into the position he was in was simple; he woke up popped his back, she heard it when she got out of the shower, & asked him if he wanted a back massage, he couldn't refuse because, well it was too good of an offer to say no to, so he said yes.

Yet his mind was still wondering to how she looked last night, her milky peach colored skin, her petal colored hair, her dark jade colored eyes, all perfectly in tune with each other, none constrating badly against the other, they just went together like music & lyrics did.

"Deal with it then ...I'm a bit busy here." Itachi said

Kisame nodded his head as he walked out of the room pulling Deidara along with him.

* * *

Kisame walked down the hallway & stopped when he was right above the dojo arean, everyone stared at him as they waited for him to speak. "FALSE ALARM! HE WAS GETTING A BACK MESSAGE!" He screamed, many groans of displeasures were heard through out the room as they left the area to go back to what they had originally been doing.

Kisame smirked the girl really needed to learn why she isn't suppose to act the way she does, & Itachi was the only one who was capabale of teaching her. He really needed to talk more with Shisui he was the mastermind behind the entire scheme.

* * *

"Haruno-

"Once again Itachi-san it's Sakura."

"Sakura-san ...what happens when blue & yellow meet?" Itachi asked, he felt as Sakura paused in her messaging before she began again.

"Black comes in & dominates over yellow so blue cannot be mixed with yellow." Sakura said simply.

Itachi got up & turned to Sakura who stared at him. "Care to explain what that means?" He asked

Sakura stared at him with dough like eyes "Well hmmm, how do I do this without actually giving you any names? ... ahh well you see do you know anyone with blue hair that happens to be a female?" She asked

Itachi nodded his head, he knew many women with blue hair. "Okay good, Ummmm... do you know anyone with blonde hair that's a male then?"

Another nod, he knew a few, not many but a few. "What's your hair color?"

"Black."

"Then figure it out yourself because I'm not saying any more." Sakura said as she moved to leave the room.

"I'll be in the library if you need me." She said as she quickly made her way out of the room leaving Itachi with his thoughts.

Black comes in & dominates over yellow so blue cannot be mixed with yellow, he was obviously black so who was the yellow that he could dominate over, Naruto-kun nobody could no matter how hard they tried, not to mention, the only other person who was blue haired was Hiashis eldest daughter, & he really didn't care for her that much, so they could scratch that. everyone else he knew that fit the yellow & blue that knew each other were all missing-nins, so it would have to be someone Sakura knew & Kisame, plus Deidara.

Yellow, Deidara, blonde then who was blue?

_"How protective are you of Nami?" _Sakuras words rang loudly in his ears, his eyes narrowed in displeasure, he gritted his teeth together & growled in a low deadly manner of anger.

* * *

Sakura quickened her pace as she ran down the stairs after she felt the temperature dropped, it took longer than she expected him to figure it all out. She saw Kisame & Deidara in the dojo area not so far from her, they stopped what they were doing when they saw her alone.

"Ah little leaf, nice of you to join us." Kisame said as she passed him.

"Yeah okay well I got to go, don't wanna be here when Itachi gets a hold of blondie." Sakura said, then she stopped, turning to look at Deidara,

"...I'd begin to run as fast asI can if I were you ... It seems that if black gets ahold of yellow then he will not hold back, seeing as blue is like his light side." Sakura said as she turned around and left thge building.

Deidara lifted a brow, Black gets ahold of yellow because blue is like his light side? The girl got it all wrong it was black comes in and dominates over yellow so blue cannot be mixed with it.

Oh wait ... black, Itachi, yellow him, blue Nami. Itachi gets ahold of him because Nami is his cousin. Deidaras eyes widened as he looked up to where the rooms were.

"Damnbitch went and told him anyway!" Deidara yelled.

"Actually she didn't she just helped me figure it out by explaining what the colors stood for." A voice said from behind him.

* * *

Sakura slid into the medic fecility, so she wanted to sleep this week, seemed like that squad was just as bad as hers & Shisuis, shame they seemed so discipline or maybe she came and screwed everything up for him, now if she was capable of turning Uchiha Itachis squad upside down then she was good.

"Taicho! aren't you suppose to be with Uchiha-taicho?" Sakura turned to see Ino glaring at her through narrow eye. she rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"He found out about Nami & that blonde guy." Sakura replied as she turned back around.

"Look you need to get out of here ...Ehime wants to do a sweep of this place & if your here without the Uchiha your screwed, so come on, plus I want to see this Akatsuki member, I heard he's very good looking." Ino said as she dragged Sakura out of the building.

"He looks exactly like you ... so whoever said he was good looking is obviously a lesbian." Sakura said

"But still we can also watch as he gets his ass beat by that gorgeous man." Ino added.

* * *

Itachi threw Kisame onto the mats of the dojo and turned around to see Sakura enter the room right when he was about to go find her.

He gritted his teeth together she knew the whole time and said nothing to him, because she was good friends with his itoko.  
"Haruno-san I thought you were going to be in the library?" Itachi asked as he held his anger in check.

"...well you see I don't like fighting unless there's a good re-

Sakura dodged a kunai. "Well geez I give you a back message & this is the thanks I get." She said

"You know ...we never finished our fight." Itachi said as he threw another kunai her way.

Sakura smirked, as she reached for her shoulder adding chakra to the seal on her and pulled out a katana. "Shall we dance then?" She said in a smug tone.

Kisame gapped she was teasing the man, it was no fair "Lets." Itachi said as he ran at her while throwing his kunia at her as she dodged all of them with her sword.

Itachi pulled out his own katana and the two metals clashed, Sakura reachedfor her shoulder again & pulled out another katana, Itachi ducked as she swung at his head. He back flipped as she charged at him with both swords, he hit the wall, she one of her katanas at him, it missed his head but caught the material of his headband, and was imbedded into the wall as he ducked again for the oncoming sword.

Shisui gapped at the sight he walked in on Sakura & Itachi were fighting, and she nearly got his head twice, this was not what he slid under Sakura intime to avoid a barage of kunais, that were now stuck in the wall with the katana that held his headband in place.

He kicked Sakura in the back only for her to turn into water. Looking around the room Itachi came to find that he could not locate her chakra with his sharingan, he growled in fustration, the damn girl was too good at chakra control.

Crossing his arms against his chest Shisui smirked, he had known she was good as controling her chakra but he didn't think she was this good, if him & Itachi couldn't locate her then she was the best of the best.

Itachi turned around and was about to leave the room but stopped when he felt the chakra appear from nowhere, turning around he found Sakura sneaking out of the building. He pulled another kunai out throwing it at her, she turned around just in time to catch it & throw it back his way. He caught it and glared at her.

She locked his glare with her own, and Itachi smirked as he activated his sharingan, it didn't faze her one bit, he figureed it wouldn't.

Sakura watched as his eye swirled, in boredom then they stopped and the tomeos came together in a pin wheel, she froze, she tried to look away but for some reason her eye couldn't move, her body.

"Fuck." Sakura said before she was pulled into the world of black, red, & white.

Shisui gapped as he watched Itachi activate his mangekyo sharingan, pulling Sakura into the world of Tsukuyomi. What Itachi was doing he had no clue, why Itachi had used it, he knew, Sakura was teasing him, fighting him head on, then running out during the fight, it wasn't right.

_Sakura & Itachi ......_

_Itachi stared at the woman who was strapped to the stake. "You are in my world now." He said as a sword appeared in his hands._

_"Three days you will suffer." He said as more copies of him & her appeared in the same position._

_Sakura said nothing nor did she make any move to look at him. " ......... It is unfortunate but I don't believe that any other genjutsu will work on you .... seeing as you are obviously highly skilled & trained in the arts of superior chakra contro." Itachi said as he stabbed her in the shoulder._

_Finally she looked up with a smug smirk on her face. "Your in my mind Uchiha .....so technically your in my world." She said as looked behind him._

_Itachi turned around, only to be punched in the face, his eyes widened in horror as he drank in the figure in front of him. unlike him & Sakura this figure what completely white, except her clothes, and she looked exactly like Sakura in everyway, but she was different. There was writing going across her neck and he took a second too read it, 'Inner Sakura' he had heard that the girl had scared a Yamanka out of their mind but he never knew how it was possible .... now he knew how._

_Inner Sakura dove under him as he tried to take a swing at her, successfully she ripped Sakura out of the iron that held her up. Sakura fell to the black water and panted as she tried to catch her breath, the stab to her should had been more painful then she was used to, whatever he had done to make it feel worse was what she wanted to know._

_"An inner persona ...... I've read about these, it's the first stage of when you are beginning to have a split personality, you must have a lot of pent of stress, & you must keep alot of secrets, & thoughts to yourself, that is the only way a person could develop such a thing." Itachi said_

_Inner Sakura disappeared and neither could find her, Itachi walked up & kicked Sakura in the stomach. "I take it you have no control on her." Itachi said as he moved to kick her again, this time Sakura caught his foot, & dropped him onto the floor, where she moved to straddle his hips as she baraded him puches to the face._

_He caught her wrist and flipped her over so he was now straddling her, Sakuras leg flew up & kicked him on the back, he fell ontop of her, only mere inches apart._

_"Get off me dammit, your heavy." Sakura said _

_"Hmmmm ...... no." Itachi said with a smirk_

_Sakura gasped as kunai appeared in Itachis hand and he sliced it down her sides, it wasn't deep enough to where it was considered fatal, but it wasn't just a simple scratch to were it was considered nothing._

_"You sadistic ass." Sakura gasped out._

_Itachi was pulled back as Inner Sakura reappeared out of nowhere._

_"Get the hell off her!" She said through gritted teeth as she watched him slid away, then disappeared again Sakura sat up and looked at Itachi who was all the way on the other side._

_They stared at one another before Sakura appeared a few feet in front of him. "Like I said before, your in my mind, trying to torture me ...... I can easily flip things on you." She said as a kunai appeared in her hands._

_Itachi tried to get up but found that he had been chained to the floor, turning to look back at the cherry blossom he found that she was crouched right in front of him the kunai dangling from her fingers.  
_

_"Scary ain't it? .........Now lets see what makes you tick." She said as she leaned forward, the kunai slide across his forehead like he was a sheet of paper, He closed his eyes._

Opening them he found himself in the real world Sakura stood in the same place as before, but now she wore a smug smirk, why she was smirking he had no clue. That's when he felt it, the warm liquid falling in front of his eyes, his vision went red, as the blood fell. Soon the whole room was laughing hysterically as he fell to the floor in pain, he'd never have anything like that happen to him. Looking up he found Sakura walking his way, most would not have noticed it, but he did, even with the white sports bra he could see little things glowing on her chest through the material.

She turned the tables on him in his own world, and now she was doing it again.

"Kai!"

He opened his eyes and found himself and Sakura laying on the floor in the same spots they had been standing in.

A gasp was heard from Sakura as she sat up with a gasp and pulled at her shirt, almosty as if something was hurting her. That's when he remember the story.

'Although the beautiful Megumi no Meiro had successfully killed Nobuos lover using her own fears, the jealous woman herself was feeling the effects of her gift. Nobuo knew that she had never once used her powers in fear that she would give into the temptation & the seduction it brought, continuesly using it on innocent people. The marking that were glowing on her chest when she was using them began to disappear, he watched as she scratched and screamed in agony as the last of her innocence was burned off of her. 

By the time the screaming and crying had stopped, and her skin on her chest was covered in blood, and marred with a light red, he was positive that she was no more the woman he had grown up with, the little girl he had watched turn into a beautiful woman. 

She looked at him finally and her eyes were not that beautiful blue he had always loved .......they were now an ungodly red, the color of the Oni. She stood up, and made her way over to him, so stunned by her eyes, he was frozen in place.

Had he known that all he had to do was leave a kiss on her crying lips, his head would still be in one piece.'

Itachi froze in pace himself at the last part of the story he had to kiss her to help her, this was not what he had planned, why on earth had she used her kekki genkki on him? He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style as she cringed in pain and walked her up to the rooms.

* * *

Shisui gapped, Sakura pulled herself out of Itachis Tsukuyomi, and then did a genjutsu on him and it took him about five minutes to figure it out! He knew she was good but he hadn't known she was that good. He could only watch in slow motion as Itachi stood up and walked over to Sakura who was now screaming in pain, he lifted her up so delicately and cradles her in his arms as he walked up the stairs .... most likely to his room, their room.

he blinked and they were gone, he looked around, perhaps it hadn't been a dream. " Okay everyone ..... stop standing around and go back to your business." He said as he walked over to Deidara & Kisame.

"Ino!" He yelled

She was at his side in a blink of an eye. "Uh huh?"

"Help me get these guys to the infirmary, they need to get patched up." Shisui said

"Okay ...... but your carrying the giant fish." Ino said as she pulled at Deidaras hand and dragged him off.

* * *

Itachi set Sakura down onto the bed and knelled down next to her, he wasn't exactly sure how he was suppose to do it but he supposed it was just a simple one. Leaning down he pressed his lips against her supple, soft, warm ones .....and immediately he pulled back.

What in the world was he thinking, she was a fellow Captain, she was intrusted to him for the time being ....... she was a Senju, & he an Uchiha. He stared at the girl and watched as her breathing finally calmed down, her hands finally retreated from her chest, and her crying ceased, he could only wonder why the kekki genkai worked in such a odd way.

He sighed as he walked to the bathroom, he only hoped she wouldn't remember.

* * *

**_Thanks for my reviews ..... _**

Fonrin

ItaSaku4ever

animelover1snv

Alucard's-Master

kitten652

Ben's Wife

10tealeaf

At least you are all nice enough to leave me some reviews ......I'll get back with another chapter soon. Midori


	11. Playing Sake with Kisame

**_One week later ......._**

Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror, she still couldn't believe that she had reached the third, adding telepathy, to spiritualist and submissive, she touched her chest, right above the curves of her breast were the kanjis for mind. She sighed as she slipped on a white muscle shirt.

the white material grazer the skin of her back and she hissed in pain turning around she found the her other marks were bleeding again, this happened whenever she reached another category.

The Haruno clan had at one time been a clan filled with strong people, people who were categorized by their powers, people who could look into minds, mess with them, these people were categorized as telepathic, but that was the fourth strongest. the first and the weakest off all the powers were the spiritualist, these people could see the deceased, see their enemies kills, talk with them interact with them, although when you were a spiritualist you were also classified as a person diagnosed with schizophrenia; people who hallucinated.

Then there was the second strongest, these people were the people who could control ones body, ones mind, these people could alter memories with a single touch, they could calm a person down with a hush, and cause a person to go mad with a growl, these people were known as the submissives. The third strongest was unknown to all the Harunos because it was a rare power, that only two people in her entire clans history had ever had it, and never had used it. The fourth was telepathy, and the fifth, well the fifth power were the people who were the leaders of the clan, these people were known as the timeless. Why because these people didn't age a bit, well they did but it was much, much slower than normal people, not only that but they were also able to control time itself, they could freeze it, turn it back, make it go faster, they could even go back into time in the same body, or in a younger body.

Know one in her clan had been born with the powers in so long that now all of the sudden she was born, and she had three of them already, if she got two more than she would be ..... dear god she really needed to find a way to stop it before it really did happen. She was scared of herself as it was, she didn't want others to be.

Unzipping her duffel bag she pulled out her first aid kit and taped up the two kanjis for spirit, and control, it was like someone branded her like a cow and whenever she used her kekki genksi, or adapted another one, they would bleed for days on end, like they were bleeding out all their impurities.

She reslipped the muscle shirt on and reached for her shorts, pulling them on as well, she zipped up her duffel bag, threw it under the sink, and slid the screen open.

* * *

Itachi turned another page as he read through the book, he was situated in the library on one of the chairs reading away, he'd been doing this for a whole week avoiding the small kunoichi at all cost. It wasn't that he was scared, no he just needed some space, yes when she had awoken they got into a disagreement but that was bound to have happened. He was avoiding her because she was well he didn't actually have a reason to avoid her.

He sighed as he heard moaning from the other side of the wall, Kisame was at it again, the damned blue man was gonna catch something the way he was constantly going with all these woman, and if he didn't catch anything he was bound to impregnate somebody soon. Deidara he didn't worry about seeing as the blonde only ever talked about Nami with all the females that had grown to appreciate his person, they would call him a lover boy, a sweetheart, this and that but he sounded more obsessed than in love.

Nobody dared to associate sexually with him, only because they were scared of him, and they believed that Sakura had claim on him. God only knows why they would think such a thing, yes they were staying in the same room, however they were only doing it so she wouldn't have to stay in Ehimes room. Although that didn't mean they were sleeping together, yes the thought came to him many times, but everyman thought that way about her, she was a very attractive young woman, it was normal.

Perhaps it was frustration's that was causing him to be so distant from everyone, mainly Sakura. Frustration that in a months times the Kazekage would be doing a sweep of the camp, unlike the last sweep they wouldn't be able to get away with it, seeing as it was a man, not only a man but a ex-jinchurriki, a straight one not to mention. Kisame was no bisexual, he was a womanizer, and he was proud of that, and showed how much he loved women whenever he could.

Still, his squad would surely fail the sweep, if his men didn't get straightened up, not that they weren't already, but they were nothing like the others squads. Even the Medical squad was an A, and their captain hadn't been with them for a whole weak, meaning they had been thoroughly disciplined.

He closed the book and dropped it onto the desk.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen a captain so weird since I was promoted." A female voice said

He cursed seems as though he wouldn't be able to avoid her anymore, looking up he found Sakura taking a seat across from him.

"Sweeps I presume." She said as she read the back of the book.

" .........yup it's anxiety, there would be no way that it was something else, because nobody reads a dictionary a month before sweeps, can't wait too see what happens when were only days away from the sweep itself." She continued

"What would I be so axious about?" Itachi asked

"Failing of course ...... Don't worry it happens to all new captains, your actually doing better than I had, or Shisui, jeez I think Shisui was the worse I'd seen." Sakura replied

Itachi lifted a brow, Shisui had lost it, he wished he could've seen it. "What happened?"

"Hmmm...... Oh he just had an anxiety attack, and when he woke up he puked all over the Daimyo's royal gown." Sakura explained

"And you?"

" .............well lets just say that Kazekage-sama and me got into a little beef, that has never ended, even when I went to go help him with his medic-nins." Sakura replied

"So the Kazekage has come once already."

"Yeah ...... and he's the worst off all of them ..... when it comes to sweeps." Sakura said, although the last part was barely audible.

"He's the worst?"

"Yeah, well if your a female captain, he'll pick on you, and treat you like crap, although he's nice to you if your sleeping with him .....which is how Ino got a higher rank, and was put under Nami."

"Yamanaka sleeps with everyone, if it wasn't for the fact that I feel sympathy towards Sai, I would've bedded her already."

".......Seriously didn't need or want to know that at all." Sakura said as she waved the subject off

"..........So .......have you talked with Nami lately?" She asked

"No, I believe you or Deidara told her of my disagreement with the two of you."

"Hey I haven't said anything, if someone told it was most likely Ino ...... she does like to gossip." Sakura said

They stayed in silence for a little while neither wanted to talk to the other. " .... Look I know you don't want to talk about it, but I don't think you should be so protective over her, I mean she's seventeen years old, technically in the world of the shinobi, the world we live in, she's considered an adult, a woman, because of this you should keep your distance when it comes to her and her relations, whether sexual or not. Besides if she get hurt you get to say _'I told you so.' _and she'll learn from her lesson, becoming a little less naive, less gulable." Sakura began

"She's still young in my eyes, and he's too old and to experienced for her-

"Itachi you can't honestly believe that she's still a virgin at the age of seventeen can you?"

Itachi stayed quiet, it was true that most kunoichis lost their virginity at the age between twelve and fifteen, usually a girl would loose their virtues to their teammates or seseis.

"And for him being to old, Hi no Kuni has no age limits, it never has." Sakura continued

Damn another good point, why the hell wouldn't the girl give him a good reason to "Your too young too understand-

"Please don't give me that shit, hear I was trying to do this the easy way but you are too stubborn and thick headed to listen, Nami is seventeen, nearly eighteen okay, she's not a little girl, I'm sorry that you hate that fact but you have to understand that it's not the same anymore, she had to grow up okay, she has to learn who to love and who not too, she needs that heartbreak or she'll never learn these things and you know this. What it is is that you don't want her to be hurt, you still want to see her as the little girl she was before you left." Sakura said her tone was flat, but it still got his attention.

Itachi stared at the woman, yes she was young, but she was obviously very intelligent-**BANG** _"OH GOD KISAME-SENPAI!!" _

"I see now why you are so protective of her .... forget anything I just said that damn man just screwed up the whole thing." Sakura said

Itachi smirked. "I've noticed that you actually don't try to sleep with any one here, like others do, is there someone back home your waiting for?" He asked

"No more like, I just find a guy that's looking for a phsically fun sexual relationship, they all want it to contain some kind of emotional attachment."

"Scared of attachment?"

"no just- why the hell am I talking too you about this it's actually none of your business (sigh) great you just passed on your fustrations about the upcoming sweep to me .....I need to fight." Sakura said as she stood up shaking her hands abit.

"The whole reason your stuck to me is because of you not breaking up a fight, just imagine what Ehime would do if he heard that you instigated one ...... perhaps you could try something less violent."Itachi suggested as he moved over to Sakura.

He needed to get rid of his fustrations, she needed to now, he hadn't slept with someone in over a week because of her, she owed him for helping her get away from Ehime. It was only fair, not too mention no matter how hard he tried to get rid of thoughts about her and those little clothes she wore to bed, he was still a man, and fantasizing wasn't gonna be enough for him soon.

"You did say that sex was a healthy way to take out your fustration." He continued

"So true ... although Sake is as well." Sakura said as she moved away from him

"Yeah I owe you ..... but, I'm not about to sleep with you just because of that, I'm no whore Itachi-san."

Obviously she was harder to get than she allowed others to think.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ceiling from his bed, prison was so boring, he sighed, the only thing he could do was think. Thinking was the one thing he preferred not to do at the moment as well, because then he'd have to think about the fact that he was becoming a father, that Itachi was serving an easy sentence compared to him, that Sakura had not only become strong but also moved on. The two were out of Konoha, in a settlement were anything could happen, during a war soldiers usually sleep with everyone they can, or they meet someone create a bond where they only sleep with that one person so they don't catch anything. If that were to happen then he could already see the turmoil that would ensure, Sakura and Itachi were completely opposite people, living opposite lives heading in two different directions.

Geez he was going to go mad five months of having to do this, he knew he wouldn't survive. Still though Sakura, if he wasn't expecting he'd definately run to her, she had always been so caring, and excepting to him, always had her arms wide open willling to do whatever she could for him. Any guy wold be lucky to have someone like that, he wondered about it when he was still with Orochimaru, the snake for some reason always liked to bring her up teased him about her every now and then he'd do the same with Naruto.

He'd heard rumors that the gaurds were talking about, Sakura had been rnning around the settlement with Shisui in tow at all times, this didn't surprise him Shisui always did come on as a stalker type, although he'd never pictured him running after Sakura, especially with the large age gap that seperated them, but there wasn't anything he could do he was stuck in this room with nothing to do but lay down and think.

A baby he's having a baby, his own, he's known it was bound to happen someday, but he wasn't expecting it this soon. Twenty two at the youngest but not eighteen, he knew he wasn't ready to raise it, he wasn't ready at all, but he wasn't about to show his father that he wasn't, this baby would help that old man realize how much he had changed over the years.

Karin would need to be tamed, and munipulated into the perfect Uchiha matron, he knew for some reason that Itachi would for some odd reason step down from his thrown, and when he did he was oging to be there, and be the one to take it.

* * *

Pein looked through the files in the library, it seemed to him that the book room wasn't used much seeing as he was able to get in undetected, Konoha truly was too trusting. He looked through the list of names of all the kunoichis under the Haruno category, he knew that the Haruno clan wasn't a big clan but he didn't think there would be this many Kunoichis in the clan.

Haruno, Sakura ID # 9650666. Found her, The orange haired shinobi pulled out the file and opened it, well it seemed that she was still active in the shinob system seeing as she had tons of reports the lastest being last week. He looked at the picture, it was update as well, she looked at least seventeen at the most ...... she wasn't bad looking either.

Konoha Medical fecility, Konoha Police Military, Konoha advisment office, Konoha Library, this girl was working all over the place, but where was she located at the moment, he pulled out a paper with logitude latitde on it, never giving away the exact location or the names of where they were indicating that they were at one of the settlement. But she wasn't in the Kiri settlement, or the Iwa, he looked at the coordinates, Kemuri, they were in Kemuri, he knew they were at wore with them, but he could never get any men in there, this was probably the reason why, they were keeping big secrets there, and their security was just upped a while back, around the same time they lost Kisame & Itachis signatures, if she was there hopefully they were or else his plans would not be right at all.

* * *

_**Three days later......**_

Kisame sat surrounded by many beautiful women as he ate and talked things were going so good up until Sakura sat down across from him with a pretty little smile, on her pretty little lips.

"Hoshigake I have a favor to ask you." He eyed the little hana.

"I'm not doing any work for you.-

"No I wasn't gonna ask you for anything like that." In the corner of his eye he could see that Itachi had crossed his arms listening to what they were talking about.

"What is it?" He asked

"I was hoping that you would help me out, you see I'm a water user, & I'm not that great at it, and seeing how you are I was hoping you could teach me." She said

"No."He said simply he was no ones teacher.

"Please, I really need this."

"Ask someone else."

"But no one is as advanced as you are in the water element it's a proven fact actually."

"I said -

"Lets make a deal then okay we'll play whatever game you want ....If I win you have to teach me-

"And If I win?" Kisame asked as he crossed his arms leaning back

"What do you want?" Sakura asked warrily.

Kisame thought for a moment, everyone was watching their interaction and what ever he got he wanted to make sure everyone knew about it, was jealous over it, what did he want he snapped his fingers.

"I have you to myself for a week." Kisame said, he saw many men gape at his confidence.

"Fine what the game?" Sakura said as she shook his hand.

"Sake is the name first one to puke is the loser." Kisame said as one of the girls put down some sake sake bottles and glaring at Sakura before they turned to get more.

"You know I'm too young to drink right-

"Dear little hana, were at war, and when your a soldier in war there are no rules, soldiers can do whatever the hell they want as long as they don't go back and expect it tobe done." Kisame explained

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Sakura asked as she turned he head and watched Shisui take a seat next to her.

"Let's begin." Kisame said as he grabbed a bottle, Sakura did the same waiting for one of his biboos to say go, and when they did, the game was on, although she watched as Kisame put his hand on his side where his kidneys were and a green light emitted from him.

"Healing chakra." She said to herself before she took a swing.

"I never said we couldn't use chakra." Kisame said before he picked up another bottle.

Sakura smirked as she grabbed one as well chugging it down, then picking another one up. Pretty soon the two of them were calling out for the third batch.

_Three hours later._

"More." Sakura said as she slammed down her bottle Kisame did the same as he caught up to her, he looked pale, she knew it was only a matter of time before he gave into temptation.

He held his sake bottle to his lips then put it down. "You know little hana, I'm actually quiet impressed not many people can actually last as long as you have with me .... seems like you like too kee-

"It was part of my training with Tsunade-hime, I never said I never drank, I mereky don't like to drink, especially after I finished training with her." Sakura said before she chugged her bottle Kisame did the same, both slamming down their bottles then picking up another.

Gulp

Slam, pick another up

Gulp

Slam, pick another up

Gulp

Slam, pick another up

Gulp

Slam, "More!" They called in unison.

Gulp

Slam, pick another up

Gulp

Slam Pick another up

Gulp

Slam ....... Kisame put a hand to his mouth, a he sweating and Sakura knew that one more drink would hurt him, picking up another one, she put it to her lips, waiting for him to do the same, he did and chugged it down while she took a small swig of her, taker her time to taste the warm liquor, feeling it go down her throat. She did this as she watched Kisame turn paler, putting his hand to his mouth his eyes widened in surprise before he stood up and......

"OH THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Sakura said as she backed away from the table and watch Kisame toss his cookies.

"......Well see you in the morning on the lake." Sakura said as she walked off with her sake bottle in her hand.

* * *

Itachi was already in his room, he had watched for a little while but after their tenth batch of sake bottle he left, it wouldn't be fair if Kisame got to have her and he didn't which usually when it comes down to sake Kisame usually wins. He sighed well at least he could go back to avoiding her, he stopped in his thoughts when he heard the screen begin to slide open. Opening his eyes he watched as Sakura came into the room.

"Kisame probably passed out on the table, from all the puking you might wanna get him checked for alchohol poisoning in the morning. She said as she striped took off her white, long sleeved thin shirt. then her pants, leaving her only in a bra and boyshorts. She crawled onto the bed and covered up.

Itachi stared at her, this was the first time he actually heard of Kisame losing when it came to alchohol. She was drunk he could tell that much, but she was doing a great job acting like she wasn't .....it would be easy to take advantage of her in such a state, knowingly she would comply with what he wanted, and she wouldn't remember anyways. He turned his body and rolled on top of her her eyes shot open, and she moaned. "Not right now I need to sleep." She said as she tried to push him off

"But you still owe me." Itachi said

"I-

He cut her off with his lips she looked shocked at first but just as he expected she began to give in, when people were drunk their true inner desires usually came out.

They broke the kiss taking the much needed air, and their lips meet again this time she pushed him away, braking the kiss.

"I can't." She said breathily, Itachi stared at down at her as he caught his breath.

"Your an Uchiha ..... I'm considered a Senju-

"Names don't mean a thing when were at war with the same place, were not in Konoha at the moment." Itachi said, well if she was drunk before she pretty much was sober now if she was able to say no to him.

He sighed and rolled off her, sitting up, he wasn't gonna be able to get his fustrations out with sex, standing up he walked over to the screen and slid it open.

"I'm sorry for allowing you to think you had a chance." She said before he left the room sliding the screen shut behind him.

* * *

Fonrin

nickeledwards

Rageful Jewel

musa uchiha

a thousand cranes

kitten652

Ben's Wife

Pink Blossom Princess

Sadistic-Bitch

Mistra Rose

Gothic Saku-chan

animelover1snv

_Hope you enjoyed the little Ita/Saku moment, I thought I should start them soon before for I forgot about it and got into the stuff I've been waiting to write ........Midori Thanks for the reviews you guys left for me_


	12. Delicious Sweets after stories

**CRASH**

Green eyes snapped open at the sound of glass hitting the cherry wood floor, just as quickly as their eyes opened the body jumped up, the sheets that covered them while they were sleeping pooled around their hips revealing the white bra they were wearing at the moment. The pretty green eyes looked around the room and found the cause of the commotion right next to the door.

There in front of the sliding door was a unconscious & obviously by the bottle that was broken next to their fallen body was a heavily intoxicated Uchiha Itachi. Quickly Sakura scrambled to her feet as she ran to the unconsious Uchiha in the room, as she drew closer to him she could smell the strong scent of sake on them from teen feet away, she knew she did not come in that drunk last night but obviously he was still pissed off about the incident. The symptoms were clearer as she got closer, not only was he heavily drunk but she was pale, almost blue, it was an obvious indication of alcohol poisoning. She cursed under her breath at the stupidity of the male before her.

Turning around she ran to the bathroom where opened the cabinets underneath the sink pulling out her duffel bag, putting on some loose white shorts, she dug into the black bag again and pulled out a location marker. Running back into the room she placed the marker onto the frame of the shoji screen, where she grabbed Itachi's body flung it over her shoulder & did the appropriate hand signs for the transportation jutsu.

* * *

_Two hours later....._

Indigo colored eyes fluttered open softly as he came back to consciousness, he groaned in displeasure at the bright lights that soaked the entire room, his head pounded, and his body ached. The last thing he remembered was, go he couldn't remember crap.

A door slammed and he winced at the sound, even his hearing was sensitive at the moment, perhaps he was not made to be a heavy drinker like Kisame and Shisui.

"Oi you finally awake?" A male voice asked as he pulled the thin white medical sheets over him. He knew that voice it was that sort of voice you never forgot.

"Oi Itachi I know your awake." The man said again, as they pulled sheets off of Itachi.

"Damn you reek of alchohol." The older Uchiha said with a smugish smirk.

Itachi took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, he cared for Shisui alot, the man was like a brother too him although he could get a bit aggravating from time to time. For example right now, he needed to rest & Shisui was not allowing him to do so, what he was doing was proving to him even more that he was not made to be a drinker.

" ........ Shisui if you would be so kind could you please remove yourself from the room." Itachi said calmly.

"Like hell I will you damn nearly killed yourself!If it wasn't for you dropping the damn bottle in your room then Sakura wouldn't have woken up, instead if you laying here you'd be in the morgue!" Shisui yelled.

Itachi lifted a brow, Sakura had been the one to find him in such a pathetic state, he groaned, he hated people to see him in such ways, it wasn't embarrassing it was just shameful for him too allow himself to get into such a mess.

"Listen Sakura told me everything that happened, & I know in some ways this is my fault since I kinda didn't want too mention how she was, but look I'm sure-

"Shisui I'll tell you once more remove yourself from this room." Itachi said he really didn't want to have this discussion.

Shisui stood there for a long while with his eyes narrowed at him before he turned around and opened the door only to stop. Itachi looked towards the door to find Sakura standing there with a file in her hand, she looked tired, and at the same time surprised.

"Gomen nasai I just came to do a check up and to file this." She said as Shisui stepped to the side to allow her in.

"It's fine, Sakura, he's obviously fully awake." Shisui said before he walked passed her and slammed the door shut behind him.

Sakura jumped a bit at the sound and then she looked to him when he winced.

"I take it you don't drink much." She said as she set the manila folder on the bedside table.

Itachi said nothing, he wouldn't even be in this room if it wasn't for her, all she had to do was comply with his wishes.

Her hand glowed green and quickly it was on his head, the pounding in his head was gone, the light didn't hurt his eyes, and his hearing was back to normal.

"Well that's one thing that's the same about you two." Sakura said softly

Itachi opened looked at her curiously. "You and Sasuke .....the two of you can't hold your alchohol or handle it properly." Sakura explained.

"Do not speak of him unless I am the one to start the conversation about him." Itachi said harshly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. " Don't you try and pull an attitude with me Uchiha!" She near yelled out.

Itachi for once in his lifetime was at loss for words never in his years had someone other than Sasuke ever talk too him in such a way. "And another thing Uchiha-Taichou I truly don't want to hear any shit about it being my fault that you got alcohol poisoning, I wasn't the one who told you too pick up the damn bottle okay!" Sakura went on Itachi blocked out the rest of her rant as he observed the situation carefully.

Shisui obviously trained Sakura too the point of perfection seeing as she knew how he would look at the position he was put in too. He could even guess that she knew he wasn't even listening and was continuing on with her rant too let off some well given steam, but if she was doing that then Shisui trained her too well for him & she probably didn't even know she was being trained by the odd Uchiha so he could hand her over too him.

Still though how was it that Shisui could even be so controling with himself when he was left alone with very attractive female? Even he had a problem controling himself, and everyone knew that he was probably the only Uchiha in the whole clan that could have a lap dance from a goddess and not give into temptation. Okay that was probably a lie, a goddess was probably going to far off, perhaps a queen or a princess but not a goddess.

"Sakura are you done yet?" Itachi asked

Said woman only took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Yeah I think I am." She said softly as she pulled out the pen in her coat pocket, biting down on the end of it as she opened the manila folder and scanned its contents.

"No wonder your file was so hard to locate, they wrote down the wrong name, Looks as though I'll have to fix tha-

"-It was no mistake." Itachi said as he cut her off stopping her in her tracks from scratching out the name of the woman who had given life to him.

"But it says your mother names in Uchiha Minako, are you & Sasuke not full blooded brothers?" Sakura asked carefully. He knew that She could tell this was a delicate subject for him.

"We are not full blooded brothers." Itachi said

"How is it that no one knew of this?" Sakura asked as she placed the file on the nightstand.

Itachi lifted a brow, she really wanted him too tell her, was she truly that curious about such a subject? Actually now that he thought about it, it wasn't all that surprising that she was curious. It wasn't everyday that you found out that he and Sasuke were actually half blooded brothers, Nobody other than Shisui, his aunt and uncle knew about this. He looked her up and down as he accessed the situation, she did still owe him for taking her in, and he was still sexually frustrated about the whole ordeal, he could use this curiosity of hers to his own advantage.

"If you wish for me too tell you then lay down with me." Itachi said with a smirk adorning his face.

* * *

_"If you wish for me too tell you then lay down with me." _

Sakura gapped at his arrogance, his confidence, there was no way in hell she was just going to be an obedient female and allow him to think he had the upper hand in these things. Maybe, just maybe she could blush him out of his own mind games, she'd done it before to so many other men not too mention it would be fun to see his reaction when he's realized she turned the tables on him. Mentally grinning to herself her hand went to her stethoscope around her neck, pulling it off she placed it ontop of the manila file, he watched her every move as she did this, and she was not surprised one bit at this, it was on impulse that he did it, she knew this because it was on impulse that every shinobi watched everything a person did, whether or not it was done intentionally.

Her hand then went to the top button of her medics coat, now that she remembered she was only wearing white boy short panties, loose fitting white shorts, and a bra beneath the lab coat. On that note she had been in such a hurry this morning to get said Uchiha to the infirmary that at the time she hadn't cared how she was really dressed. Oh yes this was definitely going to be fun for her. She began to undue the buttons on the coat and she slid it off placing it on the nightstand as well, Itachis smirk had faltered for a second, and she could only wonder is he was willing to take up her challenge.

She mentally slapped her self though as she watched Itachi turn onto his side and scoot over as much as he could to allow her space on the small twin sized bed, stupid Uchihas and their confident arrogance. Now she wanted too strangle the gorgeous male to dea- wait a minute did she just say gorgeous!

Yes she'd always thought of him as a very attractive male but never in her life had she ever called a man gorgeous before, not even with Sasuke did she call him gorgeous, she must have been getting sick,with what she did not know. Sliding beneath the thin sheets she tried to put as much space as possible between herself and the eldest Uchiha brother.

* * *

This was going to be too fun, Itachi smirked as he he watched her hand keep him from going any nearer to her, she was going to try to blush him out. He knew it the moment she began to unbutton that lab coat of hers,he wasn't gonna back down, not when he her in such a position.

"Are you gonna tell me or what?" She asked, her voice was a bit shaky, and from what he could tell it seemed like her mind was on something else.

"Ah yes ..... I'm sure you know that in all clans there's always the head clan, the branch part of the clan, and so on and so on, well, I'm sure you've already realized but my father was born into the head clan ..... his father, my grandfather Uchiha Fumio was the head of the Uchiha clan at this time. He was raised by the old beliefs, his father believed that the clan should inter marry to keep the sharingan strong, this was how my grandfather came to marry my grandmother Uchiha Eri-

"But wasn't it your grandmother who figured out that it wasn't who you eloped with that made the sharingan strong but it was how the two eloped?" Sakura interrupted with her question.

That hand on his chest, the one that was keeping the little distance between them was gone in that second. Sakuras chest was now tightly pushed up against his as he wrapped an arm around her waist locking her tightly too him.

"That was after Sasuke was born." Itachi said, this was fun if she interrupted again, which he was sure she would do, he'd just push that limitation line further, and by the time he was done telling her she would be ........ the image of her withering beneath him was much to delicious at the moment.

" ....... As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, because of my grandfathers parents beliefs that was how he came to marry Uchiha Eri, who was his fifth cousin at the time. After they were married they had three children, two boys and a girl ..... The eldest being my uncle Uchiha Teyaki, and and then they had my father, after him they born a third child my late aunt Uchiha Cho -

"Wait I thought your father was the eldest of the three." Sakura interrupted again. Itachi leaned down and nuzzled her neck, he could feel the heat rise against her cheeks at the sudden intimate contact.

"I was getting to that." He said in her ear. continuing on he let his lips graze her earlobe, a small gasp erupted from her lips, and he began to speak again. " My uncle was the rightful air of the Uchiha at the time .... but he fell in love and it wasn't an Uchiha that he fell for, instead it was a civilian woman named Miwa Uruchi, or as you probably know her, Uchiha Uruchi, because of the laws at the time, and him being heir, he wasn't allowed to love her, or marry her at all, so he stepped down, meaning my father would be the heir to the Uchihas and the next to lead them ..... my father had a lover at the time, which he kept a secret from all his family, but when he was given the title of heir he revealed this lover of his her name was Uchiha Minako she was my fathers eight cousin I believe, any how, My grandfather was alright with this and pleased, so when he passed my father become the head of the Uchiha clan, at the time the family was peaceful, my father allowed my uncle to come back to the clan, and allowed him and only him to marry an outsider. Four years later my father and Uchiha Minako gave birth to their first born and the heir to the Uchiha clan ..... me -

"-So what happened to make your father have a child with a completely different person?" Sakura asked

Itachi sighed as he pulled away from Sakura to pull off his shirt, revealing his amazingly toned, and incredible physique to the head doctor laying next to him, he squished her back to chest, the feeling of their bodies meshed tightly together made Sakuras pulse go crazy and Itachi smirk widened in satisfaction.

" Two years later ..... during the war, Uchiha Minako was heavily pregnant with her soon too be second child-

"- But I thought Sasuke was your only brother?"

Itachis hand slid down to Sakuras hip bone and tugged the material of the loose white shorts, pulling at the drawstring the loose shorts became even looser as the knot came undone.

* * *

Sakura wanted to squirm away from the older male, she had hoped to bluff the man out, but he just turned the tables on her. It seemed as though every time she interrupted him, he would up his antics and if she would guess, buy the end of his story- the story which was suppose to be a simple explanation that turned into a story- he would have her exactly where he would want her.

She bit her bottom lip praying to Kami that the man would hurry with this stupid thing.

"As I was saying Uchiha Minako was pregnant during the war with her unborn second child, she had been going through a depressed state seeing as a few months prior to her pregnancy she had a miscarriage, her and my fathers first, which was what supposedly led to them of course attempting another pregnancy which was obviously successful. But at last not everyone gets a happy ending as my father would put it, when Uchiha Minako was beginning her third trimester, a rogue nin from an opposing gang of bandits that just happened to be killed off by the police had broken into the compound. My father had been out on some mission at the time ....... Supposedly Uchiha Minako was alone in the house, and she was attacked, the report claims that due to her pregnancy she was unable to fight back or get away fast enough, she and the unborn child were killed, the rogue nin cut out Uchiha Minakos eyes although he never got away with them seeing as the police got ahold of him before he could get away, he was killed then and there." Itachi finished.

"So how did Mikoto come along?" Sakura asked gently.

"Uchiha Minakos father Uchiha Hisoka had commited suicide after his wife Uchiha Jun passed away from breast cancer - it was a rule that if a woman was expecting twins that she was too tell no one, so that the first born twin could always have a double if they ever wished to use them - Only my father knew about Mikoto, only because Uchiha Minako had told him of her. Mikoto moved into our home, taking over all the resposibilities Uchiha Minako had, I was so young at the time that at first look I couldn't tell the difference ... not until Shisui pointed it out. Everything about them was the same, everything but their eyes. You see Uchiha Minako was born with her mothers eyes long thick eyelashes, and dark almost black blue eyes - Mikoto took on her fathers eyes the darkest grey - the color you see on most Uchihas nowadays - this is how I was shown the difference. It wasn't until four years later that Mikoto birthed Sasuke-

"-So how was it that Uchiha Eri figured out that the sharingan-

"She figured it out because my father was in love with Uchiha Minako ... not Uchiha Mikoto. My grandmother told me once that Mikoto had asked my father for a child in return for helping him out after Uchiha Minako died-

"-So they never married." Sakura asked

"No they never did ..... but that doesn't mean my father doesn't have claim on her as you know in Hi no Kuni when a woman and a man have a child together and they are not married, that woman is still not allowed to marry another, the same goes for the man."

"So that's what happened?" Sakura whispered out he had moved his lips from her earlobe down to her lips, only a hairs breath away. The fact that she called his gorgeous was stating that she was attracted too him in some odd way, which was what she couldn't afford to be seeing as in Konoha she was considered a Senju and he was and Uchiha, the two clans that made Konoha, the two clans that had been at war with each other for centuries, the two clan that were still silently fighting ..... and yes she did say silently.

He pressed his lips to hers finally and spoke against them. "That's what happened." before he devoured her lips.

_'Ah fuck it, whose gonna know what happens here?'_ Sakura thought to herself as she kissed him back just as hard.

* * *

Fugaku signed a scroll as he passed it down to Tsunade he and the elderly Haruno were always the last two too sign before it was handed down to the Hokage. It was another council meeting and he was surprised at the subject seeing as they hardly ever wanted to talk about it ..... the topic was WAR.

Or to be more specific the three wars they've been dealing with for the last two decades.

"I can't believe that were actually giving those damn Iwa nins what they want." Tsume said as she leaned against her chair.

"Well it's either that or continue fighting for the next century or so." Tsunade said as she signed the scroll handing it to Shizune.

"Have our fastest Hawk deliver that too the Tsuchikage himself now." She ordered as she opened another scroll "Hai Hokage-sama." Shizune said before she poofed out of the room.

"Still though they don't deserve the jutsu." Shukaku said

"Yes, yes I know this already but this is why we'll be teaching all of our shinobi it." Tsunade said

"You think that Yondaime-Hokage would've been okay with us giving out his most precious of jutsus?" Inoichi asked

" ........ I cannot tell you, but maybe you should ask Naruto, they do think the same way." Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama what Of Mizu no Kuni?" Masato asked

"Will we give into their demands as well?" Chouza asked

" ....... I don't know what to do about that place, it's completely unor-

"HOKAGE-SAMA KEMURI HAS KILLED THE DAIMYOS YOUNGER BROTHER!" Shizune yelled as she ran back into the room.

Tsunades eyes widened at the new knowledge. "Is that so." She said as she did the proper hand seals for a summoning

"You know if it wasn't for that damn girl he'd stolen this war would have never happened!" Hiashi said angrily.

"We know this but it did happen now get over it." Fugaku said as he crossed his arms against his chest. Haishi was much like Sasuke in a way when the boy was younger he was constantly trying to get his way even when he knew there was nothing more he could do do have it.

But at the moment he wanted to know what their precious Daimyo saw in the woman he had stolen from Kemuris Daimyo. He'd seen her when they had all but traveled down here and ordered them too take care of the situation. The blonde woman was nothing more than a blonde whore, this was obvious seeing as she quickly decided to run away with the Daimyo knowing he had much more money than her own husband. But still he wanted too know what was so special that they were fighting a war for her, because of her, she was much too thin & boney, she did not come from any great clan, or respectable family. She was snotty, bratty and spoiled. Although he may think this because she was nothing more than a civilian ....... albeit a royal civilian that did nothing but talk and look pretty on the arms of a man unlike many kunoichi that had too work for a living. Yes that was it he had never liked civilians they thought they were special and they had the horrible lives, when they never even knew what horrible really meant in the shinobi dictionary.

A puff of smoke pulled him out of his thoughts and he watched as one of Katsuyas children had a scroll placed into their mouth "Make sure it gets to that lazy ass girl." Tsunade said as she waved the small slug away.

"Are you sure it is wise to give such a task?" Chouza asked

"Me and her have gone over this many a times .... this situation was bound too occur sooner or later." Tsunade said as she pulled out another scroll.

"And what of the village?" Hiashi asked

"Were going on lock down, no one will be allowed to enter or leave the village four the next forty eight hours unless the job has been done." Tsunade said

"Uchiha I want all of your men posted at the end of the forest ...... I don't believe that Kemuri is able to get any of their men past the settlements eyes but just in case we'll need to keep them from getting in the village."

"And what about inside the village?" Masato asked

"All ANBU will be recruited to too stay inside the village." Tsunade said as she handed Shizune the scroll "Call back all ANBU teams make sure they get here the Uchiha clan will be the ones too meet them at the forest entrance so I would like it if they did scans to make sure its our men." Tsunade continued

"Hai Hokage-sama." Shizune bowed before she left

"This meeting will be postponed until further notice." Tsunade said as she got out of her chair and walked out of the room the rest folloing her as well.

* * *

Itachi reached behind Sakura as he felt around for the back of her bra, she now sat ontop of him, with nothing more than panties and a bra and he ..... well he was in all honesty already completely nude beneath the kunoichi. he found the clasp of her bra and she quickly pulled away.

"You do realize that what happens in this room stays in this room right." She said as she stared into his eyes unafraid of the consequences

Itachi smirked it seemed to him that she didn't want anyone to know that she was about to sleep with an Uchiha, although at the same time it also occured to him that perhaps she didn't sleep with any other shinobi here possibly because she wasn't the type of person who slept around when away from home.

"I understand Sakura .... just like you I have a reputation to uphold as well when I return to Kono-

"You make it sound like I'm some whore you picked up on the streets." She cut off angrily.

His smirk widened in amusement. "I would never think of you as the sort although ......as you said before I am an Uchiha & you are a Senju." Itachi said before he flipped them over to where he was now on top.

He could smell her discharge which meant that she was soaking wet, his hand slid down to her waist and tore her white panties off her body throwing them somewhere on the ground. Just as he had suspected she was soaked, grabbing her thigh he pulled her towards him and placed her foot on his shoulder, and grabbed her other leg and put it around his waist, thrusting his already hardened cock in with no hesitation. Sakuras back arched and she hummed in pleasure while her leg tightened around his waist.

She was tight, hot, and wet, everything a man like him liked in a good lay, he pulled all the way out only to slam back roughly into her, eliciting a gasp from the pinkette. Her arms flew to the headboards metal tight as he continued his hard attack.

Her gasp became moans which turned into screams as he pounded in and out of her at a fast pace. Her hold on the bars loosened and soon enough were grasping the sheets of the small bed. Her foot on his shoulder slid down and wrapped tightly around his waist locking with her other foot, pushing him down pressing them tightly against each other. He lifted himself back onto his knee, with her holding tightly too him.

His lips on her neck.

Her arms holding tightly to his back.

Legs wrapped around a lean waist.

Cock ramming roughly into a tight cavern.

Sweat slicked skin rubbing against sweat slicked skin.

Small petite hands were tangled in his hair.

She obviously wasn't the type to just lay down and spread her legs open, he noted as she slid up and down his length meeting him thrust for thrust. Her moans were in his ear making him loose himself in the pleasure, he could feel himself building up, and he knew he was about to get the best high in the world, her lips squeezed hard on him and he gasped at the feeling, no woman had ever made him do such a thing.

_**POOF**_

"AHH." She screamed in his ear, his eyes shot open as they fell onto the small bed, he turned his attention to the nightstand next to the bed to see a slug on the table starring at them. He groaned in displeasure as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. He reached over and grabbed the scroll out of the slugs mouth, the slug disappeared.

He felt as she moved up his legth and slid off him as she took the letter out of his hands, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to finish, he watched as Sakura reached for her coat and began to button up the wholetime she was beneath him. She finally slid out from beaneath him and then slid out of the small bed.

* * *

Sakura could feel him watching her every move, she didn't really care though because at the moment she had other buisness to attend too even though she wanted to slid back beneath him & have her world rocked by Uchiha Itachi. God only knew he knew how to make a woman scream no matter how much they didnt want to admit it, she though as she picked up her panties & bra from the floor.

She unscrolled the message and read it.

**_'It's about time you lift that pretty little finger of yours, Daimyos brother has been killed ....... time to go with plan C. -Tsunade'_**

She picked up Itachis clothes as well & threw them at him "Assemble your men & the other squads." She said as she opened the door & left the room.

A shower was needed then she'd have to go to the location and dig up the equipment for plan C. then she'd have too do something about those three dimwits. Although it was gonna be fun, but the after part wasn't going to be seeing as she was going to have to face Itachi - or else he was possibly going to be a gossiper & tell everyone about it, which she doubted.

* * *

Sasori smirked as he watched Hidan snap the blonde girls neck, Kemuris was going to be pissed that was a fact, their newly gained princess was just killed & they were gonna blame it on Konoha an all out war was going to happen, a real war.

Hopefully this would lure out Haruno Sakura or else he'd have to find her. Which was what he wasn't wanting to do, it was too much stressing & working that was needed.

" Oi dollface I could use a little help here!" Hidan yelled at him

Sasori sighed it wasn't that hard to clean up a murder & pin it on someone else, Pein was not choosing his men well anymore. He turned to look at Hidan throwing the woman over his shoulder like a patato sack.

_'No not at all the baka could damage a different part of her & make it look suspicious.'_ Sasori thought.

They did not need to look suspicious either Pein was in another part of the small village trying to get the idiot leader to agree & allow them too end this war for them, which was only half true.

He was becoming jittery, he was definately looking forward too seeing the cherry haired girl again.

* * *

_Thanks 4 all the great reviews everyone._

XxXMiss'TeaseXxX]

kitten652

Ben's Wife

laynaboo

CYUNME

minniemousemom

Gothic Saku-chan

musa uchiha

Hao'sAnjul

Sadistic-Bitch

_ya'll are just too cool sorry 4 the late review I've been a bit busy & I mean really busy. busier than I've ever been in my life. but I'm trying my hardest too keep up with my masterpieces. Love you all_

_Midori._


	13. Cheater Cheater

The rinnegan user had finally found the kunoichi who could possibly have a knowledge to where his men were, and now that he had a way to get her too come out of her hiding place he wasn't going too hold back. He chuckled as he walked through the locked down village all the civilians had evacuated somewhere, while all their men prepared for an attack, his men were going too be working as well but not for the same reason. No his men were gonna corner the girl, he and his men were going to get to the bottom of this odd situation.

"Pein-sama." A calm, gentle male voice said from behind him. Stopping his his tracks he turned too find Sasori and Hidan, due too the disappearance of Deidara the red head had too be paired up with a new partner which had him tearing up his teams in order too balance everyone out.

"What is it?" He asked

"One of the soldiers has informed us that nothing has happened within the Konoha settlement." Sasori reported in that calm, stoic, voice of his.

"Is that so I'm positive that Konoha has already found out about the Daimyos brother ....I wonder what they are up too?" Pein said

"I'm unsure although I think were going too have too make the first move I have a feeling that they wont." Sasori said

Pein nodded his head, it was true right now Konoha was the smarter of the two villages and they being the smarter of the two were most likely going too have their enemies move first. Although now that they were there, their knowledge on the battle field is on even level, if not a higher level.

"Wait an hour if there still is no movement inform me first." Pein said Sasori nodded.

"Oi what the hell do we do when there is movement?" Hidan asked

"Wait for Haruno Sakura to come out and play with us of course." Pein said with a smirk before he turned away.

Sasori shook his head, if anyone was going to get to play with Sakura it was him, well at least mentally she looked like the type that could break down when she was being mentally hit.

"Hidan do not forget you are not permitted to use the kunoichi as a sacrifice." Sasori said as he to turned away

"Why the fuck not!" Hidan yelled as he followed his new partner.

* * *

Itachi stared at the box of breath mask that was sitting before him on the long rectangular table.

"No." Ehime said

Sakura sighed. "Hokage-sama put me in charge so you have no say." Sakura said

"I will not allow my men to participate in this stupid suicide mission." He replied

Sakura lifted a brow. "Yet just a couple of days ago you were willing to take the chance of getting them killed by having them go out to the bungalows?"

"Their my men, I tell them what to do, not a little girl with pink hair." Ehime replied

That was it Sakura shot out of her chair across the long rectangular table and tackled the green haired captain onto the floor, barrading him with punches to the face. It wasn't that she had anger problems, no she merely couldn't stand the man, he was one of the people that nearly broke her & Naruto apart just because the blonde had the Kyubi in him. People like him made her sick, made her want too cry for Naruto, made her want to kill for him. And she had.

"Why (punch) don't (punch) you (punch) just (punch) fall (punch) off (punch) a (punch) cliff (punch) and (punch) die!" Sakura said before she banged his head against the hard wood flooring.

Letting go of his head Sakura slapped him across the face, she especially hated misogynist, they all deserved to rote in hell. She watched as Ehime propped himself onto his shoulders and wiped the blood of his quiet handsome face.

She slapped him across the face with a chakra enhance hand.

He his head hit the wood flooring in seconds, him already unconscious.

"Well it serves you right." Yugao said as she walked up to them. Sakura stood back up and dusted herself off while turning to face his lackeys. "Taicho-Kasai, Taicho-Tamura if you have any objections then you'll be joining Taicho-Ehime in the cell room." Sakura said bordly.

The purple haired man & the orange haired man merely shook their heads, not wanting to end up in the same situation as the green haired captain that was being dragged down the room by one of the soldiers.

"Very well then continue on." Neji said

Sakura reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small scroll the size of her pointer finger. She added chakra into it and they watched as the small scroll grew in size. until it was nearly as big as the table. She unrolled it.

"Now may of you may not be able to recognize what this is but just for your information this scroll is a map of Kemuri." Shisui said

"You were able to get a spy into the village under the radar?" Itachi asked

"Not under the radar but he's in and hopefully he comes out." Shisui said unconsciously, mostly to himself.

"He's a civilian, he wanted onto the council so he could have a say and help out the civilians that live in Konoha, he heard about the war that had been going on and wanted to help out, he volunteered for the position to help him out we erased all his files of his family to make it look like he was alone when he lived here to ensure that they wouldn't think he was helping us, we put a couple of harassment charges on him all made by shinobi to make it seem as though he was prejudice against us, put him on the suspect list for some of the assassinations with our men, too ensure that it looked like he hates shinobi and so far he hasn't been found out." Sakura mumbled.

Itachi nodded his head. "Now of course we need to get into the village without a trace, obviously there watching us, thus the reason why I said too make a Kagebushin of yourself and use the underground tunnel that lead to this lovely meeting room. We need to make sure that our men don't know about this meeting, for fear that they'll be on guard letting them know we know." Sakura said

"So how do we get in unnoticed?" Sai asked.

"Well that's the part I haven't figured out yet as you can see the smoke that circles around Kemuri is poisonous not too mention that fact that there are motion detectors all over the ground ...... obviously we'd have too use the breath masks to separate the poisonous smoke from the air, but we still need to figure out what to do about the motion detectors." Shisui replied

"We were actually hoping that Tokushima-san would be able to make enough of those clay birds to get a good two squads into the village by air, but at the moment with Akatsuki being so quiet about their whereabouts we can't use him at all." Sakura said

"How deep are the motion detectors?" Itachi asked as he spinned the map towards his view and studied it.

"Not very deep a foot and a half into the ground." Shisui answered.

"That's not deep at all, if we dig ourselves a tunnel beneath them at least a good eight maybe even six feet beneath the motion detectors we'll be able to make it into the village without any disturbances, if I'm correct about the motion detectors they'll only be able to sense what going on ontop of the soil, so if we put a good five feet of earth between out digging it should be enough to not disturb the soil on top & giveaway our status." Itachi said

"A tunnel to the village could take a week though." Temari said

"Not only a week Uchiha it could also take a lot of man power." Yugao said

Itachi looked up at the rest of the people in the room & smirked, the women in the room dropped dead for a minute while Sakura merely rolled her eyes. "Ladies there's no time to swoon at the moment." She said off offhandedly.

They straightened back up quickly.

"As I was saying A tunnel into the village could take a lot of man power." Yugao said.

"No we'll only need about three men at the most actually, I need them all to be earth elements as well." Itachi replied.

"Actually that's an excellent idea." Sai said

"Yes of course we shouldn't expect nothing less from a genius." Sakura whispered.

"What was that?" Shisui asked

"Nothing. ............ We'll still need to wear the breath masks, we have no idea just how strong this smoke is & how far into the soil it's actually gotten." Sakura said quickly.

"So whose going to be the leader?" Shisui asked.

"I am." Sakura & Itachi said at the same time.

Sakura glared at the older shinobi, Shisui looked back & forth between the two. "Uh oh." He gulped.

"Haruno-Taicho there is no need for you to go, your place is here when they find out that we're in the village this place will be the target, meaning we need the best medics on call." Itachi said

Sakura tilted her head cutely. "I agree completely Uchiha-Taicho & there will be, Ino will be left in charge while I go."

"Taicho no offense but you are in no condition to go off and lead a squad into battle, you are a medic nin not a-

- I am also a fighter & a leader Uchiha, & I am in perfect condition to be able to lead such a squadron-

-Just because Hokage-sama gave you orders to lift those pretty manicured fingers doesn't mean that you can run off & do whatever you wan-

-Actually Uchiha it means just that, I am your superior & you'll do as I sa-

-you may have been here longer than me but I have been in this game longer than you can dream Harun-

-How about we draw straws on this?" Shisui cut in. As amusing as it was too see the two bicker it did get annoying fast.

"Shortest one gets to lead the squads." Neji said

Sakura & Itachi both nodded their heads in recognition and agreement. Sai reached into his robe and pulled out a paint brush snapping it apart. "Now closer your eyes." Sai said as he placed the two broken pieces of wood behind his back and rolled them around.

"Now spin around." Temari said with a smirk.

Sakura & Itachi lifted their left brows. Shisui smirked. "If you don't spin then I'll pick who gets too going to lead the mission." He said with a smirk.

_'The things they do for powerful positions.'_ he thought as he shook his head.

Kisame & Deidara stood behind the two & spun them twice. "Again." Neji said with a smirk.

And they did.

"Reverse the spins." Yugao said with a sheepish grin.

They did.

"Repea-

-I honestly don't see the point in this ... either way you'll have too deal with us when this is over & done with & I know for a fact that you will regret this." Sakura said viciously.

Kisame let go of the small girl.

"Your so mean Sakura." Shisui said with a pout.

"Can we finish this?" Itachi asked.

"Ah yes now take one step forward." Shisui said glumly. He activated his sharingan.

"Now no cheating I'll see if you use any chakra." He said.

Sakuras lips tilted, it wouldn't matter even Faguku himself wouldn't be able to see this. Sai walked up to the two of them handing each of them a piece of the snapped stick. Sakura & Itachi both closed their hands.

_'Lets see if you'll catch this?'_ Sakura thought.

Adding the smallest amount of chakra she pointed lead it too her right ring finger too her nail, making it grow an inch more. putting pressure onto the wood she waited till she heard the small chipping of wood before she dug her nail into her skin causing it too stab herself & chipped it off.

_'I'll have too file that soon.'_

"Now open your eyes & lets see who's are oh mighty leader." Yugao said sarcastically.

both opened their eyes and held up their sticks against each others, Sakura smirked as she hid the remainder beneath her other three closed fingers. Her stick was the shortest.

"Looks like you'll be watching from the back lines Uchiha." She said cockily

"You cheated." Itachi said

"She didn't I was watching both of you the entire time." Shisui said

"Yeah besides you would have felt the chakra flare." Sakura said innocently

"Your a master at chakra control concealing your chakra is like breathing for you." Itachi replied

"Don't tell me your a sore lose I-ta-chi, be a man & except your loss." Sakura teased.

He wanted to punch & she knew it, good he'll let off all that steam in a little bit when they have too fight. Sakura thought. although it was sad too see him not except defeat, even though he was right & she did cheat.

"It doesn't matter anymore Uchiha I won you can either stay here & wallow in your losses or you can prepare yourself & your men." Sakura said as she turned away from him. She wanted too smirk & brag that she got Uchiha Itachi & didn't allow him too finish. Neither did she but that was her little secret.

Spinning the map in her direction she studied it for a moment. "From the looks of all these notes, the training grounds next to the cemetery are never used, and never watched .... it's surrounded by tons of large trees and it's usually dark because of them, if we make a tunnel directed in that location then we should be able to get in undetected perfectly." She said.

"Who's squads will be going?" Ino asked

"only captains & vices will go ..-

"Oi Sakura if Kisame & Deidara can't go then why is Itachi allowed to go?" Sai asked

Sakura lifted a brow. He had a good point just because he was a pro at this stuff didn't really guarantee them that he would be found out by one of Akatsukis spies. This wasn't good, Itachis squads was one of the best squads right now & everyone knew it.

"Kuso." She whispered.

"Sai I'm going too kill you very soon. now were just plain screwed." Sakura said

"Oi little hana don't worry about how were going to go unnoticed, that's simple for us." Kisame said.

"Very simple." Itachi whispered,

Sakura nodded her head. "Someone see you then you'll be wishing you were dead for I will make you regret not dying out there." She threatened.

Kisame gulped she was exactly like her Shisui in so many ways.

"Now everyone get ready we'll meet at the-

"Sakura who will be your partner if Ino will be staying here?" Sai asked

Now she was in the spotlight, she was hoping no one would catch that. She looked around the room. All vices were taken, and she couldn't just bring someone who was in experienced with this stuff. Her eyes scanned the room and she watched as Deidara grinned cheekily thinking she wasn't going to get out of this & was going to have to forfeit her title to the Uchiha.

Oh no he wasn't going to get away with a cheeky grin like that. "Deidara will be my partner." Sakura said and she watched as his grin turned into a frown.

"What why me un?!" He cried.

"Simple your the only available person with such experiences." Sakura said

"Why did I even come to this damn meeting yeah?" He mumbled

"I would ask the same question but my guess is that Hoshigaki dragged you along." Sakura replied.

Shisui clapped his hands. "Everyone we'll meet back here in twenty, be ready." He said before he disappeared in a flash of brown & white.

Sakura scoffed the idiot was being an idiot he shouldn't be using any chakra nobody should right now they were going to need it for later. Sakura hummed to herself. "Oi Blondie your coming with me." She said as she walked over to the end of the long rectangular table & moved the chair to the left side opening the hidden staircase Deidara scrambled to follow her down.

"Geez you & Itachi truly are mad when your in powerful positions yeah." Deidara said as he followed her down the underground tunnel.

"Oh stop your complaining ....honestly you make me wonder what Nami sees in you." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

Deidaras ears perked at the name. "She talks about me yeah?" He asked.

"Every letter since she meet you." Sakura said.

"Really un?"

"Really & it's beginning too get annoying."

"What does she say about me yeah?" Deidara asked curiously.

Sakura stopped in her tracks honestly it seriously was getting annoying first Nami wouldn't stop bugging her in all her letters about the odd blonde beside her and now he wouldn't shut up. Stopping her her tracks she quickly turned around and looked up at the goofy blonde.

"Listen she likes you, you like her, now drop it that's all you need to know." She said annoyed. His face went from happy to like he was a kicked puppy, she hated that look & too top it off he had pretty eyes, those were her weakness if a person male or female had pretty eyes & gave her the puppy dog look she wouldn't be able to resist.

She rubbed the back of her head & sighed. "It's the way you speak, it's different from the men were surrounded by, & it's the way that you don't care what others think of you." Sakura said gently.

Turning back around she continued her walk, already knowing that that goofy smile of his was back in it's place. "So what are we doing down here anyways yeah?"

"There's some equipment Tsunade hid down here, so I need to get them out." She replied

" ....... Can I ask you something un?"

"That was a question."

"Did you & Itachi really fuck un?"

"We did now shut it. ...... & not a word to Nami because I really don't need her crap when I go back."

Deidara nearly chocked on his own saliva. "Seriously you really did, I thought Shisui was just kidding when he said you & Itachi were fucking in the infirmary, damn that's just kinky a patient fucking a hot doctor on his bed yeah." Deidara ranted.

"Oh shut up, before I hit you." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes she stopped when she saw a gold glimmer in the darkness she sighed "Finally." Walking up to the wall where the gold glimmer was seen she swipped her hand across it making the earth fall from it. "Honestly what is it with men & sex around here?" Sakura asked herself.

"The saying is actually true _'if you don't use it you'll lose it.' _un." Deidara said nonchalantly as he examined his nails in the dark tunnel. Sakura turned around to look at him with a lifted brow.

"That was a rhetorical question." She said.

He shrugged. "Then keep it in your head un." He said as he poked her in the head, causing Sakura to hit the wall of earth.

She slapped his hand away before she pushed away from the wall & turned back to it. "Urasai." She grumbled out through gritted teeth.

A few more swipes and Sakura revealed a medium sized black door with two gold knobs an ingravement of the Konoha symbol & the Suna symbol beneath it and a combination lock.

"Now all we have to do it find the key." Sakura said as she turned back around to look at the ground. "Why would this thing need a key un?! It already has those twisty turny knobs and the combination lock what else would it need un?!" Deidara asked hysterically.

"I don't know why they made it so complicated to get into alright ... just get on your hands & knees & help me find the damn key." Sakura said as she pushed Deidara down ploppeed onto her knees herself.

"What I'm I looking for yeah?"

"You'll know when you find it." Sakura said

* * *

"Oi Itachi-kun catch." A strong deep male voice said as they walked into the brooding captains bedroom.

Opening his dark blue eyes Itachi lifted his arms in time to catch a red cloth & red ribbon tied bundle. Lifting his brow he looked at his older cousin in question.

"It's the outfit you have to wear for the mission, every captain & vice has one, you came a in after everyone came so .......well you Kisame & Deidara are getting your now." Shisui continued.

Itachi nodded his head in recognition & turned on his back.

"Are you really going to be like Sasuke-chan & sulk all because you can't be in charge of this thing?" Shisui asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Itachi did & said nothing back. "Okay I understand that she cheated but the fact that no one caught it means that she got it her way oh well you need to get over it, there will be more great amazing missions you can lead, that she won't be able to." He continued.

"If you know she cheated then why let her get away with it?" Itachi asked

"I can't say that she cheated & that she didn't cheat .......she's an expert at chakra control, & seeing as she was Hatakes pupil I'm positive that he taught her how to get around the sharingan & how to hide her chakra from it. It's possible that she can do it, we will never be able to prove it, the woman barely needs to use chakra to activate her kekki genkai ...s. She good Itachi we know okay but just let her win this okay. It's no use to fight with her, she'll go to Tsunade & Tsunade will take it too Fugaku & well the Seju & we Uchiha will never be able to live in peace together."

"Has the clan gotten that bad?" Itachi asked

"They're upto something Itachi, & I don't know what it is the elders & Fugaku are having alot more secret meetings ......although they're not letting anyone else go but them, even the Mikoto-sama is getting suspicious."

"You think they're gonna try to overthrow Tsunade?"

"It's possible, although they can try to overthrow her but it wont work especially since Naruto-kun is going to be put on her new gaurd list, & we all know he wont let anything happen to any of his precious people."

"But what if it's not her that they will try to overthrow, what if when Naruto-kun becomes Hokage, & we all know he will, but what if they wish to try to over throw him?"

"With Sasuke in his emotional & very unstable state it's possible for Fugaku to convince him to join them in the silent civil war their planning, with Sasuke on their side Naruto-kun will have no chance he really loves him like a brother, that could really hurt him, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, Konohamaru-kun ...... They are his weakness. And Fugaku knows this." Shisui said

"Why do I have the feeling that me & you have been banned from these secret meeting?" Itachi asked

"Because we have, they probably found out that we were the ones that snitched them out the first time. So we have no idea hw to help Naruto-kun & Tsunade-sama bargain with them this time, & the only thing left to bargain is the title as Hokage."

"And if they get that title we might as well have Danzo lead Konoha." Itachi said.

"Well their one more bargain, but it is highley dangerous." Shisui said.

"No that is not allowed & you know it ...besides Haruno-sama, & Hyuga-sama & every other clan leader that has a kekki genkai will not allow it, the Uchiha clan is powerful enough with the sharingan alone, mixing other A-level kekki genkais is too dangerous." Itachi said from his spot on the bed.

"You know Tsunade-sama said that if Fugaku dies you become the leader of the Uchiha clan ........with you as the leader we can end this stupid war."

"No a revolt right not could be dangerous, have you informed Tsunade-sama about these meetings?"

"Not yet I need more proof that they truly are planning a coup d'etat ..... what of the Akatsuki?"

"It's unfortunate but all information is classified at the moment." Itachi replied

Shisui pouted. " .........Soo when Fugaku does pass away who will be the Uchiha Matron? will you have Toshiko take her supposeldy rightful place, or will you take a certain pink haired kunoichi as your beloved wife?" Shisui asked with a grin.

"I highly hope I die before I have to be the leader of the clan ..... honestly I don't know why he chose me, your obviously the bette choice."

"He chose you because you have the mangekyo sharingan, he's hoping that it's capable of being passed down to your children."

"Is there a medical jutsu that will allow us too switch bodies so I wont have to live my life?" Itachi asked

"I have no clue why don't you ask Pinky? ...... besides if there is ask someone else to switch with you because I actually like my life." Shisui said as he examined his clean buffed & polished nails.

"I really wish someone would switch with me." Itachi said.

* * *

"Oh I found it!" Sakura said as she quickly moved forward only to bump heads with Deidara,

"Ow that hurt." She said as she rubbed her head.

"You have a hard head un." Deidara said as he rubbed his head.

They moved to grab the shinning gold in the dirt & he quickly retreated when he saw Sakura enlonged nail.

"Ewwww un." Deidara screamed

"Oh yeah I should file that before anyone else sees it." Sakura said as she reached into her pocket & pulled out a nail file

"How long has it been since you filed that thing yeah! That's so disgusting un." Deidara said as he watched her file the nail.

"Well I was going to file it down the moment we came down here but I seem to have forgotten."

"......"

"Listen can you just forget you ever saw this?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry un."

* * *

_**So there it is next chap is going to have some action scenes in it ...... well at least I plan for it to have some ...... any how thanks for reading don't forget to review.**_

_**Thanks for all those that did.**_

**XxXMiss'TeaseXxX**

**Fonrin**

**SilverMidnightFox**

**shadow miko**

**kitten652**

**Hao'sAnjul**

**Scarlet-Rose Morseta**

**XxCryingAngel67**

**minniemousemom**

_**See you around for the next chap ~Midori Blossom.**_


	14. Oh Kami!

**Alert notice **

**Beta Reader Wanted.**

**Enjoy the show ....Midori Blossom  
**

**

* * *

**

Sakura zipped up her black jumpsuit as she walked into the meeting room again.

"Any questions?" She asked as she looked at the group of Captains & their Vices.

Shisui raised his hand and waved it back and forth in the air, Sakura rolled her eyes, why did he have to be the clown right now?

"Yes Uchiha-taicho?" She asked breathlessly annoyed.

"What are our code names?" He asked.

"There are no code names Uchiha-taicho." Sakura said annoyed.

"But won't it get confusing since theirs two Uchiha-taichos?" He asked.

"Well then Everyone when your trying to get a hold of either Uchiha call for their vices." Sakura said as she grabbed a breath mask.

"Sakura your being mean again." He said

She shot him a glare as she as she slipped on her fingerless gloves.

Turning away she looked into the extremely small tunnel, actually it was the size of her coffee table at her home in Konoha now that she thought about it. She turned back around. "Why isn't this bigger?" She asked.

Shisui rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to look at Itachi. He spoke in a calm manner that made Sakuras blood boil in anger. "It was unfortunate but in this whole camp there's only one person who can manipulate earth."

Sakura looked around the group and pulled Deidara over to her and pushed him over to the _'tunnel' _"It says in your file that you use earth, so make this bigger." She commanded.

"Geez will you be nice for once un?" Deidara asked as he rubbed his upper arm. "I think you froze it un." He said offhandedly. Sakuras eye narrowed even more. "Now Deidara."

He jumped, she was like another Konan but he had the feeling she was so much more worse ..... actually now that he thought about it she was a genius medic-nin, it probably didn't get an scarier than that.

"And no explosions, were still on some of their soil so they most likely could feel it." Sakura continued.

"I got it un."

Sakura turned back around and took out the clear ear piece, "Shisui let me take a look at that map again."

"Look the cemetery were going to be heading into is only two blocks away from the advisory office where the Daimyo lives, I say we use rooftops to get there, and then if I'm correct there should be vents in the build-

-How do you suppose we get in though?" Itachi asked.

"Every advisory office has a secret entrance just incase there's a threat in the area, usually there's a trap door right outside the first room on the first floor,the trap door leads to a secret library or a closet that isn't used much we can sneak in through there .... although only two teams will be able to get in while the others stay outside, to many people going wouldn't be very stealthy." Sakura said

"Ahh." Itachi said so the girl knew a few things, it was only because she was the Hokages apprentice.

Sakura turned back around to find the tunnel two inches taller, and Deidara hiding behind a mind stumbled Temari. "Deidara what the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Your not going to try to kill me for not making it as big as you need un?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head. "You see it coming so there's no fun in it, besides I just needed it big enough so we could breath." Sakura said as she put her ear piece back in.

She sighed as she reached into her pocket pulling out her breath mask. "As well as Deidara your going in first." Sakura said before she slipped it on.

Deidara groaned as he to slipped on his breath mask and kneeled down to get into the tunnel. Sakura pushed him with her foot. "Move it, my grand aunt can move faster than you." She mocked.

"Jeez you don't gotta be so mean about it yeah." Deidara said.

"I wasn't I was merely telling the truth, I don't know how that old lady moves so quick." Sakura said as she too got on her knees and crawled.

The tunnel was dark and there wasn't any room stand and she hated it, she breathed carefully and instantly as she crawled futher from the opening and deeper into the tunnel she could tell the shift in the air, it was more thick, heavier, it smelled a bit sour ..... she couldn't very much describe what it smelt like, but it she was glad that she brange her breath mask.

"Oi Sakura yeah." She heard Deidaras muffled voice.

She breathed in deep. "Don't talk to much there's only so much oxygen down here ..... everyone make sure that your at least a body and a half apart from each other." She said as she exhaled carefully.

"What do you think will happen if we take off the breath masks un?" Deidara asked.

Sakura didn't answer, there were a thousand different ways that the air born poison could kill them, and she really wasn't about to let anyone know, yes she was a medic nin and yes she was a shinobi ..... but sometimes those poisons could get nasty.

She continued her crawling with Deidara behind her, her thoughts going back to the Uchiha, it was a good thing that she knew not to open her mouth, she was sure that had there not been poison her thoughts would be flying out of her mouth right about now.

A yearning to groan in frustration was burning her throat. How could she have caved, what in her right mind was she thinking when she laid in that stupid hospitable bed with him. Damn her and her to curious mind! Okay maybe she wouldn't damn herself but I'm sure if other people could hear her thoughts they would understand what she was trying to say. She'll admit though he knew what he was doing, dear Kami did he know how to make a woman feel _oh so good_. It took a while to snap her back into reality though and make her remember that they were in the infirmary room, and that if she got caught with him then someone would snitch her out to her Ojiisan, and well she didn't want to get his hopes up, and she didn't want to disappoint him. He wasn't very fond of premarital sex, like all elders, old people they just didn't know how to upgrade their beliefs. Although if Tsunade or Jiraiya ever found out then she'd really be screwed Tsunade would be outraged, not at her but at Itachi, who would ever think she was the one who initiated anything between them, so they'd blame him. Then Jiraiya oh god she hated that perv, he'd probably be keeping his eye on her using all his conniving schemes to try to put her in one of his degrading stories. Just the thought made her want to puke.

She blinked when she heard someones ragged breathing through the ear piece, she stopped what she was doing. "How much longer till we get there." She heard a males voice on the other end. It sounded like Tamura, one of Ehimes men, she really did hope so, another part of this was to take them out after, with the elders gone, and Ehime showing obvious signs of soon to be village betrayal, him an his goons were as good as gone.

"Breathe carefully everyone, talk only when necessary." Sakura said gently.

"Sakura there's something not right about the village, the streets are completely empty." Ino murmured

"Hmmm." Sakura replied allowing Ino know she heard.

She just a little more and they would be there.

* * *

"Oi Puppet boy come look at this." Hidan called out to Sasori.

His wine colored eyes rolled in sheer annoyance at his new partner. "Yes, Hidan?" He asked keeping his anger in check at the nickname.

Hidan eyes sparkled in mischief. "Their praying." He whispered as he tilted his head back pointing it towards the soldiers behind the red brick fort, and indeed they were joinging hands praying to whatever god they believed in. Praying for their safety, and the safety of their loved ones, and praying to be the victorious ones.

He sighed, unlike many other villages Kemuri was very _'old school' _as many would call it, and it was very true. Thus the reason why they were in this stupid war with Konoha, well one of the reasons anyways. The other was because the fire countries Daimyo couldn't keep his dick in his pants and slept with the young wife of the Daimyo of Kemuri, and bringing the affair home with him.

The wife wasn't even pretty, short blonde hair, blue eyes, bitten lips (Not many people would notice this slight thing but for some reason he'd always been able to tell when someone was a lip biter) Her lips and eyes were always heavily saturated in makeup, her face was also covered in pounds of makeup witch wasn't all that pretty. The bad thing about being a shinobi was that they could see things normal civilians couldn't, like for instance the start and finish of foundation the two different skin tones when the make-up was on. the young wife was also very thin, and he had heard that she forbid any other females to be in the palace wether they were servants or body gaurds, indicating that she was highly jealous, and very territorial, possibly the reason why she starved herself, and then there were her age lines, she was probably twenty three at the most and already she had crows feet, and in her position she shouldn't have any age signs. Why? Because she was pampered, because her husband would not allow her to stress herself.

Civilians had life much to easy.

"Alot of good it'll do them in the end, if we end up winning this war will only kill the lot of them until they side with us." Hidan said.

"So true." Sasori said.

"Still though what's the big deal about this bitch anyways have you seen the paintings and pictures of her she looks like a walking corpse that wants to look like a clown."

Sasoris lips twitched a bit his new partner had some really humorous ways of looking at things.

"Ah yes, well you know civilian men, do not have the same eye sight as we shinobi, thus they are utterly blind to true beauty when it comes to women." Sasori replied smoothly.

"Hell yeah those heathens are blind, their all going to fight for some ugly ass bitch, I mean I could understand if this bitch was gorgeous, or extreamly kind hearted or bright but hell no this bitch aint nothing but a good fuck probably." Hidan continued on ranting.

"Hidan I must ask why is it that every sentence that comes out of your mouth has to have at least more than two unintelligable words?" Sasori asked although his voice came out bored sounding, he was actually quiet the opposite.

He waited for the younger man to speak. and when he finally said something Sasori smirked. "Shut the hell up you damned heathen." and he brushed passed him bumping his shoulder hard as he did so.

Sasori sighed, some of the new Akatsuki members were so childish what was Pein thinking hiring so many children?

Children, he sighed again, he wondered to himself, had he never left Suna would he have meet a beautiful woman? Fallen in love? Married? Children? Would his grandmother Chiyo love his wife like a daughter? Loved his children as if they were her own? Would his grandmother had ever come clean? So many questions swam through his head. Speaking of his grandmother Chiyo he wondered what she had thought when he'd ended her life.

Yes she may have saved his own by throwing the girl away from him at the last second but what was it that she was possibly thinking when he stabbed the dagger up her throat and into her mouth, going up and out of her head. It was actually quiet a sight, although from the girls point of view it had been the most horrid thing she'd ever seen, his puppets swords were so close to the skin of her neck, she'd been dead in a blink of an eye .... had her body not dropped at the sight of his grandmother.

Unluckily for him though she been quick to pull her act together, determined to get the information she needed. Why she wanted to know how to found Orochimaru was his guess. Not many people were dumb enough to get involved with him unless they knew nothing about the shinobi history and the three legendary Sannin. Sakura was tough he'd give her that, so tough that even though she was on the verge of death and out of antidotes he'd given into her and complied with her wishes. Handing her the only antidote he'd ever made and the only antidote he'd ever carried. She'd been quiet delusional for a moment and she for that little moment he felt as if they were more alike than he could have imagined.

He'd hid in the shadows and he watched her teammates pick her up and carry her out of the ruble, he'd noted the gentleness in which the masked man had picked her up, and watched as his hand glowed green it was basic medic jutsu merely for checking to see what injuries were there, mostly a third of jounins knew the jutsu. Usually they wouldn't check until they knew they were out of danger and were positive the threat had been eliminated. Although when he saw they way this team was, he could tell it was no ordinary team.

Although his grandmother had turned him human again, that didn't mean their were more ways to immortality, he'd found the concoction, the only thing he'd have to give up was the dream of children.

As soon as he was taken back to Amegakure he'd began his research on Haruno Sakura, and found that like him her parents were taken from her at an age to young, and like him her grandparents or in their case parent took them in, and like him she was a bright child. He'd heard rumors that she was spoiled by her grandfather, that he would give her everything she could dream of, and he could only hope she wasn't spoiled and rotten, it would be a waste of such unique beauty and brains.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hidan approach him and turned his head.

"Pein wants us to locate the Daimyo quickly." He said

Sasori nodded his head and walked away.

* * *

"I- I can't breath!" Sakura heard through her earpiece.

Her eyes widened and she stopped where she was turning around and trying to look beyond everyone and trying her best to locate the person she could already tell what was going to happen, she'd seen it so many times in her training with Tsunade and Shizune.

"DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR MASK!" She screamed.

Everyone stopped and it was too late the purple haired captain that followed the evil green haired captain Ehime was already pulling the mask away from his face. She held her breath.

Everything went to slow motion from there. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly and deeply, she could only watch as a sudden fearful expression crossed his face. His lips immediately began to turn blue, his skin a shade paler, sweat began to form quickly on his skin. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and a white bubbly substance came out of his nose.

His brain had been fried to the point that it was boiling out of his nose ....... Such an artistic way of killing someone, she'd have to get the recipe for the poison when they were their.

"Ino, we got a body." Sakura said.

_"I'm on my way." _

Sakura counted the number of people that were blocked off, nobody that she was really going to need. "Anyone who's been blocked off turn around and go back, set some explosives on your way out and get rid of the tunnel, take the body with you, it's gonna start to smell." Sakura said.

**"Hai."**

"Everyone else pick up the pace." Sakura said.

"Sakura your not gonna go back and examine the body to figure out what happened?" Shisui asked

"Already know the poison fried his brain ..... that's what the white stuff is." Sakura said.

"Geez that's disgusting yeah!" Deidara squeeled.

"Deidara your an S-Rank shinobi and you think that's disgusting ...... Where in the world did the Tsuchikage go wrong with you?" Temari asked.

"Hey I've seen some pretty disgusting things in my life but never in my life have I seen someones fried brain un!" Deidara yelled back

"Quiet you two look we only got two yards to go." Sakura said.

* * *

Grey steeled eyes watched from the roof tops, looking down at the empty and silent village, looking out at the undisturbed trees. Nothing, absolutely nothing was happening. There was something definitely wrong with this picture.

He was sure that news of the murder had already reached Konoha, but the question was why wasn't anything happening? Not even in the compound was anything happening it was absolutely peaceful. Konoha, Suna, and Takigakure shinobi walked and mingled casually as if nothing was wrong.

Even the skies were clear of any flying summons. Something was very wrong.

"Konan." Pein called out.

His dark blue haired partner quickly appeared at his side. "Hai?" She asked in that soft tone of hers.

"I assigned you to study the maps of Kemuri; tell me is there any way other than the main entrances that enemies could get in?" He asked.

"There is the sky and there is the ground; Although if they were going for stealth the sky they would not use, while if they decided to use the ground the poison goes deeper than a hundred feet, and is much to thick to breath in, to admit, I wouldn't be surprised if there were bodies of shinobi laying in the forest and smoke right now."

Pein nodded his head.

"But if they had breath mask then it would be possible for them to go underground right?" Pein asked.

Konan nodded. "If they were patient, calm, and breathed carefully, their could be a chance, although even with the breath masks the smoke heavily dosed with the poison they'd have to be calculating every breath they take to make sure they don't get killed." Konan answered.

Another nod, there was still a slight chance though. "check the surrounding areas, make sure they didn't get past us using the earth." Pein said.

"Hai." Konan said as she dispersed in her paper butterflies and fluttered off.

Pein looked back to the forest, not even the slightest breeze everything was so still. A lull before the storm, yes that was it, they must have gone underground, although it would take a while to get here if that was true, they'd meet them their get the girl, take her back and interrogate her. Yes that sounded much more pleasant than the first plan. He turned back around looking at the sunset, it wasn't often that they saw the sunset even when he was put the rain on a timer, it still rained on it's own.

The sunset, now that he thought about it had been sometime since the sun was beginning to set, he was sure that when he had talked to Sasori that it was barely beginning.

......... He tilted his head as he looked at it carefully, and back to the forest they were so still ....... His black ringed eyes narrowed angrily as he did some quick handsigns. "Kai!"

He growled, as he took in the nighttime scenery, those clever little leafs found his weakness, and they didn't even realize he was here. He dropped off the roof and landed on the ground gracefully, the dirt kicking up at his landing.

He ran through the village looking to find Konan. She wasn't far, just a turn away from him. He stopped in his tracks.

Konan stood near a tree a gate behind her, and the cemetery behind the gate, her face looked a bit red. her eyes narrowed, her palms shaking, she was mad at something. He walked over to her and looked at what was the cause of her madness.

Turning to the tree, he found a good sized hole in the ground. He growled as he turned around and walked away.

"Tell everyone to be on their guard, they've entered." Pein said before he left the training area.

How was it possible that they got passed him without even knowing? Leaf nins, they were much to smart for their own good, well it was a good thing he studied the map of the buildings. He was positive they'd head to the administration building.

* * *

Sakura placed both of her hands flat on the cemented wall that separated them from the inside. She pushed in and slid it the tall secret passageway to the side.

"Told ya the passage way was the same." She mumbled quietly.

"You only know this because you're the Hokage's apprentice." Itachi whispered back.

"Shh." Sakura said as she walked in.

"I can feel their chakra I think their somewhere on the upper levels." Sakura said.

"Yeah I can feel them too." Shisui said following after her.

"Where are we exactly yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Inside the walls, that's why the space is so narrow." Sakura said as she passed a board, while the others ducked under it.

Sakura suddenly stopped walking and Deidara bumped straight into her.

"Ow yeah!" Deidara said.

Sakura put her pointer finger to her lips silencing him. Before she began to whisper. "There's someone else here ....and there chakra is very strong."

"Sakura go into the air ducts, your the smallest of us all, we'll take the floor." Shisui said.

Sakura nodded her head and then smiled. "Bet you fifty." She said to Shisui.

"I'll match your fifty." He replied.

Deidara stared at them then scratched his neck. "What's the bet un?" He asked sheepishly.

"Who'll get to the Daimyo first, Hokage-sama wants us to get the head to her for proof." Shisui replied

"Ohh I'm so in un." Deidara said

"I'm matching their bets as well." Kisame said.

Itachi shook his head. "This is absolutely childish." He said

Sakura put her hand up and grabbed onto the board above her jumping on it, and moving the baseboard and sliding into the air duct.

Shisui looked back to Itachi. "I bet eighty." He said quietly before he moved passed Deidara. Shisui smiled as he whispered back. "Don't forget we need the head for proof."

* * *

Sakura stopped as she heard voices through one of the vents. She peered through the baseboard her chakra already perfectly concealed. She couldn't see anyone but she could hear their voices loud and clear.

"What do you mean they've gotten in!" A man whispered harshly.

"I'm sure a heathen like yourself can figure it out." Another man replied back.

"I thought the Akatsuki were supposed to be the best? How is it that you let Konoha nins get past you all?" The man asked with attitude

There was a shuffle and a black and red blur A body was pushed up against the baseboard and Sakura stilled completely. "Once were finished here heathen, I'll make sure that you murder is on my hands." The man whispered darkly.

The Akatsuki were here.......

........._Shit!

* * *

_Pein listened to Hidan through the walls. It seemed as though the Daimyo liked to push peoples buttons. It was no wonder that Konoha hadn't given into his demands.

There were so many new chakra signatures surrounding the building, he could tell these were the Konoha nins waiting, looking, hoping for an opening.

He stilled completely as he heard something slid across the air ducts. It had been such a carefully, and quiet move that he doubted anyone else had heard it. He looked over to Konan tilting his head up. There weren't any air ducts in this room it was just a very large broom closet. It could probably fit twenty people.

Why they needed such a big broom closet he did not know.

Konan dispersed into her paper butterflies.

Konoha just kept on surprising him, they had some sneaky shinobi working for them.

* * *

Sasori watched as a paper butterfly flew towards him landing on his shoulder. Black ink spread across the butterfly.

_Watch the air ducts._

He looked over at the vent panel it wasn't very small, but it wasn't very large either. Someone very small and petite would be elected to go through them, and then if they were quiet enough to get this far without anyone other than Pein to realize. They'd have to be extremely stealthy, calm, and professional.

He smirked as he bit his thumb before he did the proper hand-signs for the summoning. With a poof an imperial scorpion the size of his palm was in his palm.

"See how far away the enemy is from us and come back." He ordered

The little black scorpion jumped off of him and climbed up the wall.

All he had to do was wait now.

* * *

"Itachi did you hear that?" Shisui asked as he followed the younger man.

"Hai ......I believe we have to split up, we don't want to get caught now." Itachi replied.

They'd all heard what Sakura did and vise versa. Although if Hidan was here, then Kakuzu would be here as well. Although with three of them gone then Akatsuki would have to be unbalance right now. Meaning that either they had new partners or they had all been replaced. Either way though Hidan was still very dangerous for anyone other shinobi.

"Do you think Sakura will be alright?" Kisame asked.

A very low growl could be heard through their ear piece. Itachi smirked he would love to see how Sakura took on one of the others, it would be very entertaining.

They stopped as they heard a panel move through the earpiece and a scream tear through their ears. Itachi grabbed his head at the sound it hurt so much, who knew the girl had such lungs.

_'Hello my lovely flower puppet.' _A male voice said before the earpiece itself rang through their ears indicating that Sakuras earpiece had been destroyed somehow.

"Shit Sasoris here un!" Deidara said.

And then all hell broke loose as the walls were blown off from behind them

"Up!" Shisui said As he took off in a different direction on the floor.

They couldn't be found by Akatsuki, he could though.

"Genma get your ass in here Asap!" Shisui yelled.

Itachi grabbed a board and jumped on it followed by Deidara. He watched as Kisame stood there leaning on Samehada.

"Sorry Itachi but I'm much to heavy, I have to take to the floors." He whispered before he ran in a different direction.

Itachi jumped up onto another board. "Shit un! Sakura and Sasori completely destroyed the cave the last time they fought! we need to get out of here now un!" Deidara yelled to him.

Itachi nodded his head, it was true he & Kisame had been ordered to get samples of the enemies chakra signatures from the cave and put a name & face to them unfortunately for them though the cave had been demolished leaving nothing but rubble.

How two small people could cause such an enormous mess was his guess.

"We need to get to the Daimyo." Itachi said

"Yeah how the hell do you suppose we do that un?! Just incase you didn't hear Hidan and Sasori are here un! I don't know about you but both those asses scare the hell out of me un!" Deidara yelled as he jumped onto another board followed closely by Itachi.

* * *

Sakuras back hit a wall as she was thrown across the room. Who knew the puppet boy was so strong and so good at combat fighting.

.... Well she supposed since he was human again that he was going to have to learn to keep his body in shape ..... And boy did he look good still.

Although she could do without the rest of the Akatsuki throwing her around the room as well, it was truly getting annoying.

"Sasori I honestly think this isn't working." Kakazu said

Hidan crouched in front of her putting her chin in between his fingers, tilting her head to the side. "Perhaps we should look inside her pretty little head maybe we can get our answers then." He said.

Sakura punched his across the face, throwing him across the room. All the bones in his face should be broken now.

She was grabbed by her hair by the blue haired woman. Gasping in pain as her face his the wall, and an elbow hit her spinal cord. "She's not talking Pein what should we do with her?" The woman asked someone in the room.

"Take her with us." A man replied.

The woman let her go and Sakura turned around to find the woman staring at a man with bright auburn hair, and the oddest grey eyes she'd ever seen. He was handsome, she'd give him that, even with all those piercings he was a handsome man.

The woman was beautiful in a druggie goth way. And she was glaring at the man. He walked over to them, to her, pushing the blue haired woman to the side grabbing Sakuras chin in his finger staring her straight in the eyes. She lost her breath for a moment there, she could see so much lust in his eyes.

If only he wasn't the enemy.

"Yes we'll take her back with us, we don't have the time right now to interrogate her plus, if we take her we could get the Kyubi jinchurriki to come out, I'm sure he'd do anything to get his teammate back." The man said

....... That threw her out of her daze alright.

Her arms pulled back ready to punch him square in the face, only for him to catch her arm and swing her around pushing her face back into the wall. "Don't fight me Haruno, if you don't wish to leave with us all you have to do is tell me where my men are." He whispered in her ear.

His men .... _Oh shit!_ She groaned out of frustration she was in a very bad situation right now. She was pushed up against a wall by the Akatsuki leader ... When would the gods give her a break?

One of his fingers trailed down her back, going towards her waist, it was such a sensual act. The blue haired woman growled.

_Just great the Akatsuki leader is making moves on me and his bitch is getting jealous, just great._

"Listen lady you wanna switch me places go right ahead." Sakura said out loud for the blue haired woman to hear.

"Your quiet the cynical little girl aren't you?" The man asked her.

Sakura sighed. "It truly isn't my fault I turned out like this." She replied.

The man chucked right next to her ear. "Pardon my manners, I"m Pein."

"Pein!" The blue haired woman said.

"Konan calm down I'm merely introducing myself to our new friend." Pein said.

"Friend my ass." Sakura mumbled.

Another chuckle. Sakura stilled as she felt a chakra approach the room they were in, he may have been a prodigy but he so wasn't any good at concealing his chakra. "Pein please you need to decide soon, I sense that Uchiha near." Sasori said.

..... So maybe she just may have been sensitive to chakras, and was the only one who could feel him.

She was spun back around to look into the mans eyes again. She watched as a black pole slipped out from his big sleeves, pointing it at her neck. "Hate to do this too you, you really need to tell me what I want to hear." Pein said.

That damned Uchiha better make his appearance soon. She had been just fine being alone with Sasori, she hadn't panicked much when Hidan showed up. But for heavens sakes she was in a room with not one, not two, but all the Akatsuki. She was a damsel in distress right now, and her knight and shining armor, her savior was taking his sweet time to be fashionably late!

_'Damn Uchihas.'_

She gulped and felt the black pole that looked oddly familiar to her graze a bit of her neck. "Damn me & my cockiness, I'm a damsel in distress and my savior is being an ass." She mumbled.

A smirk formed on Peins face. He was already so close to her, leaning down to her ear & hiding his face there was just pushing her boundaries. His husky voice made a chill crawl down her spin in the most fantastic ways.

"You don't have to be a damsel in distress. I can be your savior instead."

_ .........Why were all the hotties bad guys?_

_ .........Why do all the good girls want the bad boys?_

"It's unfortunate but as beautiful as you are, you are my enemy .....and right about now I'd prefer my ass of a savior then you." Sakura replied calmly.

He pulled away from her just a little bit, whispering to her so no one else could here him speak. "I like you ..... your quiet an amusing young woman Sakura."

_ .....And the way he says my name, it sounds so sweet, and smooth with his voice. Why OH Why was I born on the enemies side?!_

She sighed. she wanted to jump at the feel of someones hand on her ankles but she could tell that it was Shisui. She needed to keep a calm (well as calm as you can get in her situation) facade. She hadn't been expecting him to help her out.

She smiled a pretty breathtaking smile that she had been told made her look so innocent and sweet -quiet the opposite of what she actually was.

She could tell that the gears in his brain had abruptly stopped working and she batted her eyelashes, his heartbeat increased tenfold. She didn't think it was actually going to work but what did she know even S-Ranked nins like him fell for the act.

Her voice came out like honey, and she could tell his blood was boiling over as she spoke. "I just came here to get the Daimyo, that's all I want, I'll give you anything you want if you give him to me."

She watched his eyes, he was thinking it over.

_ .......They always fall for 'anything you want.' Damn perverts._

"Very well then, I'll give you the Daimyo and you give me what I want." He said as he dropped the pole.

She nodded her head and watched as he let her go and turned around. The hands on her ankles tightened and she fell to the floor being quickly pulled into the open vent panel. She was thrown halfway across from where the vent was. She groaned, looking forward, glaring at Shisui.

"Could've at least been a bit gentle." She said as she stood up.

"We need to go now." Shisui replied as he grabbed her by the arm and jumped onto one of the boards.

"Abort mission." She said quietly.

"Abort mission." Shisui repeated.

* * *

Peins eyes narrowed he'd fallen into the girls trap. He chuckled, he should've expected it when she had smiled that pretty smile of hers, quiet the interesting kunoichi Konoha had produced. He wondered if he'd ever see her again.

A chakra spike took him out of his trance. He knew this chakra.

..... Itachi was here.

* * *

Sakura stopped immediately.

"Shisui we need to go back." She whispered as she reached into his ear and grabbed the earpiece out of it smashing it in her hands.

"Why'd you do that?!" He asked.

"Itachi was right next to room the entire time, we need to find out what he's upto." Sakura replied as she jumped back down from the board and onto the ground.

Shisui shook his head. "Sakura I can't cover my chakra as well as you I'll get caught. Report to me as soon as possible though." He said before he disappeared in a blur.

Sakura ran back to the vent she had been pulled through.

* * *

Pein watched as Itachi walked into the room.

"So your alive?" He asked.

Itachi nodded his head. "Tsunade cut off my finger, making it look like I died so that the ring could come off, she grew it back using a lock of my hair." Itachi replied.

His sharingan activated. Pein shook his head. "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi ...... What have you been upto?" He asked.

Itachi smirked, Pein heard Konans breath hitch. "Deidara, Kisame, and myself have been taken in by Konoha because of the fact that each of us were sent to you because of missions. Had they known that we'd told you this, they would have never allowed us back. I have found a way to get the Kyubi differently." Itachi said.

Pein smirked back. "Is that so? ...... Tell us how do we know that you haven't betrayed us?"

Itachi pulled out a scroll and held it out towards Konan. "That is just some the things I've been able to gather since I've been allowed back. At the moment I am being tested by them seeing if I'm still loyal to them truly ..... They've put me in the compound giving me a squad. Everything you need to know about the people in my squad and others is in that scroll, and some other things I was able to get." Itachi explained.

Pein nodded, and a thought popped into his mind. "Tell me Itachi do you have information on Haruno Sakura?" he asked.

* * *

Itachi froze instantly, he'd not been expecting her to be brought up. If he messed up it could surely blow his cover.

"I only know that she tends to get pulled into unfortunate circumstances, as well as she is the Hokages apprentice, and the Taicho of the Medical squad, and was part of Team seven which the kyubi was apart of as a genin." Itachi said.

"Unfortunate circumstances." Pein repeated as he tilted his head.

He was sure that the orange haired leader understood what he'd said. Pein nodded his head with an amused smirk.

"Intersting ..... Do me a favor Itachi and when you've returned back to Konoha do keep an eye on her for me .... and make sure that any _pursuers_ are eliminated for me." Pein said.

"Should I then eliminate myself for you?" Itachi asked.

Peins eyes narrowed. So Sakura had captured his attention as well ... this was not good. " .... Actually why don't you get closer to her .... she seems to be the type that'll fall easily and do anything for their lovers. I want her to follow you so she can be part of Akatsuki."

_So you can have her._ Itachi finished in his head.

Konans chakra spiked angrily.

Already Sakura had the only woman in Akatsuki hating her. He smirked. He truly felt sorry for the girl she really did attract trouble.

"I'm sure I've gotten as close as I can, she's already expressed the fact to me she does not want relationships, she wants only ........ to be physical, which is why I presume she is still single, men tend to fall easily for her and want more than a physical relationship." Itachi said.

A spike in his chakra, was that jealousy he felt.

_Sakura you fool you've pulled the wrong guy in._

"Is that so now ..... It does not matter to me she'll make a fine addition to our organization." Pein said.

_This isn't good Peins made plans for her._

"Is there anything else you wish for me to do while in Konoha?" Itachi asked.

Pein nodded his head. "Madara has plans for your brother, and clan, what they are I don't know. Make sure that he's truly caught off all connection to the clan, and hasn't revealed himself to anyone again."

Itachi nodded his head, he'd been planning to do that the entire time as well.

"Where are Deidara and Kisame?" Kakazu asked.

"I told them I'd make contact with you to tell you our situation .... they are waiting for me .... somewhere." Itachi said.

"Can you say if they follow the same path as us or have they as well betrayed us?" Sasori asked.

"They are still loyal to Akatsuki .... although Deidara has become somewhat attached to a woman, and from what I hear the woman as well has become attached." Itachi said.

"Do away with the woman." Konan said.

_Ahh ..... Konans quiet territorial. Wonder why Pein keeps her around she's not good at fighting, or, genjutsu, kaijutsu, she's barely good at spying .... she must be a good fuck._

"Wait and see how the relationship progresses, if she show's any signs that are complete loyalty to Konoha get rid of her, of not then he may keep her." Pein said.

_Now Namis been thrown into this mess ..... I'm really gonna kill Deidara for this later._

"As you wish." Itachi said.

Pein nodded his head before he disappeared. the others doing the same.

Itachi felt a knife at his throat.

"I had a feeling you were there." He said quietly.

"Good, were leaving now, I'm taking you back to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

Itachi sighed. "Will you let me explain?" He asked.

"Explain it to the council." Sakura said nonchalantly.

She was really good at her job he'd give her that. "Sakura I didn't tell him about your family, I didn't tell him anything other than the obvious things about you." Itachi said trying his best to get her back on her good side.

She dropped her kunai from his neck and pulled at the hair bringing him down and back to her eye level. "What are you up to Uchiha?" She asked icily.

"We need to see Tsunade without the council." Itachi replied back as he ripped his head out of her tight grasp. Grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room.

"Tell me how do I know this is not some trick?" Sakura asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Sakura if this was a trick I would have given up your location to Pein, and he would've taken you back with him no matter what." Itachi replied as he turned the corner with Sakura in his grasp.

She huffed. And he stopped in his tracks and looked at the object in the middle of the hallway. Sakura looked at it as well, it was a black velvet bag, with a scroll tied to it.

Itachi bent down and picked up the bag. It was quiet heavy. Taking the scroll off of it, he unrolled it and read it.

**Instead of a box of chocolate I give you what you want the head of the Daimyo in a bag.**

**Perhaps someday we will meet again and you can give me what I wish for in return.**

**Pein.**

He rolled the scroll back up and pushed it into Sakuras hands. She unrolled it and read it. Her voice amused at something he didn't understand. "If a head is chocolate I wonder what roses are to him?"

He grabbed her arm again and dragged her with him. "This is not the time we must hurry to Konoha." He whispered.

"Stop being so paranoid they're gone I can guarantee that .. I would've never came out had they not left." Sakura said.

Shisui, Sakura, and Nami had all been dragged into his mess. He truly felt sorry for Sakura though Pein had just basically announce his fondness for Sakura, when Pein took an interest in things not of material objects things didn't end up .... pretty.

Peins and relationships were two things that did not go together.

Although if Pein was giving her a gift he wondered what Konan would be sending her.

His arm felt like it was braking at the tight grasp, he turned to find Sakura dragging him down the hall. "No time for daydreaming Uchiha I just sent a slug to Tsunade, the Kazekage should be arriving sooner now .... somehow we'll dig Nami out of this crap." She mumbled quietly.

Itachi lifted a brow. "And yourself." He said.

Sakura shook her head. "I was bound to be thrown into this with or without your help ..... I'm Naruto's family ... they'd either kidnap me for my medic skills, or as bait, if not a spy." She replied silkily.

"Is that so?" Itachi asked.

"I've looked into all paths I can take each and every calculate step turns to Akatsuki ..... So me being dug out is useless it is a direction the gods have chosen for me." Sakura said as she loosened her grip on her arm.

"Does any of these calculated paths lead to being the Akatsuki leaders concubine?" Itachi asked slightly curious.

Sakura smirked. " ........ Like I said Spy, bait, or medic." She replied

Itachi nodded his head in understanding. She was right as long as she was part of the group that cared deeply for Naruto she'd be pulled into the Akatsukis sight somehow ... the same went with his brother, the copy nin, and the Hyuga heiress. All of them are likely candidates to be bait, but Sakura has more uses for them than just that one, she was strong, and beautiful. One way or another if she ever came into contact with the Akatsuki any of them one of them would want her as their own.

...... Actually now that he thought about it he was Akatsuki and he already had her ..... and now Pein wanted her.

Should he have really made it sound as though he was challenging the older man? He was positive that if Sakura followed him back to Akatsuki Pein would surely dispose of him if he stood in his way of getting to her.

_'I wonder if it's sunk in to her yet that truly is interested in her?' _Itachi thought to himself

"Sakura you do realize how bad the situation really is for you right?" He asked

She stopped they were right in front of the double doors all he had to do was reach out and grab the knob. She spoke her voice a mixture of emotions. Shock, disgust, anger, mortification, irritation.

"He was petty straight to the point, that and that woman Konan who was glaring at me the entire time pretty much said it all, not to mention you missed the part where he was all up one me ... lieterally, I'm pretty sure that I understand how bad the situation is for me." She replied.

Before he could say anymore the double doors opened and Shisui and the others walked in, stopping at the sight of them. "Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Tokushima Deidara are to be put in solitary confinement until said otherwise." Sakura said as she reached into her jumped and pulled out a tan square shaped bandaid looking thing.

She grabbed Itachis hand and slapped it onto his palm he watched as it dissolved into his skin and instantly he could feel his Sharingan deactivating on its own. "Haruno-taicho where do you wish for me to put the patch on Tokushima?" Yugao asked.

"The back of his neck." Sakura replied easily.

Shisui patted his back. "Don't hate us, this is just standard procedure .... you know." He said

Itachi nodded his head and let his older cousin escort him. "You know I have the worst feeling that this will make the ladies fall even deeper for you." Shisui whispered in his ear. Sakura who had happened to be walking behind them whacked the older man on the head.

Shisui rolled his eyes.

* * *

Pein wathed and listened as Itachi was escorted out of the building by another Uchiha, and Haruno Sakura. The girl had the head tied to her jumpsuit. He wondered vaguely what he thought.

He had seen her picture when he had broken into Konoha, although he had not expected her to have changed this much over a short period of time. She had grown to be a beauty, one of a kind with her pretty pink hair, and hypnotizing green eyes. And the way her voice sounded ... It was a voice he'd never heard before, it was all her own.

He wondered what she though of his gift.

He didn't ponder much though it was merely the first gift she probably though he was merely playing with her.

Playing like she played him with that innocent act she put on at the last minute. He shouldn't have gotten caught up in it, but he could resist the way she batted her eyelashes, and changed her sexy tone to helpless.

She stopped walking and watched as the others went ahead of her before she bent down at one of the rose bushes and picked a rose off. peeling a few rose petals, her fingertips glowing blue with chakra.

She was sending a message. Using petals as parchment.

Interesting truly interesting.

She blew them into the wind. and they disappeared down a path she made for them. She watched them fly away.

She her head whipped at the tree he was in. Her eyes calm and collected as she meet eyes with him.

She knew he was there and she didn't alert anyone. Such a peculiar kunoichi. Perhaps he should confront her right now.

A womans sing song voice made the girl turn away from him. He watched as the Kazekages sister wrapped an arm around her, and skipped off with her.  
"Sakura-chan whatcha doin' back here all alone?"

The pink haired kunoichi shook her head. "Nothing just admiring nature that's all." She replied her voice back to that scratchy tone of hers.

He smirked.

If Itachi wanted to truly compete with him for her, he should prepare himself.

* * *

Sasori watched as Pein stared after Sakura, he shook his head. First him ,then Itachi, and now Pein.

Sakura was possibly the worse person someone would want to be, three S-class criminals wanted her for their own. With her luck she'd accidentally stumble upon Madara and attract him to herself as well.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Madara wants a report now." He informed.

Pein nodded his head obviously not caring what the elder Uchiha wanted. "Where is he?" He asked.

"East of the woods." Sasori replied.

Pein brushed passed him. Itachi basically challenged Pein. He'd sit back and watch the two destroy each other. And when they both killed eachother off he'd take the ultimate prize.

He smiled.

His mother should be proud of him.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun!!!!!**_

_**Thanks for all the rewiews.**_

_**Just letting you guys know a lil sum sumthin' .... I'm addicted to reviews. Let everyone know. I've found what my anti-drug finally is!!!!  
**_

_ItaSaku29_

_sangochan- dragon_

_kitten652_

_Uchiha-Aki_

_Fonrin_

_Black Kunai_

_TeenageCrisis_

_Lady Natsume_


	15. The Kazekage & Chief Uchiha

_**The Kazekage & Chief Uchiha.**_

* * *

"Itachi I have to ask ... why did you tell Pein that you were pursuing me?" Sakura asked as she closed her book and looked into the glass cell.

He hated the cell. He couldn't use his chakra at all. The glass was made especially for chakra users. He sighed as he stayed in his spot on his bed, sitting up against the wall. The bright room made it easy for him to see her. She sat right across from the glass that separated him and her.

"Sakura you know a lot about the Uchihas, about the Senjus, and even more about the Akatsuki. As well as you know everything about me, Kisame, and Deidara. You and Shisui are the only ones who know as much as you do. I'm positive that because of this you & I will see each other much when we return to Konoha. We'll most likely be seen together a lot, and I need a good alliby for that."

Sakura snorted. "I'll make sure that like all other pursuers that you get the same treatment as the rest then." She said.

He laughed. She truly was amusing, as well as great eye candy. He was glad that they deemed him so dangerous that they put her as his guard.

"Tell me how do you treat the rest of your pursuers?" He asked, he was sure she had many.

"Slamming the door on their face of course." Sakura said with a brilliant smile.

He was getting to accustomed to her. Yet he couldn't find a problem with it, she on the other hand might give him a couple lists of reasons why it was bad.

Had she been courting someone he could even see her as a good friend. As the heir & clan prodigy he had very few real ones.

"Sakura I have to ask why didn't you use your kekki genkai in such a situation?" He truly was curious.

"I'm not stupid, the man had the Rinnegan. the founder & creator of chakra. he invented ninjutsu, kekki genkais came from his practices. dojutsus were because of him ..... He's not a good guy .... well from our side he's not the good guy at least. If he got a hold of my kekki genkai, and figured out how to truly use all of his powers. The world as we know it would end." Sakura explained.

He understood.

"You see I not only have the telepathy but I also have the spirit and the control."

Itachi said nothing she was holding back during the fight if she had the control she could have finished him in a second.

If Pein & Madara found out what she was capable of, once they got a hold of her they'd use whatever they had too to get her to follow them. To use her powers for their own purposes.. Like she said the world as they knew it would end.

"The spirit may not be much, but from what I've seen in my history if the user is smart they could get the deceased to tell them secrets. Teach them jutsus, fighting techniques. It's a bit weird but possible. I really don't like using it personally. Seeing the dead isn't that great, they're not exactly a pretty sight ya know." Sakura explained.

"And what of the control?" Itachi asked.

"What's the fun of being able to control someones mind? Their emotions? Their bodies ... It's theirs not mine." She answered.

"And the telepathy?"

"That may come in handy someday. Just not right now. I'm not brave enough to use it yet."

Itachi nodded. Really he understood he was the same way when he first got his sharingan when he was younger. Afraid of using the power, the same had happened when he got the Mangekyo, it may be easy now, but it never is at first.

The door behind Sakura opened and a runner came out. "Haruno-taisho, Uchiha-taisho you both have mail." The runner said as he handed Sakura a sack of mail.

"Jeez someones loved." Sakura said as she looked through the sack.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Admirers, most likely." He said.

"Obviously ...... even though you could be a criminal they still follow, sad, so, so sad." Sakura said as she opened one of the letters.

"Your reading my mail?" He asked.

"This one belongs to me." Sakura said.

She gasped. "Why the sneaky old man!" She said as she stood up and opened the drop, stuffing the mail down it for him.

"I'm so avoiding the hospital when I get back." Sakura said under her breath.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Sorry letter from Naruto, he's just telling me that my Ojiisan has been up too no good lately."

The door opened again and the runner from the last time came running in. "Haruno-taisho!"

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"Kazekage-sama & Uchiha-sama have both just arrived." He said quickly.

Sakuras eyes widened and looked up at him. "What the hell is your father doing here?! I can't handle him and Gaara at the same time!" She said hysterically.

"Then let me deal with them." Itachi said.

Sakuras eyes widened even further. "If that glass wasn't indestructible I"d break it and then smack you on the head. Everyone knows that the taisho of the medical squad always deals with the guest. We have the biggest housing residence so we give out our extra rooms. Now that Ehime has been taken care of I can go back to my room, but I can't deal with both of them!"

Itachi shook his head. Finally the runner spoke again. "Taisho may I be of any use to you?" He asked.

"Yeah go and find my evil twin for me." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Taisho, a team of ANBU have just lead them to the meeting room. Their waiting." The runner said.

Sakura sighed. "Where's a bottle of sake when I need one?" She mumbled as she stood up and straightened herself out.

"Have Shisui keep them busy for now, I need to shower, I've been down here for the last thirteen hours, so I'll be using the back way." Sakura said as she walked away from his cell, the runner on her tail.

* * *

Pein watched from his view in the trees.

He and Konan had been sent to Kirigakure for a little pickup. Unfortunately this pickup was hiding in a small shack that was in the middle of a small vineyard. Konan was checking for fatal traps.

A paper butterfly was seen in the distance, giving him the signal that all traps had been set off. He couldn't help but wonder what was so great about the old geezers, why Madara wanted them. Needed them.

He walked through the vineyard patiently they were going to come out and see what they caught. That's why they put up traps. They wanted to see their enemies in pain.

The door opened with a creek, and he watched as the two elders walked out and onto the porch only to freeze in place at the sight of him.

He heard the shuffling of paper and watched from the corner of his eye as Konan returned to her natural form. Looking back to the elderly he found that they were gone, the front door shutting at the same time, he shook his head.

Did they really think they could escape?

Walking up on the porch. Konan scattered again. Stepping into the small cottage he looked around from his spot in front of the door, before heading down the hallway.

They opened the last door at the end of the hall walking into it.

He watched as the elders ran to a back door and opened it only to have Konan reform and block them in.

"What do you want with us?!" Koharu asked.

The woman was obviously the mastermind between the two.

"I want nothing with you." Pein said as he walked further into the room.

"Did that imbecile blonde finally put our heads in the bingo book. are you just here for our heads then?!" She asked.

This time it was Konan who spoke. "We only go for the high priced heads, as well as we don't do messy missions like those." She said.

"Uchiha Madara has a proposal for the two of you and would be pleased to discuss it in person." Pein said.

* * *

Itachi watched as the door opened and Fugaku stepped into the room with the young Kazekage.

Gaara walked up to the side of his cell and placed his hand on the stone, the glass door slid open and Itachi walked out of the room.

"Taisho- Uchiha Shisui has spoken for you three, so you are free to go. Hokage-sama says to finish your time here in Kemuri, and when you return the council will have a trial waiting for you all." Fugaku said.

Itachi nodded his head. The Kazekage began to speak.

"Hokage-sama wishes that you, Uchiha-taisho, escort myself and Uchiha-sama to the village, we have some business to discuss with their leader there." He said.

"Haruno-taisho will be coming as well, we need her too over see the autopsy on the girl." Fugaku said.

Another nod. Speaking with both of them was to risky, they were both very easily annoyed, like time bombs.

The door opened and Shisui walked into the room.

"Ah there you are Haruno-taisho has asked me to be your host until she's finished cleaning her self up, she's been doing guard duty and foreseeing the other squads as well preparing for your arrival ...... she's very stressed at the moment." Shisui said with a smirk.

He turned his head and looked towards himself. "Uchiha-taisho I recommend you go change and ready now there will be no time later on." Shisui continued.

Shisui always knew ways of escaping and when he himself had to get away.

The tension was too strong even for himself. Sakura obviously had seen it coming, thus the reason for her panicking.

Who knew that the two couldn't stand each other?

"It's unfortunate but I must leave, perhaps when I finish we can catch up." Itachi said before he bowed to both Fugaku and the Kazekage.

He poofed out of the room quickly.

Finding himself in front of the mess hall. Sighing as he walked passed it and walking up to his residential building.

It was completely empty for some reason and he really could care less. Walking up the stairs he observed how the silhouettes of his men in their rooms moved in all kinds of different ways. Some room had silencing jutsus, but you could still see their bodies silhouettes move against the thin rice paper that made up all the rooms, and gave every man and woman their privacy, their sanctuary.

Some people were in the book areas sitting on a chair or at a desk reading away on whatever they needed to read. He came to his room and slid the screen open.

Everything seemed so much more lively when she was around .... or perhaps everyone was more lively when she was around, and now that she back at her residence house everyone went back to their old ways.

She'd been watching him for a good week and not once did he tell he that he really, really needed a fix from her. Most of the time if he never got to finish he would usually find another woman in a town or at a hot springs that he and Kisame would stop at and would get his sexual frustration taken care of.

Of course though Sakura was just one of those people that you craved for, and he had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach that even if he did get his fix from her he'd become addicted to her. He'd been with many women before but Sakura was, beautiful, sarcastic, lazy, intelligent, witty, strong, and she was soft, a total contradiction to her strength; she could make a mountain fall with her pinky, usually people would be the opposite of soft. For all the women he'd been with he'd never been with one that actually wanted to do something other than lay on her back with her legs spread open. That's all women wanted to do with him, as if they knew he was an Uchiha- which was not likely seeing as all the women he'd ever slept with were civilian. Perhaps it was a female thing, he'd heard of women who'd only slept with men because they could tell they were fertile. Either way he'd think that civilian women would be more spontaneous in bed, instead of letting men dominate them so easily. Kunoichi were always on missions, if they slept with anyone it was always their teammates or that certain teammate, and their lovers back at home if on an away mission. And Konoha kunoichi were all about the mission the women were not like the men, they could hold their urges and push it to the back of their minds for a very long time.

Dear Kami Sakura was becoming a problem, it was either Sakura was amazing or Sakura was a problem for him, he need to figure this out before it got out of hand.

* * *

"Oi Uchiha you got a visitor." A guard said as he opened the gate to Sasukes cell.

Sasuke quirked a brow. He had a visitor. Nobody other than his counselor visited him.

Getting off of his bed he walked out of his cell and down the hall. Inmates were watching him, they were always watching, like predators they watched him as if he were their prey. It was a good thing he learned how to make everything a weapon or else he'd be somebody's bitch very very soon. Someone was gonna be a dumbass and try him. He'd already seen them go after some other prisoner.

He'd never actually known how many people got locked up in a few months. Now that he knew he felt bad for the weak ones, the _pretty _ones.

They walked him into a room with tables and it didn't even take a second to identify which table was his, the bright orange clothes gave everything away.

He walked over to the rectangular table and sat down across from the dobe.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I finally convinced the elders to let me visit you, you need someone to help you keep up with the outside world or you'll go mad, trust me I did a few moths of guard duty down here, and man, some people just break from not being able to know about what's going on in the world outside these walls." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked. "They actually gave you guard duty?"

"Hey I did an excellent job, it was a test to see how I was in the prison system."

"So what is going on in the outside world?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Not much, actually I've been planning my wedding. I promised Hinata that she needn't worry about all that all she needs to do is pick out her dress, and I'll take care of everything else."

"Do they still have that law up about-

-the man and women living together for longer than five months are to be married within two months, yeah they still have that law, don't worry though I stopped by your place and asked your mom if I could help her with the wedding." Naruto cut off.

Sasukes eyes widened. "She did say no right."

Naruto shook his head with a happy smile and glittering big innocent eyes. "Nope. she said she'd be delighted to have me help, she even gave me the position as best man." He replied.

Sasuke smacked his own forehead. "Dear Kamu I hope she knows whats she's gotten herself into."

"I should be saying the same thing to you." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Sasuke a child is a lot of responsibility, it's not some toy you can get rid of when you get tired of it, and it's not like an animal where you can sell it when you can't handle it no more, it's a human being."

"Naruto I know I've been thinking a lot about this lately." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Listen I know I'm not the smartest person in the world but I know when someones gonna be a good parent, I know you can be and will be a good father ...... but that girl Sasuke I don't know about her, she's sick Sasuke she willingly worked along with Orochimaru knowing of what kind of person he was. And her background is shady to shady."

"She's carrying my child and she's refused to give it up or pass the fetus to another willing carrier, I can't say much at the moment she's not given me any reason to judge her as a monster just yet."

"I know, and I'm not saying that she's a bad person she's just off, and .... I don't know maybe it's just me."

"I understand your concern Naruto, and I thank you for it. .... we'll just have to wait and see what will happen."

"Sakura would be a great mother .... but with the virus putting her through early menopause she'll never get the luxury of knowing what it'll be like to have kids." Naruto said as he changed the subject to Sakura

The other subject he'd been thinking about since he'd been locked up.

"Naruto don't try and give me a guilt trip over this." Sasuke said.

"I'm just saying." Naruto said.

"The Uchiha council will never allow such a marriage, or even allowing me to court her, she's not capable of conceiving children we cannot be together."

"But you want to be with some girl you met through Orochimaru?!"

"It's not like that Naruto."

"Sasuke you're not an idiot I know you knew what you were doing, I know you planned for her to get pregnant."

"And you know this how exactly?"Sasuke asked.

"You weren't shocked! Had you not known what you didn't plan then you'd be shell shocked that, that thing in their was carrying your child!" Naruto said angrily.

Perhaps Naruto wasn't as dense as he allowed people to think.

"I think you were around me to much."

"Your just saying that to make me forget the fact that you planned her pregnancy."

"So what if I did?"

"Sasuke what if I were to tell you that a year ago Haruno-sama had taken off to find a cure for Sakura?"

"I'd say he'd come back empty handed Sakuras case is the first and most likely last case any will ever see."

"He came back with a cure Sasuke, and when Sakura returns he plans to give her the shot to give her back her menstrual cycle, which means she'll be fertile."

Sasuke leaned back.

"Kuso, if my father finds out about this he'll be trying to get Itachi with her!" Sasuke said as he slammed his palm on the desk.

"Itachi?"

"Don't you listen to the rumors? Itachi has been hanging around Sakura in the settlement, I know Itachi, he has a liking for girls with unique beauty, and Sakura is a unique beauty!" This time his fist hit the desk creating a dent in the plastic table.

"Your father was there when Haruno-sama announced his achievement, he's known for a while now."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the back of the neck and brought him nose to nose with himself. "Naruto you need to keep Itachi away from Sakura for me." Sasuke said in a whispered voice.

Naruto pushed away from Sasuke and crossed his arms looking away from the Uchiha rebel. "No can do Sasuke, you're pretty much a married man once you leave this place you'll have to wait for her to give birth which is another couple of months, and when that happens the law will be ordering you to either move out before the fifth month begins or start preparing a wedding, Itachi on the other hand is neither a man who's slept with another woman knowing that someone is waiting at home with him as well as he's not going to be a father to anyone..... Besides there's no real proof that those rumors are true their merely rumors."

"All rumors have some truth in them though." Sasuke said.

"I can't and wont get involved with any of Sakuras relationships, they could merely be friends for all we care, like her and Shisui." Naruto said.

"You really think Shisui never messed around with her?" Sasuke asked with a quirked brow.

"He may be a horny bastard but from what I've seen and observed he's not in any categories Sakuras made for herself, trust me on this they've never messed around."

"Sakura doesn't have a type." Sasuke pointed out.

"No she goes by certain categories though, hair she can play with, pretty eyes, tall and well groomed, mysterious, amazingly more intelligent then her, not intimidated by her reputation, someone who will sometimes take her for granted, someone who'll fight with her, someone who'll like to spar with her, someone who's not afraid to stand up to her .... I have the list written up and it's somewhere at my house, but Shisui doesn't fit all of them .. just some of them."

"You actually observed her?" Sasuke asked.

"What?! Ino and Anko were convincing her into blind dates so me & Kakashi merely watched from a distance to make sure nothing went bad for her ... and nothing happened to her; I merely noticed things that she'd unintentionally gave away; things that she likes more than other things."

"That's actually really impressive."

"That's what Kakashi said ..... he was to busy paying more attention to the guys' stances and words and stuff like that, and not Sakura ya know making sure he wasn't going to make any threats to her or try something to her that she wouldn't like."

"You really are overprotected."

"She's like a sister to me what do you expect? I mean at least I didn't go and kill Gaara when I found out what happened between the two of them." Naruto mumbled.

"What happened between her and Gaara?!" Sasuke asked.

Narutos eyes widened into saucers as he meet Sasukes pissed of eyes. "You heard that?"

"Naruto did you forget I'm a shinobi still just because I'm locked up doesn't mean I lost my training." Sasuke said.

"Forget what I said if Sakura knew that you knew because of my slip she'd kill me!" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke across the table by his collar.

"I wont say anything I don't talk to anyone, and if you don't remember I wasn't particularly liked by many people anyways besides you and Kakashi anyways." Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed. "Your right. I guess I'll tell you."

* * *

Sakura reread the letter in her hands for the hundredth time, she could feel the tears slipping onto her cheeks. Everything that was going on in the background was left behind, and everything in the letter was there.

Her white dress was wrinkled from her sitting and teardrops were beginning to fall on it.

It couldn't have happened, but it was she was suppose to be looking for a cure and she was here playing around with and Uchiha. Such a disgrace to her family name, she was disgusted with herself.

They would be so mad at her if they could see her. That was all gonna stop she was gonna get her act together.

Refolding the letter she opened the nightstand and put it in with the other letters. She wiped her eyes and waited a few moments before she stood up and walked over to the shoji screen and slid it open, stepping out of her room she slid the screen shut and walked down the hallway. Her hands were gripping at her dress and she swore she would have a panic attack at any moment.

"Sakura!" Inos voice rand through the hall.

She could feel her blood boiling, why was it now she realizes all the bad things, nobody was gonna want to deal with her now.

"Oi where have you been Gaara & Fugaku hav-

Sakura grabbed Inos head and pushed her against the wall, her eyes narrowed in anger. Ino squeaked.

"Shut up and go to the infirmary and take care of things there till I get back." Sakura ordered before she let go of Inos head.

Sakura watched as Ino ran off quickly avoiding all people that tried to talk to her.

Everybody better be ready to get back to work.

* * *

_**Thank you for all your reviews.**_

_**I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_engineFAILURE_

_hadow miko_

_PureCherryBlossom_

_Itachisgirl88_

_diamond aka fairy246_

_dark-angel-of-the-past_

_Usagi no Hana_

_musa uchiha_

_Vampire666-666_

_shattered crystal heart_

_kitten652_

_Uchiha-Aki_

_Hao'sAnjul_

_TeenageCrisis_

_blossom93_

_Lady Natsume_

_MyLastDyingWish_

_.Chicii-chan._

_ANBU Allysa_

_minniemousemom_

_TeamTHEFT_

_'S Angel._

_**So I'm very, very, very, very sorry for taking forever, but you know in my defense I'm trying to keep up with each of my stories and the wost part is, is that I'm doing the same with them because I'm writing them all at the same time, as well as coming up with new stories and writing them down to post ... one day or another.**_

_**But please don't be mad.**_

_**I updated for you all.**_

_**Oh and some action and suspense stuff will be back in later chapters.**_

_**Midori  
**_


	16. Short & Simple

_**Short & Simple

* * *

**_

Sakura turned the knob and walked into the meeting observing the situation as she did.

"Gentlemen." She said as she bowed before them. Taking a seat on the right side of the table.

"Haruno-san." Fugaku said as he took a seat across from her, Gaara doing the same.

"Now where shall we begin?" Sakura asked as she looked at the two men across from her.

"I believe that we should start with first class priorities, routine check-ups can wait until later." Sakura continued as she picked up the files. Not Caring if she sounded uncharacteristically cold and aloof.

"Very well." Fugaku said as he handed Sakura a scroll.

Picking it up she unrolled it and read through it quickly before she rolled it back up and looked at him carefully.

"I am to understand that the leader of the Kemuri village is aware of this." Sakura said to Fugaku.

"He is."

"Uchiha-sama will you be joining us then?" Sakura asked as she waved over one of the runners.

"I will be." Fugaku said pleased by the professionalism the Haruno heiress was providing him with.

"Go tell the two Uchihas, and Sai to gather some of their men to head back into Kemuri." Sakura ordered and in the blink of an eye the runner was gone.

"Now Uchiha-sama I do expect that you are going only to oversee things and not try anything while we're there, Kemuri will be on alert and any little fiasco caused by _anyone_ will ruin all chances of getting them to sign the treaty or allow me to do my job on the body. Understand." Sakura said

"No need to go over this with me, I've been told already." Fugaku replied with an edge in his tone.

Sakura might as well as dig herself a grave she was treating the chief Uchiha like someone of lower ranking, and she was doing hell of a job at it.

"Making sure you understand is all, I can't have _anybody_ screw this up." She said with a forced smile on her face.

"I do hope that you know how to do an autopsy then; we can't have an untrained medic in there." Fugaku said.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing, I've been doing this since I was fourteen, it's like frosting a cake for me." Sakura replied.

Questioning her training and experience was going to put him in the infirmary, and herself in lock-up.

Gaara cleared his voice. "If that is all, Haruno I need the files on all the squads progresses." He said as he tried the clear the tense atmosphere.

Sakura turned to him speaking quickly. "I already sent them to you quarters. I'm sure you'll be please with what you see." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Good."

"If you two men wouldn't mind I need to change and get my equipment." Sakura said before she turned around and left the room closing the door behind her.

"You wouldn't mind doing a little spying for me will you Sai?" Sakura asked as she turned her head towards the quiet male leaning on the wall outside the meeting room.

"Who?" He asked.

"The Chief ... his unannounced visit is odd, and the fact that he wants to go with us when we do the treaty and autopsy is fishy enough to allow us to watch him more closely."

"If he catches us, or suspects anything you do realize that with his position as adviser we won't be able to get away with it unless we have concrete proof." Sai replied as he walked down the dirt path with her.

"That's why I asked you." Sakura said.

"You first need to get permission from Tsunade you know that right." Sai pointed out.

"Getting the okay is simple but we can't wait for it so I need you start right away."

"Now remember what you're saying cause if we do get caught I'm going to tell them that you said we had the permission." Sai.

"It's nice to know you have my back." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I may agree on you with him being up to something but, unfortunately I was just recently accepted back as a fellow shinobi and citizen, being in ROOT got me into alot of trouble whether or not I was brought up in it." Sai said.

"Don't remind me I had to get nearly the whole town to petition your acceptance remember."

Sai stopped walking and turned to her. "I read about situations as these, the book said that if someone does something to help me, then I should return the favor when asked."

"And it's so very true." Sakura said as she pulled him by the arm and dragged him down the path.

"So I basically have no choice in the matter and have to accept the favor you're asking of me." Sai said as he pointed at himself.

"Pretty much, like the saying goes, eye for an eye, nose for a nose, cheek for a cheek." Sakura said

"So what else am I to do when we arrive in Kemuri. I'm guessing that you're the one who was put in charge of the task." Sai said.

"I was. But the details of this mission will be given when everyone is round up." Sakura replied.

"Would you like it if i keep watch on the other Uchihas as well then?" Sai asked.

"No ... From what I was told by Tsunade, Itachi is very much against alot of his fathers and clans beliefs, so he's out of the question. Shisui on the other hand though .. I can't tell you. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious with him." Sakura said.

"That will not be any problem for me." Sai said.

"Good."

* * *

"Oh Naruto-kun what do you think of this color?" Mikoto asked as she looked at materials.

They were standing at the front desk of a very nice bridal shop and Naruto had absolutely no idea what he was doing. The building was bright litted, white with pink pinstriped walls, walls covered with racks and cubbies all filled with dresses. On the floors themselves were couches and side tables with colorful bouquets of flowers, mirrors with model stations, shoe stands and mannequins.

All in all, it was a sanctuary for all women; the place where they ruled, and men fumbled.

The front desk had pulled out wedding rings, colored material swatches, tiaras, and all the gems you could possibly name.

Mikoto was looking at a pretty teal colored silk material that glittered, she had a smile on as she stared waited for him to reply.

"The color doesn't scream Konoha citizen, not does it say Uchiha." Naruto said.

Mikoto turned her face down back to the colored cloth and frowned as she tapped her bottom lip. "You're right." She said as she put it back down and began looking through the swatches again.

"So how was you visiting time with Sasuke?" She asked as she picked up a book of pink color swatches.

"Weird .... Sasuke is just plain weird, but he told me to tell you that he's been thinking things through and through and that he's okay." Naruto replied softly.

"Well that's good, he surely needs to find that part of his mind he's obviously lost, I still can't see what he saw or sees in that girl, she's absolutely horrible!" Mikoto said.

"I bet if she could make the old lady, Sakura-chan, and Nami mad that fast then she's got to be one hell of a monster .... you know pink really isn't something for a wedding, bachelorette party perhaps but not a wedding ... it's so ... predictable."

"Anyways ... do you really think it's that predictable?" She asked as she looked through the swatches.

"Yeah, usually it means that the person who planned the wedding has no taste in colors .. or more so knows about the different types of colors." Naruto said.

"So what color are you going with?" Mikoto asked.

"I have no idea, when I figure out what book it's in I'll show you." Naruto replied as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"Don't tell me Hinata-chan gave you a name but didn't tell you what color is originated from."

"Pretty much, I promised her that she'd have a dream wedding, and that all she had to do was pick out her dress ..... I really should've thought it through before I said it."

"Here since you're helping me I'll help you." Mikoto said happily.

"I'd love that very much thank you, but are you sure you really want to because I think Sasukes wedding is going to be quiet hard enough for you." Naruto said.

Mikoto waved him off as she picked up another book. "Please, planning weddings is something I'm good at, as well as I'd be delighted to help you, especially since you look so lost in the simplest part of picking colors for the bridesmaid dresses, I can't wait till we pick the actually designs!" Mikoto squealed in happiness.

"Oh great, now I know why men leave it all to the women." Naruto said.

* * *

It wasn't fair, the Hokage put to much trust into her protégée. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the pink haired soldier, Shishui or him should have been elected to lead this mission, they were more quantifiable, more trained, but because they're clans name was Uchiha she was wary of them they didn't get to lead. She may preach about peace and trust, yet she sure as hell wasn't showing any towards them.

Then again Sakura was ANBU Captain material, she may act as though she's weak and hold back alot, but deep down there was a strong person beneath just waiting and observing till the right time to surface.

The gentle curves of a woman, and the strength of hundreds of men.

One force to be reckoned with.

He did it again, being mad at her and then completely defending her, she hadn't spoken to him, or even looked at him, and yet it took one look at her back to give him a headache. He needed to make up his mind soon, or he knew that there were going to be horrible side effects to whatever she was doing to him. Perhaps he should talk to Shisui, though then Shisui would figure out that he did mess with her, making him happy and then he would see wedding bells in the mans eyes.

What a shuddering thought. He was trying with all his might to stall on the marriage category for as long as he could, he wasn't ready for such a commitment to a complete stranger.

Wonder what Sasuke though about marriage? It was obvious that he'd planned for the child, hoping their father would favor him because he'd brought a child into the clan before him. That plan completely backfired though, the pregnancy was planned of course, the woman planned as well, but that was where he went wrong, it was a known fact that Sasuke wasn't going to be married off like himself so any woman he wanted he could have as a wife. First off bringing a child into the world as a wedlock would give the clan a bad name, even though Sasuke himself was born of wedlock but that was different their mother was a twin, DNA exactly the same as her sisters, if the eldest married, and passed then the second sister was suppose to take her place, that was the rule, their father had all claim on her because she was the replacement for her sister; basically according to the rules and the council and elders of the Uchiha Clan Fugaku was married to both women because they were the same.

When he took his fathers position he was definitely changing that, it was unfair and cruel.

Wedlock though was frowned upon not only in the clan but also in the village and country, especially if the parents are still so young, might as well be telling children to raise children. Another thing Sasuke didn't think through was the woman herself, yes she may have had an interesting ability but there was no evidence that led to believe that it was capable of being passed genetically to the child, it could be no more than something Orochimaru, or Kabuto did to her that made her that way. Second part where he went wrong with the woman was where he found her, how he meet her, and who he met her through, Orochimaru was not someone you wanted to play matchmaker for yourself, the people he surrounds himself with are complete idiots, and mentally sick people. Third part with the woman where he went wrong was her past, there were no records of her in any place, nothing to suggest that she was a shinobi somewhere else before she met Orochimaru or even came from a shinobi upbringing, which is not good in their fathers eyes, he didn't care if someone married out of the clan anymore though he didn't want to see civilians either, even if his own brother married one, but it didn't matter because his uncle didn't want the position as Chief anyways, the whole point of marrying shinobi women was because they could keep the sharingan gene strong still, while with civilians it could begin to dwindle into nothing more but descendants, another thing was so that they could begin mixing the sharingan with other kekki genkais making the clan stronger, seeing as no matter where you went in the world if a shinobi man married a shinobi woman her clan was thus his clan, it's how it went.

Sasuke really should of thought his plan through a little more thoroughly, if he had the pregnancy would have been accepted with wide open arms, and Itachi would have been frowned upon seeing as he's the older one of them. Thus making their father want to pressure him further into the faster looking into an arranged marriage with someone.

"Ah welcome my guest." A males voice said as it brought Itachi out of his reverie.

Looking up he found them standing at the wooden entrance gates of Kemuri, their leader Kyo was a man of average height, with a slim build, a few years older than Shisui but not much, his skin was chalky white and slightly aged and stressed, his hair the most interesting mixture of grey and green, his eyes as black as they could possibly get. His voice was noticeably sour his eyes narrowed in anger, shock and fright all at the same time. It was typical for someone in his position to be like that, he was mad because they lost the war, shocked that Akatsuki had betrayed them the way they had ... that part was actually Sakura who'd used her charm on Pein to win a bet for the head. Now Kemuri was scared for what was to become of them, would they be taken over? Annihilated? Would Konoha let it go? So many questions could be going through their heads at the moment.

"No need for manners, we know how you feel about us." Sakura replied as she stared up at the man.

The mans body relaxed visibly, Sakura was actually doing quiet a job.

"If you want me to figure out cause of death and tell you who exactly her killer or killers are exactly I need the body." Sakura continued.

"That's all you came for?!" Kyo asked slightly stunned that she was not doing anything else.

"Me of course, but Adviser of Konoha and Chief of the Uchiha Clan Uchiha Fugaku will be going over some documents with you." Sakura said as she handed the man three scrolls.

The mans nostrils flared in obvious anger. "Very well then, my men will escort you to the morgue, Uchiha-san if you'd follow me."

The pale white teammate of Naruto and Sakuras then turned to him. "I will go with Uchiha-sama, you shadow Haruno-taisho, Hokage-sama would prefer that." He said, his voice lacking any sort of emotion at all, making him wonder if he even knew what emotions even were. His face was even void of any actual thought as well.

The clan thought he was unemotional, they really should meet this boy.

Itachi nodded his head as he pointed his men towards Sakuras direction.

He quickly caught up to her. "I see the obvious psychological reasons why you are capable of becoming an ANBU Captain." He said quietly.

"That's nice to know." Sakura replied.

Turning to look at her he found that she mirrored her teammates face, her eyes just as dead as the boys as well. He'd never seen such a side before.

"Is something the matter?" He asked carefully.

"No." She answered simply.

He lifted a brow, something was wrong usually she was sarcastic, and interesting with the emotions she chose to use around people but now she seemed as though she was like that boy completely drained of any life what so ever.

Walking through the doors Itachi watched as she Sakura put her medic bag on a stool as she walked up to the corpse. She sighed as she placed her hands on the cool metal.

"It's indisputable, they tried to make it look as though we murdered her." Sakura said before she pushed off the examination table and walked back over to the stool where her medic bag was. Opening it as she pulled out some latex gloves and a pad and pen.

She sighed as she began jotting down notes. "She was bound." Sakura said to no one particular as she bent down and picked up a wrist turning it over to view the other side. Putting it down she walked to the end of the table and picked up her ankle. "Both wrist and ankles, bruised markings from the chakra ropes but no scrapes or cuts to indicate she put up any struggle."

Placing the pen and pad down onto the table she walked back over to the head of the table and picked up the woman's head. "There's not one mark on her that indicated she put up a fight, there's not even skin scrapings under her nails, usually when kidnappers grab someone they put force into their gripping giving the abducted the message that they're serious, but I see no marks, she wasn't touched at all."

Sakura slipped a glove off and placed her hand on the woman body, her eyes closing in concentration and her hand glowing green.

She pulled away quickly. "Externally, all her stomach muscles, her heart, and even some of her organs have been sliced up."

"How is that possible if she was never touched?!" One of the Kemuri medics asked.

"She wasn't touched physically by anyone. though she was touched though her joints, which the joints themselves had a slight trace of chakra, meaning she was controlled."

The medic gasped, and Sakura went back to jotting words on the parchment. "The only person in Akatsuki that is capable of doing such things as controlling anothers body with chakra is Akasuna no Sasori ... though the chakra didn't kill her, he's merely an accomplice to the murder. The killer however is Hidan, I don't quiet understand how the actual process of his jutsu works but I do know what he did. I've seen it before." Sakura replied as she continued her writing.

"Will there be anything else?" Sakura asked as she lifted her head back up to look at the other medic.

The medic shook their head before they turned away and walked over to a trash can, the sounds of their vomiting bouncing off the walls and echoing through the room causing Sakura to shake her head as well and frown at the disgusting smell.

"Very well then we'll be on our way." Sakura said as she slipped off her other glove throwing it in a nearby trash can. She placed her notes and pen into her bag. Before she slipped it over her head and nestled it onto her left shoulder before she snapped it closed.

"Have a lovely evening." Sakura said before she turned away and walked out of the room Itachi and his men following her.

When they were all outside of the building Sakura finally turned around and looked at them before she spoke quickly and quietly.

"Right now Uchiha-sama is going over the peace treaty with Kyo. There are two teams inside already watching, we are to watch the outside men, if you see anything suspicious report first before you take any action. I will only allow actions to be taken without my permission if it is truly needed in the situation. ... Everyone turn your radios to channel five, everyone pair up in couples." Sakura ordered as she watched them pair up before disappearing in a flash of black.

Itachi looked down at her. "Seems like we get to be partners." He said quietly.

"That's only because everyone is actually scared of you, even if you do have good looks, nobody is foolish enough to take the chance to partner with you because of your suspicious affiliation with Akatsuki." Sakura explained as she walked over to large tree and climbed up it until she was nearly at the top of it.

Itachi followed her up and when he reached her he found that right across from them was the window to Kyos office. They could see perfectly and clearly what the two were doing but the leaves, and branches made it hard to see who was in the trees.

"Why did you ask me that?" Sakura asked.

Itachi blinked before he turned his attention back to her looking at her as she lounged on a branch like a lazy house pet.

"Ask what?" He asked.

"Earlier you asked me if something was the matter, why did you ask me that?" She rephrased.

"Typically your behavior isn't so dead I guess you could say. I suspected that something was bothering you." Itachi said as walked over to the branch she was on. He leaned against it as he looked straight at her

"But why did you ask me that? And do not use the excuse that it could be problematic for the mission." Sakura said.

"Does it matter why I asked you?" Itachi asked.

"Don't answer my question with another question .... and no it doesn't actually matter I was merely wondering." Sakura said.

Pushing his weight onto the branch through his arms he leaped onto the branch seating himself across from Sakura.

"What do you think of Sasukes settling down the way he is?" Itachi asked carefully.

"I think nothing of it." Sakura replied as she stared out over into Kyo's office, watching as Fugaku continued to move his mouth in an aggravating manner.

"That's a lie." Itachi pointed out.

"Of course it is." Sakura said honestly.

"Why didn't you deny it?" Itachi asked.

Sakura sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I don't know .... To be quiet honest I don't want to think about Sasuke, I was to be rid of him, and yet at the same time I don't. I hate him for what he put me, Naruto, and Kakashi through, I hate that he came back with that bimbo, but then I'm glad he's back .... happy that he's still alive, he's here now. ... I .. I just don't .... I just don't know." Sakura said her voice barely above a whisper but he'd heard it all.

"I do hope that sleeping with me wasn't a way of revenge, or a way to think I could replace Sasuke." Itachi said.

Sakura smiled softly obviously trying not to laugh. "No. I wouldn't do that I was raised better than to ever allow myself to do such a thing to a man." Sakura replied smoothly.

"You know you shouldn't allow yourself to think you were never good enough for him." Itachi said to her catching her off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Sakura I'm no fool I actually did pay attention to Sasuke especially when he was around you and the others. Naruto, you and Kakashi all looked past Sasukes horrible attitude and reached out to him. But my fathers attention was what he truly wanted, he wanted to be better than me and when Orochimaru presented the proposal to him he saw a chance at being better, even if it was through dark teachings. Although out of everyone one of you and your teammates Sasuke especially attached himself to you, that girl he brought back with him, she's nothing compared to you and he knows that, I would bet on my life that if it wasn't for the fact that you are unfortunately unable to conceive that he would've come back here and chosen you to carry his child."

Sakura looked at him with disbelief all over her face, Uchiha Itachi X-Akatsuki member was giving her a motivation speech of sorts ... and the most intriguing thing was, was that it was actually working.

" .... Thank you I guess." Sakura said.

"I'm merely stating the truth." Itachi said before he turned back to the window before them.

* * *

_**I Know it's short but hey I want to catch up.**_

_**Plus I just got this really cool Idea for a story .... and I mean like my own story you know.**_

_**Thanks for all my reviews.**_

_omnipotent Porunga_

_PureCherryBlossom_

_ItaSaku29 - No denying or approving of your statement your answer will be given in upcoming chapters.  
_

_Itachisgirl88  
_

_Hao'sAnjul - the contents of the letter will be revealed in later chapters.  
_

_musa uchiha_

_shadow miko_

_minniemousemom_

_kitten652_

_Incondite. Lies._

_Vampire666-666_

_Sarah-San equals epic fail._

**_If you didn't make the list I'm so very sorry, It's exactly 4:09 in the morning and I'm looking at the reviews in the last chapter so just review this chapter if I didn't get you._**

**_Midori Blossom  
_**


	17. Unexpected Turn of Events

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

_**Unexpected Turn of Events**_

_**-  
**_

Konoha no Sato

_**

* * *

**_

Konoha during the fall season was beautiful, the colors that surrounded the village and the weather that passed into the country was perfect. The nights chilled to the point of a nice sweater, the days warm enough to wear mesh tops and spaghetti straps. Konoha was beautiful truly it was Tsunade thought as she stared at the yellowed scroll in front of her.

The words inside driving her mind absolutely insane as she tried to decide whether or not she was about to make the right choice.

"Hokage-sama did you hear me?" Hyuga Hiashi asked as he kept his eerie pearl gaze on her.

"If we do this we are risking everything, we could even loose the trust of the Uchihas'." Nara Shikaku added.

"Tsunade what are you thinking?" Jiraiya asked her in a low whisper.

She hesitated before she answered. " ... How is it possible for such a beautiful country to sire such disgusting people?" She asked carefully.

"Tsunade-Hime?" Shizune asked carefully in a confused tone.

Tsunade stood up as she took in all the clan members of the village. Taking a deep breathe she began in a clear voice hoping that the outcome would be alright.

"Team Seven in coming out of retirement and with it, Haruno Sakura & Sai will be taken off the front lines, Uzumaki Naruto, Mokuton no Tenzō & Hatake Kakashi will be brought to my office immediately and Uchiha Sasuke will be brought out prison instantly. With this new development they will bring back Konoha nukenin Yakushi Kabuto for the assassination of the Fire Daimyo."

* * *

**_Kemuri Settlement

* * *

_**

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked the small slug as she stared down at it with wide eyes, it was finally happening she was being brought out of hiding for a really good mission, S-Class through and through. "Hai Hime-sama, Tsunade-Hime is asking for Sai-san and yourself to return immediately." The small slug continued in that small gentle and soothing voice.

"Now what about Kemuri?" She asked suddenly giddily to be able to get back to fighting true fighting and not barking orders at other shinobi.

"She said that she will keep Uchiha-sama here to continue the negotiations." Replied the slug.

"Has Sai been informed on everything yet?" Sakura asked hoping Tsunade had sent many of the little slugs as messengers so as to not waste any time. "He's being pressed as we speak Hime-sama."

Sakura nodded her head letting the small slug know she'd heard what she said, this time though a thought flew out of her mouth. "Wait. If this is as urgent as it suppose to be how does she expect me to get there so soon."

"She's waiting for the two of you at the Swamps Hime-sama there Katsuyu will be using the Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu to send the three of you all back to Konoha at the same time." The slug explained.

"I have to let Ino know then, she'll freak if I just up and disappear." Sakura said as she got up from her bed to leave her room.

"There's no time Sakura-hime-sama, we need to leave now." The small slug said. Sakura sighed before she turned away and walked over to the small slug. "Fine then lets get going."

The small slug nodded her head and with a poof of smoke Sakura found herself surrounded by large trees that nearly looked dead and were crawled upon by slithery snakes. The water deep and mucky, a blackish brown color. Sakura tried to keep in her screech, she never liked the Swamps but she kept her cool as she walked upon the water finding her way to the large temple where all the slugs were coming and going from.

The temple was beautiful but was also was quiet very repulsive as it was blanketed in layers and layers of thick greenish-yellow slime substance. Her face contorted into that of nausea and she kept her hurling in check as she walked in and found her Sensei and Sai waiting on her next to the golden alter in the far back of the one room building.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she stood next to her.

"Sakura, come we must be on our way." Tsunade said as she grabbed her shoulder and Sais' as well before nodding at Katsuyu, and they were brought to the office of the Hokage.

* * *

**_Ichiraku Ramen Shop, Konoha no Sato_**

* * *

Naruto spit his ramen out as he stared at the small slug watching as it stared at him with its' dot like eyes while it waited for him to speak.

"Seriously?!" He asked in an excited tone, everything was falling into place, and soon everything would be back to normal ... Almost everything at least, but they'd be a team again.

The slug nodded its head. "Hell yeah!" He said as he threw an arm into the air in excitement.

"Tsunade-sama has already sent another slug to inform Hyuga-san of your mission." The small slug said.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "Okay then let me just finish this bowl and we'll be on our wa-

-ay." Naruto said as he found himself now standing in the Hokage's office with Sakura and Sai who sat in the chairs before the Hokage's empty desk.

He stomped his feet in anger as his face grew red. "I could've at least been allowed to finish my ramen."

"Baka." Sai said as he shook his head and Sakura giggled softly at the sight of him.

Naruto smiled happily as he bounced over to Sakura in excitement and pulled her out of the chair and into a tight hug. "Sakura-chan you're back!"

* * *

_**Uchiha Compound, Konoha no Sato

* * *

**_

"Are you sure about this Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked as he stopped at the gates and looked up at the gloomy grey walls, of the Uchiha Compound that was buzzing quietly with the estranged Uchiha Clan behind them.

"We have to, he and his team know the most about Kabuto as well as Orochimaru, it's the only way."

"I still suggest having a back up team." Jiraiya said.

"I'm on it, I had Kakashi and Yamato to put a team together quickly and accurately, they've already sent the dogs to the others' already, it wont be long till everyone's there."

"That girl is staying behind right?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade replied quickly with a look of hate thinking he'd expect her to treat the red-head like a piece of trash because her apprentice didn't like her. "Of course. I can't have a pregnant woman on the field, only a monster would do such a thing."

" ..... I was only asking, don't want Sakura to kill the girl before she gives birth to Fugaku's first grandchild."

Tsunade scowled at her old teammate before her attention was diverted away by the sound of chains.

"Get those things off him now." Tsunade ordered and watched as the two Uchiha men took their time to take off the chains and handcuffs restraining Sasuke.

"I said now!" Tsunade barked angrily.

This time they hurried as they took notice of the anger in her voice. "What is going on?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"We have a mission that requires your attention." Tsunade replied.

* * *

**_Hokage's Office

* * *

_**

"Sakura it's going to be so fun, Team Seven and Team Kakashi will be amazing and sooner than anyone can think we'll be unstoppable taking on only the best missions ever." Naruto continued on Sakura yawned as she waited for Tsunade to return with the her former teammate.

The door opened and she watched as Yamato enter the room along with Kakashi, and then entered Jiraiya and Tsunade, and lastly Sasuke.

This mission was going to fail horribly she knew, but she knew that if she voiced this nobody would be listening to her.

Might as well just let the plan unfold right in front of them.

A knock at the door and Tsunade allowed the people entrance. Sakura lifted a brow as she watched two of Sasukes' followers walk into the room like they owned the place, it must have been a Orochimaru henchmen trait, because obviously they were all full of themselves. _'Well the short one at least.' _Sakura thought as the sword boy gave her a toothy smirk, she frowned.

This mission was going to fail so badly.

Another knock and this time her eyebrow lifted even higher as she watched Shisui, Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi walk into the room as well.

This mission was doomed.

Tsunade cleared her throat as she grabbed their attention and Sakura slumped into the chair. Trying her best to become invisible, the mission was now not looking so hot as it all came together in front of her very eyes, falling apart just as quickly.

_'Might as well say 'Hey you bad guy while the lot of us are fighting amungst each other you can take the opportunity to run far far away from us if you'd like, but if you would we would truly appreciate it if ya just stood there and let us apprehend you.'" _Sakura thought cynically.

It was then Tsunade decided to take the floor as she started talking. "I've called you all here today because all of you are the most familiar with Konoha nukenin Yakushi Kabuto." She paused as she looked around the room watching their reactions.

Sakura began to rub at the sides of her temple feeling the beginning of a migraine coming on.

Oh this mission was just not the kind of mission she was looking for, and Tsunade had known that, yet she still chose to put her on the team with all the guys.

"Sakura come here now." Tsunade barked. Sakura's head snapped up and she looked up Tsunade in confusion before she got up slowly. She could feel all those male eyes on her as she walked over to her Sensei, Tsunade wore a frown upon her youthful face as she watched her carefully and Sakura didn't know whether or not she should be afraid or happy at the thought of her Sensei being cautious of her.

Tsunade signaled to get closer to her and Sakura got on her knees ready for Tsunade to start whispering something to her.

_" No matter how long it takes, if this mission fails, you are to abandon all of them and continue it on your own by whatever means necessary."_

Sakura snapped her head up with wide hopeful eyes. Maybe it was okay if it was doomed, she could take on Kabuto by herself she'd studied hard on his profile just for an opportune moment such as this.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Sakura replied.

Tsunade smirked down at her and grasped a chunk of her hair and pulled her foreward again whispering childishly into her ear.

_"When you get back you are going to tell me everything that happened between you and the U-chi-ha." _

Sakura pulled away from her again before she glared at her sensei at the mention of something she was trying to forget. "Of course, let us hope I haven't forgotten by then." Sakura replied quietly not caring if anyone heard her words.

_**Slap!**_ Sakura grabbed her head in pain and looked up shocked at Tsunade. "Ow!" She said, and she knew that the absurdity in her voice was amusing the others in the room.

"Oh don't you start with me young lady!" Tsunade began to reprimand.

"That hurt like hell!" Sakura replied as she rubbed her head, now she knew why Naruto ran when he got them mad, that stuff really hurt.

"Be glad I didn't ask you loudly!" Tsunade said.

"I'm glad, I'm glad!" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone as she continued to rub her at the spot where she knew a bump was beginning to take form.

"Get up and take your post behind me." Tsunade said in a more gentler voice.

Sakura did as told and took her post on the side in back of her Sensei where Shizune stood, the dark brunette looked at her gently before she took a green hand and tapped Sakura's head gently. The soothing feel of the chakra numbed the bump and Sakura stopped rubbing at it and silently thanked Shizune. She mother her reply silently as she waited for they waited for Tsunade to get her bearings together again. It was obvious that the woman had one to many drinks before all of this had began and it was starting to take it's effects on her.

"Now as I was saying, You are too go and capture Yakushi Kabuto and bring him back here to Konoha to be served his death sentence. We've taken him off the bingo book in order to lessen the traffic that would usually be in your way with such a heavy bounty. He is to come back alive."

Tsunade stopped whens she saw Naruto's hand go up and she groaned as she called on him. "What Naruto?" She asked.

"Why now are we all of the sudden being called to bring him back, I thought he disbanded from the village six years ago?" He asked innocently.

" He betrayed Konoha long before that Naruto also Konoha nukenin Yakushi Kabuto has assassinated the Daimyo of the Fire Country." Tsunade replied and watched as Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato looked shocked before their expression took on a determined mask. The others' more interested in capturing him not caring what it was for.

"Seeing as this is the case, we are being forced by his son, the new Fire Daimyo, to hurry and catch him and serve his death sentence now. .... That is why I called you all. There will be three teams, Team 1 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Yamato, Sai, and Hatake. Sasuke you will keep with your companions and help team one on finding Kabuto. Uchiha Shisui you will command the third team, Kisame, Deidara and Itachi, you all will be back up if anything goes wrong."

"What about Sakura-chan?"Naruto asked.

Sakura wondered the same thing wasn't that why she was their, she was to join her own team and fight with them.

Tsunade's next words though were like a dagger to the back. "Haruno Sakura you will be the active Medic-nin on this assignment. You are to stay out of fights in order to keep a good balance on your chakra levels so you can heal your teammates .. all of them." Tsunade said.

"What!" Sakura screeched and she could see Sasukes' smirk forming at her and Sakura moved to look at Tsunade.

"You heard me Sakura." Tsunade said.

"But Hokage-sama I can do so much more, I'm more equipped for such a mission to fight being as Kabuto is a medic-nin as well-

-I'm well aware of this and that is why you are to stand aside and let the others' take care of him-

-They'll all get seriously injured fighting him, he knows their fighting styles all of them, and he's just as skilled if not better at medical jutsus then I-

-that is why you are to stand aside Sakura, there are no other medic-nins that will be able to help you if you are injured during a fight there for, I am ordering you to stand aside." Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama-

-I said what I said Sakura, that's an order." Tsunade said.

Sakura sucked in a deep breathe waiting for her temper to cool down. "You are all dismissed I expect all of you to be at the gates in thirty minutes before sunrise, prepared for the mission."

"Hai." They all said Sakura kept quiet and not wanting to say anything for fear she lash out.

"You're all dismissed." Tsunade said as she waved them off.

Sakura stormed passed everyone quickly before anyone could call her out, leaving the office she walked down the winding hall slowly, hoping that her anger would simmer down.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura stopped mid-step, praying that he would feel her aura and just leave her be, the last thing she wanted was a self-esteem talk from Naruto. Least of all from Naruto, he didn't know what it was like to be set aside and just have to watch, he knew nothing of it because he was so adamant on being the star on the battlefield.

"Hey Sakura-chan are you okay?" He asked as he came up to face her from the front.

Obviously him an Ino just couldn't feel her massive angry aura that was clear as crystal. "Sakura there's nothing to be mad about, If I could do the things you could I would be proud."

"I am proud of my talents." Sakura replied calmly.

"You can break walls with a pinky. you can pull out weapons from that tatoo of yours, you're immune to the Sharingan-

-and yet I'm still being shoved to the side all because you have the kyubi and Sasuke is an Uchiha, Yamato's element is wood, Kakashi is the infamous Copynin, and Sai is from ROOT, and I'm just Sakura." Sakura cut off as she walked passed Naruto.

"Sakura calm down." Kakashi said as he came up behind them. Sakura rubbed at her temples again knowing she was going to get chastised for being too smart for her own good.

"I'm calm." Sakura replied.

"Good, now let's go get our stuff and head to the gates-

- Hey beautiful." A rough voice said as it headed their way.

Oh the ache in her head was becoming worse. "You know just to make sure you have something to do while on this mission I'll be sure to get injured as many times so you can patch me up." The White haired male said as he pulled her into him.

Sakuras stomach twisted painfully and she felt like she was going to puke. "Please shut up." Sakura said as she grabbed his hand and pulled away from him, then she turned to walk away.

"Sakura-chan!" Another male voice rang and she was beginning to think that this team was created to bug her to death.

A strong tanned arm wrapped around her shoulders this time and she watched as Shisui smiled down at her. "Sakura-chan isn't this great another mission together!" He said excitedly.

She really wanted to wipe that smile from his face, but thought better of it as she watched Itachi and the other two round the corner.

_'Yup definitly made to annoy me.' _She thought to herself.

"Sakura you got the best seat in the house, you get to see us in our most vulnerable and weakest states." Shisui continued on and Sakura briefly wondered how he was even an Uchiha, or if he even was a true Uchiha at all, Shisui was just so odd, and annoying.

_'Naruto as a brunette.' _Her mind said.

She wouldn't say it outloud Naruto didn't like being compared to anyone, no matter if they did come from a respected and mostly feared clan.

Sakura smiled at Shisui as she gripped his hand and squeezed it with quiet the force she watched as his face contorted into pain. "Shisui get off me before I beat you down." She said as she pulled his arm off her.

"Ow Sakura that hurts." He cried.

"Good."

"You've got quite the beautiful name Sa-ku-ra." That white haired boy said as he got in front of her face this time.

Sakura stepped away from him not wanting to be anywhere near him. "It's Haruno-san to you, and please stop flirting with me, it's very unprofessional to flirt with a teammate." Sakura replied.

"Hypocrite." Sasuke said with a smirk.

They were ganging up on her and enjoying it too, how could Tsunade put all these alpha-males and lackies on the same team, it was as if she wanted the mission to fail.

"The names Hōzuki Suigetsu beautiful." Suigestu said.

"Kid, you should really stop barking up that tree." Kisame warned.

Suigestu waved him off and Sakura rolled her eyes as she spun around and continued down the hallway, she watched as Kakashi poofed out as well as Yamato. She stopped as she watched a puddle of water slide in front of her, she watched as it began to transform into Suigestsu and she wondered briefly if he even had a brain, or even some type of common sense. Anyone could tell that she was obviously not interested in him in the least bit.

"Perhaps you and I could maybe get together in a bit and I show you a good ti-"

Sakura didn't give him time to finish his sentence as she slammed him hard against the wall, causing a crater to form into it.

"Listen well you ugly thing, I do not want to hear another word from your mouth that has anything to do with sex, or is at all a flirtatious remark, and no gestures or letters either do you understand?" Sakura asked as she held him up by the collar of his shirt.

He grinned madly down at her and she wondered if he had a death threat. "I like a girl who takes control." He said.

She slammed him against the stone again and this time she watched as he literally slipped from her hands.

She turned to find a terrified Naruto and a puddle with Suigestus head sticking out with a smirk still on it.

"Good god you could be the one I've been looking for my entire life." He said to her as he took form before again.

Reaching for her tatoo with a chakra palm she pulled out a katana as she threw Suigestu into the wall, pointing the tip at him.

"Once more and I just might get rid of you here." Sakura said as she made a slash at his cheek, she could feel the venom began its toture and as the smell came into her nostrils he hissed in pain as she watched him with envy colored eyes.

"Sakura." Sasuke called.

"It's just a bit of venom, nothing that will hurt him, that is if he doesn't make any quick movements." Sakura said as she continued to watch Suigestu shiver.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto called trying his best to bring her out of her dark moment.

The front doors opened and Sakuras' head snapped to the side and her eyes widened as she found herself staring at identical green eyes.

She looked away from the elder man quickly before escaping in a whirlwind of moon dust and fire lilies.

A sigh escaped the old man, and Naruto took in a deep breath as he straightened up and held his head high waiting for the old man to say something.

"Naruto-kun .. Sai-san." The man with the long black hair with white streaks said as he stared at them all.

"Haruno-sama." Naruto said as he bowed at the man.

"Why are you bowing to him he's obviously civilian." Suigestu said carefully as he gripped at his cheek in pain.

Narutos' eyes widened as he turned to look at the white haired shinobi in shock. He said nothing though as he watched the green eyed man walk over to the stiff shinobi.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a vile before handing it over to the young ex-Kirigakure nin. "This is the antidote." He said carefully.

Suigestu stared at the clear liquid and the man continued his stare just as lost as the green eyed beauty that caused him the pain in the first place. "All her weapons have some sort of poison on them, her particular favorites are simple venoms from scorpions lately." The man continued.

Sasuke sighed as he moved over to the older man took the vile from his hands. "Forgive him Haruno-sama, he hasn't been briefed on our customs yet." He said as he bowed.

"Here I was told by your father that you forgot how to show your respect." He said to Sasuke before turning away and turning to the other older men in the room.

"Haruno-sama." Shisui said as he bowed.

"Hoshigaki and Tokushima you will come with me, I am the head of the Haruno Clan-

-Wait Haruno like Haruno Sakura?" Deidara cut off.

The man clicked his tongue at the sheer rudeness and his eyes brightened immensly as he replied quickly. "As I was saying my clan has offered to expense and house the two of you until you can do so on your own, if you will me meet at the armory in a few minutes so I can prep you before your mission." He said before he spun on his heels and walked out of the building.

Naruto let out the breathe he was holding. "I swear he can be scarier than Sakura & Tsunade put together." He said.

"Who was he?" Kisame asked as he stared at the doors the old man had left through.

"Sakuras grandfather." Shisui replied.

"That's impossible that man's has to be in his forties at the most, not to mention he dresses as civilian." Kisama said.

"Trust me he's old, some say he's only a decade younger than the Shodaime." Shisui said.

"That would mean he found immortality." Deidara said.

"Which he did." Itachi said finally.

"A civilian can't be immortal." Kisame said.

Itachi smirked at his companion. "He wasn't always a civilian." His lips twitched as he got a horrible idea, knowing the pretty pinkette was going to kill him if she found out it was him. "You know sometimes I wonder if Sakura is as old as she says she is, I mean her father was born in the same year as the Sandaime and he was only in his early twenties when his father passed on the family secret, and passed away twelve years ago looking as if he was only thirty-five years ..... Wonder if he was willing to tell Sakura?"

Naruto smacked his head before he let any minds wonder on the thought Itachi just implanted.

"You two should really get going, Haruno-sama isn't the most patient of people ... I'll show you the way to the armory." He said.

Sai stepped up finally though. "I'll take them Naruto-kun, besides I read in a book that it's customary for a man to see his woman before a mission." He said.

Naruto nodded his head before he left the building. Sai turned to the others' with his fake smile in place once again. "Follow me please." Sai said before he turned and began walking to the doors.

Shisui turned to Kisame and Deidara then. "Be grateful that the Haruno Clan is taking you in, despite Sakura being as humble as she is, the clan she's from isn't and because nearly all of them are civilians they tend to be a bit racist towards the shinobi community.... If you thought the Uchiha Clan was estranged to Konoha wait till you meet the Haruno Clan, with those words, I'm telling you to stick very close to Sakura, she's probably the only one in that clan you can trust." He said before pushing them down the hall and out of the building.

"So how long till you think Sakura figures out that it was you who gave them the impression that she was old?" Shisui asked.

"Few hours." Itachi said.

"Bet?" Shisui asked.

Itachi smirked and began walking down the hall and out of the building. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Sasuke followed him.

"Father won't be pleased when he finds out that you supplied them with Uchiha materials." Itachi said to his brother.

"I don't care." Sasuke said as he pushed passed Itachi, Suigesti and Jugo following him away from the building.

"This mission is going to be awesome don't you think?" Shisui said as he walked alongside Itachi.

"It's going to fail." Itachi replied.

"What with all of us on the same team? I highley doubt it." Shisui said.

"You do realise, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun don't take orders, Hōzuki and Jugo are blood thirtsy, Kisame drinks quite too much, Deidara complains more than anything when it comes to missions and only Sakura, Yamato-san, Sai-san, Hatake, You & I are the only ones who can actually go with protocol."

"You might want to take Sakura off the list, she's in a bad mood, she's going to make sure she does all she can to annoy us some way now." Shisui said.

"She's not the type to allow emotions get in the way of such a high class mission." Itachi said.

"She was just reduced to being our maid, I think she'll be making sure that we never want her as our medic again."

"She won't because she like everyone else that's in a clan won't want to disgrace her family name."

Shisui snorted at the thought.

* * *

Sakura looked around her room going over her mental checklist. She had everything in her bags.

She sighed as she moved her bed out of the way and revealed the hidden compartment beneath it, opening the hatch she dropped into the small compartment, four walls and four hatches surrounded her opening the one in front of her she picked up the scroll and opened it, placing it back into the hatch she placed one of her bags onto the parchment and sealed it into the scroll, bringing her wrist up to her mouth she bit down and let the blood fall onto the parchment, using pulling out one of her senbon's that she used as chopsticks. She used the tip and drew the kanji for fresh onto the scroll for her clothes and washup necessities. Turning to the hatch next to her she began the process all over again with her water supplies placing the kanji for water onto the scroll, doing the same with her medical supplies as well this time the kanji for healing was used, the last was her chakra nourishment supplies, taking out a chocolate bar from the bag, she proceeded with her routine before sealing it under the kanji for nourishment.

She sighed as she reached up and picked up her twin scrolls, using her blood as ink she began writing down the kanjis in larger forms and drawing a line to seperate them, closing it shut she opened the secret hatch in her compartment next to her feet and placed one into the small slit before closing it, using her hair as a wrap she placed the other one in her hair, securing it with the chopsticks making sure it wasn't loose enough to fall out. Lastly, taking a chakra enhanced hand she swipped it across the four walls before bending down and placing chakra into the hidden hatch and and then up into her hair where the other scroll was.

Picking herself out of the hidden compartment she was in, she shut the hatch and locked it with seals, placing a concealment jutsu onto it she moved her bed back over the hidden compartment.

Turning to her room she made sure everything was in its proper place before she slid her bedroom door open and locking it shut as she closed it, walking down the large hallway, she stopped at the large screen doors before her. Taking a deep breathe she slid it open and walked into the quiet room, watching as the aged and wrinkled woman with a hairless face and head slept in the bed.

Sliding the doors closed before she walked further into the room and sat next to the sleeping figure.

Grabbing the weak hand in hers she gripped it lightly as she bent forward and kissed the sleeping elders forehead.

A tear slipped from her eye as she took in the state of the woman before. "Forgive me for not being here Obaa-san." Sakura said as she sat back.

Taking a green glowing hand she pressed it to the womans' chest, her another tear escaping her as she chocked back a sob. "I swear on my life as soon as this mission is over I _will_ find a cure." She said in a whispered voice.

Soft footsteps could be heard her head snapped to the screen doors and she watched as her grandfather came into view, quickly and quietly she disappeared from the room in a flurry of green and pink shimmers, and fireliliies.

The man frowned as his green eyes watched as a flower dropped onto the lap of his sleeping wife.

Walking foreward he placed the flower onto the nightstand.

* * *

Sakura walked foreward and began to unwrap her chocolate bar taking in sweetness with delight. Wiping her eyes with chakra laced fingers she walked towards the forming group and watched as they talked amugst each other.

It was so weird not too long ago they were _all _enemies. Now it was like they were all pals.

Her attention was taken away as she watched from the corner of her eye as Sai came up to her joining her in her small walk.

"Ready to go Sakura-san?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"Always." Sakura said before she took another bite out of her chocolate bar, th best invention from the Akimichi Clan had to be this very chocolate bar. If shinonbi actually paid attention to what the medical institution said they would have figured out that the Akimichi Clan had made a new recipe to replenish chakra and energy levels quickly, safely and in the most delicious way. Unlike real medics who couldn't cook for crap thus why their first try at nourishment bars was horrible, same works just the taste was horrible, the reason why shinoni never used them. Though it was a good thing other shinobi didn't pay attention to the medical institute, if they did Sakura wouldn't be the only one with good chakra levels after any fight or any during any mission.

Passing her chocolate bar to Sai she spoke again. "Here take this, you look to skinny." She said with a small smile on her face.

Chocolate was so good for the soul.

Sai shrugged his shoulders and threw the bar into the trash they were passing, as always when she tried to offer him the sweet goodness. She shook her head.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said loudly as he jumped towards her, dragging Hinata with him.

She smiled widely at the pretty couple. She was envious, they were so good together, Hinata was Naruto's calm side, and Naruto was Hinata's energy, they gave each other strength, and always they showed that they knew each heart and mind, body and soul.

Something she had always wanted in her life, someone so perfect and loving to stand next to her.

There were only a handful on Naruto's out in the world and the one standing before her was taken away from her because of her stupidness and ignorance. It was fine though, Naruto needed someone that was completly opposite him, someone better than her, he deserved only the best with all he had and was going through because of the village.

"I was just introducing Hinata-chan here to the others'." Naruto continued on.

Sakura could never understand though was how Hinata could stand his constant gabbing. Only someone truly in love could really put up with their loved ones imperfections.

"Sakura." Tsunade called and Sakura quickly made her way towards her mentor.

"Hai." Sakura said.

"Remember what I said earlier, stand to the side, when the missions over you can return home."

Sakura nodded her head, she couldn't understand what was going on. Tsunade just created a team that was filled with Alpha-males, and idiots, none knowing how to fight Kabuto without possibly having a stroke or heart attack.

Did she want the mission to fail?

"Hai Hokage-sama." Sakura replied.

Tsunade turned away from Sakura as she went back to speaking to Jiraiya and Sakura turned to Shizune with a frown covering her face.

"Don't make faces Sakura, it's not a cute look for you." Shizune said as she smiled softly at her.

Sakura rubbed her temples before she looked at the sun, it was nearing dawn and the sun was going to be up soon. Kakashi was goint to be in so much trouble for being late again.

A poof and she knew he was there finally.

"Your late again!" Naruto said angrily.

"Sorry I was being saving this child from being hit by a bicyle that was coming down the road much to fas-"

"Liar." Naruto said.

"Now that you're all here, remember bring him back alive, he's not in the bingo book making it all the more easier to catch him." Tsunade said.

"Don't take him lightly he's trained in medical jutsus, be prepared for him to pull something nasty." Jiraiya told them all.

Sakura blocked them out trying to figure out why they wanted this missiont to fail so horribly, yes she could take on Kabuto on her own possibly. Kabuto was smart, he wasn't cocky like Orochimaru, he knew who to fight with, and he knew who to avoid a fight with, he was an expert when it came to fighting with medical techniques. Why didn't Tsunade let her fight, this was a mission for her not the others, she knew she could bring him back alive on her own, it wouldn't be hard to do.

Sakura watched as the others began walking and she did as well. Tsunade nodding her head at her a sign to not forget what she'd said.

"Sakura-chan!" Shisui said as he once again pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She sighed.

_'What is it with men and wanting their bodies too close for comfort?'_

"May I remind you, your enganged and I don't believe that your fiancee would find it so cute if she saw you on me like this." Sakura whispered to him, knowing Ayame was most likely watching them.

Shisui smiled and continued walking next to her. "Sakura where's all your stuff?" Shisui asked as he tilted his head and took in her form.

Sakura tapped onto her hair letting him get a good look at the scroll wrapped in it. "Right here, unlike you all, I believe in quickness, and carrying heavy stuff will only slow us down." Sakura replied softly.

"What about tents, blankets, money and food?" Shisui asked.

"Sai carries a tent just in case Yamato is too tired or doesn't feel like using Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu, and I use my cloak for warmth, as I said earlier carrying to much will only slow us down. We won't be needing money, and Naruto has enough provisions on him to last an entire year." Sakura replied simply as she walked alongside the talkative Uchiha.

"Sure about that?" Shisui asked.

"Positive." Sakura replied.

"Are you a hundren percent positive?" Shisui asked.

"Keep talking and I won't hesitate too hurt you." Sakura replied.

Shisui chuckled at her ruffling her head, messing with her pontail, Sakura sighed as she stopped and undid they pony tail letting her long hair fall graciously and the scroll drop, catching it as she fixed her hair up again.

She stopped walking though as she remembered that Kakashi usually stopped to give orders by now, and she wasn't disappointed when he stopped abrupty and spun around to face them. Looking around the area she saw a boulder and walked over to it, and using it as a chair she dropped onto it with folded legs.

"Three teams remember everyone, that means three captains, Myself, Shisui, and Sasuke are in charge of this mission, any suggestions will be given to one of us, all orders are to be followed by us, understood."

"Sasuke we need your information on Kabuto." Shisui said.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as h began to speak nonchalantly. "Didn't pay much attention to the guy."

Sakura sighed again as she rubbed her temples. "Wish to say something Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he turned to look at her. Another sigh and Sakura looked over at Kakashi"Absolutely, but I doubt that anyone will listen to little ol' me." Sakura said quietly.

"Try me." Sasuke said.

"Fine then ... My suggestion abort mission now and avoid humiliation alltogether." Sakura replied.

"Sakura this is Kabuto were talking about, he wont be that hard to catch." Naruto said.

They were underestimating Kabuto because he was one of Orochimarus henchmen, as well as a medic-nin. Such a rookie mistake.

"Kabuto is smart, now with Orochimaru dead, he has no one to follow making him very dangerous. He's a sadistic and intelligent shinobi, he likes mind games, and loves to bring out the nightmares of others' and make them real and basking in the delight of his opponents weakness'. ... He usually is polite, but can't stand for direspect. .... and always there's an ulterior motive for every move he makes, meaning that the assination was most likely a trap for someone on this formation." Sakura replied.

"She's right." Yamato said.

"Yes I can see that." Kakashi said.

"Sakura how do you know so much about Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

"We've only had to deal with him more than plenty of times, and he was involved with Orochimaru, so I started paying attention to him and studied the profile that was made on him." Sakura replied softly.

"He was devoted to Orochimaru he'll most likely be somewhere at one of the bases." Sasuke said.

Sakura smirked as she watched them begin to argue on which hideout to look to first, maybe just maybe she could use them all as entertainment, being a medic-nin was so boring, and with an oppotune moment like this she couldn't pass it up.

She was going to have so much fun. "He won't be at any of the hideouts." Sakura spoke up.

Sasuke crossed his arms as he spoke. "Where will he be then huh? I lived with him longer than anyone I think I would know something about him." He said.

Sakura shook her head as she replied. "He wasn't devoted to Orochimaru, he followed him because Orochimaru payed him with specific corpses he wanted to study. Not even the snake sannin knew what was going on with his followers mind. Orochimaru amused him and spoiled him like, this shown obvious by his threats he gave to you for disrespect to himself and Orochimaru, and Orochimaru would never allow someone to threaten his vessel in any way." Sakura replied.

"I was never threatened by Kabuto."

"Yes you were, your arrogant and pompous and your an Uchiha, even a clown can put the math together and realise that at one point or another you pushed your bounderies with Kabuto which is why he'd threaten you."

"Sakura cut down the cynicism." Kakashi said.

Sakura sighed again. "We're going to have to go to th closest hideout we need some sort of clues." Shisui said.

Why tell them somthing if they weren't going to listen to her in the first place. "We're going Otogakure." Kakashi said.

"Are you sure this is a wise move? With Orochimarus death don't you think it would be unwise to go there?" Yamato asked.

Standing back up Sakura didn't pay attention at all to what they were saying she slipped her cloak on though as she waited for it all to be over.

"It'll be fine, most of the people that are their were all under threat, with his death it'll be easy to go there." Sasuke replied.

Their voices were phasing out and she was reminded of the old days, when she was forced to the side to watch their backs. She'd trained so hard to make sure that it never happened, she broke so many codes, so many promises, she'd done so much to gain the strength and power she had. Yet she was once again thrown to the side like some cheer squad.

She was not just a pretty face she could do more than stand aside and cheer.

"Sakura." She heard a voice calling her and she grabbed the hood of her cloak pulling it over here.

"Sakura." They said again, she knew they weren't calling her merely talking about her for one reason or another.

"Sakua." Again they said. It reminded her of a marry-go-round as they repeated her name. Pulling out her pure black mask she stared down at it remembering that the elder woman who had been sleeping in her bed, had given her the mask when she was promoted to Elite Jonin.

It was the same color as her cloak so it blended looking like there was no face, so hauntigly beautiful.

"Sakura." A voice lulled and she snapped as she spun around with a growl. "Shut up will ya!" She said to them, she was annoyed there was no need for them to continue to talk about her.

Just like the old days, they were wondering who was going to protect her.

"Sakura, are you sure your up for this mission? You seem a bit off today." Kakashi said.

Sakura took another deep breathe. _'Why ask if you know I'm not happy, you know me, you should've said something in that damned room and spoke up for me you jerk." _Sakura thought to herself.

"I'm fine." She replied coldly.

Kakashi nodded his head at her before he went back to the conversation before hand, purposely lowering his voice so she couldn't hear them.

She continued walking knowing that they would catch up to her. She wasn't disappointed either as she saw them brake apart, Shisui and the others jumping into the trees around them. Her hand still holding onto the mask.

Why would Tsunade do such a thing to her knowing how much it hurt her, how much it humiliated her. She wanted to prove something to these people on this team, she wanted to shine as well, but she was always going to be pushed aside.

Ex-Akatsuki members, former Orochimaru henchmen, the golden child, Uchiha prodigies, Konoha elites, former ROOT memeber and she was still Haruno Sakura, that girl on their team.

..... What was her grandfather thinking when he made such a team in the first place?

She could understand Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi, but her, she was normal save for her chakra control back then, and it took a while for her abilities to really get working properly after the seals broke on her.

Hinata and Yamanka were better for the position. But she'd never let them know that she thought that way back in the days.

She could feel them all around her, suffocating her and trying to protect her like they were supposed to.

Why do such things when there was no need, she was strong, she could take care of herself.

But she was a medic-nin and she was cursed to stand aside and watch their backs like all other medic-nins. If she had known that she was going to be put to the side, she would've just stopped and did as her grandfather asked becoming a civilian like he's asked of her when she was younger.

She could still become a civilian, though for some reason she couldn't do it, it would mean giving up her life at the hospital, it would mean marrying a boring civilian man. It would mean being thrown to the side like a candywrapped because she wasn't useful to the clan.

It's what happened to all the women that gave up the shinobi life.

* * *

He watched her with those eyes that stared before her at nothing in front of her, her eyes gone lost somewhere none could reach. Itachi had seen her trying to act cold and detached and she was good at it, this though was something he'd never seen on anyone, it was a look all hers.

The desire to know what was going on in her head, what she was thinking at this very moment was so strong.

Yes she was attractive but at the moment she was just so helpless and lost that he found himself intranced by the pure beauty of her.

What Tsunade had been thinking when she created the formation of the team was unknown to him, but he knew that placing Sakura on the side lines was the worst thing to do, especially when she's been at the front lines of a war the entire time.

He watched as the others' caught up with her, their masks and cloaks in place they walked up to her, giving her a small brief that she wasn't even paying attention. After a while she nodded her head and placed her mask on.

It was weird her mask, he'd never noticed the mask before and now that he had he realized that it was a cloaking mask, you couldn't see where the cloak began and where the mask ended. Distribution had stopped on those masks quiet sometime ago, he couldn't help but wonder where she got one.

"You keep staring at her I'm going to assume that the relationship between you is more than it appears to be." Shisui said quietly.

So much for being left to his thoughts. "I've never seen her like this before." Itachi replied.

"She knows what's going on around her, see it, hears it, smells it, feels it, she doesn't know what's going on inside here though." Shisui said as he tapped at his chest, where his heart was located at.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked confused.

"She's intelligent and she's loving, but the girl is so terribly lost, I've been with her for a couple of years now and she'll go through months not even remember what week it is, or what year it is, and it because she's got so much thoughts in her head, she doesn't say what she really wants to, she doesn't feel what she wants to. Like right now, I can tell you that she wants to scream at Kakashi and Sasuke for the way they aren't listening to her on how Kabuto works, I know can tell you that she wants to cry because she's mad at Sasuke for putting them through nothing but pain and humiliation, she wants to run away from this mission because she doesn't feel it's going to end well, because she knows for a fact that she can fight alongside us ... But she doesn't act on her emotions because she like us is filled with pride and has a family to represent."

Shisui looked behind him glancing around the area before he looked back to the group of shinobis that had started walking already forward.

"Come on, we should go now." He said before he jumped away from them.

Itachi sighed as he pressed onto his neck and began speaking. "End is secure." He said before he followed suit and caught up with Shisui.

* * *

**_Okay so I had this story all planned out and then all this crap started happening, well not all crap but you know going on vacation, my computer crashing continuously, changing from XP - Vista - XP - Vista and so on and so on till I got 7 - then had to switch back to Vista - Then finally went back to 7 and the whole time I was loosing my materials and everything and now I'm Microsoftless and I had just gotten Microsoft Office 2010! But during all this I started looking at other stories and reading over my own and then I just got tons of other ideas, so when I finally got my computer fixed for good I decided to twist up my stories, all of them. And their going to stay with the same story lines and plots but just from different situations now. Only bad thing I'm still Microsftless! I'm using WordPad I know right horrible._**

**_But I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm sure you all understood the chapter name._**

**_.Lady Crux.  
_**

**serbian savior**

**stargazing-sweetie**

**ANBU Allysa** = Yes/No He did it because he wanted to be better than Itachi who is childless, womanless, and the heir of the family as well as Fugakus favorite son, Karin was chosen because she was

the closest willing female, but also because of Sakura's disability. Sakura is not engaged to anyone in this story mainly because she does not want an emotional relationship with

anyone; because in her point of view she fears that if she does become attached to the man they'll want to leave her the moment they find out she's incapable of conceiving an heir for

them, so she would rather skip the pain of heartache rather than have to go through it all and be once again _'abandoned on a bench'_.

**TJD41066** = I'm always glad to see someone pointing out what I've done wrong or missed in my editing so thank you very much for pointing them out.

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha** = The 'Sasuke keeping Sakura away from Itachi moments are coming soon.'

**NEVERMORE DARKNESS**

**omnipotent Porunga**

**Takila**

**Dante96** = I'm looking for a Beta at the moment & I've sent many emails out. But if I don't see anything soon I would be pleased to have a helping hand in this story, but for now thank you but no thank you.

**annarolls**

**Toylet-thug** = What does 'string' mean?

**itachimeri1989** = As you can see there will be no more scenes placed in the make believe village of Kemuri, hoped you enjoyed the update.

**kitten652** = Of course you're on here, I try to make sure I mention all those that reviewed. And thank you on the comment on how I percieve the Akatsuki, I try to make them human but also try to keep them in the antagonist rode.

**RozenMaiden14**

**musa uchiha** = I totally know what you mean I have like thousands of stories on alert and only about ten are constantly updated, but I can't say much it's been nearly a year I think ..... sorry.

**shadow miko**

**JigokuShoujosRevenge** = You know I always wondered that until I went into a mood where I was always mean to my brothers and then I realized something. It's easier to be a bad guy then a good guy ... Being a good guy means having to follow rules that have been put into place, and being human makes it extreamly hard to keep up with all these rules ... It's as if they want us to go to the 'dark side' - hahaha I like that I just might put that in one of my stories.

**Sakudragon**

**xxxVanstarxxx**

**Hao'sAnjul**

**minniemousemom**

**Lady Recondite** = If you like the story line so far you're gonna love what I just came up with.

**Midnightweasel**

**_Thank you all for your patience and reviews._**

**_.Lady Crux.  
_**


	18. Culpable Accusations

They'd come to a stop right in the middle of the forest, right before they came up to the borders of Fire and Rice. It was already night fall, and they were all tired from the vast amount of running they'd been doing all day to hurry and get to the country and look for clues to find Kabuto.

Sakura plopped down on another rock as she took in the scenery around them. It was chilly and the only thing keeping her warm was her cloak. The night was dark and the air was becoming more stale and thick as they got closer to the Rice Country.

She removed her mask and slid off her hood as she watched a house appeared before her, standing up she moved into the house and walked up to the stairs. Taking a seat on the steps she watched as the men of the group began to walk in, Sai taking a seat right next to her.

"Were not going to find him there are we?" He asked quietly.

"Not at all." Sakura replied just as quietly as she phased the others conversation out.

"Who do you think he'll go to now that Orochimaru is dead?" Said asked.

" … Can't say, Kabuto is unreadable, always has been." Sakura replied.

She sucked in a breath as she stood up and walked up the stairs, it was an open space, but it gave enough room to fit enough people, and the bottom as well. Undoing her hair she pulled out the scroll and opened it onto the floor, biting her thumb she added chakra to the Kanji for fresh and picked her bag up throwing it onto her shoulders she walked back down the stairs.

"Where you going Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sweaty … There's a lake not to far from her so I'll be there." Sakura said.

"You should take someone." Yamato said.

"I'll be fine." Sakura replied before she walked out of the house.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Sakura left the grounds and disappeared into the lavish green surroundings quickly.

"We need a plan for tomorrow, we can't just barge in." Shisui said to them all.

"I propose we send Sasuke's team first, this way it'll look as though he's trying to obtain Orochimarus belongings." Kakashi said.

"That is a good idea, though what if Kabuto ordered them to attack Sasuke on sight?" Yamato asked.

"Sasuke what do you think?" Shisui asked him.

Sasuke turned to his cousin and observed him. "Does it seem weird to you that Sakura knows so much about Kabuto?" He asked carefully.

"She's studied his profile, probably asked about his fighting and mannerisms, or remembered them from the chunnin exams, any good shinobi would be able to tell you what you're dealing with is basic knowledge that should be gained before any missions are taken. With you and Naruto-kun constantly attracting attention from Akatsuki and Orochimaru she's decided to study all she could on all those she could find. She probably knows much about everything." Sai answered.

Sasuke glared. "It seems a bit odd that right when we're about head into Rice country she decides to go bathe alone." He said.

Sai shrugged his shoulders and Sasuke really wanted to beat the pale man then and there. It seemed the ex-ROOT member had a soft spot for Sakura and was making it clear that he couldn't call Sakura out.

"She's a female who's been giving orders and not at the front lines …. As much as she'd like to be. Being as this is and how sweet she'd smelt, she was wearing perfumed products, and giving the fact that we were only given thirty minutes it's obvious that she didn't have enough time to get ride of the smell. Probably what she's doing now before we go in tomorrow." Yamato said.

"She did smell good." Naruto said with a nod of his head as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"I think it better for someone to go and make sure she's where she said she was going." Sasuke said.

"She's not a spy Teme." Naruto said with a glare.

"You never know. … Nobody would have ever pinned Kabuto as a spy either, but what do you know he was." Sasuke said.

There was a sigh from behind him and he knew it had come from Itachi. "If it'll make you be quite then I'll go after her." He said.

Sasuke spun around and glared at his older brother. "I don't think so. I think you've spent enough time chasing her." He said.

Itachi merely lifted a brow and smirked down at him as he replied in a small haughty whisper. "But I'm very good at catching her."

Sasuke's eyes bleed into he Sharingan and he took in a deep breath before he closed his eyes and pushed passed his older brother.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To make sure Sakura's at the lake." Sasuke called back as he walked out the door.

He didn't waste time as he ran back to where he remembered the lake they'd pass.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Sakura; he just didn't enjoy the fact that she was keeping herself locked away in that head of hers again. Of course he wasn't making the situation any better by picking on her the way he was, but it was hard, his mind was so used to acting like a jerk around her, and treating her like he would a fan girl. This was because he wasn't ready to except the new Sakura just yet, he didn't want her to be the way she was, distant and cool, strong and independent. He needed to protect her, that's what him, Naruto and Kakashi did, they protected her against everything, and she would be there for them, no matter what.

No matter how much they pushed she'd always pushed just as hard to get through to them, grabbing them from the deepest and darkest places in their minds that they'd dropped into.

This Sakura that he saw was, lost, her beautiful green eyes that attracted people had been so innocent and warm, and now they were these hard glass like green pools of someone who'd seen too much at too young an age.

Now she was the one that was in a dark place and needed to be pulled out.

But how to do that when you're in that same place and don't know how to pull yourself out either.

The smell of fresh water and wet flowers caught his attention and he blinked himself out of his musings. The area was surrounded by bushes, tall trees, flowers, all other pieces formed by Mother Nature. And in the middle of the area, beneath the moonlight was a creature of true beauty.

Sakura glowed in the darkness like a creature of the night, her creamy porcelain peach colored skin took a bright light radiant blue, her pink flower locks took a purple color, and her deep green eyes were more blue than anything. Her back was facing him, and he watched as she poured water down her back, cleansing her skin and her tattoos looked like fresh ink.

She'd reached at her leaf tattoo on her back left shoulder and he watched as she pressed her chakra into it, and began pulling a senbon from it. Immediately he prepared for the worst only to watch her grab her long drenched curls and put them up using the senbon as a hair stick.

This was why he hated himself, why he hated Orochimaru, why he hated that damn disease. Sakura was gorgeous in every way, even the tattoos and the brand markings on her couldn't take away her beauty, on any other woman they'd most likely make them look to manly but Sakura, it fit her body, and it went with her perfectly. Yet no matter what went with her, he wouldn't be able to voice it as he couldn't have her. That disease got her and ruined her, she would've been perfect, they could've had beautiful children, and they could've been an amazing pair.

'_But that damned disease.' _Sasuke hissed in his head.

"How long are you going to stand there?"

Sasuke stiffened at the voice and looked at Sakura's back wondering if he was hearing things or if it was real.

"I'm waiting." The voice said more impatiently.

Now he was positive it was real, and he walked out from behind the bushed and over to the lake. "Just came to make sure you were where you said you were." He replied. She hadn't turned to look at him yet as he walked onto the water and waited for her to face him.

"I'm sure." Sakura replied

There was a silence between them and finally Sakura began to speak up again. " … Either close your eyes, or go and get my towel." She said.

Sasuke wanted to chuckle softly as he spun around and walked over to where her belongings were. Opening her bag he found her white fluffy towel at the very top of her neatly folded effects. Walking back over to her he handed it to her, and she stared up at him before she frowned again. "Can you turn around?" She asked

It was weird they'd never been in situations like this when they were younger, usually when they had a mission they either stayed at the clients house or an Inn. Now though Kakashi obviously had taught Sakura and Naruto the proper ways of traveling on missions. Sasuke thought as he turned away from Sakura.

He could hear her as she got out of the water, he could feel her warm chakra next to him. She always had a nice chakra, it was warm, and it always had made him feel fuzzy and peaceful.

"Now don't look, just keep your head straight." Sakura said to him and he could feel her push him back towards where her bag was. He'd let her.

As they got off the water he realized then that she was making sure he didn't see her in a towel.

"You know it's not as if I haven't seen you in a towel." He said.

"Yes, well I was desperate to become your girlfriend back then, I'm not anymore, and I don't need you too see more than you have." Sakura replied.

" … True." Sasuke said with a tilt of his head.

"Oh how a cycles of moons and suns can change people." Sakura said in a sigh.

"Every other person minus Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk growing on his face.

"Oh so true, now he's just strong annoying and a bottle filled with energy and sunshine." Sakura replied.

Sasuke turned around and found Sakura slipping into her cloak, her hair had been put back in a long French braid.

She was one of the people that had changed. "What about you Sakura have you changed?" Sasuke asked trying his best to get her to open up to him, like she used to in the old days.

" … I'm already gone." Sakura replied with a sad smile on her place before she walked passed him her shoulder gently brushing against his.

Her words made no sense to him, and he feared that the true meaning behind them was something he would like either.

* * *

Naruto watched as Kakashi and Shisui began talking with each other over patrolling teams. He didn't pay attention, his thoughts swirling around his two best friends, Sakura and Sasuke.

They'd been gone for an hour, and he was hoping that they were making up with each other, and not trying to kill each other.

He didn't blame either of them though, Sasuke had been acting like a jerk through the entire mission so far, and Sakura hadn't been the best person to Sasuke since he returned. Both were in the wrong no matter what how much he believed they each had a right act the way they were to each other.

Sasuke was still trying to adjust to the rules and regulations of being back in Konoha while being in prison, as well as trying to prepare himself for fatherhood. On top of that he was furthermore trying to fix all the problems he'd caused within team seven and his family, and Sakura wasn't helping any by sleeping with Itachi.

Sakura was also still trying to avoid her grandfather at all cost, while trying to find a cure for her grandmother's illness. Also dealing with the elders searching for her in order to eliminate her for revealing them and Danzo, and being sent to a war-zone, to disappear till they think her dead, thus the cause of most of her frustration since she couldn't be on a real mission in fear of being found. Then she finds out Sasuke's back and is going to be a father. It was obviously hard for her to put her feelings away for him. Sasuke not making any of it easy by picking on her.

The two were obviously attracted, but Sasuke messed up any chances by impregnating Karin.

He'd been hoping that when they'd come back they'd celebrate the reunion of Team Seven, then they'd get into their old routine and go out on insane missions. Him and Hinata would get married, and during the ceremony Sasuke and Sakura would realize their feelings for one another and get together. Then Sakura and Sasuke would start dating, and after a while they'd marry as well.

Oh how the red-head messed it all up.

He sighed as he reached into his pack and pulled out two ramens. Everything had been planned to the dot in his head, and then the red-head had jumped into their lives and screwed it all up.

'_Damn girl.' _Naruto thought as he searched for the lighter in his bag, him and Jiraiya had never been fire elementals causing him to by a lighter during their time away from Konoha.

Finally finding it he popped it open and placed it under the stove station he'd made. The silver bowl that he'd placed the water in was nothing more than a silver bowl that was blackened from the many times he'd used it for missions. It had two holes on the top of each circle side, where the stick would go through and hold it, secured by sticks at the bottom. Placing his hand beneath bowl, he lit the match and watched as the water slowly began to heat.

Looking over too the two Uchihas in the building Naruto watched as Shisui talked to his younger cousin enthusiastically, while Itachi rested against the wall with his eyes closed seeming as if he wasn't listening at all.

Naruto knew better though, it was a trait that Sasuke picked up and despite the apathetic attitude and appearance Itachi was paying very close attention to every little thing that was going on around him.

The two Uchiha siblings were very much alike in so many ways that it was intimidating sometimes. The only difference was that Sasuke was more of an intuitionist while Itachi was a mentalist. One listened to his heart while the other listened to his mind.

Itachi and Sasuke were also similar in looks, though Itachi had more feminine attributes than Sasuke, obviously by the softer looking facial structure and the exceedingly long eyelashes. Physically Itachi was everything on Sakura's list.

Tall but not abnormally tall, long hair she could play with a pretty face but not prettier than hers yet extremely handsome at the same time. Properly proportioned and highly developed muscles; in other words he was in tremendously well shape, and when he said tremendous, he meant the guy was ripped.

Mentally, that was something he couldn't determine just yet. If him and Sasuke were as much alike as they seemed then Itachi was probably nearly close to filling every detail on Sakura's list which made Sakura's perfect man.

It was sad, but even Sakura was looking for her soul mate … and the search was becoming a manhunt it seemed.

Turning his blue eyes back to the boiling water Naruto found that it was about to overrun and quickly switched off the lighter, careful as to not burn himself he picked up the metal bowl and began to pour the water into the cup of noodles.

Now all there was to do was wait for it to cook.

* * *

With all these thoughts and conversations around, none felt the eerie red eyes, or the sinister chakra that watched and surrounded them.

'_Interesting'

* * *

_

Kakashi straightened up as he watched Sakura and Sasuke come back in, obvious that she'd found out by the way they'd came back together.

Sakura face was contorted into its usual face that made up tired looking green eyes, and a grim pout, while Sasuke looked at her worriedly.

It was hard to tell what had been said between the two. At one time Sakura and Sasuke had confided in each other on everything, there had never been secrets between the two. Now however, it was as if an entire universe was separating them from one another, when all it was really was a fetus, and a clan. Naruto could even feel it and the two hadn't even been reunited for a week yet.

Naruto's mood had become so much more enthusiastic with the knowledge of having all his family back, Sasuke was falling back into his old position of staying silent and protecting everyone in his own way. While Sakura was becoming further from them with each passing minute, as if something was pulling her away from them. He knew what it really was; she was the only one he hadn't personally taken the time to really train, to teach something to. Not that he hadn't wanted to he hadn't found anything to teach her like he had with Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura was pushing away because she was finding that she was falling into her old spot, watching them and envying them.

She knew how much power she held, and she knew she should be doing more than watching.

Sakura had always been envious of the other two; she had her abilities sealed away by the Hokage due to the fear of what she could become. Then he'd placed her in a team with the Kyubi container and the Head Uchihas youngest son, could it have been possible that the third had wanted to drive his granddaughter insane?

.... Probably not.

Interestingly enough to add to the Sandaime Hokages oddities, he'd never found the missing link to Sakura that put her onto his team.

It was all simple really went it came to the connections of Team Seven. Naruto was the orphaned child of the Yondaime Hokage, who trained he himself Hatake Kakashi who held in his right eye his former teammates eye that was the Sharingan, a kekki genkai that was passed through the Uchiha Clan only, which is where Sasuke is from.

Sakura was nowhere in there though.

Yamato even had a connection. He had the Shodaime Hokage's DNA running through his veins, who trained the Sandaime, who trained Jiraiya who trained the Yondaime, who trained he himself, who had trained Naruto and Sasuke.

Still no connection to Sakura.

Sakura wasn't even the Sandaimes biological granddaughter. Sakura's mother had been an orphaned infant that the Sandaime had found in Moon Country while he'd been doing political business, and there had been nothing special about her either that he had heard of, other than her pink hair of course.

Then there was Sakura's father and his family, the Haruno clan was old, but they weren't generations old, age old, generations no, Sakura was only the fifth generation of her clan, her grandfather was only of the third generation, though that may have been only the head family.

The other families were already older than them, that he remembered being in school with a kunoichi that had married into the Haruno clan, her husband of the seventh generation of his family. The family couldn't even be traced back to a specific country either, nor to how they had gotten to Konoha, or who any specific family members were like many other clans.

Even his family could be traced to somewhere.

None the less, no matter how hard he looked, he could never find the missing link.

"What's with the face Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Blinking back to reality Kakashi swept his gaze over the group, Kisame and Deidara were outside doing their patrol shift, Shisui and Itachi were sitting against the walls, Yamato and Sai were already sleeping preparing for the next shift. Jugo and Suigestu were somewhere outside as well. Sasuke was sitting on the stairs, Naruto on the floor eating another ramen across from Sakura who had just pulled out her life scroll.

While he was leaning on the wall.

Rubbing his neck and being caught out of his usual lethargic character, he replied sheepishly. "I was just thinking about how connected we are to one another that's all."

He could feel the others turn to him, and Naruto tilted his head in confusion, Sakura being the one to clarify to him. "He means Team Seven."

"Oh." Naruto said as he got the meaning.

Kakashi had thought he'd understood until Naruto spoke his next words. " …. Wait, how are we connected to one another?" He asked in a confused tone.

Sasuke sighed as he was the one to explained this time. "It's obvious dobe. You're the son of the Yondaime, who trained Kakashi. Kakashi carries the Sharingan that comes from the Uchiha Clan."

It seemed as though Naruto could absorb the information quiet satisfactorily.

"Wait what about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

What about Sakura indeed. Perhaps now was the time too see if she knew something he didn't?

"Aint it obvious Sakura-chan is the Sandaime Hokages granddaughter." Suigestu said.

"Not by blood." Kakashi said.

" … That is true. Oi Sakura how are you linked to the rest of us." Naruto said.

Kakashi watched as something began to calculate beneath Sakura's eyes, either she was trying to figure it out, or she was trying to come up with something.

Then she shrugged and said. "No idea …Maybe I've got a demon inside me like Naruto."

Kakashi sighed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That would make you have ten tails, which is impossible." Suigestu said.

"She was being sarcastic baka." Naruto said to Suigetsu.

"Did you just call _me _a baka, baka?" Suigestu asked as he pointed Zabuza's sword at the blonde.

"Yes I did baka." Naruto replied with a nod of the head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why you blonde-

-Hey Naruto want some chocolate?" Sakura asked as she dangled the wrapped chocolate bar before the blonde shinobi.

Kakashi watched as Naruto's full attention went to the candy bar being swung before his large blue eyes, his gaze becoming spellbound as he stared at the wrapped candy bar.

Sakura smirked at the loss of voice the blonde had, before dropping it into his lap before she pulled a chocolate bar of her own out of the large pack before her folded legs. He watched as she put the wrapped bar in her mouth, holding it with her teeth as she sealed the rest of her candy sack back into the scroll before unsealing a different one, this filled with water bottles.

He shook his head at how good Sakura had gotten at sealing objects away, and making traveling lighter.

Everything that a shinobi really needed was sealed into the scroll. Everything minus money and the necessary sleeping objects; that being a tent and sleeping bag. She knew though that with Yamato either a rundown hotel or a house was to be put up, there was never any sleeping on the ground with the wood user on the team.

"Everyone get some rest, we need to be out before the suns peaks, tomorrow we head into the Rice Country." Shisui said.

"I'll sleep when I know that water boy isn't going to try to jump Sakura when we're all sleeping." Naruto said as he glared at the white haired shinobi who returned his glare with a smirk to go with it.

"Sasuke he's your guy." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding as he turned his attention to his teammate. "Suigestu, it'll be safer for the rest of us if someone is watching over us, take watch outside in one of the trees above us."

"Come on boss, are you really going to listen to the blonde dimwit?" Suigestu asked.

"Watch it waterboy, or I'll make sure you really become our waterboy." Naruto threatened with a heated glare still intact.

"Suigestu, go." Sasuke ordered with a glare.

* * *

Sunrise couldn't come faster, and before any knew it they were on the hunt again. Sakura surveyed her surroundings as she landed on another branch.

She'd felt a chakra surge last night, it had been so powerful that it had awoken her from her deep slumber, and it had been so late into the night that it had already been morning already. On instincts purely her body refused to go back to sleep resulting in her doing rounds and eating an abundant amount of energy bars and protein drinks.

The end results were a very jittery and hyper active pink haired shinobi, herself.

She was a bottle of energy at the moment and her senses were on high alert since the mysterious chakra surge. It hadn't been anybody in the team she was sure of that, positive actually, the chakra she'd felt had been just as powerful as the Kyubis just as sinister as well, and most importantly it had been suffocating her literally for the first ten minutes when it first had woken her up.

Then it just suddenly disappeared, it hadn't faded with distance it hadn't died down due to chakra drainage, it hadn't even ruptured from a suicidal jutsu.

It was just gone.

Like a balloon pooped with a single touch of a needle.

Pop

Just like that.

She'd never seen anything like it before, hadn't even heard of anything like it, not even read about such a thing.

It was scaring her too, but she couldn't allow the others too know that, they had obviously not felt it seeing as they all seemed to be to ignorant about anything other than the mission so far.

She'd searched for that chakra for the past couple of hours and she was beginning to tire from searching for it and also concealing her chakra at the same time to hide it from the person or thing that had caused the chakra surge.

She may have been a bottle of energy in her mind, but her body couldn't take it no more.

She could feel herself swaying dangerously as she landed on another branch. Jumping onto the next one all she could feel was the quiver of her legs, it had been only eight hours since they'd headed out for Rice Country, and it was going to be midday soon.

Another branch and this time her swaying body couldn't take it any longer, she could feel herself slipping, and for a moment she felt like she could fly.

That was until she blinked back to reality and felt herself falling farther away from the tree tops.

Her mind shut down and then it all just went black.

* * *

He'd noticed her listless ways as it got later into the day, he'd seen the way her mind and body were far from each other, Sakura had begun to get further behind them with each jump she took.

Itachi hadn't thought he was going to have to catch the pink haired kunoichi for a second time since he returned.

As her body literally dropped into his arms for a second time since they knew each other, he realized that the others hadn't been paying much attention to their female teammate.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he swooped down onto the ground in a quick movement.

The pale haired boy Sai had landed silently next to him, quickly pulling out a basic medical jutsu to figure out what was wrong.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he dropped to the ground as well.

"She just fainted." Shisui said.

"This isn't good yeah; she's the only medic yeah." Deidara said.

"Sai what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked in a desperate tone.

Sai's eyebrows had scrunched up into concentration and then confusion as his medical chakra had went over Sakuras body.

"Has Sakura used her chakra in any way?" Sai asked carefully as he continued his ministrations.

"She hasn't other than the obvious little things." Sasuke said.

Sai finally looked up at them with a stony face as he spoke. "She fainted from chakra exhaustion."

"How is that possible if she hasn't been using?" Naruto asked.

"Are you sure it wasn't something else?" Yamato asked.

"Her chakra didn't even put up a fight with mine like it should when coming in contact with other chakra signatures familiar or foreign. Then there's the part where it's at a minimum at the moment." Sai explained.

"We can't continue the mission without a medic-nin." Kakashi said.

" … She just needs rest right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, rest should be fine until her chakra reserves have increased; it could possibly take the entire day maybe more with how low she is on chakra." Sai said.

" … We need to go through Post Town." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Why Post Town?" Shisui asked.

"Because it's the fastest way too Fuuma Alley." Itachi replied softly.

"And if we give them the best begging act we can muster Hanzaki just might board us for the time meaning." Naruto mumbled.

"You do realize that I'm not the most liked person amongst the members of the Fūma Clan right?" Sasuke asked.

"You killed Orochimaru; I don't think they truly care."Naruto replied as Itachi handed Sakura over to Sai.

Well at least they had a back up plan, for now.

They were already at the border of Post Town, and it wasn't hard to get back to the entrance, and with the members that made up the team it was impossible for the Fūma Clan to actually want to pick a fight with them now.

As they entered the Post Town though, Itachi began to see how Orochimaru defeated the village so easily as the people from the shadows began to swarm them, surrounding them.

They were every where, and everyone of them was underestimating every shinobi on the team.

"I thought you said they'd board us?" Suigestu whispered.

"I said if we were good at begging they might, so get to begging." Naruto whispered back as he pushed the young water user in front of them as a piece offering.

"We aren't here to cause any trouble we're just here to see your leader." Kakashi said in a lazy tone.

"What's it to you?" A female voice said.

Itachi spun behind him and found a woman around his age staring back at them with a playful smirk on her face. She was tall and in shape, her long black hair was put back in a ponytail, her charcoal colored eyes scanning each of them, her kimono was opened and it looked as though she'd just had been rolling between the sheets with a lover or client.

Her eyes widened though as they landed somewhere behind them. "Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked in an awed voice.

The blonde had bounced up to them and looked the woman over, his perverse eyes lingering on the woman's large bosoms.

"Kotohime-san!" Naruto said excitedly as he jumped the woman, crushing her into a large hug as he did so. Relaxing Itachi watched as Naruto and the girl named Kotohime began to converse as if old friends.

"It's good to see you as well Naruto-kun, is Jiraiya and Sakura-san with you too?" Kotohime asked as she signaled her men to stand down.

"Crap Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he pulled at his hair while searching for the one that was carrying her.

"Kotohime-san you gotta help us, Sakura-chan fainted and she needs rests an-

-Okay Naruto-kun, calm down and follow me." She said as she smiled softly at the blonde.

"Thank you." Kakashi said as he walked over to the woman that was walking them out of the area.

"Let's hope that Sesame-chan can help you there Naruto-kun." Kotohime said.

" ….. Sesame-chan is still here?" Naruto asked in a curious tone.

"I know we were all hoping she'd leave, and then she up and changed her mind a day after she'd left this place." Kotohime said softly.

"Will Hanzaki be okay with you helping?" Naruto asked in a soft tone.

The woman stiffened a bit at the name and Itachi watched carefully as she turned to Naruto and spoke in a quiet tone.

"Hanzaki died, during the rebellion of Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

…_Some Hours Later…_

Sakura groaned as she awoke from the eternal abyss of nothingness; her unconscious state. Her Body was heavy, every limbs and every muscle hurt, so soar that she feared she might black out again and return to the wastelands of oblivion. Another groan escaped her mouth as she found her body fighting with her mind as her legs twitched and tried to move from there position.

She was laying down on a soft mattress. Mechanically her body jolted from her laying position, and she cried in pain as the movement caused more pain to come to her, making her fall back to the foreign bed.

She could hear running and opened her eyes and watched from her position as a pair of barefoot feet, female by the small size and soft contours walked over to her.

"Sakura-san are you alright?" The soft voice asked as they got onto their knees to check her from her spot on the floor.

Sakura sat up again groaning in pain as she did so. "Sakura-san you shouldn't push your self." The voice said as they helped her up carefully. Looking up at the girl Sakura came face to face with large hazel eyes. Backing away from the woman's face she found the familiar features of Sesame.

The girl her, Naruto and Jiraiya had helped when they had first went out to get Sasuke.

"Sesame-san?" Sakura asked as she looked around the room.

There was a small soaking tub diagonal from the bed and screen doors separating the room from whatever was out there. Above her bed was a long thin window, there was nothing more and she couldn't even comprehend where exactly she was, knowing for a fact that the last time she'd seen Sesame the Fūma Clan had been living in rundown buildings in an Alley.

This bedroom was positively charming.

"Naruto-san will be so happy that you're awake." Sesame began as she stood up from her sitting position.

"Naruto? …. Where exactly are we?" Sakura asked as she messaged her arms trying to rid herself of the soreness.

"Your in Ta no Kuni."

"I figured that much, we were already passing Post Town when I fainted, what I meant was where exactly are we?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her temples.

Her chakra wasn't coming out properly, it was hard to even get a good hold on it.

It was as if something was stopping her chakra flow.

Sakuras eyes widened as she quickly threw the sheets of her body revealing her scarcely clad body, searching for any marking she knew hadn't been there before.

Feeling around her neck her hand came across a bump on her back.

She knew exactly what it was too, and she could feel the alien chakra blocking her own. Her breathing came in labored as she heaved through her temperamental state. Before Sesame could even blink Sakura was walking out of the bedroom, as Sakura walked out she found that she'd walked out of the bedroom out to the balcony.

She growled as she spun around and continued her way out of the room. As she walked out of the bedroom and into the hall she stormed angrily through the traditionally styled house, not caring if any heard her and paying specific attention to the noise around her. She could hear the anxious footsteps from a room ahead of her and knew immediately that it was Naruto.

As she slid the doors open she found the rest of her teammates in a traditional family room.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he quickly accessed his situation. Feeling her angry aura she could care less how they were looking at her as she walked into the room in only her intimates. Her body heaved as she looked at them all before her eyes landed furiously on the large blue haired figure.

He hadn't even turned to look at her and she knew he was purposely trying to annoy her.

"How dare you." She said as she narrowed her eyes at his eyes, hoping it would begin to melt then and there.

Kisame straightened up and turned to her trying to pull off an innocent look. "Oh were you talking to me?" He asked as he ogled her with his beady eyes.

"Sakura calm down." Naruto said as he walked up to her his hands up and palms wide open.

"Take this damn thing off of me now." Sakura hissed as she walked further into the room, ignoring Naruto altogether.

"Sorry can't do that I'm under orders not too." Kisame replied as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Sakura ran at him her fist made and ready to break something on the man, only to be grabbed around the waist and thrown to the floor just as quickly.

A groan escaped her as she tried to get up failing miserably as she fell back onto her stomach, another groan escaped her.

"Sorry Sakura, we had too." The familiar voice of her past sensei.

"What protocol number exactly did I break in order to have my chakra sealed away?" Sakura asked as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the silver haired Jounin.

"No procedures were broken, we sealed you under the grounds of suspicion." A silky voice said as she heard the person's footsteps come closer to her.

"Uchiha, you're in no condition to be giving orders." Sakura said as she turned her head to look at Itachi.

"I didn't give the order." Itachi said as he crouched down and helped her up.

Always the gentlemen.

"I gave the orders." The youngest Uchiha said as he stared over at her.

"Exactly what am I under suspicion for?" Sakura asked.

"Betrayal." Sasuke said simply.

Sakura hesitated for a bit but her response came out in her cynical tone she'd adapted over time. " ….. Great, just great."

"Now that your up we can begin the interrogation." Sasuke said.

"No." Sakura said as she struggled to stand.

"There is no yes or no, you have no right of objection." Sasuke said.

"Yes."

"Sakura it's in your best interest to not anger your examiner." Itachi said.

"There's no reason for interrogation … all you have to do is ask me why I was using my chakra and concealing its use from you." Sakura said as she made her way to the table, stumbling as she did.

Plopping down next to Sai she watched as Sesame walked into the room. Now that she had time to actually look she found that the Sound native had actually changed over time.

Her ginger hair was long, her bangs were brushed and to the side now, her face had matured a bit, her body had developed, her breast large like Tsunades, her hips and thighs similar to the slug princess.

"Sakura-san … I brought you your equipment." She said as she handed Sakura her objects.

Placing everything on the table she found that her scroll was missing she turned to Sasuke and glared at him as she extended her arm towards him with her palm open.

"Give me my scroll." She said.

"You're in no condition to give orders Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura slammed her fists angrily as she spoke. "Dammit Sasuke give me my scroll now!"

"Sakura, I don't like it when people think they have the authority to boss me around." Sasuke said.

Sakura grabbed Sasukes collar and pulled him closer to her as she whispered into his ear. "Listen to me Uchiha, if you don't give me that scroll, that unborn child of your will never make it out alive."

"You wouldn't dare try to kill the chief Uchihas grandchild." Sasuke replied.

"Your father disowned the child … besides I think it would bring the Uchihas' and Haruno's closer with the knowledge that we're willing to do things others wouldn't for them."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Dare me." Sakura challenged. Like her Sasuke was weak with children it was just how they were, and when a child was threatened they so easy to control.

Sasuke pushed away and reached into his pockets as he pulled out the scroll that Sakura was demanding for. He tossed it to her and watched as she happily unrolled it only to frown down upon the kanjis.

She looked back up at him. "Will you hand me a kunai?" She asked.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Fine then." Sakura replied as she reached into Sai's weapons holster and pulled out a kunai, the others' went on the defense.

Sakura looked up at them smiling as she put the kunai to her palm. "Oh look I'm slicing my palm wooow." She said with fake optimism laced in her voice as she quickly swiped at her palm, squeezing the blood onto the parchment.

Then she grabbed Sai's hand and pushed it onto the bloodied parchment using what little chakra she could snatch and mixed it with her pale friends. With the proper hand sign she pressed Sai's chakra into the seal.

A puff of smoke and she watched as her bag of goodies appeared on the table. She clasped her hands together as she dug into the large bag and pulled out all the things she needed.

"So as I was saying earlier, all you have to do is ask me and I'll tell you, to be truthfully honest I don't see why any would think I would even betray the village. It's not as if I'm about to have Naruto go chase me half way across the world to bring me back from some stupid quest for power." Sakura said as she opened a chocolate bar, moaning at the delight taste of the sweet goodness.

Pulling out another chocolate bar she offered it to Sai. "Chocolate bar?" She asked.

He nodded his head refusing to take the candy bar once again.

There was something seriously wrong with her teammate, she'd begin to notice a pattern to him, it wasn't just chocolate bars he declined but all chocolate made goodies.

That just wouldn't do, something would have to be done about it.

Reaching into the bag she pulled out bottle of purplish blue transparent liquid. Opening the cap she drank the liquid slowly.

"You can manipulate others chakra?" Kisame asked as he moved a bit further from her. The large shinobi was like her. All chakra use, if the chakra was take away from her, or manipulated by another they would feel violated.

She understood why he didn't want to be near her at the moment, but she could care less, if they didn't take the seal off of her any time soon, she would force the sake loving shinobi to undo it for her.

"Only when I need to." Sakura replied.

"Sakura why were you concealing the use of your chakra while we were on our way to Otogakure?" Sasuke asked halting all other questions and getting straight to the needed answers.

"I won't say a thing." Sakura said as she looked up at him with her wide eyes.

Sasuke was the one to slam his first down onto the table this time as he growled. "Sakura stop with all these games and tell us what we want to know now!"

"I'm not telling you a thing." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, I will use force if necessary." Sasuke said.

"I never refused to give information Sasuke, I just won't give you the information …. You really shouldn't have cut off my chakra supply, ain't payback a bitch." Sakura whispered the last part to the enraged Uchiha.

"The who will you tell Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll tell Shisui." Sakura replied as she pointed her chocolate bar at the eldest Uchiha in the room.

She wasn't stupid, she knew that by being interrogated by Shisui without her chakra would mean she was defenseless if he used his Sharingan on her, but for some reason deep down something told her to trust him. It had always been like that since that day she meet him at her first Captains meeting in Kemuri. There was something that told her to trust him, as if that little voice knew that he would trust her with all his knowledge, maybe even possibly sacrifice himself for her safety. Whatever it was, she'd never given it a second thought and because she never did, she found the best friend she always wanted within the older shinobi.

She sighed as she watched Sasuke's team and the male members of Team Kakashi leave the room, leaving her with Shisui and three ex-Akatsuki member.

Shisui walked forward smoothly and plopped down across from her as if old buddies, making it apparent that he wasn't going to be hard on her and try to scare the information out of her. She took another bite of her chocolate bar as she watched the others.

"Sakura what's up?" Shisui asked in that gentle tone of his.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Sakura replied.

"You know I was against the seal as well as the interrogation right?" Shisui asked.

He was letting her know that she _could_ trust him, he wasn't going to put any words in between her own and believe that she was hiding something that wasn't there like Sasuke was for some odd reason.

"Shisui the other night did you feel anything? Anything at all?" Sakura asked carefully. She was a chakra sensor, but it was possible that at least one of the Uchihas had felt it as well.

Shisui shook his head. "No …. Did you feel something Sakura?"

Taking a deep breath Sakura looked down at her scroll before looking back up at Shisui. "I felt a chakra spike last night."

"When?" Shisui asked his voice had become thick as he went on suspicious mode, not of her but of others, who she couldn't say because she had no clue.

"I don't know, it had been so strong that it woke me up."

"You were searching for the chakra signature, and concealed your own so they wouldn't find you right?" Shisui asked.

"Exactly, this chakra it was weird, but it …. It scared me." Sakura whispered quietly.

Shisui leaned forward with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean it was weird?" He asked.

" …. Shisui one minute I'm sleeping the next I'm being smothered by this powerful chakra, and it was so dark and so evil and so brutal …. And then it just disappeared."

"The person just left." Shisui said in understanding.

Sakura shook her head. "No …. I don't know what happened but I know they didn't just leave just like that."  
"Sakura we've been scouting from front to back since we left Konoha-"

"I know the difference between a fading chakra a chakra rupture, this chakra signature did neither, it just disappeared, vanished …. Poofed out of existence, I don't know what you would call it but they didn't just leave." Sakura said uneasily.

" ….. It just poofed?" Shisui asked.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Sakura asked as she sipped at her drink.

"Sakura I don't think you're crazy I've just never heard of a chakra signature just vanishing into thin air, I don't think it's possible even." Shisui said and Sakura could see that his brain was on overdrive from the information she was giving him. She understood if she was on the receiving end like him she wouldn't understand it either, hell she could barely make heads or tails of it either and she'd experienced it not to long ago.

"I've felt a chakra disappear." A soft voice said in the room.

Sakura and Shisui turned their attention to Itachi and watched as he stood there next to the screen doors.

"When Hatake-san tore Deidaras arm from his body, the chakra that was flowing threw that limb at the time simply disappeared to whatever place Hatake had sent it too." Itachi explained.

"It wasn't Kakashi, Kakashi is powerful but this chakra was like Kyubi strong." Sakura explained.

"Sakura a chakra that strong would have woken someone else up." Shisui explained.

"That's not true, perhaps it was just really, very greatly concealed and me being as sensitive as I am to chakras accidentally fell upon it." Sakura said.

"I really want to understand what your saying it's just hard to, we had barriers put up surveillance I doubt someone could've gotten past it all and-

-Shisui listen to me clearly, I was woken up by an _evil_ chakra surge, and it just disappeared from where ever it was." Sakura said.

"Evil?" Shisui asked.

"Shisui I was being smothered by it." Sakura said not surprised that Shisui couldn't believe it.

"Okay, Okay, so you were searching for the chakra signature and you masked your chakra so they wouldn't notice you." Shisui said.

"Yes."

"I think that's all there is to it Shisui." Itachi said.

"That's all it ever was." Sakura replied.

"Sakura …. I've never known you to admit that something was evil."Shisui said ignoring Itachis words.

"Because it was that evil, I think had it actually been in the open with me and not hidden, I might have died." Sakura said.

"It suffocated you right?" Shisui said and Sakura knew that Shisui was writing down mental notes of what she said.

"We've been through this Shisui!" Sakura replied.

"Sorry ….. Just trying to wrap my head around it, chakra signatures don't just disappear, it just doesn't happen. … Ever." Shisui said.

"Yes I know that Shisui, I would think I would know a thing or two about how the chakra system works ya know with me being a medic-nin and all."

" ….. Very well then Sakura, I believe you, I just can't comprehend the idea, but I believe you, you've never been one to lie to me." Shisui said as he stood back up.

"Does that mean I get the seal taken off?" Sakura asked as she watched him walk over to the screen doors. Shisui smiled at her as he slid them open.

"Sakura get some clothes on." He said before leaving the room.

"Does that mean I get my chakra back?" Sakura asked herself out loud as she looked down at her half eaten candy bar.

"Kisame take the seal off." Itachi said before he too left the room.

The Grayish-blue man was slow when walking over to her, preparing for her attack to come any minute and Sakura smirked at the fact that he was nervous with her. The newly felt knowledge felt good to her ego, she was nearly two feet shorter than the large man, and was weaponless, chakra-less, tiny, and nearly naked being as she was only in her sports bra and boy shorts. Yet he was still intimidated by her.

Oh how she loved Kisame now.

"Oh I wouldn't hurt the person that's about to give me back my precious and highly treasured chakra." Sakura said as she looked at the pile of her belongings next to her and began to separate them nicely on the floor.

* * *

Looking up at the dark sky Shisui watched as the stars began to dance upon the black blanket they'd been sprayed upon. He felt the familiar chakra before he heard the soft footsteps that other shinobi and civilians would have never heard. Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath preparing himself for the breakdown he had knew was coming, he'd been hoping it would be later rather than sooner, much later than how it was coming now.

The sound of material scraping against aged wood caught his attention and he turned to found Itachi leaning against the deck railings.

"You think he's finally decided to finish us off?" Shisui asked quietly, he didn't need anyone listening to their conversation.

" …. Madara doesn't threaten people." Itachi replied softly.

Shisui turned to look at his younger cousin. "His chakra suffocated her Itachi."

"His chakra suffocates many, I truly do believe that Sakura accidentally stumbled upon him."

"Itachi you and I both know that you don't just stumble upon Uchiha Madara, he knows I'm still alive and he wants to get rid of me."

"You don't know that." Itachi said.

"We tricked him, I was suppose to die in order for you to gain the Mangekyo."

"You did die." Itachi reminded him.

"For what a few minutes! Obviously I didn't stay dead, and I know the truth about Madara, we both know he's not just going to let me live."

"He let me."

"He took you on as an apprentice … and he needed another Uchiha, specifically from the main house for whatever he's planning."

"I know this."

"Then understand Itachi that he's coming after us for playing him like a fool."

"He needs us." Itachi reminded him.

"No, he needs a male from the main Uchiha household bloodline, you and I have already taken a side, and there's one maybe two more left that he can manipulate to his likings." Shisui said as he looked back up at the starry sky.

"Sasuke and the unborn." Itachi said quietly.

"Sasuke and the unborn." Shisui repeated with loathing.

"Perhaps we should let him in on the secret."

"Yes and then give him the knowledge that Uchiha Madara is alive and kicking and is so powerful that he can manipulate the space-time continuum, Sasuke's power hungry just like your father is and he'll do anything to surpass you in power, even if it means teaming with a man that wants to destroy the entire world, we might as well just hand him over to Madara now." Shisui said with fake optimism.

"Naruto-kun won't let that happen."

"Naruto will try his hardest to bring him back, but he can't stop Sasuke from doing anything, obviously or else he wouldn't have left and knocked up the red-head."

"We should have let him in on everything while he was still young and worshiped us." Itachi said.

"He was five, six years old at the time Itachi, he wouldn't have understood what was going on." Shisui said with a sigh.

"At that age children seem to remember important facts and details in their lives that stays with them even after adulthood." Itachi replied.

" … We should have made him sign a blood contract."

"Or we could have made the pack with him in on it, it would have been easier and we could have avoided the situation we're in right now, not only do we have to protect Sasuke, we also have to protect the unborn child that may be born male."

"There is no may be, the child will be male, there's never been a time in the main house bloodline that a female is born first, hell even before Uchiha Izuna and Madara the male had always been born first, this is actually only the fourth time in the lineage that it's happened, and it's not normal, or even a good sign."

"There's always the exception." Itachi said.

Shisui turned completely towards Itachi crossing his arms over his chest, Itachi always had a plan, the only thing was, it usually was a suicidal plan, it was highly impossible to be pulled off with just the two of them, and most of the times they were a bit out of there ideas.

Which was it this time?

"Before we were ordered to return, Pein and Madara wanted information on all the newest medical procedures Tsunade had came up with. … I came across an interesting one, but I never let them know about it." Itachi began.

" … And what is it?" Shisui pushed.

"The force of gender onto the fetus while it's still developing." Itachi said quietly.

As always, the proposal was the completely out of there kind. "Itachi I doubt that we could get away with something like that, not to mention it would be hard to do that, the girls already a few months pregnant by now."

"It's not as if Tsunade couldn't still do it, and besides Fugaku already disowned the child making it easier for us to go through with it on Tsunades approval."

" …. We can't without telling her _everything_." Shisui said.

"Then we tell her everything." Itachi replied nonchalantly.

"Again we can't tell her everything, once someone knows Madara will find out somehow about them and eliminate them."

" … We can tell Jiraiya."

"Telling Jiraiya is like telling Naruto."

It hit him then that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to tell Naruto, the blonde was the one person someone like Madara wouldn't expect them to go too for help. As well as Naruto already had an idea on who Madara was, all Senju were passed the scrolls of the Shodaime Hokage it was part of their training regimen, him acting like he didn't like him was normal. On top of that Naruto was also someone they could count on, if he found them as precious people to him that needed help and needed protection in some form of manner despite their strengths he'd come when they needed it, if not he'd make sure that the person that harmed them would get punished for it.

The only problem was getting into his group of precious people. Naruto had a weird way of choosing his precious people, Sai and him had an odd relationship, Sasuke he'd always considered the brother he never had and his number one rival, Kakashi was more like his perverse uncle Tenzo was in a similar boat. Jiraiya was like a father to him while Sakura was his sister and Tsunade was his mother .. sort of.

Those were the people at the top though, and they were nowhere near the top even, they were just acquaintances'.

"There's always the part where we just go to him and tell him everything." Itachi said as if reading his mind.

They could but there was always the chance he'd see them as the enemy instead.

The screen door slid open from the bedroom they were all sharing, Itachi and himself turned to watch as said blonde decided to pop out.

"Oi there the two of you are!" He said as he walked out and slid the screen door open further.

"Did you need something Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke-teme and Kakashi-sempai need to see you Shisui." Naruto said as he watched them.

It was obvious that his ANBU training had been done well as seen by his wary behavior it was only too bad that he decided too pull out and become a Jounin.

Shisui looked back to Itachi muttering something under his breathe before he disappeared quickly. "We'll talk more another time."

* * *

Sakura had gone back to her room after the unsealing with Kisame, and after a few arguments over sleeping arrangements she finally got the room to herself. She sighed as she sunk further into the tub, it was warm and pulsing with chakra, comforting her muscles and reviving her body taking it back to what it had been like when they had first began the mission.

The knob on the door moved and before she could even react it opened, and as quickly as she could she grabbed the silk fringed kimono that lay on the floor next to her, her hand immediately going to the kunai she'd stolen from Sai in the water as she covered her body.

She watched as Itachi walked into the room with a calm exterior acting like she wasn't nearly naked as she got out of the tub.  
"Have you ever heard of knocking Uchiha?" She asked quietly as she did the tie for the nearly transparent kimono.

"I came to check on you, see how you were doing." He said as he walked over to her.

She really didn't want to deal with him of all people at the moment when she was trying to restore her chakra.

"I'm fine, you can go now that you have my answer." Sakura replied as walked around him and over to the door she turned the knob and opened it some before having it slammed closed before her.

Another sigh escaped her as she turned to the Uchiha who had trapped her between his body and the door.

"You're angry." He said as he got closer to her.

"Yes I'm angry Uchiha, not only do I have to refrain from fighting at all, I had just been accused of treachery."

"That's not what your angry about though." Itachi said.

She was tired she didn't want to talk about her mood or why she was angry with anyone, she wanted to rest , restore her chakra and get the mission over with.

Leaning against the door she looked back up at the Uchiha heir as he stared down at her with those stunning blue eyes of his, she realized some time ago that his eyes looked black nearly like Sasukes' gray eyes nearly looked black, but were truly a brilliant gray, Uchihas had such pretty eyes. Itachis' were the most gorgeous she'd ever seen being as his pretty blue eyes were surrounded by the longest and darkest feathery looking lashes she'd ever seen in her existence.

"Itachi, please leave I need my rest or else this mission will have to be aborted due to a lack of medic-nin." Sakura replied as she mentally shook her head out of the stupor she'd been fleetingly in.

"Sakura-

-Please leave Itachi." Sakura said as she cut him off.

They once again stared at each other neither of them hearing the screen being slid open from the balcony.

A cleared throat stole their attention and Sakura and Itachi turned to find a narrow-eyed Sasuke staring at them.

"Sakura …. Itachi." Sasuke said.

Itachi didn't move from his spot as he spoke to his younger brother and Sakura wanted to disappear from there and be left alone and forgotten.

"Weren't you in a conversation with Kakashi-san & Shisui-san?" Itachi asked.

"Obviously it's over." Sasuke said as he walked towards them.

Before Sakura could comprehend anything Sasuke had grabbed her wrist and pulled her out from between Itachi and the door.

"Itachi I need to speak to Sakura alone, you need to leave." Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura behind him.

The pretty pink haired shinobi was beginning to feel like a rag doll.

"Whatever it is you can wait, we were speaking." Itachi said.

"She's not your plaything Itachi." Sasuke spit out.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke discovering the anger behind the bored looking façade he'd take on seconds ago. She didn't want to be there, she really wanted to rest.  
"I never gave the impression that she was." Itachi replied nonchalantly.

Sasuke pulled his swords from his back and Sakura widened her eyes as she watched as he pointed it at Itachi. "Leave Sakura alone." Sasuke threatened.

"Sasuke you came here for something." Sakura reminded him trying to get them both out of her room quickly.

"I came because I felt another chakra in here." Sasuke replied smoothly.

"Now you know who it was now leave, we were having a discussion." Itachi said.

"Both of you leave." Sakura said in an angry tone catching both off guard by the apathetic tone she'd taken on.

"Now." She continued allowing her anger to show.

There was no need for anyone to be in her room, she didn't want them in there, she didn't want them around her, all she wanted was for her chakra to come back to her and be done with the mission as quickly as possible.

"Get out now." She commanded her apathetic tone becoming more and more dominant, she didn't want them too see how angry she was.

Itachi was gone before she could even blink and Sasuke turned to her.

"Sakura." Sasuke called.

"I told you to leave." Sakura said as she turned away from her former teammate only to turn and bump into his chest.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier." Sasuke said.

"There's nothing to talk about .. for heavens sake what's with you Uchihas and talking!" Sakura said angrily letting go of her anger and pushing at Sasuke.

"Your mad at me I know that, I'm sorry for accusing you of betrayal, but I had too all the signs pointed to betrayal so I went with protocol." Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakuras wrist and stared down at her, Sakura turned away from him.

"Leave me alone Sasuke, I want to rest, we leave tomorrow night." Sakura said.

Sasuke let go of her hands and she watched as he slowly walked towards the back screen. Turning to her before he left.

"Sakura." He called out.

"I said leave Sasuke." Sakura said as she refused to look at him and continued to stare at the corner of the ceiling.

The screen door shut and she finally allowed her tears to fall.

How could they believe she would ever betray them?

* * *

**_Thank you for all your reviews and thank you for reading_**

_**musa uchiha**_

**_Lady Recondite _**_- if your talking about at the end, he was talking too everyone through the ear pieces._

_**colourfulgurl**_

_**Takila**_

**_Hao'sAnjul_**

**_minniemousemom _**_- calm down, everything in this story happens for a reason._**_  
_**

**_Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha - yes sakuras grandmother has cancer._**

**_Midnightweasel_**

**_Thank You All For Reading and Reviewing._**

**_.Lady Crux.  
_**


	19. Finders Keepers

_**Finders Keepers

* * *

**_

_"Both of you leave." Sakura said as her angry tone turned to a more apathetic tone, both men were caught off guard at Sakura sudden cold approach._

_"Now." She continued allowing a shard of anger to slip past her mask._

_Immediately the eldest in the room left landing on a tree branch across from the balcony, the henge coming undone as they looked over into the bedroom, revealing an orange swirled mask man. _

_The lone single eye watched in amusement as the two young shinobi argued a bit, the pink haired girl loosing her cool as she spoke to the young Uchiha. Words were spoken, bodies were pushed, and wrists were grabbed, intent stares and discreet watching's. The girl Sakura broke down crying after the boy was gone, her body falling to the ground too emotionally tired to make it to the bed._

_A smirk formed beneath the mask at the sight._

_Something was going on, Haruno Sakura was okay with the proximity between herself and 'Itachi', and she was calm even when he slammed the door. Sasuke held some sort of feelings towards the girl as well, he was protective of her to the point that he didn't trust his own brother with her._

_This could be both problematic and unproblematic._

_'Time will only tell where her position with them stands.'_

* * *

_'The base is coming up.' _ Sasuke's voice rand through Sakuras ears as they continued their run through the thick forest.

With all her might she bit on her tongue keeping her words in her mind, it was all she could do. Besides it wasn't as if none of them knew how close the base was now. So as she jumped down to the floor with her fellow teammates she watched as Sasuke and his men went forward towards the base.

She sighed quietly to herself, there could be traps and he was going in blind, all because he underestimated Kabuto. Shaking her head watched as a toad bounced in front of her, it was small and yellow with an orange tummy which was heavy and round, with a dreamy smile adorning its face.

Naruto had learned so much from Jiraiya, he may have not realized, and she may have never told him out loud, but she was proud of him, and very impressed. He may not be as intelligent as Sasuke and herself, but he was smart in his own way, and he was very good at saving money as well, better than her and Sasuke that was for sure.

While Sasuke spent his money on whatever he spent it on, she wasted her money on all the alcohol she'd bought during her training with Tsunade and all the materials she needed for herself, and then there was all her clothes. Naruto saved, and he saved, and he just saved more, there was no doubt in her mind that all the money he had at the moment was going to a house for him and Hinata for when they married.

Another sigh escaped her as she heard Naruto speak through the ear piece. _'Clear.'_

_'I knew that dobe.' _Sasuke said over the pieces.

_'Don't start you two.' _Kakashi voice rang through.

She could hear Itachi and Shisui and the other two drop to the floor and walk behind them and Sakura kept her mask on as she walked closer to the steps of the base's entrance. As soon as they entered they took off their masks and cloaks.

"We need to split up." Kakashi said.

"I don't see the reason too; if there are any clues here it will be in the areas that were consistently frequented by Kabuto." Sakura replied.

"That's a good point." Itachi said.

Sasuke was the one to speak up. " … Naruto, you said the last time you saw Kabuto he looked somewhat like Orochimaru right?" Sasuke asked as he moved away from the group.

"Yeah … he didn't look right, unlike Orochimaru though there were scales on him." Naruto replied as he followed Sasuke as they walked down the hall.

Sakura watched as the rest of the group followed him and she knew that if she followed she was going to get stuck with something horrible.

Hesitantly though she followed knowing she that if she didn't she would only begin to arouse more suspicion; not that she was guilty of anything, merely she didn't want too fight with everyone. So as she walked down the hall she decided that her previous words were going to be her last till the mission was over, talking was beginning to get her into trouble or just to be plain out ignored as seen now as they were once again following Sasuke.

Not her.

…. Just goes to show that men will always want the woman only for the bed and not on the front lines, it probably must have been an ego thing.

Walking down the hall she found that it was actually rather moist, and the smell of smoothing decaying was beginning to enter her nose, it smelt horrible.

"Sakura." A voice called through the darkness and focused on Kakashi who was waiting for her at a door.

"I think this is in your field of expertise." He said as he tilted his head into the room.

The smell of decay was strong in the air and she knew that whatever was in the room was what he wanted her too look at. Taking in a deep breath of stale moist air she walked closer towards the door and looked into the room to see the others inside and examining everything surrounding the great white snake with a pointed head of black hair.

Putting two and two together was too easy.

"Tell me I'm dreaming." Sakura said as she walked further into the room and closer too the creature that was Orochimaru.

"How is this even possible un?" Deidara asked.

Bending down Sakura touched the floor with her hand and felt the chakra pulsing in the room that could only belong to Orochimaru.

As she looked around the room she found Naruto reaching towards the scale like snakes that mad up the entire body. "Stop!" She yelled at him.

He froze in mid place and sighed in relief. "Nobody touch the body …. His chakra is still alive." She said.

"Sakura that's physically impossible." Sasuke said.

"Turn on your Sharingan and look at the floor then tell me it's impossible." Sakura bit back, she hadn't wanted to talk but obviously that wasn't going to be her case.

"I can't do anything without touching him." Sakura replied.

"You have permission." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed obviously he hadn't realized how Orochimarus jutsu worked. "I'm not worried about permission, the fact is, is that if I touch him his chakra will latch on to mine and I unlike Kabuto haven't been training and preparing my body to fight back."

"So we need to kill the chakra?" Kisame asked.

"Basically yes, if I am to examine his body I will obviously need to push my chakra into him, but with his chakra still alive and looking for a compliant host I can't do anything."

Kisame turned Itachi and they began to speak to each other in whispered voices, Itachi pulled Shisui into the conversation as well. Sakura couldn't help but notice how Shisui and Itachi played opposite roles with one another.

Despite Shisui being the older of the two he acted like he was the younger, while Itachi acted like he was the older one and they treated each other as such. She wanted to laugh but instead waited for them too finish their discussion.

Shisui turned to them and was the one who spoke next. "Kisame here would like to help."

"Isn't that why he's here?" Sasuke asked with a little bit of attitude in his voice.

"While Kisame is taking care of the chakra, all of us should go and look for anything that could help us." Shisui said.

"I don't trust him alone." Sasuke said again. Sakura let yet another sigh escape her as she began to walk away from the others to go in search of something she knew she wasn't going to find. She stopped when she realized she had no idea where she was going and decided to ask for instructions.

"Sasuke." She called out.

"What!" Sasuke said angrily, she'd realized that as she predicted her former teammate was in another argument with his brother and cousin.

"How do I get to Kabuto's lab? I'm sure he has one somewhere."

"Go back all the way down the hall and take a right; it'll be the first door you see." Sasuke said quickly.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she turned on her heels and left the scene.

* * *

_'Kabuto.'_

Gold snake like eyes opened wide at the sound of the familiar voice, sitting quickly up and letting his silver locks fall over his face as looked around the dark room.

_'Kabuto.'_

The voice hissed again and that scratchy voice he knew all too well. He breathed deeply as his sight began to blur before straightening again.

_'It's only a matter of time.'_

Kabuto grabbed at his head while he watched his scaled arm begin to pale considerably. He screamed in pain as he watched it loose its color. …. Then it stopped and it began to go back to its gray color and he gripped at his hair harder. The voice never returned, but he knew that if it didn't it would be the last time he'd ever see the world again.

Orochimaru was trying to take back control and he was growing stronger with each passing day. He needed to find a way to stop him before it was too late, but he couldn't do it on his own, and there was no other medic Nin that was as strong as him, or was willing enough to help him.

…. Then again he could always trick them, but eventually they would found out and the manipulation would end up becoming murder.

There was always bribery.

He'd never been one for bribing someone, though it sounded good, but to find someone who needed something he had. Something that he could hold against them for a very long time.

Then there was finding someone qualified, within the group of needy.

He needed to head to Konoha; there was no doubt in his mind that the medic he was looking for was going to come from there. Konoha had the best medics in the world and right now with the wars going on he was sure there was someone who was in need of something that couldn't be acquired legally.

Throwing the thin blanket off of halfway nude body Kabuto stood up and moved to the door intent on his journey.

* * *

As Sakura stared upon the large chair in the middle of the room she scrunched her nose up in envy as she moved further into the empty room.

"I want a throne." She mumbled quietly as she walked over to the chair with her chakra scanning every inch before her as she walked closer to the chair.

There was nothing harmful coming up so she reached out to the chair and gently glided her finger down the stone.

For some reason she had a feeling that the Akatsuki leader Pein had one as well, she was sure of it. He was arrogant and overly confident of his self, much like Orochimaru was … is? … Was? This was why she had to find the scroll with the information she needed, so she could understand how it was even possible for chakra too still be alive after the user them selves had died. She'd been going through every scroll she could find for the past two hours and nothing had come up that was what she was looking for, thus the reason she was in the throne room.

Past Hokages and Tsunade herself kept and keeps things hidden in the Hokages throne room, to find them was easy if one really wanted too look for them in there.

If Orochimaru kept one the scroll on his throne he'd have to keep it somewhere he could easily get too it if he had to get out quickly. Somewhere nobody would bother to look, somewhere a person would overlook even. There wouldn't be any hidden compartment that would be too easy and too predictable for someone to think and it would waste much time in getting to it. Sitting down in the throne she looked over the chair from her spot, the arms of the throne had snakes carved into them, a symbol of Orochimaru himself.

…. Orochimaru.

A memory hit her as she remembered a conversation with a drunken Tsunade.

_She held Tsunades' hair gently away from her youthful face as she watched the older woman begin another round of vomiting. The stench was horrid and Sakura held her breath as she listened to the sounds coming from her teacher._

_A sigh escaped Tsunade and Sakura watched as she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, Sakura grimaced at the action, she said nothing though as she reached for a hair stick on the bathroom counter. Quickly she pulled at Tsunades' hair and put it in a tight and secured bun, she watched as the woman let her head sink her head to the seat of the toilet, allowing her head to rest there as she relaxed._

_Straightening up she walked over to the counter opening the drawer doors and reached for a clean cloth, turning on the faucet she placed the towel under the steamy running water and drenched it, she turned the tap off and squeezed the excess water out of the towel before turning to the curvaceous blonde. _

_Grabbing Tsunade head carefully she wiped at the woman's face and watched as Tsunades' eyes fluttered open before shutting again with a soft sigh. Sakura said nothing at the stale smell of vomit that escaped at the movement. _

_"You're such a sweet girl." Tsunade said as Sakura wiped her hands._

_Sakura said nothing and continued cleaning the woman up, Tsunade continued talking as well. "So much like him, but nothing at the same time."_

_Sakura looked up at Tsunade at this finally finding something not to be mean about. "Who?" She asked quietly and softly._

_Tsunade frowned as she replied. "He was so cute when we were younger, I thought him even cuter when he would blush, and he was so shy back then that it was adorable."_

_Sakura realized then that Tsunade wasn't going to reply so she just listened to the ramblings. _

_"I'd always had a crush on him, he knew it even when we got older … but he did nothing, and I was tired of waiting for him. Then Dan came and everything was perfect and imperfect at the same time."_

_Tsunades' eyes had glazed over by now and Sakura tried her best to put the puzzle pieces together but said didn't have a clue so she continued to listen. _

_"I blamed him for Nawakis' death, and he took all of my cruelty without a blink and without a fight, he just took it all. … And even though I blamed and trued him harshly, he was the one that was there when Dan died and I fought his help with everything I had, but he never gave up. .. We were the same, alone in a horrible world that was covered in blood. He took it better than I and he took care of me when I surrendered myself and lost my will to fight. I remember falling back in love with him, and for a small second in time I thought he'd finally began to feel something for me as well, something more than what he used to for me. …. I don't know when or how it had happened but I think I was the last thing that had driven him to the edge. I knew that despite his sadistic nature, and his aloofness, the little boy that I had loved was in there, that little boy that was smart and cute, kind and shy, I could remember seeing those parts of him when we were alone." Tsunade had gone quiet and she reminisced about a life far away from where she was now._

_Sakura huddled back into her mind and tried to put more pieces to the puzzle, but still despite it all it was not enough for her to figure out who it really was that had got her teacher to talk about, she never even talked about Dan. Dan was supposedly the love of her life, yet here she was telling her how untrue that actually was._

_"Sometimes I think that it was the __Sōzō __Saisei that killed the baby; maybe instead of taking my life span the first time I used it that it took the babies instead. ..." _

_Tsunade was quiet for a moment before she began to talk again in that tired voice of hers. "We'd never told anyone about our relationship, but we knew that most knew. So when I became pregnant we decided to surprise everyone. …. We never got to telling people though. … I think that was when he'd begun to distance himself from us, he began his search again. Family was something neither of us had; we'd only had each other. I always used to think that if I hadn't lost our baby that he would've stayed and never gone back to his research. We used to talk about everything, from nonsense to things like family, the things we never talked about with others. I remember how hard it had been to crack him open and let me in, and when I finally did I found out so much that it made me fall so much deeper. His clan symbol was the white snake, the reason he was so fond of snakes and why he had similar traits…. "_

_By then Tsunade had began to mumble incoherent things and it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. She never said anything for the rest of the night, never brought it up either. She was more worried about Tsunade and keeping her awake than about the subtle relationship between her and Orochimaru._

As Sakura traced the carving of the snake she thought hard on him it was the best hiding place or not. Coming to the conclusion that it would be the fastest place she placed both of her hands on each of the arms and pushed a little bit of chakra into the carvings.

The left side had chakra covering it. Doing the proper seal movements Sakura added more chakra into the snake, watching as it disappeared with a puff of smoke to reveal a topless low depth compartment. Inside was a scroll grabbing it Sakura got off of the chair and unrolled it onto the floor.

The parchment was long and filled with many kanji's and symbols, but the best part was that there were many notes to the side of everything. It was most likely the original scroll and undoubtedly the only scroll ever made by the snake Sannin.

"Sakura-chan what cha got there?" Naruto's voice rang through the room as he walked in. Sakura looked up and acknowledged him with a small smile as she spoke.

"This is the scroll to Orochimaru's Fushi Tensei … the only scroll he ever made of it."

"The original?" Naruto asked as he examined the aged parchment.

"You know it." Sakura replied as she placed the top of the scroll on the floor.

"I don't understand any of this." Naruto replied as he looked back up to her.

Sakura said nothing though as she continued to read the note, it would seem that when Orochimaru created the jutsu, despite leaving notes along the way, he had the habit of writing something completely off topic.

Or perhaps it was on topic but for a different part of the jutsu.

"This is amazing." Sakura said in awe as she looked about the work of the passed madman.

"Sakura I don't understand a damn thing about it."

Sakura shook her head as she continued to read through it, stopping when she saw Kakashi enter the room.

"Sakura you can go examine the body now, Hoshigake has gotten rid of the chakra."

Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgment before she rolled the scroll back up. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the room with the scroll in hand.

* * *

"Kisame and Deidara will take training room, Naruto you and Yamato will take Kabuto's bedroom, and Jugo and Suigetsu will take posts outside. Sai and I will take post outside Orochimarus room. Sasuke, Shisui and Itachi will watch over Orochimaru's chambers as well as overlook the autopsy." Kakashi said as he called out the orders.

"Why do we have to take Kabuto's bedroom?" Naruto asked.

"Kisame and Deidara have a similar specialty which is destroying, not careful searching and sorting." Shisui said.

"I can destroy a room." Naruto mumbled.

"That's not the point." Kakashi said.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Preparing for the autopsy probably, I've given orders not to start until you've arrived." Kakashi replied.

"Sasuke, you are to write a report on how you defeated Orochimaru so we can compare with the autopsy report." Shisui said and Sasuke nodded.

"Everyone's dismissed to their duties." Kakashi said as he waved a hand at them while he pulled out a book belonging to his favorite series as he walked out of the throne room with Sai strolling aside him.

Shisui, Sasuke and Itachi followed behind, Sasuke before the other two.

Naruto sighed as he followed Yamato, hoping the next mission they got had no searching in it and all fighting.

* * *

Sakura unrolled her scroll onto the messy bed completely and bit down onto her wrist watching as the blood dropped onto the kanji symbol for healing. Pressing her hand onto the kanji she summoned her chakra and pressed it into the kanji then sending her chakra to her wrist and watching as it glowed green and healed while her bag of medical equipment appeared.

She reached into the bag and searched for her medical rob and gloves, finding them and placing them onto the bed as she also pulled out sanitizers for later and a face mask as well.

She heard the door open and she turned as she pulled her rob on and watched as the three Uchihas walked into the room.

It was every fan-girls dream, being in a room with all three gorgeous Uchihas.

It was a curse for her.

Sliding the gloves on she proceeded to walk over to the large snake and crouched carefully over while applying the face mask.

Her hand glowed green and she pressed it to the left half of the snake body, all the while wanting to vomit at the sight; how a person could do such mutilation to themselves was her guess, she'd never even thought it possible. Gulping she took into the detail of the wounds done onto him by Sasuke.

She didn't know why, but every time she thought of Orochimaru it brought her back to the moment when he'd first acquainted himself with them. That was the same day he gave Sasuke the curse mark, but that day she could remember so clearly, and no matter how many times she tried to understand what she'd seen, she found absolutely nothing but her paranoia. … At least that's what she told herself, the look he'd given her may have only been in her mind, but it never sat right with her. It wasn't that thought that she didn't understand, it was the way he acted around her that she didn't understand. Out of everyone he'd always found ways to avoid her, even save her from Sasuke that time when they'd finally tracked him down. Hell she could understand it with Kabuto being as he was usually moderately a nice person when not annoyed or threatened, but Orochimaru was known to be a twisted man, he was infamous when it came to torture. She studied Orochimaru's profile day and night after she became Tsunade's protégé and she knew the profile like she knew that back of her hand, there was nothing in there that would give her any idea on what that look might have meant. It hadn't been sexual or anything involving any sort of attraction and it wasn't exactly on the verge of curious like it had been with Sasuke and Naruto.

She didn't know what it was but she knew that it meant something... She just couldn't figure out what.

"So Sakura what's the verdict?" Shisui asked as he leaned over her and looked at the fallen Sannin, well what was left of him at least.

"Obviously as you can see there had been a blade involved, and as you can tell it was a clean slice across, there are also fragments of chakra in his head, or if you'd like me to be more specific near the optic nerves." Sakura began.

"Obviously genjutsu then this would correspond with Sasuke's story about when Orochimaru tried to take over his body." Shisui said with a nod.

"There's also seems to be chakra nature manipulation fragments as well." Sakura said with a frown as she concentrated on the stomach area.

Something was blocking her. "What's wrong?" Shisui asked.

"I my chakra had been spread throughout the entire carcass but for some reason the entire stomach as been surrounded but not overtaken by me."

"Your chakra is being blocked?" Shisui asked.

"It would seem so."

It was possible that the body's left over chakra had purposely been sent to the stomach in order to protect the contents, but why he would protect his stomach contents was her guess. If he was hiding something then the stomach would be a horrible place for it to be hidden, the acids would have completely destroyed any alien objects that passed through it. Then there was the fact that most shinobi when having died and hidden something usually place their remaining chakra into their fingers in order for certain people to be able to release or unseal the hidden object.

Orochimaru was at one time a genius though, so whatever moves he would make probably wouldn't be moved like any other shinobi.

"I need a blade." Sakura said as she moved to the upped part of the half and reached inside of the body.

The clotted blood was warm and thin and the inside of the body was thick and tight. Groaning in disgusting she frowned as she reached the stomach and pressed a finger to it. The chakra immediately began to swarm around her arm and hand obviously on orders to protect the stomach. She pulled her hand back out just as Shisui handed her a katana.

"He's defiantly hiding something." Sakura said as she gripped the handle and quickly sliced through the skin, effectively bringing her self closer to the stomach.

Handing the katana back to Shisui she used her medical chakra and began to slice open the stomach. Immediately regretting so as the contents fell out as did the stench.

"Books … He hid books in his stomach." Shisui said as he picked up a book.

"Obviously." Sasuke said as he finally walked over to them as did Itachi too.

Shisui was quiet and Sakura tuned her attention to him not used to having him be silenced by anything other than a threat to his groins. His eyes were wide as he looked over the writings of the book and Sakura pulled it away and looked over the neat calligraphy.

It was a journal. … A journal of his life.

"Stop! Do not touch any of these books." Sakura ordered as she began to pick up the rest of the books from the floor.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"These are his journals' that's why." Sakura said as she began to throw the books onto the bed.

"These could hold important information to them!" Sasuke said.

She didn't disagree on that but the fact was that if anyone of the Uchihas in the room found out about Tsunades' relationship before Orochimaru's disbandment then they would have something on the Senju clan and she couldn't allow that. Not when they were nowhere near close to finding a weakness in the Uchiha Clan.

They did need the information though, but it was too risky.

A thought came to her and inwardly she smiled brightly in her mind. She could make sure they read nothing about before his defect of the village, and the best part they couldn't fight on her with that. There was no reason to look into his life before his betrayal everyone already knew what had happened in the last moments of his time in Konoha.

"Fine, but his life before his defect is off limits. Do not forget that he was part of Konoha at one time and a close friend to both Jiraiya and Tsunade-hime … I'm positive they wouldn't want you analyzing his every movement before hand when not needed." Sakura said.

They grumbled and Sakura took the time to open the book again and look at its contents.

_'Jiraiya finally figured out how to do the Kuchiyose no Jutsu properly and without calling upon the wrong sized frog.'_

Sakura stared at the words and knew that this must have been when they were still only children probably around the age of eight at the most, if what she remembered from the stories Jiraiya had told her and Naruto about training with her grandfather.

She could remember clearly how Jiraiya had barred his teeth angrily when he reminisced about how Orochimaru would call the toads frogs whenever the summoning were brought up as children.

Closing the book shut she grabbed a book and opened it from the beginning.

_'I was envious of a child. He held so much strength and power in his small body that it drew me in like a moth to a flame. I'd been afraid that the little child would end up killing himself when I walked in on his test but I was cut short though as I watched him completely destroy the test. It had been a striking show on his prowess, but then as I turned away to find out this mysterious child's information I stopped abruptly as I watched Uchiha Fugaku come into the slim hall followed by one of the Uchiha Clan elders. It was then at that moment did I remember that the Chief Uchihas eldest son was a said to be considered a genius amongst his clansmen and that at the age of ten he was already a chunnin. He was the child that had so delightfully caught my eye._

_Uchiha Itachi I had decided was going to become my ultimate vessel, there's no doubt in my mind I'd never need another again if I got a hold of his body.'_

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat that was caused by the writings. Orochimaru had already turned by then he would have been thirty-four years old if her calculations were correct, Itachi would have been just eleven at the time.

Eleven and already taking the ANBU exams, she turned her head to the side and looked at the older shinobi. He graduated and seven from the academy, passed the chunnin exams at ten and then was an ANBU Captain at thirteen. It was sad to think that Sasuke wanted such a life when he was younger, she pitied Itachi, he had no actual life, not really. He'd been forced out of having a childhood at an age quiet young, any psychologist would tell them that Itachi would have extreme issues due to this, she would most probably agree not completely but she was sure that Itachi did have some sort of issues do to his loss of childhood.

Perhaps this was why Orochimaru was so screwed up as well, he was only a year younger than Itachi when he graduated, so was Jiraiya and Tsunade but they were different they still had their parents at the time.

A sigh escaped her as she slammed the book shut and tossed it onto the bed, picking up another one she once again began to read over the words, closing before handing it over to Shisui. She continued this process making sure that all of the books that were before Orochimarus defection had been separated from his time after his defection. She was sure that by then Orochimaru would have forgotten about his time spent with Tsunade and their relationship, but she could always be wrong and then Tsunade would get into deep trouble and then so would she.

They shouldn't have been looking through Orochimarus things, but it wasn't her orders that actually mattered. It was educational though, but she knew that they wouldn't find anything good on Kabuto, unlike what most people would think, she knew immediately that Kabuto and Orochimaru were not in any way sexual intimate with each other. It would completely disrupt the flow between the two genius shinobi and Kabuto and Orochimaru wouldn't want any sort of distraction, especially if it involved sex, such distractions could become disastrous in their cases.

As she looked around the room she'd come to find that everyone minus Jugo and Suigetsu had come into the room and had began to read through the journals. She looked back to Orochimarus mutilated corpse, studying it and memorizing it so she could document it properly. The stomach area that was still dripping acids caught her eye again and she moved closer, finding that something small was sticking out, it looked like the corner of a book, and as she got closer she found that it was. Pulling out the book she realized that it was different from the others she could feel the chakra buzzing all around it, covering it lightly. She tried to open the book only to frown as it wouldn't budge, obviously the chakra was a lock and she needed to figure out how to unlock it.

"Looks like you need to find the right chakra to open it." A soft voice said from behind her.

Turning quickly she found Itachi leaning over her, his face only inches away from hers, she'd been so lost in thought that she'd completely forgotten about everyone else there.

"And you know this how?" She asked carefully.

Itachi smirked softly at her as he tapped near his eyes, it wasn't hard to put together and she rolled her eyes as she replied.

"Of course the Sharingan."

It wasn't her fault that the mock tumbled out as well, it was just who she was.

He turned away obviously still mad at her for kicking him out of her room, she didn't care though, she'd been tired and angry and she didn't want to deal with any more drama.

"Hey Sakura you might want to come check this out." Shisui said.

Standing up with the book in her hands she walked over to where Shisui was standing, he handed the opened book towards her and found a picture of her self on one side.

"Why does Orochimaru have a picture of me?" She asked shocked at the fact that he'd obtained her academy picture.

Shisui replied to her in a calm matter. "He's got a lot of peoples pictures …. From what it looks like they're all profiles though, nothing harmful of course."

The book was taken out of her grasp by Sasuke as he began to read aloud.

"Haruno Sakura …. Superb chakra control, slight anger problem, lacks in taijutsu, kinjutsu, ninjutsu, speed and strength. Despite these downsides she shows surprising skills in genjutsu. Kekki Genki has been sealed away by Sarutobi … Shows a close relationship with Kyubi Container and Uchiha Sasuke … Tsunade took on as an apprentice, shows remarkably fast learning skills, still needs work on speed, hasn't been taught any kinjutsu, ninjutsu lacking still. … Dependant on chakra. .. Kekki Genkai has shown it's strength as it power is seeping out little by little. I estimate that by twenty-five the Haruno Kekki Genkai will be completely unsealed … Haruno Sakura shows enormous amounts of potential."

"Potential for what?" Naruto asked.

" … It doesn't say …. But I doubt Orochimaru would have wanted her body as a vessel. He would have mentioned it somewhere... this is just a basic profile." Sasuke replied.

Turning back to the journal Sakura's mind whirled as she tried to figure out what Orochimaru was up to.

"Is there anything on me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but it's everything everyone already knows." Shisui said with a teasing smirk.

"There's nothing here on Kabuto is there?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope."

Turning away from them she walked over to the messy bed and began to seal away the journals into her scroll. They couldn't find out about Orochimaru and Tsunade, it was just something they couldn't know about.

The Last book that lay on the bed was the one she couldn't open, but with what was going on in her mind, she was sure she could, she just couldn't allow the others to know about it yet.

Sliding the book into her box of medical equipment she closed the lid and sealed it back into the scroll.

**_Thanks for the reviews._**

Panthers of darkness16

ANBU Allysa _- You have to see it like this, He's trying to get back into the good graces of Konoha so he's going by the rule book, he went by basic protocol and did what he had to despite the fact that he didn't like the thought of it._

angel897 - _I don't think anyone trusts Sasuke._

Azura Soul Reaver

nightwish635

Takila - _Sasuke doesn't care for Sakura in a romantic way anymore, it's more like he see's her as his family, a sister I guess you can say, so he just wants to protect her from everything, even his own mysterious brother._

Hao'sAnjul - _They act this way because they don't want anyone else to get caught up in their mess, so they're trying to clean it up themselves, so they keep it secret from everyone in order to do this without any unnecessary deaths._

Lady Recondite

lloo161 - _I actually didn't know what I was going to have him say so that's why I just ended it that why, and Madara isn't romantically interested in Sakura, I hope that cleared it up for you, he merely wishes to see if she'll be a problem for his plans of if he could use her to execute his plans._

minniemousemom - _We all know that Sakura wouldn't kill a child whether or not it was born or had yet to be born, but Sasuke doesn't know what Sakura is capable of anymore being as he's been gone for a while._

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha - _I hope to write some Ita/Saku moments in the next chapter, this chapter is just some of a clarity to some things in the previous chapter, as well as a bit of a filler._

_**Thank You For Reading**_

_**.Lady Crux.  
**_


	20. Hide & Seek

_So many bodies littered the ground, the strong scent of the red liquid & burning of flesh was everywhere and etching itself into the mind for all eternity._

_The small boy was frozen at the sight before him, his breathe caught in his throat and he choked down a scream that wanted to be let loose._

_It did come out though at the feel of something touching his ankle. He fell to the ground crawling backwards, away from the dangerous man that was also crawling towards him with a determined look and a blade in his hand. His small body was stopped as he was cornered between a rock and the man. The man held the dagger up and the child cringed his eyes shut and released a chilling cry as he waited for his short life to come to an end._

_His heart beat, it was the only thing he could hear and would hear before his death._

With a gasp Itachi sat up wiping at his sweat soaked face. Looking around the dark room he found that the occupants were all asleep minus the medic-nin who stared at him with ghostly bright glowing jade eyes from across the room.

He could see even in the dark that she was sitting up against the wall, her hands clutching to a katana tightly in her small lap. Her pretty pink hair disheveled, her breathing hard and shaky.

And they just stared at one another; he came to the conclusion that the empty look in her eyes was a look that he hated on her. He could also smell the sweat that was drifting off her body. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, Haruno Sakura was terrified of something and she was doing a damn well job of covering it up.

That look fell from her eyes and he watched as it was replaced with worry. Slowly and quietly she slid over to him, speaking in a hushed tone of voice.

"Are you alright? You look like death."

He flinched as he watched her raise her hand to his face, only to ease into her touch a second later as she checked his temperature the old fashioned way.

"I should ask you the same." Itachi said as he watched her let go of her katana and stand up. She ignored him, suddenly walking away from him, maneuvering herself carefully around the sleeping bodies of the others and leaving the throne room where they were all sleeping for the time being. Out of pure curiosity he followed her out, losing her in the long and single torch lit halls.

Her figures shadow appearing at the end of one of the hallways, he followed and came to a halt at an opened door. The sound of shuffling feet could be heard through the small slit of door, as he pushed the door open further he found that he could hear also the sound of sliding drawers; he pushed the door open all the way and stepped in, softly closing the door behind him.

Slowly Itachi walked into the candle lit room to find Sakura bent over a desk doing what looked like math work and looking over vial's and herb pots that lined the desk. Watching in silence he was struck in awe at how amazing she was as she concentrated on her goal at hand. Her small, soft hands cared gently for each herb and carefully and skillfully pouring different liquids mixing the ingredients in only a way taught to her in a small bowl. Before he knew it she'd turned to him, his and her chests right up against each others. A vile filled with a transparent light purple liquid clenched into her hands.

Her voice was small and hushed as she spoke. "Take this; it'll help with your dreams." She said as her eyes met his.

There was no reason to mistrust her, unlike what most people thought he knew who to trust and who not to; his mother had always told him he was a good judge of character. Plucking the vile from her hands he downed the medicine quickly placing the vile back onto the desk she was pinned against.

Caressing her cheek Itachi pressed his forehead against Sakura's sighing softly before he spoke in a pleading tone he used rarely. "What is going on in that mind of yours?"

The way her lashes felt against his skin gave him the knowledge that whatever trance he'd had her in was now broken as she pushed herself away from him and further into the desk.

Sakura was obviously not all there at the moment as she blessed him with a bit of her thoughts. She spoke in a small voice, avoiding his eyes the entire time. "This mission is doomed to fail, and yet they still believe it's going to be a success."

"You don't know that." He replied gently.

"Maybe I don't, but I know I feel it, and I feel like this mission is going to change them, everyone." She said as stared at the closed door.

Taking her chin in his hand, he once again stroked her face, an ache in his body reminding him of their unfinished business. He was never one for taking advantage of women, but the way Sakura made him feel, the ache that she bestowed upon his body every time they were alone together, made him second guess his morals.

He wanted her; he needed her right now, even if she wasn't completely all there, he was already a damned man for choosing his beliefs over his blood.

"Stop being negative it makes you seem older than you are." Itachi said softly as he leaned forward and took her lips gently against his own.

His carnal side was begging to be released upon the younger shinobi, but his mind stopped it and calmed it.

Sakura responded softly and he could feel her removing his uniform, he followed her with her own. Breaking away from her he allowed her to slide his shirt over his head throwing it to the ground with the rest of their clothes.

Their skins were heated with lust and passion. Itachi moved down her neck and she clutched tightly to his body wrapping her around him, her lips burning against his skin as she kissed his biceps.

In the back of his mind he registered just how intimate the touches and kisses were becoming, how they were crossing the lines she'd made, but he choose to ignore it all as he slipped into a state of bliss. Sliding down to the cold ground with his lover beneath him, at least for the night she was his lover there was no doubt as soon as she woke up in the morning she'd go back to being cynical and brooding.

The soft sighs and baby soft touches driving his senses into overdrive as their bodies rocked into each other. Their rhythm was slow and sensual, their kisses soft, gentle and needy with their hands entwined tightly. In the corner of his eye he took the time to appreciate their black shows playing against the orange walls before Sakura brought him back down as her lips meet with his sweat slicked neck.

Any and all thought was gone and replaced by bliss and completeness.

They grabbed at each others hair and tangled their fingers into the tresses as they came together, Falling to the floor as they eased into their high. Kissing the pink locks at the crown, Itachi stayed in his spot relishing in the sweet moment. Hoping to whatever God existed that Haruno Sakura would defeat her fear as she did him. He'd never let her know and never admit to it, but the impossible somehow happened for him. Somewhere between the curiosities, the teasing, the luring, the fight and the bickering, amidst the alcohol poisoning, the pinkette got under his skin and they bonded mentally and physically without him noticing till it was too late to stop.

Uchiha Itachi was falling for Haruno Sakura and she most likely hadn't caught on yet.

_… The Next morning …_

Hazy green eyes blinked rapidly as they awoke to a sweet smell of breakfast. Groggily sitting up Sakura found herself covered snugly into a small cot in the back of Kabuto's lab, clutching tightly to the thin blanket her mind went back to the events that happened some few hours ago. She leaned her head against the wall mentally chastising herself for allowing it to happen, her body protested fiercely as it relaxed into the cot unconsciously and into the fuzzy feeling in her body that was left behind from the late night and early morning activity.

Itachi and anything that belonged to Itachi was gone and she sighed at the sight of her neatly folded clothes that were on the floor right next to the small cot. She wasn't mad or even depressed; she'd known it was going to happen. She'd figured he'd leave as soon as they started the pillow talking and as he made those gentle caresses to her face and body,

Just because most shinobi had intercourse during a mission didn't mean it was okay to get caught in or after the act. Too many write ups that lead to a suspension after the mission due to the one act.

_… The mission._

"Shit!" Sakura yelled to herself as she tumbled about in the blanket opening doors in the room, she groaned in distress as she opened one to another supplies closet.

"Where the hell is that bathroom?" She cried as she opened yet another supplies close. She couldn't go near any of the others smelling like sweat, sex and Itachi.

Yes Itachi had his own scent, it was one of the things that captured her attention and distracted her from leaving last night. _'Oh that scent.' _Sakura thought to herself. That scent of earth, a clean scent and yet an environment scent, but it was mixed and twirled up with something that was wholly and uniquely Itachi, a dark and musky scent that really drove her mind into a state that she quiet liked, but couldn't afford to be in at the moment. Just thinking about it made that fuzzy feeling in her body intensify.

_'Stop It.'_ Sakura berated herself as she found the door to the shower she'd been looking for.

* * *

"Tsukiko-san I need you to file this before Hokage-sama does her checks today." Uchiha Nami ordered the elderly brunette in a lazy tone.

Taking a shot in the dark Kabuto smiled in the henge and replied in a happy tone while taking the stack of files from the female Uchiha.

"Of course Nami-chan I'll have it done in no time at all."

A dark brow lifted and Nami stared at him suspiciously and he could swear she could see through his henge. He frowned at her, hating how is assumption was incorrect, blaming it on Orochimaru and what he was doing, usually he always assumed right on everything, now he was messing up with nearly everything.

"Did you just call me? … Are you feeling alright?" Nami asked and he could see a flash of red pass through her silver eyes.

"I thought I'd try to be nice for a change and as always you Uchihas seem to know exactly how to annoy me." Kabuto replied in a haughty and angry tone as he turned away from the young girl,

A huff of anger could be heard from the Uchiha and Kabuto smiled as he heard her leave.

Turning back to the computer he took off the screen saver and went back to looking through the files he'd hacked himself into.

Patients with shinobi families or guardians had used to be files with blue tabs, now though as shown before him the Konoha hospital upgraded and got computers.

Joy for him, now that would mean he'd have to search by names.

He thought of every family and clan name that came to him avoiding the Uchiha clan, he needed someone with good chakra control and Uchihas did not have any control on their chakra usage. If that weren't the case he would have used the young Uchiha Nami surely it wouldn't have been hard to bribe a young girl like her, there's always something women want that they can't have due to clan issues.

She must have been something good though if Shizune had taken her under her wing, but she was Shizune's apprentice and an Uchiha, obviously Shizune wasn't able to teach her many things that she was taught by Tsunade.

… Tsunade.

Shizune wasn't her only apprentice; she still had Sakura who belonged to not only the Haruno clan but also the Sarutobi family. Surely someone she knew was going through some sort of illness. Not to mention he'd heard about her quick progression in her studies as well as the rumors of her being better than her own teacher, he needed someone like that.

Typing down the Sarutobi name all that came up was birth records and death records along with medical records, nothing that would help him.

Sighing he quickly typed in the Haruno name, hearing a giggle from the hall way he picked up a file and opened it, moving the mouse and clicking open another window he waited for the two nurses to pass his desk before he looked around and began scrolling through the files.

He jumped slightly at the sound of something hitting the desk, looking up he found Nami smiling at him with a cruel smirk on her face.

"These all need to be filed before three, also I need the charts on Haruno Mina, she's been brought back and Hokage-sama is dealing with her personally."

_'Well how sweet is she? Giving someone like me such needed information like that.'_ Kabuto thought to himself mentally smiling at his achievement.

He frowned at Nami before nodding his head as he turned back to the computer before him and made it look like he was searching for the name.

He listened to the tapping of nails as the Uchiha waited impatiently for the files. Pressing print he spun around in the chair and picked up the papers from the printer, practically throwing them at Nami. She scoffed at the rudeness he'd shown and Kabuto shrugged his shoulders and turned back to typing away at the computer, waiting for her to leave to get back to what he was doing before.

This time she stomped away mumbling curses at him and he smirked as he went back to the window he'd been looking at. He mentally cheered at the new information given to him before he placed a hand onto the computer and pressed his chakra into listening as it cackled and fried the machine leaving no trace of what he'd been searching.

Getting out of the chair he left the building quickly his new destination the administration building.

* * *

Itachi watched as Sakura walked into the throne room all traces of their previous activities gone, her skin polished and cleansed and her hair shining even in the dim light, but her eyes were glowing with a satiation that he'd never seen before on her.

"Sakura-chan where have you been?" Naruto stressed as he ran over to Sakura and enveloped his arms around her tiny form.

"Oh I couldn't sleep last night so I thought I'd do another sweep of Kabuto's lab, and I found some interesting things that kept me busy for the night." Sakura replied smoothly.

Itachi smirked as he watched her, he was sure that she'd been practicing that story from the moment she woke up.

"Oh really like what?" Naruto asked happily.

Sakura looked at him carefully before she responded hesitantly. "… I don't think you really want to know."

Itachi's smirk widened, it was surprising to see Sakura not having something to say when needing to say something.

"Come on Sakura don't be like that." Naruto said.

Sakura sighed as she scratched her head moving chunks of hair out of her face as she did so. "Okay so it turns out that despite Orochimaru having mutilated his body into … Well you know; anyways Kabuto found out somehow that the old man was still capable of reproducing." Sakura said with a happy grin across her face.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak only to close it quickly his face taking on an disgusted look as he actually allowed the information to sink in. " … You were right I didn't need to know." He said after a while.

Sakura giggled softly only to frown as she watched Sasuke walk into the room. Itachi tilted his head as he watched Sakura place a mask onto her face, any of the little bit of happiness gone from her face replaced with nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Sakura, Kakashi wants you in Orochimaru's chambers; he needs you to go over the a few of the medical journals with him and Shisui."Sasuke said calmly.

Sakura blinked before she spun on her heels and left the room. A sigh was heard from his left and he turned and watched as Kisame shook his head.

"Those three are so odd." Kisame said as he opened his beady eyes and turned to look at Itachi from his spot on the floor.

"And why is that?" Itachi asked.

"The blonde is so forgiving and has this weird innocence to him that is uncommon for a shinobi of his caliber. While your brother is brooding, demanding, cocky, and distant, yet keeps the real him reserved for the blonde and Sakura. While Sakura is just scary, unpredictable, not all there, highly intelligent and horribly looked down on and ignored, she's also incredibly patient and impatient at the same time and sweet and kind and cruel and unmerciful. How someone could put them on the same team is a mystery, it's like putting honey on freshly cooked fish, not a good mixture if you have never tried it." Kisame explained.

"The graduating class they come from all have parents that were in teams with one another as well. The Sandaime Hokage saw this and decided to place everyone in the same order their parents were placed. The only person that doesn't fit into the order is Sakura as Kakashi already pointed out there's a missing link to why she was placed in the team. … Although I think the Sandaime wanted this team to cancel each other out, but at the same time they somehow strengthen one another too." Itachi replied.

"Like I said they're a weird bunch, but obviously it doesn't stop you from having some of Sakura now." Kisame said with a grin forming onto his face.

Turning back to the room Itachi found that none of the others were listening in on them and hadn't heard his friend's words. Turning back to Kisame, Itachi asked in a calm voice. "What are you talking about?"

That grin Kisame had on his face split higher as he replied.

"Don't take me for a fool, Sakura is actually for once in a good mood since this entire mission started, and you look more tired than usual. It's obvious what happened after we fell asleep."

"You've got no proof."

Kisame shook his head. "My proof is your silence."

Itachi had no reply for that and the smugness that Kisame rarely showed came out from him as he spoke again. "That's exactly what I thought."

"Even if, what are you going to do about it?" Itachi asked.

Kisame shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, I just wanted a confirmation, besides I'm just glad the little one isn't being all gloomy anymore. Too be honest it was starting to get on my nerves. Had I known she just needed a go-." Kisame was cut off from his sentence as Itachi interrupted him. "Don't finish that sentence." He commanded softly.

Shisui walked into the room then and walked over to them smiling happily at them. "Glad to see that the two of you are up, Itachi my head is starting to hurt so I need you to take my place in going over those journals if you don't mind. Kisame it's yours and Deidara's turn for round's as well."

Kisame and Itachi nodded their heads to let him know they heard him, they stood up, just when they were about to walk away Shisui pulled them back by their sleeves. "Do either of you know if today is a holiday?" He asked.

"No why?" Itachi asked.

"It's just that Sakura's being well I guess you could say positive." Shisui replied.

"This is a problem why?" Kisame asked.

Shisui stared at them as if they were from another dimension as he replied. "I don't know if you noticed but Sakura is hardly ever positive, and since we were put on this mission, she's been insensitive, impatient, impulsive, easily-angered, detached, proud, blunt and easily bored, not once has she shown a positive and optimistic side since we left the Hokage's Office." Shisui explained.

"We noticed." Itachi said.

"We will be enjoying Sakura's nice side, giving the fact that it's hardly ever here." Kisame said as he patted Shisui on the shoulder and walked away. Shisui gapped at them and turned to Itachi. Itachi shook his head and walked away patting Shisui on the arm as well.

* * *

Files were everywhere and Kabuto rubbed at his temples as he picked up another Haruno file, opening it and closing it quickly upon the picture he found. He threw the file to the floor and grabbed his head as another headache come crashing down upon him.

He was in the administration building in the archives searching for Sakura's information, he'd gone through nearly all of the Haruno files and he hadn't found a thing on Sakura, not one thing popped up on her, it was as if she didn't exist in the system at all.

That or she decided to take on Tsunade's name like most apprentices did, it was old world belief in order to keep the name alive, they didn't do it anymore though, but Sakura was brought up in an old world family. It would make sense if she was forced to do it, it was all he could think of at the moment, it was either that or she had her name on a movement, and he'd be looking through every name he could think of that she'd would hide her file under.

It was what most rogue did to keep the ANBU off of them for a little while, sneak back into their village, find their file before the ANBU are sent out, and put it in the movement under whatever names you could think of that most wouldn't think to look under, if that was the case he'd be looking everywhere.

Kabuto sighed; the pink-haired kunoichi must have moved it when the Akatsuki broke into Konoha. It wasn't that big of a secret that they'd broken into the book room for information on one of the infamous team seven members, he knew because Sasori had went to him seeing if he wanted to take the job, he should have had he known that he was going to need the information.

He needed her file in order to figure out where she was, if he knew where she was he could go to her and make a deal with her, she'd take it, no person that was raised by another would allow that person to die, it was common knowledge.

Common knowledge … Haruno Sakura only went on mission with certain people, people she was trained alongside with.

She'd been gone for a very long time and so had the shinobi Sai from ROOT.

There was a problem there, even if Sai's file was in the administrations building he still needed the boys name. Which he had none, but the one he had taken on, according to Orochimaru Danzo only gave ROOT members numbers, and if they took on a mission that had frequent public appearances they were given a name then and there and only for the mission.

This was getting out of hand, Haruno Sakura was on team seven alongside Uchiha Sasuke, which meant the Uchiha council kept track of her, he was sure they knew everything on her. All he had to do was brake in and grab her file without them noticing he even took it.

Another headache was coming on and Kabuto sighed as he grabbed the file to his side before picking up the stack of files and placing them back in the cabinet where he found them, looking them over, he made sure they were exactly where they were supposed to be.

Only a little longer, if he didn't find anything at the Uchiha Compound, he would have to take a more abducting approach to the first apprentices to the Godaime and current lover of the Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

She hadn't expected to see him so soon, she'd hoped she wouldn't have to see him until later in the day, but Shisui didn't like paperwork and going through Orochimaru's Journals was considered paper work. Well at least she hoped it had been that, there was a small part that told her that unlike her and many other medical shinobi he couldn't handle what he read, what Orochimaru had done after he'd gotten out of Konoha's grasp was unbelievable, fascinating, scary and disgusting but still fascinating ... Especially since it made her medical side wonder of the possibilities the human body could be put through.

Still though, this wasn't what she needed, she never liked distraction and this was a major distraction for her and he had just barely walked into the room. If Orochimaru's skin and corpse hadn't been in the room she would have by now had him beneath the sheets that belonged to a dead man. Well only if Kakashi left the room she would have. She didn't like to admit things, especially in her head, although she made exceptions and Uchiha Itachi was an exception. Her medical side was fascinated by his perfect body which in turn caused her testosterone levels to go sky high, it wasn't her fault necessarily that she had a very active libido.

She smiled softly as she remembered what her grandmother had told her when she told her grandmother that she'd lost her virginity; she never kept a secret from her grandmother, it was something she didn't do no matter what. Her grandmother had told her that when a woman loses her virginity that like the man does to the woman, she as well stole a piece of them, she never understood what she'd meant. That was until Gaara had pointed out that she liked sex; and to be perfectly honest who wouldn't like sex when you were having it with a perfectly proportioned and statured man. Apparently to him she could get really wild when given the chance, and Gaara was a very wild person , he hid it very, very good underneath the stoic disposition he played up for the public, but she found out the second time around that he really could lose control.

Unfortunately last night, this morning whenever it had happened, she had been to in the moment to really lose herself, she was lost in her mind and lost in the feeling of Itachi; she didn't really lose all sense and let go like she knew she could.

Sakura shook in a breath as she watched Itachi brush passed her, she could feel Kakashi watching her and she could sense the smirk on Itachi's face. She should have never slept with him, her senses were only focusing on him and if he touched her once she knew she wouldn't live through it. With or without Kakashi watching she would jump him and that was a problem that could get her into a lot of trouble, trouble she was not in need of.

"I think I've had enough of these books for now, I'll look them over later tonight." Kakashi said as he closed a book, dropping it onto the chair he'd stood from.

"I'm sure the two of you can take care of this on your own." Kakashi said.

Her eyes widened at the words and she could feel the sweat dripping out of her pores. She didn't want to be alone with him, he brought out her animalistic side, he brought out her vulnerable side, he brought out pieces that should not be seen by anyone.

The words that flew from her mouth said another though. "We got this."

What she wouldn't give to be able to grab hold of her inner personality and choke it to death, just the thought brought a smile to her face.

A small touch at her elbow and her heart beat increased, a gentle caress up her arm with his pointer finger and her body became hot to the touch, his nose ghostly glided up and down her throat and she could feel the warm liquid begin to seep between her thighs.

If it was all a tease she was going to tear his head off.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered softly in her ear as he pressed his body into hers. His voice nothing but a husky whisper and she could swear her body became putty.

She needed to take control of the situation, but as Itachi placed his hands on her hips she found that the little bit of control she had regained in that millisecond was beginning to slip away just as fast.

The heat that radiated from his body made hers hotter and the smell that wafted off him was driving her senses crazy. Putting the book she was holding onto the counter she stood before, she took a moment to try to clear her fuzzy thoughts.

She needed to be in control, that was how it was suppose to be, she didn't like it when she wasn't at least and equal and being around someone like Itachi made her feel less then equal which she knew for a fact was not what it really was. Reaching behind her she grabbed his arm and she felt him freeze, his skin was extremely warm to the touch as hers and it was soft and smooth no scars marred his perfect ivory skin that she'd began to caress, she felt his body shudder. A sign that she was gaining the upper hand between them, quickly she held his hand tightly to her and switched their positions, the action causing the counter bottles to rattle and shake.

Lifting her head Sakura was caught off guard as Itachi captured her lips in a lusty kiss that went as soon as it came. He smiled down at her in a teasing fashion as he spoke in a teasing voice. "You know I'm sure I told you this morning that your glow was very bright, so bright that I said someone would notice."

Sakura leaned her head forward her lips nearly on Itachis as she spoke. "Which time are we talking about?" She asked in a husky voice, and she could feel Itachi's lower regions twitch as she continued to speak. "I have a horrible problem when it comes to remembering so you're gonna have to help me out. Did you tell me the first time before we moved to the back cot? Or the second time after we moved to the cot?"

Another twitch and Itachi let a groan escape him before he spoke. "I remember telling you both times."

A teasing smile played on her face as she questioned him. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive." Itachi replied quickly with the same teasing smile she was wearing. "Really now?" She asked playfully. Itachi leaned down more his lips at her ear now as he spoke; his hands braking from her strong vice and smoothing down her body stopping right at her hips and holder her firmly to him. "I remember the first time I told you, was right after I found this particular spot on your neck." Itachi said before his lips dropped right behind her ear and sucked hard on the spot, she shivered.

It took her a while to find her voice but eventually she found it as it came out in a whisper. "I remember now, but what about the second time? It's still lost on me."

"The second time was right after …" He let the sentence hang and before she could realize he had grabbed her by the butt and lifted her to him, kissing her hard on the lips, she broke the kiss with a whisper of a moan. "Itachi."

His lips were on her neck and she could feel him smile on her skin as he spoke. "You moaned just like that." He said.

She felt like clay in his hands, the way he kissed her made her bend and twist to his every desire, he could wrap himself around her and she'd forget everything. But as she took in a breath of air, she smelled that horrible smell of decaying flesh.

"I really don't like you right now ... You're such a tease." She said softly

"I could say the same." Itachi said as he switched their positions once more dropping her onto the counter that rattle and shook at the movements once more. "Don't like corpses watching Sakura?" Itachi asked with that teasing smile of his.

"Way too kinky for me." Sakura replied.

"Good, if you did I would probably have to report your mental state." Itachi said with a serious expression.

"I could say the same." Sakura replied.

"Touché" Itachi said.

Looking around herself Sakura noticed that with all the movements they'd throne books and paperwork onto the floor. "I think we should get back to work." She said.

"It's a good thing both of us are fast readers then."

"Don't jinx us."

Itachi chuckled as he backed away from her and Sakura nearly melted at the sound, it was hard being a person that was very active in many ways and being the type of person that was very impulsive. So as she dragged him back to her and attacked his lips hungrily. Her conscious right between lost and found, playing between the lines, making sure she knew that she was going to pull away in order not to lose her job.

* * *

**_ Thanks for the Reviews_**

**_'.babe.-_**

**_Eva Joseph_**

**_tage_**

**_angel897_**

**_Geniusly-Unique = _**_I really should clear that up for you, yes Itachi, Pein & Sasori like Sakura, Sasuke does like Sakura but feels that it's already to late for them to happen so he's backed off but wants to try to be friends with her. Suigestsu likes anything with breast and an ass same goes for Kisame, but Kisame knows that Sakura is off limits and will kill him if he tried anything. Orochimaru doesn't like Sakura in any romantic way and has no affectionate feelings for her, he has plans and see's that she has potential in his plans. Madara doesn't like Sakura, he doesn't know her at all, he is a little on the line between kill her if she becomes a problem for Itachi (In other words him) or allow Itachi to keep her (So he can use her himself). Hidan doesn't like her and will never see her as anything more than someone that will be a great sacrifice to Jashin. Last but not least, Kabuto ... well continue reading the fic if you wish to see how that turns out. (And Sakura doesn't attract old people ... SHe's just a young person)_

**_Sadistic-Bitch_**

**_nightwish635_**

**_Sariko-chan723_**

**_craizypet_**

_**Hao'sAnjul**_

**_Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha_**

**_Itaweasel-hime = _**___Personally I don't believe that a person can just be evil and twisted from the very beginning. I would think something would have made them snap especially with Orochimaru I think that he turned to the forbidden techniques due to his families death and I think Kishimoto hasn't given us the full reason as to why he was the way he was, so this is my reason why I believe he was the way he was._

**_NEVERMORE DARKNESS_**

**_omnipotent Porunga_**

**_withloveagain_**

**_Takila_**

_**minniemousemom**_

**_lloo161_**

**_angel897_**

**_renee_**

**_Thanks Again for the Reviews_**

**_. Lady Crux ._**

**_.._**


	21. Innocence & Memories

_**Previously in the last Chapter of Confrontation …**_

* * *

_Itachi watched as Sakura walked into the throne room all traces of their previous activities gone, her skin polished and cleansed and her hair shining even in the dim light, but her eyes were glowing with a satiation that he'd never seen before on her._

_"Sakura-chan where have you been?" Naruto stressed as he ran over to Sakura and enveloped his arms around her tiny form._

_"Oh I couldn't sleep last night so I thought I'd do another sweep of Kabuto's lab, and I found some interesting things that kept me busy for the night." Sakura replied smoothly._

_Itachi smirked as he watched her, he was sure that she'd been practicing that story from the moment she woke up._

_"Oh really like what?" Naruto asked happily._

_Sakura looked at him carefully before she responded hesitantly. "… I don't think you really want to know."_

_Itachi's smirk widened, it was surprising to see Sakura not having something to say when needing to say something._

_"Come on Sakura don't be like that." Naruto said._

_Sakura sighed as she scratched her head moving chunks of hair out of her face as she did so. "Okay so it turns out that despite Orochimaru having mutilated his body into … Well you know; anyways Kabuto found out somehow that the old man was still capable of reproducing." Sakura said with a happy grin across her face._

_Naruto opened his mouth to speak only to close it quickly his face taking on an disgusted look as he actually allowed the information to sink in. " … You were right I didn't need to know." He said after a while._

_Sakura giggled softly only to frown as she watched Sasuke walk into the room. Itachi tilted his head as he watched Sakura place a mask onto her face, any of the little bit of happiness gone from her face replaced with nothing, absolutely nothing._

_"Sakura, Kakashi wants you in Orochimaru's chambers; he needs you to go over a few of the medical journals with him and Shisui." Sasuke said calmly._

_Sakura blinked before she spun on her heels and left the room. A sigh was heard from his left and he turned and watched as Kisame shook his head._

_"Those three are so odd." Kisame said as he opened his beady eyes and turned to look at Itachi from his spot on the floor._

_"And why is that?" Itachi asked._

_"The blonde is so forgiving and has this weird innocence to him that is uncommon for a shinobi of his caliber. While your brother is brooding, demanding, cocky, and distant, yet keeps the real him reserved for the blonde and Sakura. While Sakura is just scary, unpredictable, not all there, highly intelligent and horribly looked down on and ignored, she's also incredibly patient and impatient at the same time and sweet and kind and cruel and unmerciful. How someone could put them on the same team is a mystery, it's like putting honey on freshly cooked fish, not a good mixture if you have never tried it." Kisame explained._

_"The graduating class they come from all have parents that were in teams with one another as well. The Sandaime Hokage saw this and decided to place everyone in the same order their parents were placed. The only person that doesn't fit into the order is Sakura as Kakashi already pointed out there's a missing link to why she was placed in the team. … Although I think the Sandaime wanted this team to cancel each other out, but at the same time they somehow strengthen one another too." Itachi replied._

_"Like I said they're a weird bunch, but obviously it doesn't stop you from having some of Sakura now." Kisame said with a grin forming onto his face._

_Turning back to the room Itachi found that none of the others were listening in on them and hadn't heard his friend's words. Turning back to Kisame, Itachi asked in a calm voice. "What are you talking about?"_

_That grin Kisame had on his face split higher as he replied._

_"Don't take me for a fool, Sakura is actually for once in a good mood since this entire mission started, and you look more tired than usual. It's obvious what happened after we fell asleep."_

_"You've got no proof."_

_Kisame shook his head. "My proof is your silence."_

_Itachi had no reply for that and the smugness that Kisame rarely showed came out from him as he spoke again. "That's exactly what I thought."_

_"Even if, what are you going to do about it?" Itachi asked._

_Kisame shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, I just wanted a confirmation, besides I'm just glad the little one isn't being all gloomy anymore. Too be honest it was starting to get on my nerves. Had I known she just needed a go-." Kisame was cut off from his sentence as Itachi interrupted him. "Don't finish that sentence." He commanded softly._

_Shisui walked into the room then and walked over to them smiling happily at them. "Glad to see that the two of you are up, Itachi my head is starting to hurt so I need you to take my place in going over those journals if you don't mind. Kisame it's yours and Deidara's turn for round's as well."_

_Kisame and Itachi nodded their heads to let him know they heard him, they stood up, just when they were about to walk away Shisui pulled them back by their sleeves. "Do either of you know if today is a holiday?" He asked._

_"No why?" Itachi asked._

_"It's just that Sakura's being well I guess you could say positive." Shisui replied._

_"This is a problem why?" Kisame asked._

_Shisui stared at them as if they were from another dimension as he replied. "I don't know if you noticed but Sakura is hardly ever positive, and since we were put on this mission, she's been insensitive, impatient, impulsive, easily-angered, detached, proud, blunt and easily bored, not once has she shown a positive and optimistic side since we left the Hokage's Office." Shisui explained._

_"We noticed." Itachi said._

_"We will be enjoying Sakura's nice side, giving the fact that it's hardly ever here." Kisame said as he patted Shisui on the shoulder and walked away. Shisui gapped at them and turned to Itachi. Itachi shook his head and walked away patting Shisui on the arm as well._

* * *

**_Innocence and Memories_**

* * *

'_I-Ta-Chi'_

That voice, he knew that voice from anywhere, looking around the room Sasuke's head looked around the throne room to find that Naruto and Yamato were still trying to nap, a feature which was looking to be quiet easy for them as they looked as if they were already past the borders of asleep. Looking out the throne room and out into the torched lit hallway, Kakashi and Shisui had already replaced Sakura and Itachi some hours ago and they were given time to rest.

He'd remembered Itachi quietly saying that they were going to be looking around Kabuto's lab a bit more instead though.

Standing up from his spot he looked to the sleeping figures of Yamato and Naruto, making sure to be as quiet as possible as to not wake them up. Thankfully there was no one to have to walk over as all the others were outside on patrol.

Orochimaru's room though was on the other side of the lair from Kabuto's room and he was glad that they weren't there to stop him or go check it out themselves.

Walking through the softly lit hall, Sasuke moved his chakra to his ears; heavy panting and soft mewls entered his hearing range and he wished he was wrong and it was all a dream. As he came to the lab he found the door slightly cracked and looked through.

There before his sight was his brother and his ex-teammate, their sweat slicked skins pressed tightly together.

His body became hot with anger as he watched the couple, his brother grinding himself into Sakura.

How long had this been going? Had it started and continued from their time in that settlement? Had it started after they returned from the settlement?

Stepping away from the room he shrunk into his thoughts.

He didn't know what angered him more the fact that his brother didn't care about their clan or the fact that Sakura had gone and given herself to someone that wasn't him.

Itachi was the heir to the clan, their father's favorite the least he could do was pretend to care about what the clan had expected from him. Instead though he was running off, becoming a missing-nin and sleeping with a woman that couldn't bear children.

What about Sakura? How could she do this to him? She'd told him she'd never love any other, she'd swore herself to him; she'd wanted him to have her and take and claim her as his own. What had happened to her? What had stolen that innocence, what had stolen her from him?

… _**Four Years Earlier …**_

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice said softly as they stared up at the night's sky enjoying their small moment of piece. _

"_Yes Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he looked over to his pink haired friend, her long hair swaying in the cool breeze of the night, she played softly with a kunai in her hands._

"_I know it's none of my business and all but I was wondering." Sakura stopped herself and Sasuke watched as she began to nibble on her lips._

_He really hated when she did that; she had absolutely no idea what she was doing to him at all, he could feel his lower region begin to twitch and ache at the vision of her pretty pink lips. His hormones were going crazy and if they didn't start talking soon about something that would distract him, he was sure he would jump the poor girl._

_Closing his eyes he calmed his raging hormones for just a moment as he called her name. "Sakura, continue your question please." _

_He opened his eyes on time to watch her flinch, he hadn't meant for it to come out harshly. "Sorry." He apologized in a mumbled tone._

"_It's fine … I was just wondering; I know it's probably something you don't care about seeing as you've got your mind set on your clan matters and all that; I just I wanted to know." She stopped herself again, he watched as she fought a mental battle with herself._

_He loved that about her, she was such an intriguing person, so full of words and yet she bottled them up for reason unknown to him; it was probably her training, girls in clans usually didn't speak their thoughts, especially in old religion clans like theirs._

"_You were wondering?" Sasuke asked pulling her out of her inner struggle within the confines of her mind; one day he'd love to see what was going on in there._

_Sakura snapped back quickly, still nibbling on her lip she replied hesitantly in a small voice. "… Do you? … Do you think I'm pretty like you think Ino-san is beautiful?" She asked._

_There she did it again, the same thing she always did, unconsciously already believing that Yamanaka was the better looking of the two, he doubted she even noticed that she used to different words when trying to ask the question. He sighed, she bowed her head, he knew too take that as a sign waiting for him to tell her what she expected him to say. She underestimated everything about herself, always putting herself last, she was so selfless._

_Though if he told her what she expected to hear from him it would save him the time of having her chasing him around the village. And it would stop his mother from consistently asking when he was going to ask his pink-haired teammate out. If her told her the truth then he would be subjected to being seen in a more higher stature as well as her complete loyalty to him, something he did truly enjoy, this would also boost her ego and help in her training, making her a better kunoichi and a fierce teammate._

_It was a fifty-fifty concept either he lost her or he won her. This was a very delicate situation and he didn't particularly like it._

_It was like she was saying kiss me or kill me, both choices having some sort of repercussions._

_He should go with the latter, perhaps if he showed her his feelings she would want to train more to become better, this could hopefully lead to a self-esteem boost._

"_Honestly." He started and he watched as her large green eyes peeked out from under her bangs, they were so innocent and warm, he was glad he was going with the second choice he would never want to make those pretty eyes of her cry._

"_I don't actually think Yamanaka is all that beautiful, yes she's pretty I admit that but she's a one dimensional character when she's with me, something that I find incredibly trying. You on the other hand I admit that I find you just as pretty, but as you are my teammate, I've become accustomed to your presence to the point where I've allowed myself to be alone with you. Something I'm glad I did as you; Naruto and Kakashi are the only people outside my immediate family that see me as a real person, and except my many flaws. To me I don't see you as a pretty girl, I know you more than I know any other girl out there and you know and love me, for this I see you as the most beautiful person in there world."_

_She was quiet for a while and Sasuke wondered if he'd sent her into a coma, he'd done it before once, on accident, and it was only for a day when she'd accidently walked in on him changing._

_Sakura blinked and Sasuke realized she was coming back to their world and before he knew anything she was hugging him and squealing in joy next to his ear, he scrunched his eyes shut from the sound, he truly hated when she made that sound._

"_Thank you so much Sasuke." Sakura replied._

"_I was only saying what I believed." Sasuke replied in a mumbled tone._

"_I know … I just I've never been called pretty or beautiful by anyone." Sakura replied and he knew that she was tearing._

_He wasn't even surprised when she told him that she'd never been admired for her looks, he'd meet her family they were more strict than his own, he was surprised she had even come out remotely affectionate._

"_Sasuke." Sakura said as she pulled away from him, the loss of her warmth was something he wasn't particularly fond of._

"_Yes Sakura?" _

_She blushed and he watched as she went back to nibbling on her lip, it was as if she was trying to torture him. She spoke her words soft, her expression timid and her aura completely serious though. "May I have a kiss? If it's not too much to ask of course."_

_Smirking he realized he couldn't reject her the simplicity of the act, it was what they both wanted, and he knew he would be her first. It was also convenient in a way when he truly thought about it, they were shinobi and he wouldn't want an enemy to take something so special to her before she had the chance to enjoy it. Leaning forward he captured her lips softly, he'd always wanted to kiss her lips, they'd always looked so juicy and inviting to him. It turns out they were exactly that._

_The kiss was simple and sweet, he knew that as it was her first he shouldn't allow himself the pleasure of taking control of the situation, it wouldn't be fair on her innocence._

_Pulling away slowly he watched as her pink eyelashes fluttered open; he'd always preferred her when she didn't wear makeup, the pollutants only hid her true beauty. "Wow." She said in an awed whisper._

_He smirked softly at her and before he could comprehend anything else she was sitting atop his lap kissing him more forcefully that he'd thought her capable of. Again his conscious called out to him telling him that this was wrong, while his raging hormones screamed at him to let everything he'd been holding in for his teammate out. The decision was becoming harder to make as she moaned at the feel of his tongue entangling with hers._

_Their kisses were feverous, sloppy and lust filled. Something he'd expected as they were two hormonal teenage shinobi with a short lifespan._

_He grabbed at her hips and glued her to him as he moved his mouth away from her lips and dragged it down her jaw and to her neck, her pants harsh and tempting but they were nothing compared to the way she moaned out his name. _

"_Sasuke … Kun."_

_He could feel her nimble fingers moving down his shirt they played with the hem of his shirt and reality sunk in then. He couldn't do this with her, giving her false belief that something could happen between them, it wasn't fair to her._

_He pushed her off of him and quickly he stood up, he needed to leave, he needed to forget any of this happened._

"_Sasuke?" Sakura's voice called out to him and he stiffened._

"_I'm sorry Sakura … I can't let our relationship go any further than friendship." He replied quickly._

_He could hear his heart beat in his chest as he waited for the inevitable question. "Why?" Sakura asked in that meek voice of hers, he could hear her shallow breathing the gasp of realization he could feel her aura becoming angry, saddened, it was so negative and low that it hurt even him. He refused to turn around and look at her, it would do no good to let her know how deeply sorry he was._

"_Why? Sasuke." She asked her voice harsh; she knew the answer, now she wanted to hear him say it to her. She screamed at him this time as she questioned him and he refused to flinch under her anger. "I asked you why Sasuke?"_

"_You know why." He said softly._

"_Sasuke … That's not fair … I love you … Isn't that enough?" She asked angrily._

"_Not in my father's eyes it isn't, if Itachi were to die tomorrow without an heir my father and the Uchiha Council would be forced to choose me as the next Chief of the Uchiha Clan, for that position I would require an heir to replace me on my time of death."_

"_Sasuke."_

"_I'm sorry Sakura but it must be this way … I refuse to disappoint my father … even in my personal affairs."_

"_He'll never choose you as the heir Sasuke, even if your brother dies without an heir he'd never choose you. Everyone in that damned clan of yours knows this; if your brother died your father would choose your cousin over you for the position of Chief. … Don't you get it he doesn't care what you do Sasuke, for some odd reason you got the short stick of the deal … and he will never acknowledge anything you do!" Sakura screamed._

_His anger was building and he needed to calm it, but he couldn't. "We'll never know what he'd do if I don't try at least … And being with someone that can't produce an heir will surely not help in my case." His words were harsh, but they were the truth in his eyes._

"_Sasuke please." She begged._

"_Someday Sakura, you'll meet someone who doesn't care about such things, and you'll love him more than you've ever loved me, and you'll want him more than you've wanted anything in this world."_

"_I don't want anyone else Sasuke, I want you and if it means I have to wait for you to see what your father has already decided then I'll wait, there won't be a man in the world I'll allow myself to fall for and I'll never give myself up for any man no matter how perfect he is for me."_

_A sob was heard and he knew if he stayed any longer he'd brake under the pressure of seeing her cry, he hated it when he was the reason behind her tears. Unconsciously he closed his eyes and he could feel his hands begin to move in the swift movements, before he knew anything he was on the steps of the archives._

_Looking up at the Hokage faces he sighed, he hadn't meant to say the words, but it seemed as if it had been foreseen, eventually she was going to be told by a man that she loved, most men in their village were shinobi's. They had short lives and they wanted children to carry on their legacy. He didn't wish it upon her to be cursed as she was, but it was her curse forever more, she needed to learn that fast or she'd eventually break._

… _**Present Day …**_

Hadn't she promised to forever love him? Hadn't she sworn she'd never give herself to another? What had happened to that Sakura? The girl who loved to wear makeup, worried about her looks, the girl that depended on him, Naruto and Kakashi to protect her.

Nothing was right anymore in this world they were living in, everything had become upside down and inside out. He knew that a lot of this was his doing; he had been the one to push her away first. He just didn't like the push she gave back as a result.

Still though, she wasn't suppose to do these things with anyone else, he had expected her to be stubborn with the men that came her way, he had expected her to not allow them to touch her unless they swore they didn't care about her deficiency and loved her for who she was. He had expected her to always be innocent and warm.

Had he been the one to turn her into this cold and impure creature? Did her grandfather finally take his reigns back when he left and Naruto and Kakashi turn a blind eye while Sakura was torn apart from the inside and turned into that thing? Had Tsunade sending her away to war at a young age caused all of this?

So many question and he couldn't answer any of them.

Looking back to the couple he found them in a more intimate embrace as they continued their _dance, _Sakura's entire body was wrapped around Itachi's, her head tilted back allowing the older shinobi access to her neck, his lips grazing them just barely, her eyes shut softly and her lashes feathered across her cheekbones. Her petal colored hair was a curtain of curls down her back, her skin glowing fiercely through the gleam of sweat, lips pink, swollen and pouty.

Gods she was breathtaking beautiful … even in the arms of another man. … the arms of his brother.

He shouldn't be watching this, this was a personal affair only for their eyes to hold, it was an invasion of privacy, and for now until he found his answers he'd allow them the pleasure of not caring about what was going on between them.

Turning away from the scene he quietly walked back to where the throne room, positive neither of them saw him. He didn't need for the relationship to be anymore skewed than it already was.

After this mission though, he was going to find out what happened to his Sakura, the lovable and kind girl he'd left in Konoha out of protection and he was going to get her back, even if it would cost him a heart and a brain.

* * *

_... Later that day …_

"Sasuke I think there's someone out there."

Suigetsu's voice rang through his mind, his words registered but Sasuke paid him no heed, so distracted by the sight of Sakura sitting up against the wall alongside the Sai, the ex ROOT member, completely oblivious to the outside world as she read through the words of another one of Orochimaru's journals. Her skin still glowing even though it had been some hours ago that he'd caught them in the act. The image of her burned into his mind and popping into his sight, distracting him, another problem he would need to take care of.

He couldn't allow himself to see her as anything else other than a fellow Konoha shinobi, a teammate, a comrade.

She was either oblivious to his and really into that book or she was purposely distracting herself from his stare by reading that book.

"Sasuke." Suigetsu's voice called out.

"I heard you." Sasuke replied softly without looking away, he could feel Itachi's eyes burning holes into his head from the other side of the room, knowing that his brother was very territorial of all things. He wasn't surprised by this.

"I don't see the reason to worry, if it was a threat we would have picked it up and checked on it." Sasuke continued, finally turning his head and looking up at his teammate. "There's also the fact that we can't send anybody to investigate on a mere thought, we need concrete proof." He explained.

Suigetsu didn't seem bothered by any of this, he was merely letting his _'Boss'_ know of his findings, he could care less if they were attacked, Sasuke knew that Suigetsu was always up for a good fight.

The ex-Kirigakure's next words though caused Sasuke to lift his brow up in suspicion and slight amusement. "Alright then, don't come crying to me when your legs are broken from a surprise attack."

All this just to get in Sakura's pants, it was sad and amusing, Sasuke was unsure whether he should take offense in Sakura's defense or allow the sharp-toothed shinobi too continue to make a fool out of himself, for pure amusement for everyone else's sake.

There was a sigh and Sasuke snapped his attention to Shisui as he back off the wall he had been leaning against and started talking as he made his way towards the rooms exit. "If this boy is going to continue to annoy us, we might as well go and see if anything is out there, even if just to get away from him. I'll have Naruto and Yamato come back. Deidara, Kisame and Itachi and I will be out there, we'll let you know if we come across anything." He said as he left the room, stopping right when he stepped into the hallway, his eyes landing on Sakura with a forlorn look.

"Sakura I'm gonna need you with us too, just to be sure." He said softly.

Sakura looked just as perplexed as the rest of the occupants in the room did as she replied. "Me? I don't see any reason for me to be out there chasing goose tails." She responded.

"Sakura I'm not a fool I know you were trained in chakra sensory during her time in the medic academy, right now you're the best sensor we have on the team." He said.

Sakura looked hesitant but Sasuke could see a message pass between the two as they stared at each other, and before anyone knew it Sakura was caving in with a heavy sigh as she stood and followed them.

Now that was weird, he had figured out that Sakura and Shisui had gotten close during their time on the settlement, but he hadn't know they were that close. Messages being passed through eye contact now that took time and dedication, time and dedication you could only find when waiting for the enemy to strike and that took a very long time considering those sort of plans could take days while the actions only took a mere hour or two.

* * *

"Kisame watches the front, Deidara take the back, Itachi take the west and I'll go east." Shisui said as he continued to walk into the green scenery surround them, Sakura followed the older shinobi.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" She asked as she took to his side.

"Sense something, I figure that if what you had said the other day about the chakra you had sense and how it affected you." He let the words hang and Sakura continued it for him "You think there's a chance it knew I knew it was there and will show it to me again." She finished.

"Exactly."

"Exactly something I don't want Shisui, that chakra chocked me! It wasn't anywhere close to me and it chocked me! Could you image what it would feel like if it was near me, because honestly I don't want to think about what it could do to me."

"Sakura didn't you just say yourself that there was a chance it knew you found it?" Shisui asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to look for it and face it head on." Sakura replied.

Just the thought of that chakra made her shiver in uncontrollable fear, Shisui knew this yet he was still asking her to do it.

He was up to something, and if she was brave enough to ask, she would. She wasn't brave though, the Uchiha Clan did things for reasons she didn't need to know nor did she want to know. The only way she would ever involve herself in their dealings was if it was a threat to her family and that was all, all other people not part of her family she could care less about.

"Sakura please." Shisui pleaded as he turned to her and stared her into the eyes, Sharingan not activated … Thankfully.

She couldn't say no even if she wanted, it wasn't a normal day occurrence when a superior shinobi was begging for your help, especially when they were an Uchiha, a very high chained Uchiha to be exact.

"Fine … I guess I could checkout the watchtowers." Sakura replied as she rolled her eyes.

He embraced her with a deep hug; he was so affectionate that it was bizarre, he couldn't be an Uchiha.

"Thanks Sakura … I'll pay you back." He said as he pulled away from her.

"Yeah I know." Sakura responded back as she watched him disappear in flash. Sighing she looked around herself noticing they had walked nearly to the edge of the border of the sound village.

The watchtowers were close by then that was good; a lookout from the towers would give her the advantage of seeing nearly everything on ground and nobody knowing she was up there. Not that she thought someone was out there, the idea that one of Sasuke's lackeys actually having intuition was preposterous; they were all absolute idiots and whack-jobs.

Covered in heavy foliage, vines and tree branches, Sakura looked up at the tall watchtower, it was thin for the most part, most likely only enough room to fit two and a few things, but surpassed the height of the tree's surrounding it.

Like the entrance to the village, there were steps going down to an opening, passing the threshold, Sakura found that it smelt of dirt and stale air, it was cold as well; she wrapped her arms around herself tighter, thankful for deciding to keep her cloak on today.

There was a single torch next to the threshold and Sakura grabbed it, blowing off the dust that covered it; she coughed as some got caught in her lungs as she breathed in. Reaching down inside her cloak she pulled out her lighter and lit the torch, not at all amazed that it was still covered in the flammable gel. The stairs were steep, and it was a long way up.

It would take longer to walk the steps then to jump the case; she was bored and needed a good exercise anyways.

"Madara." Pein said as he walked into the small empty room that belonged to the immortal shinobi. As always the room was void of said immortal, something that was happening more often.

A throat cleared and Pein turned to see Madara leaning against the doorframe, he wasn't surprised that the man just popped up out of nowhere, it was what he'd always done; it was how he first appeared to them.

"You called I've come." Madara said as he continued to face his mask toward Pein. He hated that mask; it was just another thing that made him realize just how little he actually knew of the masked nin, another wondering why the man had a habit of acting like a complete fool.

Turning fully he walked towards the older shinobi speaking as he did so. "My scouts have told me that Kabuto has been on the move recently. So far that we know of he's been seen near Konoha and reports say that he may have broken into the Uchiha Compound and Konoha Medical Facility, killing a receptionist, this doesn't include the killing of the Fire Daimyo; Mitokado and Utatane want to put an end to him and the problems he and Orochimaru have a habit of creating." He explained.

Madara's mask face tilted slightly to the side as he spoke. "He broke into the Uchiha Compound you say?" He asked, Pein nodded as he replied smoothly. "From what I can gather he broke into the records room; a whole file on that Kyubi Jinchurriki's team was taken. They believe that he may have gotten something from the Hospital records as well, a computer was found next to the body, supposedly it was fried completely and they weren't able to track any of his movements on it." He explained.

"He's after the Kyubi? I don't understand why he would need it; Orochimaru had never wanted anything to do with the tailed beast; from what I can remember he was actually quite repulsed by them." Madara said, he sounded as if he was actually contemplating the subject of killing Orochimaru's medic.

"He may be trying to go through with Orochimaru's plans by thorting our own." Pein responded

"I don't know … Where's Sasori? Wasn't Kabuto one of his underlings?" Madara asked as he looked around the room.

Did he really think Sasori would just be standing there somewhere, waiting to be called on? Sasori wasn't the type of person that just waited for people, he was impatient like that.

"You called?"

He should have seen this coming, of course the red-headed puppeteer knew he was just going to be called on, it was as like he had hawk ears, always listening in on them.

Madara spoke again and Pein wondered if he should even stay now, it was obvious that the heading discussion would be only between the older shinobi. "Ah Sasori, we were just talking about your old subordinate … Kabuto."

Sasori nodded his head in understanding. "Yes I've heard he's been making some interesting movements lately." He replied in that soft baritone voice of his.

"What do you think about him starting back up Orochimaru's operations?" Madara asked.

Sasori was quick to respond with a snort. "I highly doubt that. … Kabuto has always been a bit of a bug, but he wasn't faithful to Orochimaru like that. Whatever moves he's making surely has nothing to do with Orochimaru's plan to destroy us … I would even say that they have absolutely nothing to do with the tailed beast or the Uchiha Clan. … He may wish to fight Uzumaki-san or Sasuke, but that's all."

"How would you deal with this?" Madara asked.

Pein knew how he would. Kill the kid and be done with him, there was nothing more to it, Kabuto was a risk factor that he and Akatsuki didn't need to take.

"Wait it out for now, he's no harm to us, and when he is we take care of him." Sasori replied.

"Pein tell the other two to stand down." Madara replied. Sasori spoke up again this time, with a question he couldn't argue with, it was all on their minds. "Don't mind me asking but what exactly are you doing with those two? We can't use them, they've fled from Konoha and are on the run as well. And their abilities aren't that needed either. So what do you want with them?"

He could feel the smirk on Madara's face as he tilted his head again, speaking in that sickingly sweet tone of Tobi. "Of course I don't mind you asking, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you just yet."

The he was gone, and Pein was even more annoyed as well. The man just would never tell them what exactly he was up to, and he wasn't leaving them any clues to actually make logically guesses.

Then again nothing that had to do with Uchiha Madara was ever logically.

* * *

She was that much closer to killing that little bug of Sasuke's; there was absolutely nothing out there and yet she was stuck having to look around, chasing a _feeling. _With nothing else to do, she could think things through about how everything was turning out lately, but that was a bad thing, when she thought, she _really _thought. Which lead to her making decisions she would always and forever regret and she didn't want to regret anything right now. She was on a feel good spree … and she was feeling pretty good right about now, minus the fact that she was stuck up here with nothing to do.

Well she didn't have _nothing _to do, she could always organize her scroll or read through some journals … or try to unlock that other journal.

That sounded like a very proactive idea, the journal had information they may need, and with the possibility of it most likely having something about Tsunade's and Orochimaru's relationship in it gave her reason enough not to let the others read it.

Sliding the scroll out of her hair bun Sakura unrolled it onto the small space and bit into her thumb at the symbol, pressing her hand down onto the paper she released a small amount of chakra onto it and with a poof she found her hand on top of the large stack of journals.

Reaching back into her cloak she moved her hand around the inside cloaks looking for the vile she had obtained from Kabuto's lab.

Pulling it out she pulled the small piece of paper out of the clear tube and reached for the locked book. This would require more finesse what with Orochimaru's chakra unable to do anything without Orochimaru's orders being given it was just a useless chakra sample.

Placing the piece of paper onto the middle of the book, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Orochimaru's chakra was stronger than hers; it would give more of a fight to being controlled by another chakra. To control it, it would take quite a bit of refinement and an abundant amount of charm and manipulation. It was like a maze, she had the key she just needed to find the door to open it.

Exhaling she took another breath exhaling again, she could feel the chakra on the paper, the anger, the wickedness, the madness; it was unbalanced. Never a good sign when it came to chakra and the human body; it wasn't even a good idea to try and use it, with its strength it could take over her body, thus resurrecting Orochimaru.

'_Lets try not to do that. … Yeah good idea.'_

Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate; focus on the chakra, it was life, it was blood, it was sweat, it was death. Her body was beginning to sweat, beads of the manmade liquid was coming out of her pores onto her tingling skin, her burning skin, her tensed flesh. Another breath, chakra was like water, it was air, it was fire, it was earth, it was her home, she knew the path she was taking as she maneuvered through the crowded chakra force. Smoothing her chakra over Orochimarus she breathed out again, she knew this, this was her hands, it was her feet, her stomach, her arms, her hair, her eyes, she knew it like she knew every inch of her own body, there was nothing to fear.

This chakra was her chakra, not Orochimarus.

She could feel as it began to twist and squish around her own chakra, not blending, but not attacking, it was seeing it as a missing piece, trying to determine where in its small puzzle it was suppose to go exactly. Now, now was when she took advantage of its distraction and forced her want towards it. Making it move, making it obey like it was her own, because in that moment that was her chakra.

She pushed it, all of it towards the lock, smashing it against it and ordering it to unlock the book, ordering it to open the book. There was a resistance, questioning of what was happening, whether it was truly it was truly the holder or not. She continued to push though, and it gave up in its quest for answers, it's wondering if whether she was Orochimaru or not.

It thought she was and she wasn't sure whether she should be glad or not. The lock popped open and she breathed out, retracting her chakra from Orochimarus sample as quickly as possible, placing the chakra sample back into the vile, she closed it, placing it back into her cloaks hidden pocket.

Looking upon the leather bound book, Sakura hesitated as she touched the book. So much work just to unlock it, it showed that it wasn't meant to be opened. To put a chakra lock on something meant that nobody was supposed to read what was inside.

Kabuto and Orochimaru had a twisted agreement, it was a known fact.

The swallowed journals, the chakra locked book; Orochimaru trusted Kabuto with his health, his life, he obviously didn't trust him with his secrets though. He obviously didn't trust anyone with his secrets.

Therein lies the question though, if Orochimaru didn't trust anyone with his secrets, then why write them down at all? The answer was simple; he wanted someone to know them, someone who obviously had an extreme control over their chakra, and someone who could override his chakra without being taken over.

A gulping sound was made and she blinked back to reality founding that it was herself who'd made the sound.

Should she really open the book and see what was inside?

'_No of course not, if someone ever happened to found out about the past affairs of Orochimaru and Tsunade they would see this as evidence tampering, everything could be lost.'_

There was that voice again, that annoying little voice she saw as her conscious, and she knew it was right, everything was telling her not to open the book; to report to her commanding officer and let them know that she'd found it, to exclude the information that it had at once bared a chakra lock on it.

'_Then again, who really has to know? Nobody out there watching, nobody knows we have it. The information could further our career, it could strengthen our abilities, it could help us find our enemies weaknesses.' _Inner Sakura cooed in her head.

She'd been wondering where she'd run off to. Her own inner demon she would like to call the mental manifestation. Sometimes she wondered if that was what she was, she'd studied many people that had come to them about the odd vocal appearance in the their heads but for some reason hers seemed a little different. When she'd gone to Suna she'd heard rumors about Gaara's mental state, about the way creepy way he talked to himself and the times he was just standing around looking at nothing, seemingly lost. Upon further exploitation to the red head, she found that he was talking to Shukaku, the raccoon demon that she'd had the pleasantries of meeting during their first chunnin exams. The lost looks weren't so lost anymore; they were glazed looks of someone having a mental conversation with that other voice no one was to know about. During her time with Gaara she often had found herself thinking of Naruto and wondering if he went through the same things.

While she like to think of her inner voice as something other than the early signs of a slight split personality disorder she'd only like to think this just to make herself feel better, because she knew for a fact that '_Inner Sakura' _was anything but a demon in disguise, and she wasn't going bonkers.

Looking back at the journals she sighed softly. She was already going crazy what more could the world bring upon her for reading a dead man's journal?

Opening the book her eyes widened at the first sentence scrawled in elegant black script.

'_Mesmerizing little bud that was first seen sitting alongside a twin mother; if you're reading this you are no longer a little bud and have flourished into a lustrous blossom. I write this to you now finally knowing the truth of our world, and finally finding the missing puzzle pieces to __**your **__world.'_

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews._

tearsofjoy159

Taraha222

AkatsukiSexToy101

light-prevails-darkness

ummIDK – Look online women do have testosterone as well, although it isn't as high as men.

Emony

Miyabi doll – Thanks for the advice, I've been trying not to do the '&' but I guess they're still finding their way in there somehow.

Dark Neko 4000

Itaweasel-hime

craizypet

TeenageCrisis – I wanted to make it happen, but I don't see Madara as a very sexual person, I'm sure before he went A-Wall he probably was, but I think he's to focused on his ideals to really pay attention to that stuff.

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha - …. Hmm. I was going for Sasuke literally walking in and Sakura and Itachi to busy and not really caring and continuing their business while Sasuke stood there shell-shocked and highly turned on..

But after I wrote out the second version I flipped a coin to decide and looks like this version came out on top, but I think it's still pretty good.

mUmaRhz – I'm gonna start putting up parts of the last chapter in order for people to understand some things.

angel897 – To be honest I think Kisame was an underwritten character, and I felt I needed to write him out to be a great character that wasn't just a two dimensional thinking character.

* * *

_.Crux._


	22. The Weight that Angels and Demons Put On

_**Previously …**_

_Looking upon the leather bound book, Sakura hesitated as she touched the book. So much work just to unlock it, it showed that it wasn't meant to be opened. To put a chakra lock on something meant that nobody was supposed to read what was inside._

_Kabuto and Orochimaru had a twisted agreement, it was a known fact._

_The swallowed journals, the chakra locked book; Orochimaru trusted Kabuto with his health, his life, he obviously didn't trust him with his secrets though. He obviously didn't trust anyone with his secrets._

_Therein lies the question though, if Orochimaru didn't trust anyone with his secrets, then why write them down at all? The answer was simple; he wanted someone to know them, someone who obviously had an extreme control over their chakra, and someone who could override his chakra without being taken over._

_A gulping sound was made and she blinked back to reality founding that it was herself who'd made the sound._

_Should she really open the book and see what was inside?_

_'__No of course not, if someone ever happened to found out about the past affairs of Orochimaru and Tsunade they would see this as evidence tampering, everything could be lost.'_

_There was that voice again, that annoying little voice she saw as her conscious, and she knew it was right, everything was telling her not to open the book; to report to her commanding officer and let them know that she'd found it, to exclude the information that it had at once bared a chakra lock on it._

_'__Then again, who really has to know? Nobody's out there watching, nobody knows we have it. The information could further our career, it could strengthen our abilities, it could help us find our enemies weaknesses.' __Inner Sakura cooed in her head._

_She'd been wondering where she'd run off to. Her own inner demon she would like to call the mental manifestation. Sometimes she wondered if that was what she was, she'd studied many people that had come to them about the odd vocal appearance in the their heads but for some reason hers seemed a little different. When she'd gone to Suna she'd heard rumors about Gaara's mental state, about the way creepy way he talked to himself and the times he was just standing around looking at nothing, seemingly lost. Upon further exploitation to the red head, she found that he was talking to Shukaku, the raccoon demon that she'd had the pleasantries of meeting during their first chunnin exams. The lost looks weren't so lost anymore; they were glazed looks of someone having a mental conversation with that other voice no one was to know about. During her time with Gaara she often had found herself thinking of Naruto and wondering if he went through the same things._

_While she liked to think of her inner voice as something other than the early signs of a slight split personality disorder she'd only like to think this just to make herself feel better, because she knew for a fact that '__Inner Sakura' __was anything but a demon in disguise, and she wasn't going bonkers._

_Looking back at the journals she sighed softly. She was already going crazy what more could the world bring upon her for reading a dead man's journal?_

_Opening the book her eyes widened at the first sentence scrawled in elegant black script._

_'__Mesmerizing little bud that was first seen sitting alongside a twin mother; if you're reading this you are no longer a little bud and have flourished into a lustrous blossom. I write this to you now finally knowing the truth of our world, and finally finding the missing puzzle pieces to __**your **__world.'_

* * *

_**The Weight that Angels and Demons Put on Your Shoulders**_

* * *

Staring at the leather clad book that sat at the opposite corner of the tower Sakura eyed it carefully from her position. Her knees had been pulled up to her chest, her head hiding beneath her crossed arms, resting on her knees, hidden by her cloaks hood. Her doe gem eyes looked up from underneath her pink lashes.

The book needed to be destroyed, shredded into tiny pieces, burned, then whatever else she could do to destroy any evidence of the ashes, she would do it, she had to do it.

She couldn't though, it was too good to be destroyed, while it scared her to know that Orochimaru had figured out the omitted connection she couldn't deny that he was a genius. He figured out every mystery the world had to offer them, every fairy tale was brought to life, every secret unfolded, every myth and urban legend destroyed with truth. The journal was a masterpiece, he'd figured out everything there was to figure out, and now she knew everything. … At least almost everything.

Though she had to get rid of it, writings from a mad man be damned, there was too much information in there, if ever an enemy got their hands on that she would become their own personal servant. She couldn't allow anyone to get their hands on the book. She needed to keep it though, she hadn't even gotten through half of the book yet, there was so much more to read and find out. She was at a crossroad, each path had a particularly ugly consequence and she really hated consequences.

Either way she couldn't sit there all day and just stare at the book, she needed to put it back in her scroll and hide it away until she could officially figure it out. Obviously if someone found the journal they'd get suspicious as to why she's staring at it as if it's her own personal nightmare come alive, and then they'd want to investigate into it; which she couldn't allow to happen.

Lifting her arms off her head she sighed as they dropped to her side, her hood still hiding most of her face from the outside world.

There's a moment in one's life when you realize that you've been given the short stick in life and you're left to limp you way through with uneven direction and tiresome pain. This was that moment, right now she realized that there was only one thing she could do and until she'd completed the book would she then take the dive and destroy it.

It was the only solution she could think of and the only bright one too.

Read everything, learn everything, memorize everything and burn everything. It was the logical choice.

Lifting her head off her knees she stood from her spot and reached for the journal.

She wondered if she should feel flattered or disgusted that Orochimaru had left the book to her specifically. Actually she shouldn't wonder on that, the answer to that was a definite; she should feel disgusted, appalled really.

…. _Although _there was the fact that one of the most infamous rogue shinobi, Konoha's most wanted at one time believed in her strength when even she herself couldn't. It was flattering really.

She needed to stop circling this thought; it would drive her to the brink of insanity if she continued to let it go on. Grabbing the book from the floor she reached for her scroll and slid it open once more, dropping the book into the proper placement.

Quickly she rolled it back up and placed it back in its proper place in the layers of her hair.

Now as to why she was still up in the watch tower; a part of her wanted to kiss the idiot lackey while another part wanted to tear him in half for wasting her time seeing as this whole entire time, she hadn't felt a chakra spike at all, nothing, zip, zero, nada.

She was going to give herself a headache if she continued on like this. Sighing she rubbed her head as she felt the beginning of one coming upon her.

* * *

He wasn't an idiot, yes he may have not been the most book smart person, and actually he wasn't anything close to book smart. That didn't make him an idiot though, you couldn't be an orphan in Konoha and be an idiot and you certainly couldn't be a jinchurriki and be an idiot; you wouldn't survive if you were. So if you were to ask him what exactly the oath he took was on the day he became an official shinobi of Konoha word for word, he couldn't tell you, not even if his life depended on it.

Although if you were to ask him what his oath as a shinobi to Konoha is, then he could tell you exactly what his is, what he knew it meant.

So he wasn't an idiot, and he definitely was not a fool, he'd very much like it if people would stop treating him as such.

Sighing Naruto took rubbed his eye as he felt the beginning of another boring and sleepy day ahead of him. More watching and more of nothing to do but be surrounded by true fools.

They shouldn't have come here, while there was obvious information on quite a bit of stuff, there wasn't any clues as to where Kabuto was or could possibly be. Still though there was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It left an awful taste in his mouth and his body was tense, ready for whatever bad was coming to them.

He really wanted to say that it was the cause of the messy triangle between Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi, that was a literal mess and while he knew he really should do something about it, he couldn't. Sakura was a grown woman, albeit in the civilian world she was still seen as a child, they didn't live in a civilian world; those laws didn't apply to the shinobi world. As a grown women he should trust her instincts when it comes to her relationships, he'd sworn to her that he'd only step in when he felt it was absolutely necessary.

Like life or death necessary.

So if she wanted to date a formerly convicted felon that was part of a pro-monarch shinobi clan then that was fine, fine as long as she knew the consequence and limitations to such a relationship.

Another relationship and subject that was restricted to him was their formerly ex-convicted felon teammate that was also from the same pro-monarch shinobi clan and kid brother to the formerly convicted felon that Sakura happened to be getting intimately acquainted with. Yeah that was a subject he wasn't allowed to touch with Sakura, it was a touchy situation with her and Sasuke, and while he really wanted to see them together, he wasn't blind or stupid that wasn't going to ever happen now, not since Sasuke went and screwed it all up. So if Sakura wanted to be a jerk to him then that was fine, really he understood, he wished he had the heart to just give Sasuke the cold shoulder like he had all those years ago. He couldn't though it wasn't how he did things, which is why he understood why he couldn't stop Sakura from feeling or acting the way she was, she was entitled to her anger, her feelings of betrayal, she was allowed to be mad and heartbroken.

… And he really didn't want to be the person to take away that right, especially from her.

What he wished he could do is make the mess go away, make that god awful feeling and that god awful taste in his mouth just disappear. He knew deep in his gut that it had nothing to do with Sakuras mess, but he couldn't help but wonder why he thought of Sakura every time this feeling arose in him.

It made him sick to his stomach that he was feeling like this, and he really wished that he could just make it all disappear.

* * *

The air was still, the forest was still, it was quiet, nothing was making a noise and she knew that she really didn't like the feeling. She knew that this was all just an illusion, a good genjutsu, halfway good at least, she could see it though, and she could feel it. Meaning either this person's strong suite wasn't genjutsu or they didn't know that her strong suite was genjutsu.

A flicker, a chakra flicker to be exact in the north of the woods and she knew that it had been no coincidence. They were purposefully trying to snuff someone from the retrieval team out.

The only question was which person and had it worked?

Carefully she hid her chakra as she moved about towards the direction of the chakra flicker.

While she wished she could point the finger to Sasuke's lapdogs she knew deep down and logically it wasn't possible. The mist shinobi was too much of a liability to hire, especially with that big mouth of his and his known temper and love for fighting. And Jugo was a definite no, anyone dumb would be capable of realizing that he was ill, even in his right state of mind he still wasn't capable of being _normal_ in either a civilian sense or a shinobi sense.

It was a shame really when she thought about it, if the mist shinobi was truly a spy then she'd have a good reason to dispose of him and live her life happily without him annoying her.

She didn't have anything on Jugo though, while he was sweet when he was sane, he just … well she wasn't really sure if she would feel bad or happy about killing him. On one hand she had this very, very sick person and by disposing of him she'd be saving a lot of lives out there from any future incidents, on the other hand though he was just a simple victim on his own, it truly wasn't his fault that genetically he was given some really _shitty _genes.

This was why she stayed away from Jugo, he was just too harsh for her mind and emotions, too much work and she really didn't like having to work much on her emotions or her mentality.

The chakra stopped flickering and it became steady as she got closer to it and further into the woods and further away from the team.

As she made her way closer she found herself closing in on a small abandoned temple. Looking around she found that there wasn't any other sounds coming from the forest minus the usual sounds. Signifying that she was indeed correct, the person had been trying to snuff someone out of the team and it just happened to be her.

Walking up to the temple she took a moment to remember that right now she needed to put her religious side down and place her shinobi side forward. Whatever happened inside she need not worry about the problems of the shrine, not now not then, she'd allow herself time to worry about it later.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the temple slowly and looked around. There was nothing in there, the pillars were dusty and were slowly starting to crumble away, and the floor looked as if a bomb had been dropped onto it, the shrine seemed to have been burnt down and the seats that had once been lined up nicely and neatly on the floor had been torn apart.

It was a complete mess and she knew that if she looked hard enough she would find blood and eventually bodies of the monks somewhere.

There was a single candle lit though on the floor, letting her see the damaged room. Telling her that someone had been here not to long ago.

That chakra appeared now that it was closer she got a better feel of it, and immediately her eyes snapped open and she realized she knew that chakra. She'd spent three days alongside that chakra, spinning around quickly she found nothing around or about her.

The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up and she knew instantly that he was there in the room with her.

The sound of a swishing cloak from behind her and she spun to look, being meet with the sight if nothing but her shadow on the wall.

Before she could get a breath in her body was pushed and she found her face hitting the wall.

A voice rasped out of a male's body, it sounded different from what she was used to but she didn't push. "Hello Sakura-san"

"Good evening to you as well Kabuto-san" She greeted back.

"Glad to see your time in that warzone didn't take away your manners." He said with a smooth chuckle.

"Glad to see that your time without Orochimaru hasn't taken away your manners." She bit back.

He inhaled at her neck and she stiffened, if she wasn't so positive about the chakra signature then she would have wondered it was really Kabuto she was with right now and not Orochimaru.

"You smell absolutely delectable, like an Uchiha."

A shiver ran through her and she responded with a witty come back "And you sound absolutely insane, like that old snake."

"Oh Sakura, let's not waste necessary words, do you know why I'm here?" He asked suddenly.

"Could you be here to respectively hand yourself over to us so we can send you your death sentence without any problems?"

"Hmm … Cute, but no, I'm here for you Sakura, you and your spectacular abilities." Kabuto said with menacing charm oozing from his lips. "Flattery won't get you anywhere Kabuto; you of all people should know that."

She could feel his smirk against her neck as his lips moved up and down about it. "I know, I just wanted to hear myself try at the least." He took a minute from her neck before coming back to it again and continued his unnervingly soft and gently caress. "But I do know that you grandmother's health will get me somewhere … like a partnership with you even perhaps."

She stiffened against him, it was impossible for him to know about her Obaa-san's condition, nobody knew what she was going into the hospital for. Well, at least nobody that didn't work in that particular section of the hospital, the clerks didn't even know that sort of information; prestigious clans whether shinobi or civilian was always lip locked and sealed.

"You know I'm surprised you of all people are even here when dearest _Obaa-san _is lying in her bed, lying in excruciating pain, being eating and torn apart from the inside out. … While you're here, lying with the Uchiha heir, lying in complete pleasure, being ravished every which way. ... To be honest I never thought of you as the kind of person that would put herself before her loved ones."

Her breathing by now had become harsh, she was literally heaving in anger and in self loathing. She could feel the tears that were about ready to fall from her eyes and she couldn't help it, she had nothing more on him and she felt like a fool as she lashed at him.

"Shut up." He tisked at her, replying in a playful and sadistic tone as he spoke. "Manners, manners Sakura, I know coming from a wealthy and old styled clan such as the Haruno clan that your grandmother would have taught you some manners while she was still capable." His next words hit a particular sore spot inside her. "I'm sure dearest _Obaa-san _would be very ashamed of how you've been acting lately."

There was a snap in her mind and it seemed as though her anger had taken control of her body as her body twisted and landed a successful kick to Kabuto's torso, she watched as his body tumbled across the small floor of the temple. Kabuto picked himself up messily, his back to her, she watched as his back began to shake and he emitted a dark and rough laughter, its wickedness bouncing off the walls and echoing in her ear. Standing and watching defensively she watched as he shuffled a bit, perhaps shaking off the dust from his cloak.

He spoke again, not facing, making it a fact to not face her, she placed the tidbit of information in the back of her mind. "Oh Sakura-san, looks as though while your strength and taijutsu have improved your anger problems certainly have not, in fact, I would say it's even worsened over the years."

She replied in a choked voice, keeping her true anger in place with double doors and a crowbar as a lock. "Oh Kabuto-san." She began as she spoke to him in a mocking tone. "Let's not get started on talking about my anger problems … Unless of course you'd like to face them head on."

She could practically feel the smirk that was undoubtedly smeared across his face right now. While he spoke with arrogance he also spoke with acceptance. "I think I'll pass the invitation, I know when I'm in no way capable of defeating an unstable shinobi."

This time it was her that she felt smirking as she spoke once more. "Says the unstable shinobi."

"I'm not here to fight Sakura-san." Kabuto said in all seriousness, there was no more arrogance, no more mocking, no amusement, just pure seriousness in his tone as he continued on. "I know of your grandmother's illness, breast cancer correct?"

Her defensive stance tightened as she stiffened, she asked in an edge filled tone. "How do you know of that? There's no possible way that anyone outside the immediate head family of a clan could know about such things, all medics and nurses have sworn blood oaths that they will never speak of the clan illnesses outside or to any other unauthorized clan members."

"Yes Sakura I know of the medic oath to the council families, and you should know that I have my way around these sort of loop holes, but this is not what I've come to speak to your about."

"Tread carefully then Kabuto-san, as you know I'm not known for my patience." She spoke as she lifted a brow at him.

"What if I told you that there was a cure, a way for your grandmother to regain her previous stature." He said.

A part of her wanted to believe, but the logical part of her knew that what he said had to be a lie. If there was a cure, Tsunade would have found it by now, she wouldn't have been searching and researching if there had been a cure. So with all her researching she knew deep down that what he said wasn't true. She told him just what she believed as she spoke. "You're lying."

Kabuto spoke his next words unfazed by her accusation. "I would never lie, allow one to assume yes, but I wouldn't lie, especially when I need something."

She hated him, really she did, she hated herself as well because now that same piece that was telling her there was no cure, was also telling her that what he was saying was true. Kabuto wasn't known for lying, if anything he loved telling the truth, he loved playing with other people's minds with the truth. He was evil, it was as if he was taking an innocent piece of chocolate and dangling it before her, teasing her, torturing her with pureness, with heaven, really she hated how his twisted mind ruined good things.

Still though, it changed nothing, if anything it made her that much more curious. He was telling her he needed her for something, and while this should worry her; actually it did worry her, she couldn't help but wonder what he needed that he had to go so low as to use her grandmother's illness to lure her in.

… Yes of course she did realize that using her grandmother should have been expected, but to go to the trouble to get information in enemy territory, to willingly walk into the gallows. Most would actually pass on asking her if it meant having to go through such intense obstacles, deciding on going to a mediocre medic nin outside the walls of Konoha than having to risk their lives to get a good one.

With this knowledge her medic and shinobi skills molded together and she analyzed Kabuto as he stood before her, his back facing her; that right there was the most obvious thing. Although there was also that slip in character, and as she took in her surroundings and looked over what she could of the cloaked and shadowed nin.

…. _'Is he, no. … He is.' _Sakura thought to herself as she unfolded herself from her tight defensive position. Kabuto was slouching, something he would never do, respect for others and himself was something he upheld above most things, appearance was everything to him. So Kabuto slouching was a bad sign, and he was standing weirdly as well, kind of keeling over almost, his head over his stomach, his back bones nearly visible underneath the cloak as they were forced into a curved position as he arched backwards into himself. His standing position wasn't defensive nor was it offensive, something all shinobi did was be prepared for something to happen and Kabuto looked as if he was giving his all to hold himself up.

His cockiness was merely a smoke screen; now she was really beginning to hate him, she couldn't kill an animal when it was already wounded … It made her look like a cruel person.

"Even if there is a cure, what would you need me for?" She asked carefully, trying to coax an answer out of him.

Unfortunately for her, this was Kabuto and she should expect only silence out of him. He would never give her answers to her questions, not until he knew whether or not she was willing to help him. As of right now, she was still his enemy of sorts, and as an enemy he didn't need her knowing his weak points.

She spoke again, this time in a more calm and collected way, allowing him to know that she was open to his proposition, right now she was in neutral territory, a temporary peace treaty was being made, with her tone of voice. "Kabuto… This something that you need me for… It wouldn't have anything to do with why you won't let me look at you would it?"

This time he gave her something, but he was trying to turn the subject to his favor, not hers, she wouldn't have it though as she cut him off. "Ah … Sakura-san I always did say you were a quick leaner-" "Kabuto what's wrong with your face?"

There was another moment of silence and she knew that those wicked metals of steel beams and wheels were turning and spinning in that demented mind of his as he decided whether or not to show her what was wrong.

She wondered, had any of the others realized that she'd been gone longer than she should have been? Surely someone would have come and checked up on her, they would have to come check up on her, it was protocol to check in every so often with the team captain. Seeing as she had never gotten around to checking in with any of them, she would hope that they were going by protocol right now.

She also had to wonder about why the hell she hadn't killed Kabuto … or at the least apprehended him by now. Right now anytime since she'd gotten out of his grasp she'd come into many opportunities to take him, and she hadn't for one split second thought about it once.

That should worry her.

Kabuto finally spoke as he finally moved, before she knew anything, she had been pinned to the wall, wrist held down by Kabuto's now noticed gloved hands. "Understand Sakura, that I only wanted his power, I didn't want him, I never wanted him, I don't want him." He whispered in her ear.

A hand left her wrist, and she felt soft tickling tips on her face, as she adjusted once more to her position she realized his hair had fallen out of place, meaning his hood had been taken down.

Looking up she lost all breath as she locked eyes with slitted amber colored ones surrounded by grey, dry scaled skin.

She could feel her lips moving but the buzzing and warning sirens kept her from hearing what she was saying.

"What have you done?"

* * *

The world was blurry and heavy, dark, cold. Sakura lifted one eyelid open and looked about to find figure's hovering above her once more, she closed her lids. Their anxious chakras buzzing all around her only made her feel a tiny bit suffocated; she didn't necessarily like people so up in her face like they seemed to be. A warm chakra entered her system and she twitched, her chakra automatically running towards the foreign chakra and clashing head on with it in a collision to stop it from going further.

'_She's okay.' _ A voice said, it was familiar, but she couldn't exactly say who.

'_Sakura-san?' _ Another voice called out, again familiar.

She peeked an eye open once more, closing it as soon as the brightness of the sun hit her, she groaned out.

'_Yeah she's fine.' _Another voice said.

Of course she was fine, but she was sure that if they did a full body check they'd come across a nasty bruise on the back of her neck, right on her pulse point where Kabuto knocked her out.

'_Alrighty then up you go.' _And her body was picked up from the ground and cradled like a child, her face squished against a strong chest. Hair tickled her skin and she counted three people that had long hair in their platoon. Long skinny fingers, smooth and callused palms, this took out the blonde bomber with the mouths on his hands. Leaving only two others, it was hard to make an accurate guess without peeking at the person carrying her; the two Uchiha's were nearly the same in so many ways.

Open her eyes; they had no reason to suspect her of anything, it was impossible for them to know that she had been talking with Kabuto.

'_Wait.' _She stopped in her mind. Was she really not going to tell them that Kabuto was lurking around somewhere waiting for her to respond to his request, his offer? Yes it was tempting, but this was Kabuto. He worked willingly alongside Akatsuki, alongside Sasori and Orochimaru, was she truly thinking of helping him in return for his so called _'cure'_?

'_It's Obaa-san though, shouldn't we at least think over the deal?' _Her inner asked. Sakura mumbled incoherently under her breath.

Seriously what was there to think over? Kabuto was evil, a bad guy, an anti-hero, an antagonist, he was crazy and over the top bonkers and beyond insane.

'_Then again, he did help us out during the chunnin exams, and there was no need to help us he was after Naruto and Sasuke, we were only an obstacle that would have easily been taken out back then.' Sakura pointed out to herself and her inner._

True, still though what was the chance that he could really have a cure to something that not even Tsunade, Shizune and herself couldn't cure?

'_He was a medical protégé that hid his talents away from the rest of the world by allowing his father to look like the medical genius, while he hid in the shadows, or more so the lower levels of the medical facility of the hospital.' _Inner Sakura pointed out.

Point taken, still though what proof did she have that he would stick by his word? He was renowned for turning on people rather easily, there was no reason for him to not give her the cure until it was too late, or not give her the cure at all and still somehow find a way to get his side of the bargain.

If she was going to be quiet frank Kabuto was a nasty little thing, but she was sure this was brought up earlier in their brief discussion.

A force on her eyelid and she snapped out of her thoughts and snapped open her eyes, momentarily stunned at the bright light in her face.

"She's awake." A voice from behind the light, soft with nothing in it. Sai.

The light was shut off and she blinked her vision back, finally resting on the face of Sai

"What are you doing?" She asked, though she already knew the answer, Sai responded exactly how she expected him to. "Checking to see if there was any signs of concussions like you taught me." As she had thought she had already expected this response.

Looking around herself she found herself lying on the hard pavement of the throne room of Orochimaru's lair. Sitting up she grabbed at her head and groaned as she felt the dizziness and nausea hit her harder than any hangovers from her training with Tsunade had ever hit her. Perhaps she should not move so fast for a little while, carefully she accessed her body making sure that Kabuto hadn't done anything weird to her. What she did find was a groggy body and an extremely dry mouth, a sign that he'd slipped her some form of a sedative.

"Sakura do you remember anything that happened from before we found you, do you remember how you came to be unconscious on the forest grounds?" The concerned voice of Kakashi asked.

The scenes from the temple replayed in her mind and she for some reason again decided against telling them about Kabuto, though she would take a page out of his book and let them assume rather than have her actually say anything.

She spoke hesitantly as she found the words to work for her that were true in every way. " … I found a temple some miles out … It was abandoned … Looked as if there had been some sort of massacre there … The shrine had been destroyed and there had been shadows on the walls … I hadn't expected it though."

Completely true on every level and she stared down at her lap, she truly didn't like leading people on like this, especially when it was someone she considered family. "I see." Kakashi said he let the words run through his mind.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked and she knew that he was looking back and forth between her and Kakashi, trying to understand what was going on. Shisui was the one to break it though as he let the youngest Uchiha in on her abilities.

"Before the Haruno's lost their gifts, one of the families were capable of interacting with the spiritual plane. Sakura here has this ability, and when she's around some particularly spiritual area's her kekki genkai gets a little overloaded for her, and sometimes the situation can become a bit nasty." He explained.

There was no need to correct him, it was all true, and some spirits were very malevolent, those ones she liked to pretend that she really couldn't see them though.

"I see, still though that doesn't explain why she was found in such a position." Sasuke said as he repositioned his attention back to her, she could feel his intense stare and she decided it would be wiser to not look up, and she focused hard on her hands in her lap.

"Most likely she ran and the spirit followed her, at some point she probably blacked out, it wouldn't be the first time she was found in a precarious position after a run in with a spirit." Naruto spoke up finally.

This was also too true, she couldn't even fit all the times she had a bad run in with a spirit and blacked out only to be found somewhere completely unexpected.

"Right." He seemed skeptical, but unlike Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato Sai and even Shisui, Sasuke had never had the pleasure of finding her in such predicaments, never had to see any of the bruises, never had to help heal her, he'd never had to run through the village at a life or death pace with a body closer to a corpse.

He'd gotten lucky leaving at the time he did, sometimes she wished Naruto would have just left her there, she didn't like nor had she ever wanted to burden him with these things.

That's another reason why she didn't complain at all when she had been transferred to the Kemuri settlement, unlike the shinobi villages, civilian ones barely had any sort of spiritual residues on their grounds. Life was much easier with that out of the way.

She wondered, if this was going to be put in the report, if it went in this would surely make her look like a reckless and incompetent medic, something she truly was not. Although it would make sure that nobody ever assigned her to medic duty.

Thankfully the subject turned away from her and to another topic as Shisui spoke. "We need to pack up and move. We've gone through all of Orochimaru's journals from when he met Kabuto till the very end, and there isn't anything helpful in them."

"Sakura did say we wouldn't find anything." Sai said.

The attention focused back at her and she glared at her hands still folded in her lap. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, she looked up at him through her bangs. He was gentle in his coaxing. "You said you had memorized Kabuto's profile, do you know where he could be?"

Honestly, while she had ready the profile on him, she could now say that with his illness it was nearly impossible which direction to take. Ignoring her dry mouth she spoke. "I don't, Kabuto's tricky and out of character, he could be anywhere."

This was once again true, Kabuto was tricky, he was smart and he knew what he was doing, and with his problem he's doing things that were completely not him. This was also bad for him, if he continued on this path; the bodies would become his fallen breadcrumbs.

"Shisui's right we need to get packed up, we'll have to hit the underground and keep an ear out for him." Kakashi replied.

Now he was thinking like his old self, why hadn't he just said that from the beginning, they wouldn't be wasting their time had he just said those words when they decided on what they were going to do in the first place?

"Alight then who's gonna watch Sakura-san while we clean up?" Yamato asked.

Oh no, she was now about to allow them to treat her like a piece of glass, no, no, no that would not due. Pushing the thin blanket from her body she replied in a soft voice. "It's fine, I need to organize the journals and some herbs … and other things." She said as she stood up.

"Are you sure? By the looks of it you took a nasty fall, you feeling up for it?" Shisui asked.

Really, after all this time, she'd think by now he'd learn that she wasn't going to back down, even if she was in a losing fight. "Really I'm fine, I just need some water and I'll be good to go." She replied frustrated.

He held his hands up in defense as she walked passed him.

"Alright then, everyone start cleaning, I'm going to send a message to Hokage-sama to alert her that will be moving and to have another cleaning crew come this way." Kakashi said in the background.

As she walked down the hall, she allowed her chakra to roam about, she was curious as to how Kabuto was capable of knowing what was going on inside the base.

She was turning up nothing though, meaning that there was a good chance that there were secret tunnels hidden from view and possibly easily accessible from both inside and out.

She'd have to look out for those just in case, unfortunately though there wasn't much time. Given how many of them there was and the speed of each person she'd say she barely had two hours at the most left in the base.

That wasn't exactly the greatest time to go exploring some more. Really it was a pity, how she really wanted to be like one of those civilian detectives that found hidden passageways that were built who knows how long ago.

She needed to stop thinking she had a job to do and right now, that was going to Orochimaru's bedroom and organizing the journal collection and sealing them, she also needed to preserve Orochimaru's body so that the cleanup team that came by didn't disturb any of the findings.

And she still wasn't thinking about what she was going to have to do in Kabuto's room.

Turning the last corner, she reached Orochimaru's room, while she knew that Kabuto's room was closer, right now she was guessing with what they did find was of utmost importance. Meaning Orochimaru for the small moment came first.

"You know you really shouldn't be using your chakra like that." Itachi's calm and soft voice floated into the air.

She smiled softly as she entered Orochimaru's room, finding Itachi already beginning the organization of the journals. "You know I'm the one who's supposed to be doing that." She said.

"Actually you assumed it was you who was supposed to do this." He retaliated.

She lifted a brow, he was right she did assume it was her responsibility, but he should've assumed that she would not have wanted anybody else to do it. "Don't you have your own things to do?" She asked.

"I daily organize and clean up after myself; I might as well help in some way or another instead of waiting around for everyone else to be finished." He answered smoothly, never once looking away from his skimming of the journal in his possessions.

"How thoughtful." She replied.

"Are you already done with your own things?" He asked suddenly. Of course she was, she didn't bring anything with her minus her scroll and cloak, and she always resealed her things after using them. "Yes, I'm already all set to go as well." She replied easily.

"Good."

Moving further into the room she made her way towards the desk that Yamato had made and pulled at her scroll, as she unrolled it, she stopped at another kanji and bit her thumb into it, pressing it to the parchment paper she quickly forced her chakra into it and turned away looking about at the journals.

"Have you separated and tagged each one?" She asked.

"Doing that now." Itachi replied as he skimmed the pages of a journal. He stopped and looked towards her and she had to repress a gulp as she looked up at him. His eyes were the most hypnotizing eyes she'd ever seen, and it wasn't even the sharingan that was pulling her in.

"Have you already opened the locked journal?" He asked out of nowhere and she had to pull herself out of the trance she'd been in as she answered honestly. "Yes." There wasn't any loop holes for her to jump through, and lying to him wasn't a possibility; Uchihas were trained from early ages in order to user their sharingan to detect lies, so honesty was the best course to take when one thought about it.

"What was in it?" He asked.

Now here, this she could once again take her looking to be favorite page out of Kabuto's book; assumption. Inhaling softly, she answered with the only words she knew how to use. "It's confidential." In a way it truly was, the book had been written to her specifically, what was said is under a need to know basis, Itachi didn't need to know, it was not necessary for him to know so it was in every way confidential. How he looked at it was not on her.

"Alright. .. Go ahead and preserve the body, I'll take care of journals." Itachi said.

Well someone was being considerably nice to her, even if they were sleeping together; he should have known that she didn't expect any special treatment. She truly didn't like special treatment. Opening her mouth Itachi beat her as he once again spoke up. "It'll make things go a lot more quickly if we do it this way."

Of course, there was always a catch, he was already dead set on leaving as quick and soon as possible. She really needed a breath to catch, and he wanted to hurry things along. Did anyone on their team see that she really was at a dilemma here?

Of course not for some idiot reason she wasn't allowing them to see what was going on with her. Really, truly an idiot move and she knew undoubtedly that this would all backfire on her eventually though.

Nodding her head in understanding she turned back to her scroll and gathered up the scrolls that she'd unsealed and placed them next to the Uchiha heir. He looked at her with a lifted brow and she replied in a quiet voice. "To seal the journals."

"Ah."

Turning away from him she averted her attention to the corpse in the room. The smell of it had become worse, and she couldn't for the life of her understand how she hadn't noticed this, how she was capable of not noticing this was a wonder to her.

The blood would indefinitely need to be cleaned up, the smell would only attract insects that would disturb and ruin the body, something they didn't want or need right now. That would have to be dealt with later though, right now her main priority would be preserving the body and making sure that it wouldn't further rot away.

She'd have to use an astringent to decrease the smell and fight the bacteria, then she'd have to smooth it down with a jelly to keep the softened skin from crumbling away from the harsh chemicals of the astringent and to slow down the decomposition. Sighing deeply she turned back to her scroll and unsealed her death kit quickly; she didn't know why but every time she thought or said it, it always made her want to laugh.

Death kit, a mental chuckle and a small amused smirk appeared on her face.

… She really shouldn't be amused by that at all. … It was a sign that she needed to switch careers soon.

Opening her kit she grabbed a pair of gloves along with her two bags of spider silk strips and the putrefaction astringent, using the medium sized bowl in her kit she emptied the entire bottle into the bowl and placed all the strips into the bowl as well. While those soaked she turned back to her kit and pulled out the jelly she'd need and opened it then grabbed all five rolls of her wrapping material; While fascinating to see and study, Orochimaru sure didn't make preserving his body easy at all, the next stop she had she'd have to stock up on all of her preservation materials seeing as she was using it all on him.

Turning back to the soaking strips she grabbed the bowl and pulled out a strip gently going over the carcass that was Orochimaru. She watched as one of the scales began to disintegrate. Cursing under her breath she created a clone and quickly handed the bowl to it and hurriedly grabbed the jelly and sloshed it onto the remaining area that hadn't yet began to fall apart. Stepping back for a moment she looked over the body.

She hadn't wanted to but it seemed she'd need to use a clone for this, Orochimaru's corpse was too old already and to soft for the astringent and while she knew it was a necessity to use, she preferred that everything was there when the cleaning crew got there. When Tsunade got the body there shouldn't be any bacteria that had grown onto it and there should never be any bitten or picked at parts, she hated when other medics left the corpse as is, and she wasn't about to allow herself become a hypocrite, not when it came to her work.

Grabbing a good handful of the salve she watched as her clone picked up another soaked strip and went over another area of the body, as soon as she moved away she began moving covering the entire area in the ointment. Now she was really beginning to dislike Orochimaru even more, he really made her work harder than necessary, preservation jobs were usually simple and easy, his body, his warped and twisted snake carcass made everything more complicated.

She didn't even know if these precautions would hold up; seems like she'd find out though.

Using the back of her forearm she wiped the sweat off her forehead, all this stress was beginning to hit her and not in a pretty way. Taking off her gloves she grabbed another pair out of her kit and slipped them on before grabbing the wrapping material. Taking the salve again she sloshed the material with the ointment before moving over towards the body again. Her clone carefully grabbed the body and lifted it. She hesitated for a moment; did she really want to go under Orochimaru's dead and mutilated body?

Looking underneath the rotting carcass she watched in horror as the scales fell off and the blood was like a piece of gum caught in hair, it looked gooey and warm and not at all appetizing.

Turning back to her kit she grabbed a scraper, goggles and a face mask. This was going to be ugly.

* * *

"Pein one of my associates has alerted me that they'd heard rumors of Kabuto lingering about the border of Otogakure." Sasori said as he walked into the tower.

He could see Peins cloak as it swayed about outside and he wondered what the boy was looking at as he stood out in the rain.

"Otogakure? What would he be doing over there?" Konan asked as she moved out of the shadows and pondered over her own questions.

"I bet this has something to do with that ha-shinobi team." Madara's voice said as he appeared in the room. Sasori blinked wondering how long he'd been standing there in the room, and how much longer he knew about Kabuto and the Konoha shinobi.

"What does Konoha want that's in Otogakure?" Konan asked as she turned her attention fully onto Madara.

He had a feeling he knew, it wasn't exactly a secret that Orochimaru's body was there, the question was why hadn't they gone to get it when they'd heard the news of his demise? Why go now after all this time? Mentally he rolled his eyes; this was not part of his job.

"Kabuto has been acting stranger than usual." Peins voice came into the room as he finally stepped off the ledge and walked into the room. "I received word not too long ago that after his little stunt in Konohagakure he went and taken a child, only the child was found at the border of Nami. Now he's turned up into Otogakure? Something doesn't seem right."

No something didn't seem right; Kabuto wasn't one to be interested in living people specifically children. Something he'd learned early on was that the medic shinobi while completely polite and semi more sane than Orochimaru was that he didn't have the tolerance for children and even lesser for children with no manners; and a kidnapped child would indefinitely be manner-less.

"Another odd thing is that Kabuto has been taken out of the bingo book." Madara added in as he moved about the room, watching them like a wolf does it prey.

Now that was more interesting than odd, someone paid big money to keep Kabuto out of the bingo books, and it was nearly impossible to get an insane s-class shinobi out of the bingo book, getting a jonin level shinobi out of a bingo book was complicated enough.

A thought occurred to him then, Kabuto had just killed the Fire Daimyo, slapping himself mentally breathed out harshly as he realized what was going on.

"That's not just an ordinary Konoha team out there in Otogakure, it's a killing squad." He said.

Konan clicked her tongue as it seemed to click together for her. "Of course Konoha would pay to get him out of the bingo book, they want to take care of their own instead of allowing other hanta-nins to cash in on such a great opportunity."

"But still why a such a big team? When I sent Zetsu out there he came back with news of twelve shinobi on the squad, it's a bit dramatic don't you think?" Madara questioned.

"A killing squad of twelve it is a bit too much, Konoha isn't exactly known for their stupidity." Pein replied.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at Madara, he knew more than he was willing to tell, he was even sure that he knew the names of each member on the team. Looking over him he watched carefully as the elder shinobi pranced about the room with his information. Of course Madara would find all of this amusing instead of annoying. He needed to deflate the Uchiha before he got too much control of the two younglings in the room.

"Madara, did Zetsu happen to see who was on the team?" He asked with a sure tone. He knew Madara wouldn't be happy with him crashing his parade.

Madara looked at him and he knew deep down in his now human body that he was being glared harshly at as he spoke in that fake voice he liked to use. "Of course he did the Kyubi-Jinchurriki's team, Sasuke-kun and his two babbling baboons, an Uchiha Shisui and our three favorite men."

Of course the Hokage would send out some of her strongest shinobi to take out Kabuto.

Wait. … Three Uchihas, Uzumaki Naruto, the Kopī shinobi Hatake Kakashi and. …"Haruno Sakura." Pein said suddenly with a troubling smirk on his face.

"This isn't exactly the best team to send out to capture Kabuto, there's would be too many problems arising with so many dominate figures." Sasori said taking the attention off Haruno Sakura; she was a thought for later.

"I concluded as much, I don't think the Hokage wants them to catch him. I think she's found her an opening for something she's planning though." Madara supplied.

Of course the blonde Hokage was planning something; all these Kage's always thought they had the best of plans didn't they. It was to be expected really.

"What would you like to do about this?" Sasori asked Pein. Another glare from Madara and he smirked inwardly, how good it felt to get under the hidden skin of such a powerful shinobi. Really taking away his fun was much too _fun. _

"Perhaps a visit would help enlighten us to what exactly is happening in Oto." Pein said with a smirk.

He was all too familiar with that smirk, Haruno Sakura was on his mind, of course Pein would want to see her. She'd gone and attracted his attention and now she just had to pay the piper. Really that girl should have thought through everything before she did anything, she could have avoided problems such as this.

"Very well then, I'll inform the others." Sasori said as he turned and left the room.

Perhaps though this was the perfect opportunity to see if his latest theory on Kabuto was correct, it would be an interesting discovery.

* * *

"Could that girl get any hotter?" Suigestu asked as he stared into Orochimaru's chambers. Sasuke stopped in the hall and looked over the white haired shinobi. He seemed to be in a complete trance and as he moved closer he could see signs of arousal beginning to arise.

He meant that in the literal sense as well.

"Suigetsu." He said as he walked over to the other shinobi, he jumped and seemed to come out of his trance, his arousal disappearing instantly as well. Turning to the site and cause of distraction he found four Sakuras in the room.

Two Sakura were holding the ends of what was left of Orochimaru's remains while another was standing before it and another underneath with her legs absentmindedly spread as she took the wrappings from the other Sakura and wrapped the bottom of the _body_.

Looking around the room, he found that all the books had disappeared, and the other half of the remains had already been wrapped and preserved.

Turning his attention back to Sakura he realized that she indeed look attractive, even though she was beneath a dead body, her clothes dirty from dirt, blood and sweat, while her face was covered with clear wide goggles, and a face mask. He watched as her chest heaved up and down and how her legs looked as the gleamed and shined with perspiration in the candlelit room.

Really such a look should gross a person out, really they should be grossed out, but not when it came to Sakura, she could make anything gross look like the perfect place to take advantage of her. Oh he really shouldn't be thinking such things, really it wasn't proper, he needed to shut those thoughts out.

Closing his eyes he turned around and faced Suigetsu, his own arousal dimming in his blood as he looked over the other man. "Are you all finished helping Naruto out with those traps?" He asked.

"Yup, just though I'd stop by and see how she was doing." Suigetsu replied as he continued to stare at Sakuras form in the background.

"And how long have you been working on that excuse?" Sasuke asked with a slight smirk.

Suigetsu turned his attention back to him and gave him a toothy grin. "Since I found her on her hands and knees, scrapping up Orochimaru's scales and meat deposits, now you should have seen that for a moment I actually thought about just stomping in there and pulling down her pants and-"

"Really I would like to see you tell her that to her face." Sasuke said stopping Suigestu from continuing on his thoughts.

"Don't worry; your brother stopped me before I could go through on those thoughts." He said casually with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

Sasuke froze; Itachi had been there, in the room with Sakura, alone. Suigetsu seemed to read his mind in that moment as he continued on. "Yeah he was finishing up sealing some of those books they had found when I had come by. You know I never really thought your brother was actually capable of feeling attraction until I saw him watch Sakura for a couple of minutes before he noticed me. I swear that man, is creepy."

Really, Itachi had been openly staring at Sakura. … It was worse than he had originally thought, especially if he was getting over protective of her. He should wonder if this was good or bad.

On one hand, Itachi, if he was without a doubt an all around sane and truth telling guy way a good man for Sakura. He was; unfortunately, strong, capable of protecting her, and smart, he was extremely smart. On the other hand, he was an Uchiha, the Uchiha heir to be exact. He was expected to marry someone, and while Sakura was raised in a proper and old world clan, and taught how to be a proper wife, the problem was that Itachi as an heir was expected to produce his own heir. … Something Sakura was incapable of doing.

…. Unless of course the cure really was real and did in fact work, then he was screwed, he didn't want Itachi to have Sakura, it would be weird, his brother and ex-teammate.

He shuddered at the though. Just the thought of her and Gaara was wrong, while on one hand he would admit that they would look good together, but their personalities were completely off from each other and Gaara was a Suna shinobi and Sakura was of the Prestige Konoha shinobi's they didn't mesh well at all.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

Jumping at the voice he turned to find Sakura standing before him, her skin dirty and matted with sweat, dust and smudges of blood; blood that he knew for a fact did not come from her own body. Her hair was down and he could see some tiny pieces of scale fragments in it. She looked tired and she smelt as if she were part of the walking dead.

"Sasuke?" She asked again and he focused back to her.

"Yes Sakura?" He asked.

She looked at him with a lifted brow as she spoke. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she stood stiff in the threshold. Looking around the hallway again he found that Suigetsu had disappeared and it was just him and Sakura there, alone.

Now what was the whole reason he'd come this way in the first place again? He knew for a fact that it had not been for Suigetsu, he never needed to look for him, the mist nin was always there when he needed to be there. He knew it had something to do with Sakura though.

"Okay then … Well I'm just gonna go and get myself washed up before we leave … how much time do we have left till we take off?" Came her voice again.

Time, that was it, now he remembered, Kakashi had sent him this way to see how far Sakura had gotten in her cleaning so that he could calculate exactly how much more time he needed to give them.

It was as if she'd known exactly what needed to be said in order to help him figure out what he'd come for.

She'd brushed against him as she walked past the barrier as she made her way down the hall; he stopped her with his voice. "How much more time do you need to finish?" He asked.

She turned to him as she replied softly. "I'm all finished, just gonna get a shower in and probably some rest so I can regain some chakra back."

"Did you already catalog Kabuto's room?" He asked. "Yes I sent a clone to do that while I was in here with Orochimarus preservation's." She answered.

Of course she'd sent a clone, it would be a logically move what with how long it would take to preserve a body like Orochimaru's and all, then to have to catalog Kabuto's room that would take longer than what they actually had.

Before he could say anything more he realized that she had already left the hall, shaking his head he began his journey back to the throne room.

* * *

As the memories of her clone came back to her Sakura sighed as she made her way further into the woods, she needed to think, and Orochimaru's remains made her realize that she needed to think about Kabuto's offer.

While it had been odd that Orochimaru was the one to bring her back to the deal, somewhere inside her mind she knew that it was logical. The next body preservation she was needed to do could be her grandmothers. It could be her grandmother's clothes and her books, and her journals and diaries that the clan came into clean up and destroy.

She for a moment there she couldn't breathe just thinking about how real all that could be given a few more months.

With the need to breathe and the stress to loose, she needed to get out of there, away from the stuffiness and testosterone. She couldn't concentrate.

A salvation right now was what she needed, somewhere where her mind and body could find peace, maybe, probably; she didn't really know what she needed right now, she just needed to turn to somewhere, someone, something. With all the complications arising in her life, everyday was getting worse, harder for her, more confusing on her heart than anything if she had to say.

While she would say she was doing quiet good on keeping up appearances, her patience was beginning to wear thin and she could now see some of the cracks in her perfect mask she'd created. With each crack she herself was getting that much closer to just giving up, giving in and just loosing herself to whatever fate her god decided to hand out to her, resisting such things was harder than most people thought. To be perfectly honest it was exhausting, on the heart, mind, and soul.

It used to be when she was younger, her decisions were made for her, her grandfathers were always there to say what she wasn't allowed to, decided what path she was going to take. Once she broke free of that routine, she'd began doing her own thing and now that she looked back at her life she realized how much of a mess it had become since she became her own person. Now though, she could barely live her own life, with working on the field in the war, Sasuke coming back, Itachi and whatever she had with him, and her grandfathers supposed cure. She felt like she was fading away into the background and once again, while it was her life, she'd been once again pushed onto the side to become background noise, and she couldn't take it anymore, she could never handle not being a true working member of the group.

Now that she was thinking everything through she realized she needed seclusion from being there with everyone, she needed to let go and think and decided. How she wished she could have someone, anyone, to be there with her, by her side, holding her hand and telling her everything was going to be alright, that whatever she figured out it would lead to better things, that it was the right thought, the right action. There wasn't anybody there though, nobody could be there, all people did was hold her down from figuring things out, from deciding what needed to be done.

For all this she needed to go somewhere where no one else was, away from everything and everyone. An escape from her life, from reality, from the dream world, running to anywhere, far, far away where she couldn't be stopped, her mind and heart agreed right now that they needed to escape, to understand what was going on.

She knew where her body was taking her; she knew that her mind had already been made up. She just needed reassurance.

The realization that she was beginning to second guess herself was starting to settle in harshly.

As she tumbled about the forest she felt herself stop and finally give into the weariness that was hitting her hard and for a moment she felt like she was floating in the buzzing energy of the worlds. She could feel her cheeks were cold and damp. Comprehension was becoming clearer as she wiped at her face and realized she' was crying. Her awareness kicking in she found herself once again at the doorsteps of the abandoned temple. Her body fallen and lying in a heap on the floor.

The little strength in her and she used the last of it to lift herself up and slip inside, the short distance a gift to her lost body as she collapsed once again before the destroyed shrine. She didn't care if the others thought she was naive for believing in a higher power, believing in something pure, she was raised this way and her parents had been, it was the only thing that she actually knew that they had in common without a doubt.

There was a single candle left, the one that had been lit by Kabuto before hand and she found her lighter and lit it up.

"Please if you can hear me … Please I need help." She cried

Silence, just as she expected, it was always silence when she did try to find help, but unlike the time she demanded Tsunade to help her train, she couldn't track down and bribe the person that controlled all things, it just wasn't that simple.

"I feel as if the world has just stopped turning, and I can't help but wonder sometimes. … If it's at all possible for a person to just physically … fade away. And everything's just a mess, all these horrible situations are popping up and it's like they have a hold on my heart and my head just hurts so much. … And when I look into the future I can't see myself and I doubt I'll ever be able to escape all this pain if I could ever see myself." She spoke to the energy that buzzed into the room.

"You know sometimes I wish that people could see what I was feeling, like when I'm sad and crying the skies could become covered by grey clouds and everything gets completely flooded by heavy rains. It doesn't though and on the days it does, it doesn't mean anything to me and it makes me think my life's in vain. And on those days I'm not sure if I know if what I'm feeling is even real or what I believe its suppose to be. … My thoughts and my feelings make no sense to me sometimes and everything just feels out of place and strange to me." She stopped herself as she tried to catch her breath.

She knew there was a possibility that someone from the group could have followed her and Kabuto could have been lurking somewhere close by, but she just couldn't care anymore, she needed to let this out. "I can't find my way right now, and it's becoming worse and I'm crying so much, I don't understand what is going on."

Anger began to bubble in her as she found no response no signs of anything, there was only stillness in the buzzing energy and the temple was so silent. She screamed. "Why can't you see I need you! I need help!"

A sob escaped her and she continued to cry. "Are you even there? Are you even real? I need you … I need your help and I don't want to be alone with myself right now." She heaved another breath into her body. "Please I need you, I need you to save me from mistakes …. From myself … I can't take much more."

"My life is at a standstill right now and I need you to tell me what I should do, which road I should take. I can't figure this all out on my own. And it's controlling my every move that I can't make a move until I know. … Please tell me what I'm supposed to do. … I don't know what to do."

"I don't know if I should go and risk exposing my weakness or if I should stay another day and wait to see if everything gets _better _… I need you to tell me what I should do … which road is the right one. Dear Kami I need a miracle right now."

* * *

… ._**Did you really think I was going to leave you hanging that cruelly? …**_

* * *

The forest was empty, as expected, shinobi turned civilians usually did make sure to clean up any messes that had been made during their time in the service, just to make sure nothing came back during their time of retirement.

The head family home was quiet, the shoji screens that belonged to the master bedroom were opened, just on the other side of the house was a bustling of the clan and their shops. The Haruno clan was a good sized clan, nothing like that of the Uchihas but nearly as close.

The other Haruno's though were not as interesting as that of the head family. Perfectly breed, beautiful lineage, deep ancestral connections. They were blood purist through and through with a magnificent pedigree. One day he'd get a body from the head family, one day, someday.

Right now though, his mission, his task was to save himself, keep himself from being overtaken by his previous partner. In order to do that though he needed to save that of a head family member of the Haruno clan.

Kabuto smirked as he looked around himself once more before slipping soundlessly from the tree he's been hiding in. It was _too _easy slipping into the bedroom of the head family. There wasn't a need to worry though if he was caught he was sure they wouldn't stop him, not if they wanted their matriarch to live.

As he walked into the sunlit room, he found the gravely ill matriarch lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully. The cancer must have gotten worst they'd given her morphine, something only used to numb the pain, and by the looks of the bag it was taking a lot of morphine to lessen just some of it.

Undoing that i.v. carefully he took off all the other i.v.'s and wires the elderly woman was hooked up to.

He remembered her from his childhood, how could one not remember such a person. She had been the definition of beauty, the goddess of beauty really, her hair that was now lost had been long thick, curly and like a deep shinning and glistening cherry wood. Her skin had been perfectly tanned and glowing iridescently like an opal gemstone, her eyes were glowing embers with a sheen of green in them, her body lithe and lean yet she looked as if she had been a model for all the goddess sculptures in the world.

Really if Sakura got her looks from anyone it would have to be her grandmother.

Looking at her now though, in such a pitiful state it was worrying she was an immortal and yet here she was aged horribly decades lying on her deathbed just waiting.

There was no way he'd ever allow himself to fall into such a state.

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out the needle he uncapped it, placing it on the bedside table. He stopped where he was as he felt the energy spike in the room, staring back at the woman he sighed exasperated as he spoke. "I know you're there Haruno-san."

Turning around carefully he watched as the much older man appeared before him, he looked just as he remembered; his age still somewhere in his forties, his long black hair still hanging long and straight with more than a couple new white hairs than he used to have. His robes were that of the best materials there could be and he still wore that unattached and melancholy straight thin lipped look, His eyes, those bright green eyes, they were different, he'd only ever seen this on two people he'd ever meet in his entire life.

Sakura and Naruto; there in the older man's eyes was a fierce look to protect and determined look to destroy, to dismantle and shred apart until there was nothing left but dust at his feet. This was fascinating, at first he'd always thought that the Haruno patriarch had only ever married out of necessity, choosing that of the most beautiful from a clan from a village outside the shinobi world and far away from the five nations as possible. Here though in his eyes he saw that there was love for the woman that had been there far longer than he even he could perceive.

"Tell me what exactly any of my people did to make you come here and try to kill my wife?" He asked with suppressed raged in his voice.

Kabuto smiled softly knowing it wasn't capable of being seen, had he been that predictable when he was with Orochimaru? Feeling the dark chakra that was oozing out of the clan head he dismissed his thoughts as he reassured the older shinobi.

"I didn't come to hurt your wife; I came to save her actually."

The Haruno didn't take it as the truth one bit. "Don't take me as a fool Yakushi, I have the best medics in the world helping her and they have all said the same thing."

Of course he would say that, a man with money would believe that his money would get him all the answers. "The best medic the world knows of, I don't doubt this. You forget though, I'm one of the best medics the world forgot about, that this new world were coming into doesn't know of." He replied.

"There isn't a cure."

"Ah … but there is, and if you stopped talking I could give your wife her life back." Kabuto reassured.

The Haruno narrowed his eyes at him as he questioned. "Why would you help us?"

His answer was simple, he was sure that a man like this would be willing to give anything to get anything. "Sakura."

The man stiffened and the thoughts of his granddaughter controlling the strings of fate at the moment must have struck a nerve within him as he watched the man eyes brighten immensely with aggravation and anger as he spoke.

"Sakura, what does she have to do with this?"

Again why lie? "I need her and she won't give me what I want until she gets what she wants. … And to prove to her that I will be willing to do what it takes to get what I need, I thought I'd be nice and give her what she needed."

"And you think giving my wife this cure you have will get her to do as you say?" Haruno-san asked.

"I know it will, Sakura may be strong in her morals but her heart is stronger than her mind, and her blood, your blood that runs in her veins will choose her blood before anything else and will do anything in order to protect and keep it."

The problem here though was that he needed to do this quickly, Sakura's and the rest of the retrieval team were going to be on the move sooner or later once they realized he'd never left anything to tell them where he would be.

"Alert your Hokage that your wife has been cured; make sure she lets word get to Sakura as soon as possible." Kabuto said as he turned his back to the patriarch.

Picking up the needle once more he stuck it into the i.v. and pushed down on the syringe, watching as the liquid made its way through the plastic tube and into the woman's body.

The room was quiet minus the shuffling of robes as the Haruno member made his way closer to the bed, standing beside him as they watched and waited. There was a tiny percentage that his calculations of the woman's biology were wrong and as he watched the heart monitor he watched the steady beats increase in tempo.

His own heart beat harshly in his own ears, this woman's life was the only thing that was keeping him from his own. The tempo of her heart fastened considerably and he watched as her body slowly began to twitch.

The twitching increased as it turned into a seizure and he forced himself to remember not to let his own emotions get to him, he would not let this woman control his own fate.

"What's happening?" The Haruno asked in a strained voice.

"A war obviously." Kabuto replied as he watched the liquid fight off the disease. The tempo of the heart increased once more and he had to move quickly as the older man ran to his wife.

Holding him back as the heart line went flat. He spoke in a convinced tone. "Wait." "You killed her." Haruno-san spoke with malice.

"Watch." He said as he waited with batted breath as the heart line continued to stay flat. The room was still waiting for the line to change.

It was possible that his calculation had been wrong somewhere and he'd just lost his chance, there was a possibility.

The problem was the emotion that came with losing his only chance. Before he could continue on his train of thoughts the heart monitor changed and the elderly woman heaved in a breathe of air, her beautiful fire colored eyes popping open and her skeletal, frail and wrinkled limbs reached out and beckoned her spouse.

Letting go of the patriarch he watched as the man fell into the arms of his beloved with relief shinning in his eyes.

Turning away he walked back to the opened shoji screens about to jump back into the forest, he was stopped before he could leave the room. "Wait." The Haruno head ordered.

Turning his neck he watched as the man looked him over once before asking. "How do I know she's really cured?"

"If you called Tsunade like I said I'm sure she'd be able to reassure you that your wife in undoubtedly healed … forever more." He said before he leaped into the trees.

* * *

"Sakura-chan where have you been?" The boisterous blonde asked he appeared in front of her as she made her way up the stairs leading to the solid ground earth. Sakura sighed as she continued her path. "I was resting you baka … Some of us need rest since we're all not like a certain bottle of unlimited energy." She replied smoothly.

"Oh but we checked Kabuto's lab and you weren't in there and-" She cut him off as she pulled his lips into her fingers and kept him from continuing his talking. "There are other rooms Naruto." She said as she let go of his lips she watched as he rubbed them till the feeling obviously went away.

"Okay Sakura-chan." Naruto responded as he turned away dejectedly.

She hadn't meant to be mean, it was just that she had a headache from all the crying and screaming and now she felt like nothing was right and everything seemed to be worsened by her admitting that things were all wrong.

"Shisui says it's good to move now, we're heading into River Country, and it's the closest and safest place to Amegakure where we will be going to the underground." Kakashi told them.

"Amegakure?" Sakura asked, that was dangerous, especially with Naruto and the Akatsuki, there was no way of telling if they had recruited once more and replaced the three that had been stolen from them.

Kakashi seemed to read her mind though and reassured her. "Don't worry too much Sakura, with all of us here; it's nearly impossible for the Akatsuki to get Naruto-kun."

That wasn't the most reassuring. "Let's hope your right on that." She replied softly before she slipped into her cloak and mask.

Naruto while strong still had his blind spots, they all did and that was reason enough to be wary about what he was suggesting they do, where they were going they would have to be alert and ready for anything to come their way.

A chakra spike and Sakura stiffened as she looked around them, her chakra leaking out of her and reaching out, looking for the foreign energy. More energy spikes and her eyes turned to Kakashi and Yamato, they had stiffened as well and she knew this time whatever was coming wasn't being shy about it.

"Shisui, Sasuke tell me what you see." Kakashi said as he pressed onto the button on his neck.

Silence was their only reply and then there was another chakra spike, this one all too familiar to her. "Kabuto's here." Sai said as he reached for his sword.

"_We've located Kabuto and he's moving your way fast." _Shisui's voice rang into their ears.

Her jitters were strong as she stood there, and she watched as the others seemed to appear in front of them, all of them. A pop of animal energy to her left and she watched as a small slug appeared before.  
"Sakura-sama Tsunade-hime has a message for you." The small slug said as she moved over to the frozen Sakura.

"What is it?"

The slug's next words had unknowingly made Sakura's next move as clear as day. "You grandmother has awoken finally, and it seems the cancer is completely gone … She's been cured Sakura-sama."

She was cured, he wasn't lying, he cured her grandmother, just as he had promised he would. "Thank you Katsuyu you may be on your way now… things are about to get ugly."

"Sakura move into the tree's." Shisui's voice said.

Sakura snapped her head to his direction and blinked back into reality as his words sunk in. That was right, she wasn't allowed to fight, and she was acting medic now.

Nodding her head, she decided she'd do as they say for right now, until she could figure out how she was going to go about things, without getting killed.

Jumping into the tree, she sat down and pulled out the scroll from her hair and stared at it. What she was about to do would surely give Tsunade the clearest message ever. Unsealing the summoning scroll she unrolled it and stared at her signature and hand print.

Taking a deep breath she quickly pulled at the parchment and like a band-aid she ripped off her name. Watching as the material mended itself back showing off a clean piece of parchment before it disappeared from sight. No more summoning from there on.

The tree shook and she looked down and watched as the others engaged Kabuto in combat, as she expected he saw all of their attacks coming. Turning back to her scroll she unrolled it, her last reserve had been made when the fear of her, Naruto and Sai were about to be forced to flee Konoha in order to protect Naruto from the elders and Danzo.

By doing this, everything in her room, everything in her hidden trap would be moved to a safe location, and by doing this it would indefinitely move all the pieces of the puzzle together. She pressed her chakra into the seal as she held her breath.

Then it was done and she could feel her leaf tattoo move about and tingle as it changed and formed the kanji that represented veracity.

Before she could comprehend what she had just done she felt a chakra appear closer to them, no not just a chakra, a few, four to be exact and one of them clashed against her own and she shivered at the darkness of it.

It was back, whatever it was it was back.

Putting back her scroll and fixing her hair she waited for any reciprocation from the other much stronger chakra, there was nothing though and she sighed, they were still at a distance meaning that they weren't hurrying to them.

Dropping from the floor she watched and waited for an opening to take, her eyes focused on Kabuto's form and she could feel his eerie stare against her own, he as well was waiting for her to do something. The three Uchiha's jumped him then and she watched as the others seemed to come up with a new plan and as Kabuto was distracted they grabbed kunai's into their hands and flung them towards the busy nukenin.

Time seemed to slow down at that second as she watched the kunai's make their way towards her grandmother's savior. She gulped as she reached at her tattoo quickly pulling out a sai. She wasn't positive this would work, it should she'd been working on this for some time now that her calculations should by now be perfect.

Turning swiftly she threw her sai towards the kunai's direction and time caught up then as she hit the floor with enough force to cause the three Uchiha's to fall away from Kabuto. The forest became silent and she watched as the kunai's imbedded themselves into a nearby tree.

Using a henge she changed her cloak into a silver colored one and changed her mask into an iron colored samurai mask. She moved into the field then and watched as the attention was shifted to her. Kabuto's energy buzzed with joy and amusement as he watched the others pick themselves up from the floor and looked at her.

The small hair at the back of her nape and she flipped before she could get hit by one of Shisui's fire balls.

Again the fighting was happening and this time she and Kabuto fought alongside each other, and she dodged and deflected all weapons of metal, chakra and flesh.

It was killing her doing this; she really hoped that they realized one day that she had only done this out of love.

"_Fuck this guys good!" _Kisame voice came into her hearing.

"_Kakashi!" _Shisui screamed.

"_Yeah I know they don't have a chakra signature." _He replied.

"_Dammit they know our moves yeah!" _

"_Kabuto must have told them everything he knows about us."_

"_Where the hell is Sakura?" _

She listened and watched as they all backed off from her and Kabuto; they had split them up then, not allowing them to be near each other. As she was so caught up with them she had completely forgotten about Sai.

She flipped before he could get another hit in and he this time had a clone waiting for her, and she fell to the floor, tumbling about the ground and as she skidded to a stop she quickly stood up.

She realized too late as the forest again became still and quiet that her hood had come off. She felt her mask cracking and she reached up and slipped it off throwing it to ground and watching as the henge came undone.  
"Sakura-chan." Naruto's voice called out.

She sighed as she placed her façade on, she couldn't do this with him knowing that she didn't want to, she had to though there was no other way, if she backed out now, Kabuto could completely undo everything he'd fixed and her grandmother just might not live through it this time.

Turning around she stared at him with glass eyes, no emotion nothing that would give away her thoughts and cries.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he took a step towards her only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"The abandoned temple, you'd gone to meet him there hadn't you?" Sasuke asked carefully.

Well no actually she hadn't but she would let him be the judge of that this time. "You tell me." She finally spoke as she made sure her voice didn't give her away.

"How long?" Shisui asked with gritted teeth.

She tilted her head as she watched him carefully. "Not long, truth is I never exactly had a choice in the matter."

"Sakura-chan please." Naruto pleaded as he pushed past Kakashi and moved closer to her. "Tell me this is all just some joke, if you think this is funny, I have to tell you it's not really funny at all."

"It's not."

"Don't do this Sakura, you can't do this were family, we're team seven, I know you're mad at teme, I know your mad at Kakashi and Obaa-chan but you can't throw in the towel, I'm not going to allow you to give up just because you can't handle it anymore."

"Don't tell me Naruto, if I go will you come after me and if necessary will you cut off my legs and drag me back?" She asked as she ignored the truth behind his words.

"If I have to I will." Naruto said as his eyes turned red.

"I'm just a girl from a civilian family, I'm not anyone special Naruto, unlike Sasuke they won't allow you to come after me." She spoke softly.

Before Naruto could get another word in Shisui jumped in, and she refused to look him in the eye as he spoke, she couldn't look at him, he would see through everything, he out of all people knew her better than any. "And here I thought I knew you, you made me believe that you were different from all the others."

She could really feel her heart breaking at his words, she knew just how much problems he went through in the academy and in the clan because he was an Uchiha, because he was a child of an outsider. He and Naruto had more in common than either could actually believe.

She could barely handle doing this to them that if both of them kept it up she would break. She had to keep up the façade, she had to do this, there was no going back now. Taking a deep breath she forced her emotions into a box and locked them there for later times. She knew as she finally faced him that he could see absolutely nothing in her, just as she needed him too,

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to try anymore, and since there's nothing back there to make me stay I'm not going to." Her next words were probably the only thing that either knew how true they were. "I'm stronger than I used to be, and anything that was left of my heart for that village and those clans is gone …. There's no guilt in leaving when not needed."

Naruto's whiskers deepened and darkened then and she knew she was going to have to cut it short. "I'm tired Sakura and I'm done playing twenty questions with you, I don't care about why your acting weird and since this all seems so bat shit crazy that you've forced me to do something I swore I would never do."

She could see his lips tighten and darken and she knew that he was about to let the Kyubi take control and she knew that if he got free then her and Kabuto would be screwed. The hairs on her neck lifted again and she knew that the others had moved into position to stop her and Kabuto at any cost.

"Hey Naruto you know how you asked why the Sandaime Hokage placed me in team seven?" Sakura asked quickly catching him off guard. With the Kyubi sealed inside him this would probably only last just enough time and she still needed to get close enough to them to place the transportation jutsu on them to get them far away from the chakra signature's that was right on their tails now.

"It was this." She could feel her eyes began to glow and change and she watched as Naruto froze in his place. The others as well, the markings on her back began to rip and she could feel them burning and dripping out her blood.

Her voice came out different and she could tell that she'd had them hypnotized in their spots as she walked closer to them. _"Now stay right there." _She could feel the power in her words and the force that clashed her mind with theirs.

"Why can't I move?" Sasuke asked. She ignored him as she walked up to Naruto and whispered in his ear. "I'm not going to look back on this moment; I'm not going to allow myself to waste away in that village. Just know that I don't hate you, and don't blame yourself about any of this, you did all you could for me. I'm done though, with that village with team seven, it's done, and over you need to move on."

She turned to see Shisui's eye moving and she knew she couldn't leave him without at least saying something. All the things she could possibly say refused to come out and she was at a standstill as she walked over to him. She hesitated as she looked him over, if it had been possibly she would have wished she could have fallen in love with him. That their age gap hadn't been so disturbing for a relationship.

The words that left her lips instead were nothing she had wanted to say but knew were the only ones to say. " …. I'm sorry but I'm not coming back."

"Ah Sakura-san I think we should get moving, unless of course you'd like to have a meet and greet with the people heading our way." Kabuto said as he walked over to her.

Looking back to Naruto she pulled out the transportation tag, she had place some on a few trees' where ever he went would hopefully give him a head start; she didn't want to know what such a dark chakra would do to Naruto. She placed the tag in his palm and she turned away, watching as Kabuto looked down at them with amusement and arrogance. His hand reached out for her and she carefully grabbed at the scaled limb; it seemed it was getting worse.

Looking at him with pleading eyes she begged quietly. "Please don't mock them." He smiled down at her as he pulled her to his side. "Of course Sakura-san anything for you." He replied as he summoned Orochimaru's giant snake.

As they jumped onto the snake she closed her eyes as she heard Naruto scream at her in the Kyubis voice. _**"Sakura-chan!"**_

Naruto was out of her hold running after them and thankfully the snake was quick to realize the trouble it was about to get into and forced itself underground as Naruto ran after them. As they went under she watched as Naruto's form poofed away from her.

The snake was quick in its way as he moved them back up into the earth letting them down and she watched as Kabuto collapsed onto the floor, quickly she ran to him, her medic instincts kicking in and she could feel the large snake popping away from them as well.

Picking up Kabuto she looked around the area to find that she didn't know where they were. _'Which would mean that we're in civilian territory.' _She thought to herself as she held Kabuto up against her and dragged the two of them towards the sun, keeping it on her left shoulder at all times.

The chakra was small and the energy was limited as she looked upon the trees as they walked through the forest she found that there were no scratches and that the only chakra remnants were that of the nature itself.

It didn't take her long to find civilization and as she pulled Kabuto closer to herself she reached over herself and used her chakra to tear apart her shinobi cloak and hid her hitai-ate in her back pocket, her clothes she couldn't change but she could always use the excuse that shinobi wear was popular amongst the younger crowds, considering that in the civilians eyes she was still considered a youngster, no it was minor if she was correct, or was it under aged? She could never really keep up with civilians laws when there was one too many to follow.

As she trudged herself up the steps of the hot springs she carefully reached out to knock. The door was quick to open and she looked at the older civilian woman and forced herself to speak as she was taught by her grandfather.

"My name is Sakura no Kimi of the Haruno clan and I request sanctuary." She watched as the older woman's eyes widened at the clan name and she really should use her title more often it made getting into places easier, especially civilian properties.

"Of course, of course come in, come in." The woman said to her before she turned to address her girls and they scattered about as they prepared everything.

"We have a very spacious room for you and your companion." The woman said as she led them into the housing part of the Onsen. As she walked she realized that she couldn't have anyone coming in and seeing what was going on with Kabuto, the possibilities of someone figuring out and telling their friends could lead them to big trouble.

"I would like to request that none of your people disturb me and my companion, he's weak right now and he needs his rest and it's very important that he isn't disturbed."

"Of course, that won't be a problem, the room has separate rooms, and if you need anything you just let us know." The woman said as she slid open the shoji screen and just as she said there were two separate rooms and in the middle was a table and the entrance to the hot springs no doubt.

"Again if you need anything just let us know."

"Thank you, and for this you shall be rewarded plentiful." She replied before the woman slid the screen shut.

Turning back to Kabuto she found herself staring straight into amber snake like orbs. "Hello Haruno-san." The snake like voice said and as her shinobi senses kicked in she pushed away the figure before pulling her thoughts together and placing a perfect punch to the pressure point on his clavicle.

Watching as he fell unconscious she wondered, was she doing the right thing? And who truly was the monster? Kabuto or Orochimari?

* * *

_**That was a long chapter now and I know this is an Itachi-Sakura fic and all but don't worry everything comes together eventually, but Sakura needs to figure things out with herself before she actually gets into any kind of relationship. **_

_**Now I hope that pleased some of you that have been waiting forever, seriously I know you have I've just been trying to make this chapter perfect and I kept undoing everthing I wrote and rewriting something else and finally I settled for this version.**_

_**So thank you all for waiting I hope it was worth the wait, actually I know it was worth the wait, I wrote it.**_

_*** Also like to note, i do not know of any cure for breast cancer, this is a fictional world, and with that anything is possible. (For the people that forget that this is a fictional world."  
**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_

_Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha = the clans do figure out that Sakura and Itachi were having an affair with one another in the next chap. So stay tuned for that._

_angel897 = actually I really hate doing cliff hangers, but sometimes I kind of have too since I can't write everything out in one chap isn't so easy._

_Minniemousemom = Yes he knew, he planned it all of course nothing but the best creepy amazingness from Orochimaru._

_light-prevails-darkness = Yeah I think because of his age and the fact that he left sometime when Itachi had still been applying for the ANBU that he knew a lot about what was going on within some of the clans since he was the Sandaime's student and protégé. So he probably also saw Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke as children before he defected._

_Craizypet = The last part was Orochimaru remembering her when he first saw her when she was a child, to him she was still a bud compared to her mother her was a blossomed flower and the two of them looked exactly like one another._

_ummIDK = Sorry about not keeping up with writing this chap was really killing me though and I'm trying to put up those previously sections and all. But I hope this works for you and you haven't offended me at all._

_Miyabi doll = thank you itry to do my own thing as much as possible, also Sasuke watching Sakura and Itachi, it was bound to happen in someone's story._

_cat-tastic = thank you_

_Black Wolf Lady = thank you_

_XxBirdxOfxHermesxX = sorry it's taken so long I'm a bit of a perfectionist so nothing ever seems right to me. _

_MadGirl03 = Thank you and try my best to stay original and not do what other writers like to do, but its hard sometimes because you realize it's much more predictable._


End file.
